


Scars

by MisatosPenPen, PhoenixInnocence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Murder Mystery, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 104,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInnocence/pseuds/PhoenixInnocence
Summary: FBI agent Sasuke Uchiha has gone missing. His colleagues investigate, suspecting his fugitive older brother is involved. But the reunited brothers are really searching for the person who did slaughter their family. AU
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Deidara/Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 50
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It told me to follow these scars  
> Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world  
> Do you remember the sky of tears?  
> That pain has given you protection  
> Because this pain will always protect you  
> ...  
> I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew  
> I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again  
> I made you realize, this is a sign for you  
> That pain has given you protection  
> I was told to follow these scars  
> And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of  
> Don't forget it, your reason for smiling  
> \--Sign by FLOW (sixth opening song for Naruto Shippuden)

Monday, November 9th

Kakashi Hatake sat at his desk openly reading his favorite erotic novel in full view of a dozen fellow FBI agents. Luckily the cover wasn’t very salacious. Genma Shiranui walked up chewing on a toothpick.

“Why haven’t they fired you yet, Kakashi-sensei?”

Kakashi had picked up the nickname while working as trainer for the younger agents when one of the rookies started calling him ‘Kakashi-sensei’. The nickname caught on, but Kakashi normally only tolerated his former students to call him that. Genma was tolerated because they were partners.

“I’m too good at what I do,” Kakashi answered without looking up.

Genma placed a cup of coffee in front of his partner. “Yes, you are the master,” he said sardonically as he sat down.

Kakashi’s cell rang. “Hatake,” he answered, still not taking his eyes from the page. “We’ll be there presently,” he said after a pause. He ended the call. “Tsunade wants us upstairs.”

Genma entered serious mode and took out his toothpick. Kakashi slipped his book into an inside pocket of his suit jacket and led his partner upstairs. They practically ran into a buxom blonde as the elevator doors opened.

“Hatake!” Tsunade exclaimed. “Early for once? Wait in my office.”

“What did Sasuke get himself into this time?” Kakashi sighed.

“Wait in my office. We’re waiting for some of your colleagues.”

Tsunade was flustered. Kakashi also entered serious mode and put out a hand to stop her. “What’s wrong?”

“Sasuke’s missing. Wait in my office.”

Genma had never seen Kakashi go pale in the four months they’d been partnered. Kakashi obeyed without any witty banter and he was silent as the pair went into their chief’s office.

Once the door shut, Genma asked the obvious question, “Who’s Sasuke?”

“Sasuke Uchiha: my star pupil. An arrogant son of a bitch. Irritating because he’s always right. A genius. But he has a strong sense of justice. He is brilliant.” Kakashi swallowed. “He became an agent because his brother . . . his elder brother murdered their entire family: their parents, uncles, and cousins. The only person he left alive was Sasuke. Once suspicion fell on him, he vanished. Sasuke’s been looking for him since, using every civilian means possible. He became an agent to have access to our resources, but he also wanted to help people like himself. If he’s gone missing, then maybe he found his brother, or his brother found him.”

Genma had never heard Kakashi say so much or witnessed so much emotion from the man. Sasuke really was special to him. Genma didn’t say anything; didn’t know what he could say.

A blond-haired man and a girl with hair that was very nearly pink entered the room.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura Haruno cried out. She rushed toward him, but Kakashi didn’t even have time to stand up. She hugged him as awkward as it was with him sitting down. Genma took advantage of the view. “Tsunade said Sasuke’s in trouble; do you know anything?”

“Nothing. You?”

She straightened. “No, just that no one’s heard from Sasuke since Wednesday evening.”

“It’s Monday morning. He’s been missing for four days and we’re only now looking for him? Why didn’t someone raise the alarm on Thursday?”

“I don’t know.”

Kakashi looked at Naruto Uzumaki. The blond was clearly worried, but he was quiet rather than agitated. Kakashi was aware that he and Sasuke had been friends from childhood, as was Sakura.

Another blonde joined them; a woman this time. Temari Sabaku was the most no-nonsense agent they had and could kill five men with a folding paper fan. She looked serious and determined all the time. Her pigtails were not childlike or innocent, they were thrust back and up in an aggressive way. She was one of the few who could hold her own against Kakashi on the practice mat.

Behind her came the exact opposite in many ways: a scrawny young man with a severe black ponytail who always looked even more bored and disinterested than Kakashi. Shikamaru Nara looked like he would break if he tripped on the practice mat. In fact, he was a capable fighter, but his style was restricted, quick, up close, and used as little energy as possible. He was primarily intellect.

Shikamaru looked around the room at the four others and muttered, “Troublesome.” No one reacted because they were all used to his attitude.

Tsunade arrived with another young man with her.

“Sasuke Uchiha has been missing since Wednesday evening when he left this building after finishing up work with his partner, Neji Hyuuga.” She indicated the long-haired man with pale eyes next to her. He looked serious, but also worried and grieved. He’d lost his partner. After even just the first few weeks, being without one’s partner made one feel like a shelled animal. And to have him dead or missing felt like a personal and professional failure.

“Why weren’t we assembled on Thursday?” Kakashi asked. “Or Friday?”

“I was covering for him,” Neji said. “I couldn’t get a hold of him, but he’d done this twice before and I didn’t think it was different. I thought his phone died and he might have . . . over imbibed the night before and I was letting him sleep it off. I got worried when I didn’t hear from him all day. I kept trying his phone and went by his house, but there was no one there and his car was gone. I called the police and hospitals, but they knew nothing. I waited until this morning to inform Tsunade hoping Sasuke would turn up.”

The faith and loyalty Neji was displaying made Kakashi feel happy that Sasuke had such a partner—he didn’t—but the fact Neji had delayed bothered him. Sasuke could have died in the four days he’d been missing whereas they might have saved him had they acted faster.

"Was there anything unusual about Sasuke in the week leading up to his disappearance?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"He's always quiet," Neji said, "but recently he's been missing bits of conversation and looking out windows more than he normally did; he'd normally stare at our case files or just lower his eyes when he was deep in thought, rarely out windows."

Kakashi’s eyes set hard. He knew Sasuke very well and Neji was right, that was not like him.

"Out windows?” Shikamaru asked. “Did he look like he was looking for someone or fearing he was being followed?"

"No, his gaze was fixed, or rather, he was looking through everything."

"How long had this been going on?"

"I think he started zoning out about . . . twelve days ago."

"Nothing seemed to spark his distraction?"

"Nothing I knew about."

“You didn’t ask?”

“Sasuke kept to himself; he never shared his personal life with me.”

"What about you, Kakashi?" Shikamaru turned his attention to the most senior agent in the room besides Tsunade. "You and Sasuke are close."

Sakura caught the hardness in Kakashi’s eyes before he shoved it back, letting casual mien settle back over him.

"I last met with him . . . Tuesday night." He thought carefully about that night. "We met at the restaurant. He talked about work, about Neji's perceptiveness," he smiled so that Genma suspected that was a joke. "We talked about a new book—we have the same taste in literature.” That earned him several disbelieving and disgusted looks. “The rest was small talk that I can't even remember. But he seemed normal." He hesitated. "No, I did notice he was distracted at times, but he was looking at something else in the room, so I assumed something just snatched his attention."

He didn't mention anything about after dinner when they went back to Kakashi's townhouse and shagged half the night. He was lost for a moment thinking about Sasuke riding him, bracing himself with his hands on either side of his head, leaning over him. He had to stop himself from thinking about how beautiful Sasuke looked as he ground down onto Kakashi’s cock. There was nothing during that time anyway that was worth mentioning to this group, nothing to do with his disappearance.

"What about you, Naruto?" Shikamaru said. "You’ve been friends with him for years."

"I've noticed nothing. Last time I saw him was the last day he was seen. I saw him from across the lobby and he nodded to acknowledge me and then he and Neji left the building. The last time I really talked to him was . . ." His eyes shifted. “Sunday. Last Sunday,” he clarified. “We had lunch. I didn’t think he looked distracted and he didn’t mention anything. He was totally normal.”

Sakura looked at him intently, but Naruto ignored her.

"What about the last time you saw Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked Neji. "Nothing strange? Was he more distracted than he had been? Did he get any calls? Texts?"

"He was eager to leave, but that was a fifty/fifty thing with him. Sometimes I'd leave him here working; sometimes he couldn't get out of here fast enough. That night was the latter. Although, that was the norm for the last week. I half suspected he had a girlfriend, but I think he would have mentioned that to me."

Kakashi and Naruto’s eyes shifted, but no one noticed.

"What about his phone activity? His car?" Sakura asked.

"Phone's off; calls go straight to voice mail," Temari said. "We have a BOLO for his Cadillac; nothing. He—or whoever kidnapped him—turned off all the navigation and whatnot. Sasuke's not making a blip anywhere. The security company that protects his house will let us see the camera footage once we get a warrant. They did confirm that Sasuke did go home that night and then left about 11:20. Once we see the footage, we can see if he left alone or if he took anything with him."

"Have you searched his house?" Kakashi asked.

"Warrant. The company protecting the house tried to have us arrested when we tried to get in, but they agreed to open the house once we get a warrant. They are awfully protective of their clientele."

Kakashi's mix-matched eyes narrowed. "Isn't that a bit unusual? That level of zealousness?"

"I've never encountered it before. The warrant should be signed by eleven. As an agent, there's enough concern to speed up the process."

"Give me the information for this security company," Kakashi said, taking out his notepad.

"It's a small company, not one of the national ones," Temari said as she looked through her own notes. "Hebi Security. Owned by Orochimaru Sanin."

Tsunade straightened. "Hebi protects Uchiha's house?"

"Yes, ma’am. Why does that surprise you?"

"Orochimaru is my adoptive brother."

"I want to visit Hebi," Kakashi told her.

She nodded. "I'll make sure Orochimaru welcomes you. He's cagey, but a good man despite his looks."

"And I want to be among the first to search Sasuke's home."

"So, do I," Naruto said.

Tsunade looked between the two men. "Have either of you spent much time in his home?"

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Naruto said, but he knew how this would swing.

"Kakashi has the most experience at a crime scene or possible crime scene. You'd notice if anything was missing or disturbed?"

"I would."

"You and Genma go in first. Neji, Naruto, and Sakura can go in with CSU right after you. But from what Temari’s said, I don't think any crime happened there. Go to Sasuke's house first. Once the warrant arrives, I'll call Hebi to have one of their men at the house to open the place and disarm the system, then you can go chat with Orochimaru and see the surveillance footage.

"I want Kakashi and Genma on point. Naruto and Sakura, go over all the cases Sasuke and Neji worked on in the last two months; Neji, you will assist them. If you find nothing, go back further. Shikamaru and Temari will remain here to keep you patched into the agency and coordinate between you. Contact them with any leads and they will report to me." 

“Troublesome.”

\-----

"Why didn't you tell them?" Sakura asked Naruto once they were in Naruto's car.

"My relationship with Sasuke doesn't matter; it couldn’t have anything to do with his being missing."

"Does Kakashi-sensei know about you two?"

"If he knew, he probably would have called me out like you wanted to. You know how by the book he can be."

"I've not seen his eyes that hard since he was tracking that serial killer, Kakuzu. He always favored Sasuke.” Sakura believed that if Sasuke hadn't contacted Naruto or Kakashi, he must be dead.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei was the only person Sasuke ever respected. He actually tried to comfort Kakashi when Kakuzu beat the rap and the case went cold."

"You know, if Kakashi finds anything revealing your relationship in Sasuke's house, he's going to be upset you didn't mention it."

"I know." He turned on the engine and headed for Sasuke's house.

\-----

Kakashi and Naruto stayed in their parked cars with their partners. Neji arrived soon after with CSU. Shikamaru called with the news of the receipt of the warrant and that Hebi was sending someone to disarm the system.

Soon, a big man with flame-like red hair arrived. Kakashi got out of the car to meet him.

“Special Agent Hatake,” he introduced himself. Genma came up behind him. “Agent Shiranui.”

“Juugo. I’ll let you in.”

Kakashi watched him carefully as they went to the front door of Sasuke’s home. Juugo opened the door and turned off the alarm; both the doorknob and the keypad had been dusted by Shikamaru and Temari before they were driven from the house by Hebi’s people.

Kakashi remained outside watching him, trying to place the big man; he had a feeling he’d seen him before. Juugo reemerged, the door easing closed behind him. Juugo handed Kakashi the key—which Kakashi didn’t need but accepted for appearances’ sake. In all honesty, he knew the security code as well, but he really didn’t want to admit it.

“Just hit the ‘Arm’ button on your way out.”

“Have we met?” Kakashi asked. “You look familiar.”

Juugo stared at him in silence for a few moments, but in no way trying to recognize Kakashi. “I have acted as Mr. Uchiha’s bodyguard in the past as a part of my job.”

“Why did he need a bodyguard?” Genma asked.

“He had a stalker, a red-haired girl.”

Kakashi took out his notepad.

“She still follows him every once in a while. Whenever she got too close, he called, and I came out to make her keep her distance or leave. He called me rather than the police because she never fought me, and he didn’t think she deserved to be arrested; she never assaulted him or broke the law.”

“You know her name?” Kakashi asked.

“Karin Kusa. Long red hair, glasses, always wore short shorts or skirts; trying to attract his attention.”

Kakashi’s cheek twitched with amusement. The only reason that would get Sasuke’s attention is a possible arrest for indecent exposure. “Thank you. You know of any other problems he had?”

“No. He always asked for me because we were college acquaintances. He never mentioned any problems except Karin. Suigetsu Hōzuki was also a friend of ours; I don’t know if they’re still in contact or how to get a hold of him.”

“Thank you. If you think of anything else,” Kakashi held out a card.

Juugo took the card. “I hope you find him safe.” He left without another word.

Kakashi put his notepad away and stepped up to the unlocked door. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when the door to Sasuke’s house opened. It looked exactly the same as always. Sasuke was fond of simple black and white. Immaculate white carpet, black furniture, white walls, white accessories like the unused ashtray, coffee table coasters, flower vases with white orchids . . . Above the black stone framed fireplace hung the katana Kakashi had given him for his birthday a few months ago, its black sheath and black ito wrappings complemented the décor. The kitchen was the same. And not a speck of dust out of place.

"This place seems too clean," Genma commented. “Usually the sign of a disturbed mind.”

Kakashi ignored him and crouched to look at the carpet. Sasuke always removed his shoes at the door as did any sanctioned visitors. There were no shoe prints in the plush carpeting. Sasuke’s comfortable, but business appropriate shoes were gone, his sneakers and normal Italian leather shoes were there, and his house slippers were kicked off next to them, the only thing so far out of place.

Kakashi peeked into the general bathroom as it was on the way to the bedroom and it was undisturbed. The bedroom was darker than the rest of the house. Everywhere else it was black, white, and modern; the bedroom was warm and more congenial to sleep. The walls were garnet colored and the carpet was black. A few more swords on the walls and a three-tiered sword rack on the dresser with a katana, wakizashi, and tanto. The comforter on the queen bed had a custom black and red pattern; the logo of his family’s company, Sharingan.

The rest of the house was elegant. This was a sanctum.

The room was quite large and Sasuke wasn't the type to spread out, so he had his desk pressed into a corner of the room. It was mostly clean; the stack of papers were all case files he and Neji were currently working—those would be given over to Neji, Naruto, and Sakura to review. There was a large mug on a coaster, not the same kind of coaster as the ones in the living room, this one was old, stained, worn leather. Kakashi knew it was from the FBI academy. He could see some of the words that were pressed around towards the edges of the round coaster were fading from the hundreds of heavy mugs sitting on it over the last few years. Kakashi leaned over the mug and inhaled.

"I'll bet you a grand it's Ceylon tea."

"No bet," Genma said, "you know this guy."

There were a few white napkins on the desk too that had the imprint of a glass, obviously used as a second coaster. He looked at the knickknacks Sasuke had tucked around the base of his large monitor. There was a black lacquered Japanese bowl with the kanji for 'fox' on it. The inside of the bowl was red and it held a pair of earrings, a silver necklace with a rectangular Japanese style pendant with the Uchiha clan symbol, and a wedding ring with diamonds and rubies. Kakashi knew those were all Sasuke's mother’s. The katana letter opener Kakashi gave him lay next to it; his first gift to the young Uchiha.

There were two figurines: a glass Kirin with gold hoofs, horns, mane, and tail and a white statuette of the Japanese god Inari flanked by two of his messenger foxes. Kakashi was familiar with all these objects, but not the fox necklace in front of the Inari statuette. It was a nine tailed fox pendant and the cord it was on was broken. That wasn't familiar to Kakashi and Sasuke never wore necklaces. Kakashi took out an evidence bag, turned it inside out, and grabbed the necklace with it, bagging it in the process.

He also noticed that the glasses Sasuke kept on his desk were gone. Sasuke had excellent vision but he didn't like to strain his eyes, so he had a pair of low magnification glasses with UV glare coating and a slight tint to avoid eye strain. Kakashi made a note to ask Neji if Sasuke kept these with him or not; he was under the impression they were just for when working at home. He was sexy as all hell in them; Kakashi had fucked him more than once while he wore them.

Kakashi turned to the trash can. First, he went out to the linen cupboard in the hall and brought back a white towel. He laid the towel over the bedspread and carefully poured out the trash. He shifted through it with his gloved hands. A few tissues, about a hundred empty edamame pods which had the distinct odor of garlic coming off them, and a few pieces of scrap paper. There were notes of songs titles he must have heard on the radio and bought when he got home, the name of a book Kakashi suggested he read—Kakashi looked over at Sasuke's nightstand and saw the book there, the receipt stuck inside as a bookmark—prices next to store names to compare prices for something costing around $400, receipts for takeout, some junk mail, and empty bill envelopes.

Next, he checked the desk drawers. Normal supplies until he got to the last one. He froze when he opened it. Sitting face up was a framed photograph of Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke’s mother. She was smiling down at the baby Sasuke in her arms as he reached up to tug at her long diamond earrings. All he could think was, ‘poor boy’. He reverently closed the drawer.

Kakashi opened the small filing cabinet next to the desk that also acted as an extension of the desk. Inside were the bills. Internet, electricity, water, gas, cable, cell phone—Sasuke didn't have a land line—and credit card. Kakashi took that last one out and examined it. Netflix, iTunes, Amazon, Jos. A. Bank, and a charge Kakashi knew was a subscription to a porn site. He smirked at the last; that solved the mystery of his choice of positions. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. He checked last month's statement and it was nearly identical. Kakashi was glad to see the anal young man also printed out his banking statements. Almost all food, gas, and bills.

If it wasn't for the fact Sasuke could be in danger or even dead, Kakashi would be enjoying the freedom to poke around Sasuke's personal stuff. He checked the dresser drawers and found his gun collection and ammo under his clothes. His government issue .45 was missing and there were boxes of ammo for a 9mm, but no such gun. Kakashi took a moment to familiarize himself with Sasuke’s arsenal as he hadn’t seen these before.

Kakashi called Shikamaru. “Get a list of all the guns registered to Sasuke; he has bullets for a 9mm, but no 9mm; it’s missing. Keep an eye out for it if they end up on the streets or pawned.”

‘ _Got it. What about his side arm?_ ’

“It’s not here; a .45.”

‘ _I’ve got the list of Sasuke’s guns. SIG P226 9mm Tactical Operations model, part of their Elite series; that would be the one that’s missing_.’ Shikamaru listed the rest of them as he read the report. ‘. . . _Smith and Wesson M325 Nightguard .45 revolver_ –’

“Wait, that one isn’t here either.”

‘ _Understood_.’ Shikamaru continued the list, but all the rest were present. “ _I’ll get an APB out on the three missing guns_.’

“Kakashi,” Genma said.

“Hold on,” Kakashi said into his phone and gave his attention to his partner.

“His gun’s hanging on the back of one of the chairs in the dining room.”

“How did I miss that?” Kakashi went into the dining room and on one of the chairs around the table, angled in such a way that it was hidden, was the gun in his shoulder holster.

Kakashi put the phone on speaker and put it on the table.

“Shikamaru, his government issue is here.”

Kakashi pulled the gun out and checked the magazine and the chamber. Full and nothing in the chamber. He sniffed the barrel.

“It’s not been fired, the magazine’s full. From what the security company said, Sasuke left on his own. I think he left his official side arm and took his personal weapons. Whatever he’s doing, it wasn’t official business.”

‘ _Understood, I’ll change the alert_.’ Shikamaru ended the call.

Genma followed Kakashi back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway and just watched as Kakashi turned to the boxes under the bed. Kakashi knew what was in one of them, but he checked it just in case, keeping the lid up to obstruct Genma's view. The good ole sex toys. Nothing Kakashi wasn't familiar with. The ones he didn't have personal experience with were probably for when Sasuke was alone. The next box was just crap: small things that he stored away. Closet and personal bathroom were normal too.

He checked the guest bedroom: nothing disturbed or out of place. Then the last room. Kakashi already knew, but he checked to see if anything had been moved. This room was filled with boxes of stuff from Sasuke’s family home; everything he was left with when his family was killed that he didn't throw out or sell. They were all still taped up and stacked just as Kakashi remembered them from about six months ago.

There was absolutely nothing wrong. The only thing that jumped out to Kakashi—other than the fox pendant and the absence of Sasuke's glasses—was that it didn't look like Sasuke packed anything for an extended absence. All agents kept an emergency suitcase ready in case they were sent out of town on a job and Kakashi was sure that was in the trunk of Sasuke's car. He had three days of clothes in there.

"Have Naruto and Neji take a look then CSI can try their luck, but there's nothing here," Kakashi told Genma.

The most unusual thing about the house was now absorbing Genma's attention. A pair of Japanese shrines against the living room wall between the front door and the hall to the bedrooms.

"That’s a _Kamidana_ and that one is a _Tamaya_ ," Kakashi explained. "Sasuke's family is Japanese. The _Kamidana_ is dedicated to the Japanese god Inari which their family particularly revered. The _Tamaya_ is dedicated to the memory of his dead family. He prayed every night. He would pray and ring that bell and sometimes light the incense or leave a cup of sake or food there for them."

"Weird."

"Morbid maybe." Kakashi knelt in front of the _Tamaya_ and silently promised the dead Uchiha that he would find Sasuke. He used the small rod to ring the bell and he stood. "Let's go."

As they were walking out, Kakashi stopped in front of Neji. “Did Sasuke normally wear a second gun?”

“Ankle holster. A small snub-nosed revolver. A six shooter.”

“Any other gun?”

“No, not that I’m aware of.”

“Did he ever carry a pair of glasses with him?”

“Very rarely.”

“Two of his guns are missing as are his glasses. You guys are up. We’ll be at Hebi; call if you find something. Don’t forget to grab the case files on his desk and make sure the computer's analyzed."

\-----

Naruto, Neji, and Sakura walked through the house, but they all felt it was useless: the place was immaculate and Kakashi had already been through it. Naruto just peeked into the bedroom and saw the trash laid out on the bed and was sure there was nothing else he could tell from looking in there. He was embarrassed by the memories of the bed anyway. They all ended up looking at the pair of shrines.

"This is depressing," Neji said. “I don’t have any kind of shrine to my father. I can't imagine how much pain he must still be in to keep these up.”

"Yeah, he told me about these," Naruto said. "He said he promised his family every night that he would find Itachi. Maybe he's finally trying to fulfill that promise."

"I hope he's alright," Sakura said, even though she felt in her heart that Sasuke was dead.

Naruto knelt in front of the _Tamaya_ like he'd seen Sasuke do and tapped the bell then promised to help Sasuke.

\-----

Naruto pulled up to the FBI field office after they left Sasuke’s house. As Sakura got out, Naruto started searching the car.

"What are you looking for?" Sakura asked.

"My necklace."

"That multi-tailed monstrosity you always wear."

"Don't insult Kurama."

"Its name is Kurama? I thought it was—what was his name? Tails from Sonic."

"No! I would never wear something like that. To work," he added in a lower voice.

"When did you lose it?" Since Naruto kept it under his shirt, Sakura hadn't noticed it was missing.

"Two, three weeks, but it's really worrying me. I mean, I should have come across it by now. I'm starting to think it's gone for good. It was my favorite."

"Your best friend— _your boyfriend_ —is missing and you're worried about a necklace?"

"I got it in Japan at a Buddhist temple and the guy was telling me that the nine tailed foxes are the most enlightened. It's really special to me. Sasuke gave me money as a gift to buy myself something I wanted on that trip and I used some of it for that necklace. I sort of felt it was a gift from him in a way, you know?"

"You're desperate to find it because Sasuke's missing."

"Yeah, sort of." Naruto thought about how Sasuke would sometimes tug on it, scratching at his throat as Naruto rode him. It was something Sasuke touched; something that he felt kept him connected to his lover.

"I'll keep an eye out and ask around," Sakura said more gently.

"Thanks, Sakura."

“Neji just pulled up. Let’s get upstairs and start on Sasuke’s cases.”

“Right.”

\-----

Kakashi didn't like the logo of this company which was emblazoned on the wall behind the receptionist: a realistic snake coiled around a simply drawn house and looked poised to attack the viewer with mouth open and fangs showing. Not comforting. Especially as he approached the ominous logo.

Genma handled introductions with the receptionist while Kakashi stayed in the middle of the room, taking in every detail, which wasn't much with the white walls and pale blue carpet. There were six cameras, but that was to be expected in a place like this.

It didn't take long for Orochimaru himself to come out and meet them. Tsunade was right: he looked anything but trustworthy. His long hair, narrow eyes, unnaturally pale skin, and general air screamed criminal. Kakashi took Tsunade's advice with a grain of salt.

"Special Agent Hatake, Agent Shiranui. I am Orochimaru Sanin. My sister told me to expect you. Please follow me, I will show you the tapes." The man didn't even let the agents speak, nor did he offer a hand. Interesting. Kakashi suspected his hand would be moist and limp anyway.

Orochimaru brought the pair to a room with a bank of TVs and DVD and Blu-ray players. The snaky bastard had an equally creepy assistant with glasses and white hair.

"Kabuto, the Uchiha tapes."

Kabuto handed Genma a spool of disks. "This is everything from the last six months." Kabuto wasn't doing his reputation any favors in Kakashi’s mind by leering at him. "I know you. I keep an eye on our client's camera systems and I've noticed you several times. Sometimes you stay all night."

Genma looked over at his partner in shock.

"Should you be paying that much attention; spying on your client’s privacy?"

"They're exterior cameras; not exactly private."

"Enough, Kabuto," Orochimaru said. To Kakashi, "You can use our equipment or take those with you. We have copies."

With a scowl, Kakashi led Genma out of that snake den.

Once in the car, Genma stared at him.

"I really shouldn't have to justify any of my personal actions to you," Kakashi said as he started the car. "We drink together, and I've stayed over when I've drunk too much and Sasuke's done the same at my place. I told you, we're close friends."

"Sounds like too close."

"I'm not going to argue with you about my personal life."

Genma turned away. "Sorry. If you did have a relationship with him, you would have told us. You're too professional and too worried about Sasuke to hide anything like that."

"Humph."

Kakashi drove them back to headquarters.

\-----

The first thing the group of seven agents did when Kakashi and Genma returned to the field office was watch the night Sasuke disappeared.

As they were told, Sasuke came home at 6:23 pm and then left at 11:18 pm. Alone. The only thing unusual was that he ran to his car and he was carrying a laptop case that was bulging with its contents. He practically tore out of the driveway. Kakashi fast-forwarded through the night and the next few days even past when Neji arrived and knocked on the door and then when Shikamaru and Temari tried to get in and were stopped by one of Orochimaru’s employees, grabbing what prints they could before they were chased away.

"What was the laptop case?" Neji asked. "I've never seen it. He uses his phone for that kind of thing."

"I've seen it in his house, but never asked him about it," Kakashi said. “It didn’t even cross my mind when I was searching his house.”

Naruto nodded. "It was just a laptop case; I never asked him about it either and I missed it too."

"If he didn't use it for work, what was in it?" Sakura asked.

"He was obsessed with his family's murder and finding his brother," Kakashi said. “Considering any information about that wasn’t anywhere else, I’d say he kept it in that bag.”

"You think he found a lead? You think he found Itachi and . . . Itachi . . ."

"We don't know that he's dead. But I always wondered why Sasuke wasn't killed too; I wouldn't put it past the man who murdered is own mother, but Itachi did spare him, committed the murders while Sasuke was away; he disappeared only after damning suspicion fell on him.

“On the other hand, it was no secret Sasuke wanted to find him. He could have been lured out by a lead and attacked by anyone. But the problem is we don't know if we're investigating a murder, kidnapping, or a willful disappearance. What about the analysis of his computer? His e-mail and his phone records? Something had to prompt his leaving.”

“Nothing,” Shikamaru said. “Phone calls were all you, Neji, Naruto, restaurants, and our general number. E-mail was a bust too: bills, normal spam, half dozen newsletters, a few e-mails between the three of you and Sasuke—we only scanned a few that were within our time frame of about ten days. There was nothing at all. But it seems he regularly deleted older e-mails. We’re trying to recover some of them. However, he didn’t use a national service like Gmail or Hotmail so trying to find copies on the server is difficult. His work e-mails, of course, are through our own servers—nothing but work there. His personal e-mail is through his family’s company, Sharingan. We’ll need another warrant to get them to let us into their servers.

“He was also anal about security. All his temporary internet files, cookies, browsing history, even searches were erased. He wasn’t logged onto Google, Yahoo, Bing, or anything else so we can’t find out anything that way. We’re trying to get any information about where his IP address might have been recorded, but he has a VPN program, so that might not show us anything.

“As for files, he has several that are password protected. Those have the names of his dead relatives and such. We’re trying to crack the passwords. According to the dates in the properties nothing was changed in the last month, though they were accessed over the last few weeks. There’s nothing else at all that point to any reason he might have left his house that night. I think he erased everything concerning why he left. I don’t think he wanted to be followed.”

Kakashi was brooding. He felt abandoned. Why didn’t Sasuke at least mention something to him? Why didn’t he ask for help? Kakashi would have cut off his arm to help him.

Naruto was feeling something similar.

\-----

Neji searched Sasuke’s desk. He had more Sharingan stationary than FBI and there was a dark blue coffee mug with the Uchiha family crest and a small red torii; that was all the personal things Sasuke had on his desk. Datebooks had gone the way of the pager as had Rolodexes so there was nothing to find. Maybe if they had Sasuke’s phone.

Neji staved off his misery and grabbed everything pertaining to their cases and hauled them up to the task force room they had commandeered. Kakashi and Genma were off interviewing the rest of their colleagues to see if anyone else in the Bureau had noticed anything while Neji, Naruto, and Sakura poured over cases.

After three hours of bending over the files, Naruto sat back and rubbed at his aching shoulders and rotated his neck, wincing. Sakura's chair scraped the floor, moving from the table and behind Naruto. Her hands alighted on his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing into tight knots immediately. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and a small sigh escaped his lips. Neji frowned, trying to resume his search but easily distracted by the pair.

"Damn, Sakura, that feels amazing," Naruto moaned, rotating his neck again. "Don't stop."

Sakura laughed and kissed the crown of his unruly blond hair.

Neji bit his lip and released an inward sigh. His eyes closed, images of Sasuke blossoming in his mind. The Uchiha was sweaty, his body sticky from one release already. His hand was raised to his brow and a look of longing in his eyes. _More_ , he mewed. _Damn, Neji, that feels amazing. Don’t stop_.

Naruto groaned loudly. "Damn, that's the spot."

_Damn, that's the spot!_ Sasuke shrieked arching off the bed as Neji removed his entire length just to push his length inside his partner again.

_You like that?_ Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded his head vigorously with a groan.

"A little bit harder?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, that's better."

_Harder._ _Yeah, that's better_ , Sasuke sighed, parting his legs further and allowing Neji deeper.

Neji set a fast pace, his hips rocking into the Uchiha harshly. The sound of the headboard rocking against the wall spurred him further.

“Right there, Sakura,” Naruto whispered on the end of a groan.

Sasuke was a panting mess, his breathing deep and accented by heady moans. _Right there, Neji!_ he shrieked again.

“Whatever you want, Naruto,” Sakura laughed.

_Whatever you want, Sasuke,_ Neji breathed. His breath ghosted over Sasuke’s chest, his lips attaching themselves to one of his pert nipples. He grazed his teeth over the distended flesh, biting and tugging. Sasuke grasped his hands at Neji’s shoulders to push him away.

_What the hell, Neji!_ Sasuke demanded angrily.

“What the hell, Sakura!” Naruto demanded.

Neji opened his eyes, his head jerking to look at the pair, his eyes landing on a taut ass in his face. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, causing unwanted friction in his groin . . . he was hard already from his little daydream. Neji wanted to smack his head on the desk, but that was an undignified response for a Hyuuga. He tightened his legs over his heated groin, willing it to go away. Beads of sweat gathered on his brow and he felt a trickle down the right side of his face, thankful it was the opposite side from the pair.

Sakura laughed. "That's what you get for making such lewd sounds, Naruto. No one wants to hear that."

Naruto rubbed at his throbbing head, holding the tender spot Sakura had just smacked.

"Well, next time don't rub my shoulders like that," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said, waving him off.

Neji shifted on his chair again, his eyes fleeting over Naruto’s ass still in his face and casting a shadow over the open file before him. Composing himself the way only a Hyuuga knew how—and even the Uchiha would admire—Neji sat straighter in his chair and looked straight ahead without a hint of embarrassment. "Do you mind getting your behind out of my face? You’re blocking my light.”

"Oh," Naruto mumbled, moving away from Neji. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Obviously." Neji eyed Naruto from the corner of his eye, watching him reclaim his seat and the file he’d been examining. A dark look passed his eyes.

Sakura cocked her head slightly to the side, eyeing Neji closely. Could he . . . ? She snorted and moved back to her seat, dismissing the thought. No one would think of Naruto that way. No one but Sasuke.

Neji recomposed himself. All of that was just a fantasy; as far as Neji knew, Sasuke hadn’t slept with anyone and wasn’t even interested in sex with him, Johnny Depp, or Mila Kunis. The man was a monk. A damn sexy monk, but as asexual as a jellyfish.

\-----

Shikamaru got the contact information for Karin Kusa and Suigetsu Hōzuki by late afternoon. Kakashi grabbed it and was out of the building before Naruto could volunteer to do the leg work.

First to Karin Kusa who was stalking Sasuke. She wasn’t the crazed woman Kakashi had expected; she owned a high-end perfume shop downtown. And he did recognize her. He hadn’t given her a thought when he happened to see her when he was out with Sasuke, but now he realized he’d seen her several times.

An assistant came over to help them. “Looking for something for your girlfriends?” she asked sweetly.

“We’re actually here to see Miss Kusa,” Genma answered, showing his ID.

She looked toward her boss with worry. Karin gestured her over and handed her customer over to her.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

Kakashi showed his ID. Her eyes went wide and her face fell. “Sasuke? I haven’t bothered him in a while.”

“Sasuke didn’t send us.”

“Why else would his colleagues be paying me a visit?” Worry laced her voice; she was beginning to suspect something worse than harassment.

“He’s missing.”

Karin began to tremble. That might be a sign of guilt, but Kakashi was already certain she had nothing to do with Sasuke’s disappearance.

“Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?” Kakashi asked.

“No, no, not at all. I’ve had a crush on him since college, but I’ve never known anyone to hate him.”

“Just doing our due diligence: where were you Wednesday night?”

“Um, I was at the gala at the opera that night. I sent Sasuke an invitation to be my plus one, but he said no; he didn’t say if he had other plans.”

“When did you arrive and leave?”

“I arrived around seven and left after one.”

Kakashi handed her his card. “If you think of anything that might help us find Sasuke, give me a call. You don’t know of any reason he might have disappeared on his own, do you?”

“No.”

“Thank you.”

When they were outside, Genma asked, “You don’t think she had anything to do with it?”

“I’ve seen that reaction before; she was scared for Sasuke, not for herself. Anyway, that’s an easy alibi to confirm.”

“Okay, next is the auto mechanic.”

A few blocks away, they parked on the street outside a body shop. Inside they found a young man sucking on a straw in a water bottle.

“FBI!” he said before they could introduce themselves. “More bullet riddled cars for me to patch up?” He seemed excited by the prospect.

“No,” Kakashi said showing his ID. “You’re acquainted with Sasuke Uchiha?”

“Yep! He had me start on that Jag of his, but then he bought the Caddie. Still paid me for the full repairs, then turned around and sold it to me. Demanded more for such good repair work. Asshole. Knew him from college. He was criminal justice and I was business. He give you a reference?”

“He’s gone missing and we were hoping you could help us track him down.”

“Odd way of putting it for a missing person. No, I haven’t seen him since I bought his Jag. Damn, that was nearly a year ago.”

“Do you know anyone who would want to harm Sasuke?”

“Naw. He’s an arrogant asshole and a cold prick, but beyond just rubbing people the wrong way, no. People just don’t want to be around him.”

Genma was surprised to see the smirk on Kakashi’s face. “Any other friends we might talk to?” he asked.

“Like I said, he doesn’t have a lot of friends. Oh, there was Juugo; he went to school with us. He was even quieter than Sasuke. That crazy bitch Karin used to stalk him, but he wasn’t afraid of her. Oh, and he had this blond friend from high school. He had a stupid name. I remember Sasuke telling me it meant ‘fish cakes.’ Honestly, I thought they were banging. And there was a long-haired guy who I know wanted to bang him. But I don’t know if he still knows those people since I don’t see him that often.”

Kakashi felt a stab of jealousy. He knew ‘fish cakes’ was Naruto and the idea that he was having sex with Sasuke at any point angered him. The long-haired man was probably Neji. Too many people around Sasuke wanted into his pants.

“Thanks,” Genma said. “We’ve already talked to all those people.”

“Sorry I can’t help. Hope he’s okay.”

“Give me a call if you think of anything that can help us,” Kakashi said as he gave him his card.

“Your boy has an odd bunch of friends,” Genma said once they were outside again.

“He was awfully blasé about a friend’s disappearance,” Kakashi said.

“He doesn’t seem like he cares about anything.”

“I want some watch on him, just in case.”

\-----

There was no more leg work, so Kakashi and Genma joined Neji, Naruto, and Sakura in searching through case files.

Kakashi pushed back from the table and sighed. "I need a break." He pulled out his beloved erotica and started reading.

Temari snuck a peek at the cover. "I think you need to get laid, Kakashi-sensei," she said.

"Too bad Sasuke's not around to help with that," Genma said, chewing on his toothpick.

The loud sound of a chair being shoved back was Genma's only warning before he was grabbed by his front collar and shoved against the wall, knocking his own chair over. He was terrified looking down into the furious, mix-matched eyes of his partner. His toothpick fell from his mouth.

"Don't you ever insult Sasuke," Kakashi threatened.

Genma saw Naruto not far behind Kakashi, also looking at him angrily. "How dare you insinuate he's a slut?" Naruto growled.

"Whoa, it was a joke! I'm sorry!"

Kakashi added a little more pressure before he let Genma go. Still angry, he left the room. Naruto followed.

Genma rubbed his chest. "Touchy."

Sakura's eyes were narrowed, but she didn't attack him. Neji didn't look happy either.

"It's not even near accurate," Neji said, feeling he had to defend his partner's honor in his absence. "He's pretty asexual; I think he's a virgin. He's never shown interest in anyone, male or female."

Sakura turned away.

Quite honestly, Genma was more sure than ever that Kakashi and Sasuke were shagging.

\-----

Naruto went back to his desk. The implication that Sasuke was a slut or that he was sleeping with Kakashi pissed him off.

He knew Sasuke better than anyone, he knew him from elementary school, was there for him when his family was killed, went through the academy with him. Neji and Sakura were around too, but he and Sasuke were best friends!

Sasuke had a rough patch when he was sixteen, one year after the massacre. Sasuke fell apart. Concerned for him on the anniversary, Naruto went over to the small house Sasuke bought shortly after having the partially burnt house where it all happened torn down. Naruto let himself in with the key Sasuke gave him and found Sasuke in bed sleeping between crying fits.

Naruto gently shook Sasuke’s shoulder. “Hey, Sasuke, you alright?”

“Mmmm, no.” Sasuke turned over. Naruto climbed in behind Sasuke and put an arm over him.

Even if Itachi hadn’t died that night along with the rest of their family, Sasuke had still lost him, he lost his entire family. He was left completely alone in the world.

“I’m here for you, you know,” Naruto whispered next to Sasuke’s ear, holding him tighter.

Sasuke gave a grunt in acknowledgement and buried his face in his pillow, his body shaking from more tears. Naruto rubbed his thumb along Sasuke’s arm, but Sasuke shook it away.

“Go away, Dobe.”

“Please, don’t push me away.”

“I said go away!”

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his body wracked with heavy sobbing. With a sigh he climbed from the bed, pausing in the doorway momentarily before making his way to Sasuke’s kitchen to make tea.

He made two cups and found a tray to take them to Sasuke’s room. Sasuke, looking haggard with red, puffy eyes, was suddenly in the living room like in a horror movie. Naruto jumped, dropping the empty wooden tray.

“Damn it, Sasuke!” Naruto put his hand to his heart to feel it hammering. He silently swore off horror movies—a promise he wouldn’t keep after a month.

“I thought I told you to go away?” Sasuke grumbled.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Teme.”

Sasuke snorted. “I’ll give you $500 to leave.”

“You can’t buy me,” Naruto growled. Sasuke’s sudden private wealth had given him an illusion of power at times.

Sasuke came closer to see what Naruto was doing in his kitchen. “Not even for ramen?”

Naruto stopped, tempted, but shook his head. “Not even for a life-time supply of ramen.”

Sasuke growled low in his throat but grimaced a second later. His throat was raw from the amount of crying he’d done already that day. The heavy tears that were welling in his eyes even when he wasn’t sobbing, fell down his cheeks. “Go home, Dobe; there’s nothing for you to do here.”

“Of course, there is. We could sit and watch movies—”

“I don’t want too.”

“Then we can play video games—”

“I don’t own any.”

“Then we can read—”

“Go home, Naruto! There is no reason for you to be here! Go home to your parents!”

Naruto grimaced, his fists curling at his side. “I’m not leaving.”

“Then I will make you leave . . .”

Sasuke took a swing and narrowly missed Naruto’s dodging face.

“Damn it, Teme, I’m just trying to be a good friend!” Naruto shouted.

“I don’t need you; I don’t need anyone! Leave!” He took another swing, but Naruto dodged again.

“LEAVE!” Sasuke roared, angered by his near misses.

“I can’t do that!” Naruto shouted back.

Finally, Sasuke’s fist connected to Naruto’s cheek, sending the blond to the floor clutching his face and wincing in pain. Sasuke stopped, frozen in shock over what he’d just done. It was a full six seconds before he dropped in front of Naruto and clutched Naruto’s face in his hands, tilting it left and right. He kept muttering, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand in his, tears in his own eyes. “I know,” he whispered.

“Why did you come here today?” Sasuke choked out, his already swollen and puffy eyes swelling with tears again.

“I didn’t want you to be alone; not today, not ever. I wanted you to know that I care.”

Sasuke bowed his head, shaking from his wracking sobs. He fell into Naruto, hugging him tightly, but it was more than that. He brought his lips against Naruto’s, desperate for contact. Naruto was stunned, but it didn’t stop him from reciprocating. Sasuke’s lips were wet, salty, and feverish.

Sasuke finally pulled away, flushed and winded, and staring at Naruto in a way he'd never done before. He was vulnerable, open, scared. He leaned back on his haunches, his breathing slowly coming under control.

When everything was quiet, Sasuke finally admitted, "I want to kill him. I want him dead for what he's done."

Naruto jerked away, stunned. "You can't mean that. He's your brother—"

"And that is why I will kill him! I don't know how long it will take, but I will track him down and . . . He won't get away with this. He won’t get away with what he did to them, did to me."

There was such a dark look in Sasuke's eyes that Naruto shivered. It was hate, pure, unadulterated hate; he truly hated Itachi for what he'd done. "You should let the FBI handle him. I'm sure they'll find him soon anyway."

"I'll be ready if they don't."

"How do you plan . . ." Naruto paused; was he really sitting on the floor of Sasuke's kitchen talking with him about killing his brother?

"I'm going to join the FBI. I'll hunt him down myself and when I see him, justice will be swift."

Naruto swallowed nervously, thinking fast. "I'll join you then."

"Huh?" Sasuke broke out of his dark thoughts.

"I'll join you; the FBI, I mean. We can do it together, and when you find Itachi, I'll be there with you."

"Dobe," Sasuke laughed. "You don't want to go into law enforcement."

"Neither did you."

"I won't let you follow me."

"I don't think you have a choice. You're stuck with me. I didn’t know what to do after high school anyway."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, sitting next to Naruto heavily. "I can't let him get away with this."

"I know," Naruto said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed, offering a small smile to his best friend.

Konohamaru decided to call him at that moment. ‘The Lollipop Guild' song from _The Wizard of Oz_ grated from Naruto’s pocket.

Sasuke scoffed. “How childish.”

“You have the standard ring; you’re dull and unimaginative.” He answered his phone. “Hey, Konohamaru, I’m sort of busy . . . All day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hanging out with a brat?” Sasuke scoffed.

“He’s the grandson of the guy who investigated your case.”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s still a brat.”

“He wants to join the FBI too and become Director just like his grandfather.” Naruto gripped Sasuke’s hand tighter. “Anything you want to do today?”

“No. I especially don’t want to visit the mausoleum.”

After that kiss, and being a hormonal teenage boy, Naruto thought there was something they could do, but knew that wasn’t a good idea.

“Let’s order in and watch _The FBI Story_ ,” Naruto suggested. “In light of our new career goal, it seems like a good idea.”

“I prefer _Silence of the Lambs_. Make sure whatever you order for me is drowning in tomatoes and don’t wake me if I fall asleep.”

No one else came to check on Sasuke that day; no one else had a key to his house. Naruto was the only person who helped Sasuke keep it together. It was soon after that that they started sleeping together.

Behind his desk on the second floor of FBI headquarters, Naruto leaned back in his chair, touching his cheek. He could still recall with clarity the stinging from the force of Sasuke’s punch.

Sasuke’s bloodlust that day still disturbed him. He’d known Sasuke for years. At the time of the murder, Sasuke was pulling away from Itachi, but just two years before, Sasuke had idolized Itachi, worshiped him. Everything was ‘Itachi said this,’ ‘Itachi did that,’ ‘Itachi recommended this,’ ‘Itachi told me about that.’ Itachi was the center of Sasuke’s universe. Then he vowed to murder him.

Sasuke never lost that new darkness to him. Sasuke even bragged to Naruto—the only person he ever admitted his murderous intent to—that he’d fooled the psychologist who interviewed them all before deeming them fit to be FBI agents.

_“So, he asked what I’d do if I saw Itachi again. I said I’m still really angry, but I’d rather arrest him than kill him because I want him to endure the humiliation of a trial and the hellish life of being in prison to his dying day. The doctor totally bought it!”_

Naruto had gotten chills. He never spoke up because in every other aspect of his life, Sasuke was sane. He hoped if Sasuke ever did see his brother face to face, he really wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger.

\-----

Kakashi ate a quick meal at his favorite Chinese place then went home depressed and unsatisfied. He stripped and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and lay down on his bed. He grabbed his hand exercise gripper from the nightstand and used it in his left hand as he thought; an old habit whenever he needed to think. His parents were dead, his childhood best friend was dead, his first partner and friend was killed in the line of duty . . . If he lost Sasuke . . . Sasuke was all he had.

Kakashi was one of the top hand to hand specialists in the FBI and was asked to train some of the incoming agents, including Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru. They were halfway through the twelve-week course when Sasuke hung back one day.

"Kakashi, a minute?" Sasuke asked.

"I like the fact you never call me 'sensei’; makes me feel old."

"You are old."

"There goes any affection you’d accrued."

"That’s unfortunate since I did have a request. I saw in your bio that you're a kendo champion. I want you to train me."

"You want me to train you in swordsmanship."

"Yes. _Sensei_."

"You can leave off the 'sensei' bit. Although, I wouldn't mind _'shisho’_." Kakashi smiled wistfully at the thought of being call ‘master’, especially by his prideful, young student. "I won't do it for free."

"Name your price."

"Why do you want to learn?"

"My ancestors were samurai and ninja and I've always loved swords; I have a small collection. I would feel like . . . less of a disappointment if I could at least wield one."

"Why would you feel you were a—forgive me; it's not my place to pry into such matters.” He considered the younger man. “Alright, I'll train you. ‘To learn, read. To know, write. To master, teach.’”

“Hindu proverb," Sasuke said.

Kakashi smiled and nodded out of respect.

Sasuke and his class finished training little over a month after the pair began their private classes. There was little more than a certificate handing out ceremony that took all of five minutes. Kakashi wasn’t able to talk to Sasuke since he had Gai crying all over him pronouncing what a wonderful thing the Springtime of Youth was and how good it was too see these young agents blossoming . . . He saw Sasuke talking with Neji and Naruto and saw him miming gagging at overhearing Gai going on and on.

He sent Sasuke a text a few minutes later. _Congrats dinner rather than a lesson tonight?_

_Sounds great. 7?_

Kakashi smiled. _Yeah, I’ll pick you up at your house._

Kakashi showed up at 7:05. He came up to knock on Sasuke’s door. Sasuke was surprised when he opened his door.

“You’re early.”

“I’m five minutes late.”

“You’re always at least ten minutes late. I’ll be out in a moment.”

He left the door open, but Kakashi sauntered back to his car. He stopped to look at Sasuke’s brand new Cadillac. Sasuke joined him.

“I thought you were a Jag man,” Kakashi commented.

“My last one was a Jaguar, but I just really liked the body style of this one. I also love the glittering ‘Black Diamond’ paint.”

_Matches your eyes_ , Kakashi thought, but then mentally slapped himself for that thought.

Kakashi took him to an upscale restaurant.

“I want to get this part over with and get this uncomfortable box out of my jacket,” Kakashi said after they ordered. He took out a box and handed it to Sasuke. “Just a little congratulations for making it through training and also for sticking with kendo.”

Sasuke opened it. A ten-inch katana letter opener with a sheath and wooden display. Kakashi smiled at his own whimsical gift. Sasuke smiled though his eyes conveyed some mock annoyance.

_God, he’s beautiful he when smiles_. Kakashi again mentally slapped himself. Kakashi was never blind to how beautiful Sasuke was no matter what, but he felt a sudden desire to possess Sasuke in that moment.

“Thanks,” Sasuke said playfully unappreciative.

Kakashi smiled; glad his gift had the desired effect.

They had a pleasant dinner and Kakashi drove Sasuke home. He parked in Sasuke’s driveway behind the brand-new Caddy.

“I kind of wanted to talk to you about something serious,” Kakashi said.

“Come in for a nightcap?”

“Thank you.”

Sasuke led him inside and fixed them both drinks, his own larger than Kakashi’s since Kakashi was driving home. Kakashi slipped off his shoes and sat in the black leather armchair and Sasuke on the black leather sofa.

“I’ve wanted to bring this up for a while,” Kakashi began. “I don’t think you remembered me.”

“From before I joined the Bureau?”

“Yeah.”

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“Thought as much; I’m sure you would have said something. I was a rookie when your family . . . I was on the scene that night and I was one of the agents who talked to you.”

Sasuke was looking at Kakashi, but his eyes grew vacant as he searched his memories. A sad smile crossed his face. “I don’t remember a lot of the agents around at the beginning, but I do remember you now. You comforted me when I started crying that night. I don’t know how I could not have connected the white hair.”

“I’m glad you do remember me. I tried to keep track of you, hoping you’d bounce back—and you did. I’m proud of you. I was hesitant to mention it because I didn’t want to bring up bad memories.”

“That’s okay. Not like I don’t think of that night every day of my life. You had a partner, a woman. Brown hair. She was very kind too. Where is she?”

“Rin Nohara. She died in the line of duty.”

“I’m sorry. To bring it up and that she died.”

Kakashi smiled. “Then we’re even.”

“You know, it was all of you that influenced me to join the FBI. Thank you.”

“You’re an excellent agent; I’m glad to have helped you choose this path.”

Kakashi stood and Sasuke showed him to the door. Kakashi slipped back on his shoes and was just turning to say ‘goodnight,’ but he suddenly found the slightly shorter man pressing into his chest, hugging him. Kakashi hugged him back. It reminded him a little of that night when Sasuke came home to find part of his house smoldering and his family killed. But it wasn’t just that. He liked having Sasuke close. He was falling in love with him.

But he did nothing about it for another week until Sasuke grew frustrated and tried to take a few shots at Kakashi during kendo training. He had feared that his confession would change something in their relationship, but it didn’t seem so. Sasuke could still be a brat.

They couldn’t always meet in the training rooms at the field office so Sasuke’s manicured, and otherwise unused, backyard served as their dojo.

Sasuke attacked Kakashi when he failed to land a single hit and Kakashi was pointing out his every flaw. Of course, Kakashi was easily able to dodge or turn away Sasuke's shinai. What irked Kakashi was not the attempt to land a hit; it was the targets Sasuke was trying to hit were not the correct ones.

"The first lesson is the eight targets," Kakashi said. He listed the targets as he hit them on Sasuke's body—thankfully encased in kendo armor.

" _Men_." Kakashi brought his shinai straight down on the top of Sasuke's head. It wasn't a hard hit, but it wasn't a gentle tap either.

" _Migi-men_." He hit the right side of Sasuke's head.

" _Hidari-men_." He hit the left side of his head. 

" _Kote_." His right wrist.

" _Hidari-kote_." His left wrist.

" _Migi-do_." Right hip with a fair amount of force.

" _Hidari-do_." Left hip.

" _Tsuki_." He poked Sasuke high in the chest, hard, with the rounded point of the shinai.

"Now, allow me to show you how you should have attacked."

Sasuke raised his shinai to defend himself and he managed to block several of the strikes; now with the targets fresh in his mind, he was able to intercept them. Except for three hits: his right arm, his left hip where the armor shifted out of place, and a thrust to his armored chest which pushed Sasuke away.

"Better," Kakashi said as he stood down and bowed to end the match.

Sasuke also bowed formally. Then Sasuke let out a litany of bilingual curses as he hobbled inside to his sofa. Sasuke had no shame about taking off his _hakama_ pants in front of Kakashi after he stripped his armor.

Kakashi took the briefest moment to admire the toned, hairless, white legs. He pulled off his own armor and crouched in front of his student who was examining the red mark on his thigh. "That will be a nasty bruise by morning,” Kakashi said. “You'll get used to those; my sensei gave me quite a few. Still does."

"Hurts like a son of a bitch."

“There’s a reason they use shinai in corporal punishment.” Kakashi took Sasuke's thigh in his hands and pressed his thumbs into the red mark.

Sasuke hissed. "Are you trying to make it hurt worse?"

"Making sure it's not broken. I think it's fine. A shinai really can’t do that kind of damage to a bone as large as the femur. Ice it.”

Kakashi really meant just to check the bone a little further by running his hand up and down it with some pressure, but he enjoyed the feeling of the young man's skin. And he realized that there was a bulge forming in the front of Sasuke's boxers. He grew aware that he was between the legs of a very sexy—pantless—young man. Neither could hide their blushes with their pale skin. They locked eyes. There was surprise, hope, lust, and fear in both.

"I'll get that ice," Kakashi said as he stood up. But Sasuke caught him by his shirt and pulled him down. Kakashi was too concerned with not aggravating Sasuke's wound as he fell forward over Sasuke on the sofa that he was at Sasuke's mercy.

Sasuke attacked his lips, sucking and licking at them, poking them for entrance. The heat in Kakashi's groin grew. He shifted more comfortably over his sometime student. He wondered at the wisdom of this, but he opened his mouth and fought with the tongue that attempted to invade him.

The kiss died away, but Kakashi didn't pull very far back.

"I've wanted you for so long, Kakashi," Sasuke confessed. "I've never bottomed before, but I want to for you."

_Oh, god._ How the hell was Kakashi supposed to say no to that? This sexy, panting Adonis beneath him was just begging for him to take his virginity. Yes, there were a few years between them; yes, they worked together; yes, he was a student of sorts; but it wasn't like a twenty-year age difference, they weren't partners, and he was no longer 'officially' his teacher and these kendo sessions were informal. And god did he lust after that body. He also did love him. He knew Sasuke’s past and he felt for the young man having been orphaned himself.

Kakashi was several seconds considering, enough time for Sasuke to panic a little. "Please. I love you."

"I love you, Sasuke." It was an immediate response, but that didn't make it any less true.

Sasuke pounced, which wasn't easy from a seated position so close to the other, but Kakashi ended up on his back with the younger man on top of him. They were kissing again, more fervently than before. Just the idea that he was kissing Sasuke made Kakashi hard.

Sasuke may have been a virgin in a way, but he was definitely experienced at kissing. It eased from being hard and insistent and became slow, loving, and passionate. Kakashi was swept away and just allowed Sasuke to invade his mouth and tease his lips. He ran his hands up and down Sasuke’s sides.

Sasuke eased up.

“I thought you wanted me to top,” Kakashi said.

“Habit. Sorry.”

“I think we should reconvene in your bedroom.”

“I concur.”

Sasuke got up and stripped his shirt. Kakashi followed, his eyes roaming over the perfectly muscled back. The light from the living room lit up the hall and gave enough light to navigate Sasuke’s dark bedroom. Kakashi shed his clothes as he watched Sasuke pull the blanket back and push off his boxers. Sasuke’s ass was as perfect as the rest of him.

He came up behind Sasuke and pressed his lips to his neck. He reached around to rub Sasuke’s chest and abdomen.

“You’ve never been taken before?” Kakashi asked.

“Never.”

“Sure you want to take that step?” Kakashi was thinking, _with me?_

“I’ve never felt comfortable enough with someone to let them do it, but I want it. My lover seemed to love it and I want to feel like that.”

“I’ll do my best.” Kakashi caught the past-tense in the word “seemed” and decided to go for it; they were both mature adults and even if they decided in the morning that this was a mistake, Kakashi was sure they could still go back to their previous relationship. He was determined to make sure Sasuke never regretted it.

“Being somewhat experienced, I expect you have some lube handy.”

Sasuke pulled away to lean to the side to pull open the drawer on his nightstand. He handed the tube to Kakashi and laid down on his back. Kakashi laid the tube next to Sasuke’s body and climbed on top of him.

Sasuke’s pale skin glowed in the light from the other room. Kakashi kissed him and let one hand explore Sasuke’s nude body. He rubbed his body against Sasuke’s, rubbing their erections together. Sasuke moaned. His lips ventured down from Sasuke’s lips to his chest.

They had worked up a sweat but not enough to soak their clothes or give off any more than a faint scent. That was far from a repellent; Kakashi took a deep breath as he sucked at a dusky nipple and could smell Sasuke’s distinct scent as his salty skin tantalized his tongue.

Kakashi moved both his knees to one side of Sasuke’s body and kept teasing Sasuke’s nipple with his mouth while he slipped his hand between Sasuke’s legs. He felt Sasuke’s soft inner thigh and further in to his virgin entrance. After feeling his bare flesh first, Kakashi lubed his fingers and teased his puckered hole.

Sasuke knew the drill even if he’d never been on this side of it before; he relaxed and let Kakashi’s finger penetrate him. Kakashi’s palm rubbed his hard cock and balls as he moved his finger around to help Sasuke relax and loosen. He added a second finger and went about the business of opening him up.

Before he added a third finger, Kakashi moved to suck Sasuke’s semi-hard cock. He had to force his third finger in; he redoubled his efforts on Sasuke’s cock to distract Sasuke from the sting of his flesh and muscle being stretched further than nature intended.

“Tell me,” Sasuke gasped, “ever bottomed before?”

“No. The pain will go away soon.” Kakashi didn’t want to remove a finger and risk letting Sasuke tighten up again, so he instead forced his fingers deeper to reach Sasuke’s sweet spot.

After the pain of the three fingers forced deep, pleasure exploded inside Sasuke’s body. He gasped.

“That’s what feels so fucking good,” Kakashi said and went back to sucking the younger man’s cock.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Sasuke sighed, referring to the fingering.

Having Sasuke’s cock in his mouth was oddly satisfying. He didn’t go too deep, afraid of gagging. But he laved it with his tongue and sucked at the head and used his lips as a tight ring sliding over the flare of the head. Kakashi moaned around his cock, causing Sasuke to groan.

“God, you have a wicked tongue,” Sasuke said as Kakashi pulled away.

“So I’ve been told. But not recently,” he added to assure Sasuke he was single.

Kakashi placed his knees between Sasuke’s and Sasuke pulled his head down to kiss him. Sasuke was definitely used to being the dominant one as he dominated the kiss. Kakashi forced his tongue in harder to fully plunder Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke relaxed and submitted to Kakashi.

Kakashi pulled back. He pushed Sasuke’s spread legs back for better access and teased his virgin entrance with his cock.

“Do it, Kakashi,” Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi moved his knees closer to Sasuke’s body and pressed the head of his cock against Sasuke’s entrance. Kakashi shoved the head into Sasuke’s body. Sasuke grunted. Kakashi gave Sasuke a moment to get used to being penetrated, then eased in another inch. Inch by inch, Kakashi forced his nine inches into Sasuke’s virgin tunnel. Sasuke moaned until Kakashi was fully seated within him and their bodies touched.

“Alright?” Kakashi asked.

“I feel so full.”

“Painful?”

“Not too bad.”

“Relax a little more. You’re fucking tight.”

Sasuke smiled, probably remembering being inside a virgin before.

The strangling tightness loosened and Kakashi pulled out just a little and gave an experimental thrust. Sasuke moaned rather than grunted in pain so Kakashi did it again. Receiving no rebuke, Kakashi started pulling further out and thrusting in faster and deeper. Just a little adjustment and Sasuke gave a small cry as his prostate was struck.

Kakashi went slower with the inexperienced raven, caressing one of his thighs. Sasuke’s erection from the blowjob had flagged with the pain, but the stimulation of his prostate and the light impact of Kakashi’s groin against his scrotum made it grow.

Having developed a rhythm without accidentally slipping out of Sasuke, Kakashi leaned over him and stared at his face. He was beautiful even with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open, panting. The sight and sounds of Sasuke being fucked for the first time was just as much a turn on as the slick heat surrounding his cock. 

He plunged all the way in and sat upright and caressed Sasuke’s lean abdomen.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke finally opened his eyes and smiled up at his new lover. “I love you.”

“I love you. Turn over.”

Kakashi pulled out and Sasuke got on his knees and Kakashi pressed back into him. He preferred this position because he could put his arms around his lover, feeling his body, kiss his neck and shoulders, and stroke his cock. He did all of that now. Sasuke also took advantage of the position and rocked back into Kakashi’s shallower thrusts, using his strong arms to intensify Kakashi’s thrusts into his newly deflowered body.

With Kakashi pulling at his cock and the assault on his prostate, Sasuke’s body tensed before he came onto the sheets beneath him. He cried out and Kakashi couldn’t help latching onto his neck, biting and marking him. Sasuke’s body loosened. Kakashi continued to thrust in and out of him as Sasuke’s orgasm ripped through him. Kakashi didn’t last much longer as Sasuke’s body quivered around him. He held Sasuke tighter against his body and growled as he released into Sasuke’s wonderful body.

Kakashi didn’t let go as they both panted, Kakashi’s cheek pressed against Sasuke’s shoulder and Sasuke all but hanging from the one arm Kakashi held him with. Kakashi finally pulled from Sasuke’s body and allowed him to lie down. Kakashi lay on his back. He was heartened by Sasuke curling up against him.

“Enjoy it?” Kakashi asked as he maneuvered his arm around his new lover.

“I did.”

“Good.”

“Stay the night?”

“Yeah.”

Sasuke hummed and dropped off.

The next morning, they arrived at work together in separate cars and got in the elevator at the same time, joining their colleague Hayate. Kakashi moved in behind Hayate and Sasuke stood next to Hayate.

“Sore?” Kakashi asked.

“A bit,” Sasuke answered casually. “You really gave me a thrashing.”

“You’re not going to have trouble sitting, are you? You seem to be walking alright.”

Sasuke let out a quiet snort. “I’m fine. Hurt getting into the car this morning though.”

“Sorry about that.” Kakashi did sound a little apologetic.

“Don’t be; I asked you to do it.”

“I might have gone overboard though.”

“It hurt this morning more than I thought it would.”

“Like I said, I might have been overzealous.”

The doors opened. “See you later,” Sasuke said as he got off on his floor.

The doors shut and the elevator continued up. The silence was heavy.

Kakashi leaned forward a little. “I’m teaching him kendo. Swordsmanship. I wacked him with a shinai.”

“Ahh,” Hayate said.

Kakashi loved teasing Sasuke like that. Neither of them wanted to advertise their relationship, but Sasuke found the teasing just as amusing as Kakashi.

Kakashi really missed him. He was missing him lying against him right now, missed his company at dinner, missed just seeing him. He threw the gripper against the closet door, hard enough to dent it. If any harm had come to Sasuke, he would relish the jail time to take it out on the perpetrator.

\-----

Naruto stayed later than anyone else to search Sasuke’s cases. Kakashi had gone home more irritable than before. Kakashi was always cool and collected, looking bored and lazy though he was always giving everything his full attention. When Kakashi got irritable, the entire building was suddenly made of eggshells. If Kakashi got mad . . . everyone suddenly found something to do outside the building. No one had yet seen Kakashi go on a rampage, but everyone was pretty sure things would catch on fire or lightning bolts would start striking people down.

Naruto knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight so he went down to the agents’ gym to wear himself out.

The punching bag swung from the force of Naruto’s last hit, swaying slightly but not getting very far before Naruto bombarded the bag with another round of furious hits. His vision blurred to images of Sasuke and the last time they spent together. Nothing was off with the Uchiha or he would have noticed. _Damn, teme! Where are you? Why couldn’t you tell me?!_

Naruto brought his knee up, sinking it into the bag with satisfaction. He pulled back and breathed deeply, his hands at his hips, his body soaked with sweat. With an angry shout and a roundhouse kick, Naruto stepped away and grabbed a towel, stalking toward the locker room. Gai called his group of new recruits to attention and offered Naruto a stiff nod.

And it wasn’t just Sasuke’s disappearance that was nagging at him. The bastard was even better than Naruto thought. He never had any doubt Sasuke was excellent at his job but going through his case files showed he had a ninety-nine percent success rate, having only one case that had gone cold on him. Sasuke was tenacious, stubborn, and focused. Those eyes alone could make a man confess his crimes. Naruto was jealous.

Since it might be helpful to the case, Sasuke’s personnel file was given to them. Three commendations! Naruto didn’t even have one. It was to be expected, Naruto figured; Sasuke had been top of the class throughout school except for that one year, the year Sasuke’s family had been slaughtered, but that was understandable. He was also an athlete. He was the best in Kakashi’s personal combat training too. And it showed in his tight, sculpted body.

Naruto shucked out of his gym shorts and into the shower, the hot water cascading over his body a relief to overworked muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Around him, Gai’s trainees showered faster, eager to get out of the building and get home or get food. Naruto couldn’t even think of eating. He heard the last pair chatting as they closed the door to the locker room behind them. The room was silent except for the echo-y sound of his lone shower.

“ _I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty, when I’m out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy, can’t change the way I am, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me_.”

That was Sasuke’s ringtone! Naruto hurried from the shower dripping wet and wrenched his locker door open to grab his phone, ignoring the fact his hands were still wet and he was buck naked. His heart pounded in his throat as he accepted the call.

“Sasuke!” Naruto all but shouted into the receiver.

He was met with a chuckle before a voice that wasn’t Sasuke’s answered. “ _Wrong guess_.”

“Who is this?” Naruto demanded, gripping his locker door tightly. “Where is Sasuke?”

“ _Sasuke is doing just fine_.”

“Where is he?!”

“ _I would like to tell you that_ ,” there was shuffling on the other end as the mystery man checked the name on the phone’s screen before the voice resumed. “ _Dobe? But that would be counterproductive._ ”

“To what?” Naruto snapped.

“ _Everything_.”

“Who is this?” Naruto demanded again.

“ _I would like to trust you with that information, but you haven’t earned it yet_ ,” the deep, rich voice replied.

“What are you talking about?”

“ _There is a reason you are the first one on Sasuke’s speed dial, which proves you are the one he trusts the most. I need you to trust me_.”

“Where is Sasuke?”

“ _He’s around; alive and well I might add_.”

“How can I be sure?”

“ _That’s where the trust comes in. I will tell you who I am if you promise to trust me. Then, if you have questions, I will consider answering them._ ”

Naruto breathed deeply and released his grip on the locker door. His free hand rose to run through his damp hair. “He’s not hurt?” Naruto squeaked out, clearing his throat immediately after.

“ _Sasuke is unharmed_.”

“And he’s . . .”

_“Sasuke will return_.”

“He will?” Naruto asked, not daring to hope.

“ _You have my word_.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“ _I’m afraid I can’t do that. He doesn’t even know I lifted his phone. He wouldn’t approve of me calling you; he seems to like doing everything himself. Can I trust you?_ ”

Naruto bit his lip; this mystery man had him by the balls—so to speak—and he was right about Sasuke’s independent streak. If Sasuke could have worked without a partner, he’d be busting down doors alone. “Yes.”

There was a hint of a smile in the man’s voice as he said, “ _I’m Itachi Uchiha_.”

Naruto felt his stomach bottom out, his face falling in shock, his ears felt numb, and his lips went cold. He gasped, his heart pounding against his ribcage in a furious tango. All sound abandoned him, one thought filtering through his numbed mind: _Sasuke found Itachi!_ It took a moment for Naruto to realize that Itachi was still speaking to him.

“I-Itachi . . . ?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Where’s Sasuke?! What have you done to him?” Naruto hissed.

Itachi chuckled on the other end, infuriating Naruto. “ _I’m trusting in you, Dobe_.”

The familiar nickname was enough to calm Naruto’s immediate fear, but he was still leery. “Why?”

“ _Because I need your help; Sasuke needs your help_.”

“What kind of help?”

Itachi chuckled again. “ _Do I have your trust?_ ”

“We’ll see when I find you and haul your ass in here for multiple murder,” Naruto shot.

“ _You could try. By the time you catch up to us we’ll be long gone._ ”

“And you want me to trust you when you say shit like that?”

“ _Of course. And I think you’d find Sasuke rather unhelpful if you tried to bring me in_.”

Naruto bit his lip, fighting with himself. Did Itachi mean Sasuke didn’t want Itachi caught or that Sasuke would be dead or injured if the FBI came after them? Naruto closed his eyes and took the plunge. “You have it—for now; as long as you guarantee Sasuke’s safety.”

“ _Good, we can start by telling me your real name, though I am curious why my brother calls you ‘Dobe_ ’.”

Naruto grew aware that someone else might be in the room. He grabbed a towel and held it in front of his bare hips and searched the room as he spoke, finding no one. “My name is Naruto and that is between Sasuke and me.”

“ _Naruutooo_.” Itachi rolled the name around on his tongue, drawing out the end of his name and emphasizing the middle portion. Naruto shivered, Itachi’s voice causing his stomach to rumble pleasantly. “ _I like it. What if I told you I was framed for the murder of my family, Naruto?_ ”

“Then I would ask you what proof you have?” Naruto said, his voice cracking slightly.

With a sigh and a softer voice, Itachi asked, “ _How much time do you have?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little gift for all those hunkering down for the virus.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, October 29th

It all started the Thursday before his disappearance. Sasuke went home after work, walking back down his driveway to pick up his mail. As he shifted through the envelopes, his cell rang. He stuck the pile under his arm and took out his phone and answered it.

“ _Come over to my place for dinner?”_ Kakashi asked.

“Come pick me up? I’ll bring a change of clothes and you can drive me to work and then we can do dinner out tomorrow and spend tomorrow night here and maybe the weekend.”

“ _That sounds like an excellent plan. I’ll be there in a few minutes._ ”

Sasuke ended the call and went in his house. He ditched the mail on his desk and changed out of his business jacket to a casual one. He gathered up a suit for the next day and went outside to wait for Kakashi.

Kakashi’s black Audi stopped on the street, blocking Sasuke’s driveway. Sasuke opened the back door and hung his suit hanger on the hook and laid his gun holster on the floor. He shut the door and slid into the passenger seat. They both leaned over for a brief kiss.

Kakashi took them to his townhouse. Sasuke put his stuff away in Kakashi’s room as Kakashi started dinner. The meal was uneventful and afterward they cuddled up on the sofa and watched some crime drama without much interest, more focused on chatting about work.

They were silent for a few minutes, giving the program more attention, but it was soon apparent Sasuke’s mind was actually elsewhere.

“You remember that guy Neji and I busted, Zabuza?”

“Yeah.”

“He was sentenced this week. Five to ten.”

“Not as much as I would have thought.”

“I didn’t fight for a long sentence. That kid he was with, Haku, they were married and they’re going to allow conjugal visits. I actually feel kind of bad about it all; they’re really in love. They were married on Haku’s eighteenth birthday. When we first started investigating Zabuza, we were trying to convince Haku to leave him and tried to prove if their relationship was physical before Haku was legal; we never could. I regret putting Zabuza in jail; he was all Haku had. And I know the happiness I took from them now.” The last Sasuke said as he put a hand on Kakashi’s cheek from his position curled next to him with his head on Kakashi’s chest.

“Trying to blame it on me now?” Kakashi asked, amused.

“Hn. I just wish we didn’t have to put Zabuza in jail.”

“You’re not having doubts about the job, are you?”

“No, not really. I can’t quit anyway, not until I find Itachi. I joined the FBI to bring my family’s killer to justice and I will. But as soon as I do, I will resign. Inoichi’s running my family’s company in my stead. I’ll find Itachi and take over the company. Don’t worry, you aren’t losing me yet.”

They watched the second show with a little more focus. As the news started, so did their make out session.

“Since when,” kiss, “did wildfires,” kiss, “turn you on?” Kakashi asked.

“Why?” Kiss. “Is there one outside the window?”

“It _is_ getting hot in here,” Kakashi observed.

“Better in the bedroom?”

“I doubt it’ll be cooler.”

Nevertheless, Sasuke stood and pulled Kakashi up. “It’s been nearly a week. I expect you to make up for lost time.” He pushed Kakashi upstairs to the bedroom. Once there, Sasuke stripped as quickly as possible and threw himself onto the bed.

Kakashi was a little slower. It allowed him to stare at the beautiful figure on his bed as he stripped.

“Back,” Sasuke turned onto his back, “or front?”

“Front.”

Kakashi finished stripping and mounted the bed. Kakashi bent to suck at Sasuke’s chest, but Sasuke grabbed his hair.

“I’m more than ready,” Sasuke said. “Skip the foreplay.”

Kakashi smiled. “Yes, sir.”

A little lube and Kakashi pressed into Sasuke’s body.

“Fuck, I love how that stings,” Sasuke panted.

“Masochist,” Kakashi murmured.

Sasuke could only hum in response. They kissed as Kakashi rocked into Sasuke’s body.

Sasuke had been attracted to Kakashi since his first day at the FBI academy when several older agents welcomed the new recruits. After Kakashi reminded him of their meeting the night of his family’s murder, Sasuke could pin down part of that attraction: it was a sense of familiarity about Kakashi. But he wasn’t a reminder of that night; he was a reminder of comfort and support. When Kakashi reminded him, Sasuke’s attraction to the older agent intensified; he wanted Kakashi by him always. He was mostly over the loss, but he knew he was still damaged by it all, still had bouts of depression and flashes of rage directed toward his brother or not directed at all. He needed more comfort than what Naruto could give him. He needed the comfort from the older agent who was there that night, saw the same horror he had, and had been the first one to comfort him. If Sasuke had been straight and Rin still alive, Sasuke might have latched onto her.

But there were other things about Kakashi: they had similar personalities, similar tastes, interest in swords and swordsmanship, and in all ways they were just so right for each other. Seeing Haku’s love for Zabuza had only made Sasuke appreciate Kakashi even more.

Sasuke’s kisses became more desperate and, as a result, sloppier, pulling at Kakashi’s lips and using his tongue to tease Kakashi closer and deeper. He whined just as much when Kakashi kissed him deeply as when he pulled his chapped lips away.

Sasuke laid his hands on the sides of Kakashi’s neck and grunted or sighed with every thrust Kakashi made into his body. Kakashi stared down at him with his elbow next to Sasuke’s right ear and his other hand on Sasuke’s raised thigh.

“Kakashi,” Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi hated that just because it was hurting his staying power; the bastard would make him cum early if he kept sighing his name like that. He would be damned if he came before Sasuke. He slid his hand to Sasuke’s erection and started pumping it.

Sasuke gasped and pushed his hips up into Kakashi’s hand rather than down onto his cock.

Kakashi’s hand sped up to make sure they would cum together. And they did, with a cry from Sasuke and a wolfish grunt from Kakashi. Sasuke’s legs went limp, dropping to the side in a way that disturbed Kakashi before he had experience with Sasuke’s limber body.

“I love you so much, Kakashi,” Sasuke whispered while the endorphins were still coursing through his body.

Panting, Kakashi returned the sentiment. “I’ve never loved anyone else.” He kissed him.

Kakashi got up to use the bathroom and returned with a warm, damp washcloth and wiped the cum from Sasuke’s body. He tossed the washcloth back into the bathroom and lay down beside his lover.

Sasuke pulled Kakashi’s arm over him like a blanket.

\-----

Work was dull and routine the next day. Sasuke was more than eager to leave that evening with Kakashi.

They went out to dinner and then went back to Sasuke’s house for a pleasant rest of the night in.

Being Saturday, neither of them had to get up or go anywhere. Kakashi woke up with a hard on and turned over against Sasuke’s body and caressed his body until he woke up. He licked at Sasuke’s shoulder in proposition. Sasuke hummed in acceptance and Kakashi grabbed the lube and used it to finger the sleepy Uchiha while he gnawed at Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke rolled onto his side to jerk off while Kakashi continued to move his fingers within him. Finally, Kakashi bent Sasuke’s leg and entered Sasuke while Sasuke was still on his side. Sasuke came first but allowed Kakashi to continue to use his body for another few minutes until he was filled for the first time this weekend.

They stayed in bed late, showered, and then had lunch.

Kakashi wanted to watch some crap on Sasuke’s Netflix subscription, so Sasuke decided it was time to catch up on his e-mail and so forth.

Sasuke finally checked his mail, going outside to get Friday and Saturday’s as well. Bill, junk, junk . . . Sasuke sat at his desk in his bedroom. Credit card application, bill, another credit card app, car insurance ad, offer to subscribe to the _Times_ , ads, ads, ads . . . But there was one outlier: a letter. The return address had no name, just an address. He checked the postage: Konoha. He opened it.

_‘Don’t you think your father might still be alive? They never found his body.’_

That was it. No signature, nothing else. It angered him that anyone would bring up his family’s murder and especially that someone might try to give him some kind of false hope. He stuck the letter back in the envelope and threw it on his desk.

He checked his e-mail too. Junk, junk, junk. Then one from 9262004@yahoo.com.

_Did you get my note?_

A thrill ran up his spine. He looked at the email address more closely. 9262004. He called Shikamaru.

“ _What? It’s Saturday._ ”

“Can I get the IP address of someone who created a Yahoo e-mail account without a warrant? I’ve received a strange message.”

“ _Probably not. Want me to check it out?_ ”

“Yeah, if you could. The username is 9262004.”

“ _I’ll give it my best. On Monday._ ”

“Thanks.”

Sasuke put his phone on the desk and thought for a minute. September 26th 2004, 9262004, the night his family was murdered. It was probably some teed off suspect or whatever trying to get at him. But it was a good point, Fugaku’s body was never found. But if his father was alive, why would he not have been there for his sons? Son? Why didn’t he support Sasuke or go after Itachi? No, Fugaku was dead.

He blew it off and put on his glasses and printed out the forensic report e-mailed to him last night. There was absolutely nothing he didn’t already know. He would be sure to give the CSU guys his trademark ‘Uchiha Death Glare’ on Monday.

Sasuke checked his e-mail again. 9262004. It was the same message. Frustrated, Sasuke replied.

_Yes. Who are you and what do you want?_

He didn’t sign it and didn’t expect an answer quickly, but he saw the icon pop up indicating new mail out of the corner of his eye while he composed an e-mail to Neji. He checked his inbox. It was 9262004.

_I’ve been interested in the case since the beginning and I highly doubt Itachi did it. Think of the implications of your father being alive. Why would he hide? I just want you to consider the possibility._

Sasuke was irritated and replied, _It’s in bad taste. And no one sends anonymous letters like that when they want to help. This whole situation reminds me of a ransom or blackmail set up._

‘Send’

Sasuke took a deep breath and went back to the case at hand. Until his e-mail icon sprang up again.

_Forgive me. I really am just throwing this theory to you to help. Was the evidence against your brother so damning? Where is your father’s body? What motive did your brother have? He was first in line to take over Sharingan and was about to become Vice President of the company. Even if he couldn’t wait to have sole ownership of the company, why kill his uncles and cousins? They weren’t even in line. And why your mother? We both know the profile that was cooked up by the FBI didn’t fit your brother in the slightest: no abuse, no hatred for either of his parents, not even a hint that your uncles did anything to him. And Shisui was his best friend, no? Why on Earth would Itachi kill any of them? Why kill them all and leave you alive? You can’t say none of that ever bothered you._

Sasuke growled low in his throat. Yeah, it did bother him. The man the Bureau painted his brother as certainly wasn’t the brother he’d known his entire life.

 _Then what’s your theory about my father?_ Sasuke responded.

Sasuke checked the address on the envelope while he waited for a response. It was a fake. The response came several minutes later.

_I can’t give you a motive, but the fact Fugaku’s body was never found is suspicious. Maybe he did have a reason to murder his brothers. I believe he killed the rest of your family and framed your brother. They all may have been involved with something that you had no knowledge of. Itachi must have also been involved somehow, but perhaps he didn’t even realize it. You were left alive and unframed because you were completely innocent. Your father was a rather cold man, was he not? Is it possible?_

Cold was sometimes an understatement. Fugaku never yelled—Uchiha don’t yell—Fugaku expressed his disappointment and anger through silence and those hard eyes. Both brothers sought approval, but pride was a rare thing in their father’s eyes.

And he did remember Fugaku arguing with his brothers. Madara, Izuna, and he were arguing in low, but intense voices one night. Itachi was sitting on a lower step of the stairs when Sasuke came down at the harsh sounding voices. Itachi stopped listening when he realized Sasuke was behind him and escorted him back to his room. Sasuke never found out what they were arguing about. He wasn’t sure when that was, how old he was.

Sasuke thought about his cousins. Shisui was two years older than Itachi and they were best friends; Shisui didn’t really interact with Sasuke unless Itachi was also around. Obito was a bit of a crybaby with a strange fear of going blind, always wearing goggles and constantly using eye drops. Maybe he was in danger of some eye condition or he had some traumatic experience that almost gouged out his eye; Sasuke never found out.

They had each been shot in the head.

That struck Sasuke for the first time. If Itachi had killed Obito and he really did have some deep seeded anger toward him, he would have shot him in the eye; that made more sense. If Shisui had betrayed Itachi or hurt him in some way, Itachi would not have been above revenge, but Itachi wouldn’t have coolly shot him, he would have beaten him. When this one kid had bullied Sasuke, Itachi had beaten him within an inch of his life. Itachi was more of a hands-on type. He and Sasuke had taken martial arts since they could walk.

And then there was their mother. Mikoto was the sweetest woman alive—when she was alive. Sasuke started to tear up as he thought of her. He leaned forward to take out one of the long earrings from the bowl under his monitor. Sasuke sat back and lifted the earring up to let the light play on the silver and diamonds. There was a photo of himself as a baby playing with these earrings as Mikoto held him. The last diamond was missing on one of the earrings where Sasuke’s tugging had broken it off. He kept that framed picture in a drawer because it was too painful to look at.

He also remembered Mikoto fawning over Itachi and Itachi acting exasperated by her actions, but Sasuke caught the smile at being the center of their mother’s attentions. Itachi loved their mother, adored her as much as Sasuke did. Even when Itachi rebelled to piss off their father—just to get some attention from the man—he always felt guilty for causing his mother grief. Itachi would never kill her.

As for their uncles, Madara was as stone faced as his brother, but would at least attempt a smile at his nephews. Izuna, however, was very different from his elder brothers—which was probably why his son was a crybaby. Izuna doted on his son and his three nephews. Izuna was a very kind man, very un-Uchiha-like. He may have been affectionate but Sasuke knew he never abused him and was reasonably certain he never abused any of the others; he just wasn’t the type.

Itachi didn’t have motive. Except maybe some resentment toward their father, but that wasn’t motive for all that happened. Oh, and the whole kicking him out of the house because he was gay. But they were reconciling and Fugaku was still intending to make Itachi VP. Itachi didn’t have a motive.

However, there was a running joke that Sasuke looked more like Izuna than anyone else in the family. That could be motive for Fugaku against Izuna and Mikoto if he believed they had had an affair. Why the others? Why frame Itachi? Itachi could also be a bastard and maybe he and the rest of the family knew he’d been cuckolded by his own baby brother. Maybe he left Sasuke alive because he was too innocent and ignorant of the situation. Or maybe just as framing Itachi was his punishment for being a bastard, being left alone with the pain of having his family slaughtered was Sasuke’s punishment.

Sasuke wanted to vomit.

He tossed the earring back in the bowl and wiped his face. He hit ‘Reply.’

_Share everything you’ve got. I’m willing to listen._

Two hours later, Kakashi came in to ask if he was hungry. Sasuke was just starting to receive the documents and sort them.

“Yeah, you finished with that fantasy crap?”

“I’m caught up for another week.”

“I could never stomach sci-fi and fantasy.”

“That’s because you’re too grounded,” Kakashi complained. “So, what about ordering in some Chinese?”

“Sure. I’ll pay. Call it in and I’ll finish up here. Oh, and get lots of egg rolls and sauce. And make sure we’re stocked up on sake.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little pissed about this forensic report. It’s nothing.”

“Can I help?”

“No. I was hoping for new data and there was nothing I didn’t already know. I’ll just finish up this e-mail to Neji and join you in a minute.”

Kakashi went back into the living room to order the food.

Sasuke turned and finished the e-mail he had been preparing to send to Neji and saw more e-mails appear from 9262004. The size limit on e-mail made 9262004 have to send quite a few. Sasuke decided to leave them until tomorrow. He didn’t want to say anything, especially to Kakashi who worked his family’s case, albeit as a rookie with little actual involvement. He felt it would be insulting to tell him they may have had the wrong man and that one of the victims might still be alive.

\-----

Sunday, November 1st

Kakashi volunteered at a dog shelter on Sundays and went over there to help his precious pack of strays while Sasuke had lunch with Naruto. He didn’t say anything to Naruto either. Naruto had never proven himself untrustworthy, but Sasuke doubted Naruto could keep that kind of secret and he would no doubt pester him about details, make him doubt himself, and—worst of all—want to help. He didn’t want any help on this. They went back to Sasuke’s after lunch and indulged in his body, feeling a bit guilty about doing this behind Kakashi’s back.

\-----

Tuesday, November 3rd

The next few days were difficult. He’d been sent several megabytes of data, most of it was scans of things he already had, but many of these had notations handwritten on them. There were also scans of handwritten notes his mysterious pen-pal had made as he was investigating. It was dizzying. Sasuke had been so convinced the Bureau was right about Itachi that he’d blinded himself to the fact there could be another suspect. For an investigator to realize he had large blinders on and that he could be so prejudiced was crippling.

He had a lot to think about. He looked out the window of the diner where he was having lunch with Neji while they were taking a break from the leg work of their latest case. Where was his father and where was Itachi? If Itachi was innocent . . . Sasuke felt sick again. How could he have thought so harshly of his brother?

“Sasuke. Sasuke.” Neji snapped near his eye. “Sasuke.”

The snap got his attention. “Huh?”

“You spaced out.”

“Sorry.”

“You alright?”

“Fine. Just thinking.”

“Care to share it?”

“No, no. Circular thinking. I was disproving my own idea. It’s nothing.”

Neji nodded and returned to his turkey club.

“Neji, do you think I’ve been wrong about any of the cases we’ve worked on? Do you think I might have latched onto one solution and forced facts to fit my theories? Have I ever been too headstrong about a case, ignoring another solution?”

Neji looked at him like a deer in headlights. “No, I don’t think so. You’ve been right almost every single time. You’ve only been headstrong when you were absolutely right. Why? Do you think you made a mistake?”

“No. Not on any of our cases. I’ve just been doing some self-evaluation and I think I might have . . . been pigheaded about some of my beliefs and theories. I just had my eyes opened on something and now I’m questioning if that fault has affected my work.”

“I don’t think so. I think your self-doubt is not good. You’re an outstanding investigator.” He thought for a moment. “Is this about Haku? I know you feel bad about him, but it was Zabuza’s bad decisions, not us—not you—that hurt Haku. We’ve found corroborating evidence in every case. You’re that good.”

“Hmmm.” Sasuke went back to looking out the window.

\-----

Wednesday, November 4th

Sasuke finished consuming everything 9262004 had sent him. He’d been e-mailing back and forth with him every night. The night he disappeared, Sasuke was eager to get home and back to his new pen-pal.

 _Let’s meet,_ 9262004 wrote. _You bring all your information and I have all of mine. We can sort this all out and see if we can find Fugaku. And maybe find Itachi._

 _You know where Itachi is?_ Sasuke left off the exclamations that would have given away the excitement building up inside Sasuke at the prospect of seeing his brother again.

_I think you believe that Itachi’s innocent. I won’t ask since you could easily lie to capture him if you believed him guilty. But yes, I know where your brother is. I believe in his innocence and wanted to make you believe it too._

_Send me an address. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I want Itachi there._

There was a longer pause before the next e-mail arrived.

_524 N. Riverside Ave. Itachi will be here._

Sasuke printed out all the e-mails with 9262004, the one’s he received and the ones he sent, then deleted them from his computer. He stuffed them and all the rest of the information 9262004 sent him into the same laptop case he kept all his own case files in. He changed, strapped on his personal guns and headed for the door. He slipped on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck against the autumn chill. He kicked off his slippers, put on his shoes, and ran out the door, hitting the ‘Arm’ button on his security panel on his way.

He really had no idea what he was walking into and had removed all evidence of where he was going, but he needed to protect his brother if he was innocent and he had his guns anyway. He wanted to get to the bottom of this case once and for all. Everything else in the world be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday, November 4th

Sasuke got out of his car, shouldering his laptop case. As soon as he shut the door, he rested his hand on the grip of his gun at his hip. He approached the lovely cottage style house.

Riverside Avenue really was ‘riverside.’ This was just beyond the edge of the city in a wealthy part of town and the house faced the Naka river. There were lights on in the house and an old red pickup truck in the drive. It occurred to Sasuke as he walked up the stone path that he should have ran some background on the house and found out who owned it. Too late now. Sasuke saw the curtains move. Someone knew he was here.

Sasuke got to the door and gripped his gun. He knocked. The door opened and there stood a man with long blond hair.

“Sasuke Uchiha?” the blond asked.

“Yes,” Sasuke answered.

“You look just like him. Deidara Bakuha. Please come in.”

Sasuke nodded and stepped in past Deidara. Deidara shut the door. He looked down at Sasuke’s hand at his hip.

“You really believe Itachi’s innocent, right?” Deidara asked.

“Yes, but I’m not stupid enough to meet someone like this unarmed.”

“Fair enough. Just please, no shooting in my house.”

“Where’s my brother?”

Sasuke caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. There stood Itachi much as Sasuke remembered him. He had the same black eyes and regal features, the same tear troughs in his cheeks as their father. His hair was a little longer by the looks of it though it was still caught up in a ponytail. But Itachi looked tired.

Sasuke had to stop himself from running to him. “Itachi.”

Itachi smiled guardedly. “ _Otouto_.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me you’re innocent. That you didn’t kill them.”

Itachi stared right into Sasuke’s nearly identical eyes. “I swear to you, Sasuke, I’ve never killed anyone in my life, certainly not our family. Never our mother.”

Sasuke decided that he didn’t care if he was shot in the back or stabbed in the gut; he eased his bag to the ground and rushed his brother, throwing his arms around him. Itachi raised his arms in surprise which left them free to wrap around his little brother’s body. He kissed Sasuke’s hair.

“I’ve missed you so much, Sasuke.” Itachi was barely holding back sobs.

“I’ve missed you terribly even as I wanted to kill you for what they said you did,” Sasuke said, his voice muffled against Itachi’s neck. Sasuke lost all his well-constructed Uchiha pride and sobbed into his older brother’s neck.

Even Deidara started crying seeing the reunion of the brothers who had loved each other so much but had been separated by such tragedy. Their knees grew weak and then they eased to the floor as they clung together desperately.

Deidara wiped at his eyes as he left them to get water.

\-----

Sasuke fell asleep in the arms of his brother. The reunion was draining, and he’d already had a long day at work. Luckily, they had moved to the sofa before he fell asleep. Itachi let his baby brother sleep against him. It was difficult for Itachi to look away from Sasuke’s sleeping face. He spent quite some time brushing Sasuke’s bangs away from his face, totally unperturbed when they kept falling back, allowing Itachi to keep petting him.

“I should be jealous,” Deidara whispered.

“I’ve been missing him for eleven years, Deidara,” Itachi whispered back. “My precious baby brother.”

“I’m happy for you, ‘Tachi.”

Itachi smiled at him and looked back at his sleeping brother. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed him. With the rest of our family dead, he’s all I have left.”

“What am I, chopped liver, hn?”

“A crazy lover.”

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Itachi and walked back to the hall. He returned with a blanket and two pillows. He shoved the pillow behind Itachi’s head and the other one he put on the floor. He spread the blanket over the brothers.

“’Night,” Deidara said.

“Goodnight.”

Deidara turned off the lights and went to bed.

\-----

Thursday, November 5th

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. He was never a morning person and this morning he felt like he had a hangover. He sat up and realized he wasn’t in his bed. Or Kakashi’s bed. He looked at his ‘pillow’ and his heart raced seeing his brother lying there. He smiled. He had his brother back. The hangover feeling was dehydration from crying so much last night.

They hadn’t really spoken more than fifty words to each other and certainly didn’t talk about the case. The sky was brightening. He got up and found his jacket and checked the time on his phone. 5:51 am. He shut it off, not wanting to even talk to Neji this morning. He looked for a bathroom.

He groaned as he shut the door and opened his fly. He looked around as he relieved himself. A lot of clay figurines, handmade by the look of them. His brother was never very artistic, neither was he. _These must be Deidara’s._

Once he was finished, he freshened up, washing the salty residue from his cheeks and picking the dry rheum from the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke returned to the living room and sat in a chair where he could stare at Itachi’s face as the sun rose. It was a lovely morning, but Itachi’s face was more beautiful to him. Itachi’s mouth was open and he looked ridiculous, but Sasuke was just so happy to have him back. The fact Sasuke was still alive increased his belief that Itachi was innocent.

A little later, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Sasuke looked around the back of his chair and saw Deidara looking in on them.

“Finally awake, Baby Uchiha.”

Sasuke frowned at the nickname. “Yeah.”

“Want some breakfast?”

“Please.”

“Why don’t you wake ‘Tachi? I think he’d prefer waking up to someone else’s face for once.” Sasuke had already guessed at the relationship and that pretty much confirmed it.

Deidara went to the kitchen and Sasuke crept up to the side of the sofa.

“’Tachi,” Sasuke whispered. “’Taaachi.”

Itachi moaned.

“I-ta-chi-kun,” Sasuke sang softly like their mother used to. “Waaake uuup.”

Itachi pulled the blanket higher and muttered something.

“Don’t make me throw ice on you.”

Itachi’s eyes snapped open and he pulled the blanket down—their father had actually thrown ice on him once. His eyes were wide when he saw Sasuke’s smiling face. Then he remembered. “ _Otouto_.”

“Good morning, Itachi. The blond is making breakfast.”

“Sleep well?”

“I feel like I have a hangover, but otherwise, yeah.”

Itachi sat up and pulled Sasuke to him. “I can’t believe you’re really here. I’ve followed your life as well as I could. I’m so proud of you.”

“That means a lot,” Sasuke said.

“I hate to break up the snuggle-fest,” Deidara said from the open doorway between the living room and dining room, “but breakfast is almost done and the coffee’s ready.”

“Ready for some nattō and sweet buns?” Itachi asked his brother.

Sasuke looked at him, horrified. Itachi laughed and poked him in the forehead.

“That was almost worth eleven years of separation,” Itachi laughed.

Sasuke’s eyes scowled, but his lips were smiling. “I have missed you, _Aniki_. For dinner we should have Carpaccio.”

Itachi kissed the spot he just poked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away, but he was smiling. He really missed his brother, even his teasing. Maybe that was another reason he loved Kakashi, his teasing reminded him of his brother’s good-natured teasing.

He took a seat at the table, Itachi following languidly behind; he stopped to wrap his arms around the blond’s waist and kiss him good morning then sat in the chair next to Sasuke. A second later, Deidara placed a mug in front of Itachi who murmured a ‘thanks.’ Itachi took a sip, wincing as the heated liquid burnt his tongue.

Deidara put another mug in front of Sasuke. “Cream or sugar?”

“A bit of cream, please.”

“How have you been, Sasuke?” Itachi finally asked, placing his mug back on the table.

“I’ve been okay I guess, better now that I have you back in my life.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

“Why did you run? Why didn’t you defend your innocence?”

Itachi sat back in his chair, his hand resting on the table, his thumb rubbing the handle of his mug. “You may not understand this, and you may not want to, but I thought it would be better on you if I left, run away, than to have you watch me tried and convicted of our family’s slaughter. I have no doubt I would have been convicted.”

“I would have stood behind you . . .” Sasuke started.

“No, you were going through a phase at the time where you wanted nothing to do with me except to beat me at everything. You made everything a competition between us, determined to one-up me at all costs. In the end, you believed I was capable of murdering our family.”

“That’s because you ran!” Sasuke snapped.

Itachi shook his head. “No, I heard you that night at the front door when the FBI arrived to arrest me. You believed what he was saying; it made sense to your fifteen-year-old mind. So, I made the hard decision to leave you behind instead of staying to fight.”

Sasuke remembered that night, almost two months after their family died. He was staying with Itachi in his townhouse and had just started going back to school. Itachi was upstairs when the doorbell rang, so Sasuke, working on his homework in the living room, answered the door. Hiruzen Sarutobi asked for Itachi. He had other officers behind him and Sasuke got the picture. He asked if they were going to arrest Itachi. They didn’t answer, just gently moved him aside and entered the house. “He did it? He did it, didn’t he?” They wouldn’t answer him. When they went upstairs, Itachi was gone. He had slipped out an upstairs window and down the fire escape. Sasuke spent half a year with Naruto and his parents after that.

“Would you have stayed if I hadn’t believed the FBI?” Sasuke asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I would have. With you in my corner I could have fought—in vain, but I would have fought, nonetheless. I didn’t want to be separated from you.”

“This is my fault,” Sasuke whispered. Tears slid down his face.

Itachi wiped Sasuke’s tears away, smiling when Sasuke looked up at him. “No, this isn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself for anything.”

“But you would have stayed if I . . .”

“And I would be behind bars right now.”

Sasuke gave a reluctant nod but shook his head a second later. “You think this is better? Running, constantly hiding from the law?”

“It gave me the freedom to do some digging of my own. And I get laid pretty regularly by someone not named Butch.”

Sasuke chuckled.

Itachi’s smile died as he took a deep breath. “I ran because I was scared, not just of prison, but what it would do to you if I was convicted. I think I would have lost you for good.”

Sasuke couldn’t deny that Itachi was likely correct about that. He had after all considered murdering Itachi even without him being convicted.

“So, why contact me now? Why didn’t you contact me years ago?”

Itachi brought his cup to his lips again, blowing across the surface of the light brown liquid in an attempt to cool it. He took a swallow. “I had to be sure you were ready to listen. I knew once you matured a little more and especially after you joined the FBI, you’d be better able and more willing to analyze the facts.”

Sasuke nodded. “I loved crime dramas and therefore I respected the FBI and thought they were infallible. I’ve learned how wrong I was. You did argue with father before I left for Mizu, but I know that wasn’t motive to kill anyone else.

“I didn’t hate you back then, you know. I just didn’t like being told to be more like you rather than seen as myself. I was always compared to you. That’s why I was . . . standoffish or whatever. I made everything a competition because I wanted to be acknowledged, not just compared to you. I looked up to you but hated being pushed to be more like you.

“You don’t know what it was like after you left. I was so alone. I missed you more than anyone else. You being gone hurt more than even mother’s death. Even though I believed you were guilty, I missed you. I missed you so much I hated you for making me so miserable.”

Itachi pulled Sasuke’s head toward him and just pressed his forehead to Sasuke’s temple. “I missed you too.”

“You two are just so cute,” Deidara said, breaking the mood. Sasuke pulled away. Deidara placed Sasuke and Itachi’s plates on the table and turned to get his own plate and sat down on Itachi’s other side.

“So, what have you been doing since you left? Where did you go?” Sasuke asked.

“I went to Ame. I had college friends there and some were not entirely law abiding. Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan believed me and took me in. I’ve been working for their company, Akatsuki. They were able to cook up a fake identity for me and I even pay taxes. I just worked from home—Yahiko’s home. I came back to Konoha about a year ago in preparation to contact you. I also knew you were in the FBI now and had access to all the case files. I’m so tired of hiding and I want my brother back.”

“Where do you come in?” Sasuke asked the blond.

“So, I work for Konoha’s ATF and they wanted me to help in this sting in Ame. This guy was smuggling weapons and explosives and they wanted me there to examine whatever they nabbed. Anyway, I went out to this club. Not so much my scene, but I wanted to get out and get a drink and no one knew me out there, so I figured I could cut loose.”

“’Cut loose’ translates to spasming uncontrollably in a rough approximation of a beat,” Itachi said.

Deidara ignored him. “So, there I was drinking my drink, just looking around and I see these eyes. It was one of those things when you just meet someone else’s eyes by chance. I didn’t even see his face or anything, just those beautiful, black eyes. They downright scared me.

“So ‘Tachi comes up to me and we started talking, but I was just so entranced by him I don’t really remember what we talked about or how the question was asked, but one of us suggested going to my hotel room.”

Itachi cut him off before he could add any detail to that. “Being a wanted man, but not knowing Deidara was a Konoha agent, I tried to sneak out before morning, but Deidara woke up.”

“You should have seen ‘Tachi’s face, caught trying to sneak away.” Deidara laughed.

“Yes, well,” Itachi replied rather stiffly. It wasn’t one of his finer moments and one Deidara recalled with glee.

“As I remember it, Itachi was very good at sneaking about,” Sasuke said. “‘Silent as the Devil,’ mother used to say when he snuck up on her in the kitchen. Father said he must be a reincarnated ninja.”

Deidara continued. “I’m a light sleeper—”

“When he’s not dead to the world—”

“And ‘Tachi’s moving about, silent as it was, caught my attention.”

“So, what made you join Itachi? You’re an agent yourself; you should have recognized him.” Sasuke leveled a look at Deidara, quirking a brow.

“As a matter of fact, I did recognize ‘Tachi’s picture.”

“Only after I tried to leave,” Itachi muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

“He looked different from the pictures. It was the sneaking out that tipped me off and I recalled his picture circulating through the office. Less alcohol and non-club lighting helped. But I was mostly curious; I wanted to know why he did it. I grabbed his wrist and said his name. He freaked! If I hadn’t been holding a man wanted for mass murder, I would have laughed my head off. Then he did something that made me doubt his guilt.”

“Anyway, I—” Itachi tried to interrupt.

“Go on, Deidara,” Sasuke said with a sadistic smile.

“He begged me to let him go. He said he was framed. If he had truly been a mass murderer—of his own family no less—he would have killed me to silence me, not been begging me like a frightened kitten.”

Itachi was scowling behind his coffee cup.

“How could I deny such a sad, lost kitten?” Deidara simpered. “He offered to tell his story and I decided, what the hell, why not? So, I listened to him speak and slowly it began to make sense; I do sort of like conspiracy theories. The case was before my time, but I remember it and the controversy. Many couldn’t believe a son could murder his parents like that, but public opinion turned against him when he fled. I offered him my assistance—”

“Which I turned down,” Itachi frowned.

“At first, but then I convinced him I was sincere, and I’ve been helping him ever since. I actually helped him get back into Konoha unseen, under the guise of another weapons sting. ‘Tachi came in right under their noses.”

“Charming,” Sasuke muttered darkly, clearly not impressed.

“It was a real weapons sting, _Otouto_. It wasn’t set-up for my benefit; I just used the circumstances to my advantage. Contorted in a box full of rifles.”

“I kept him here in this summer house ever since.”

“I tried to at least pay rent, but he wouldn’t have it. I continued to work for Akatsuki, and insisted I at least pay for my food—which he has to bring me. My face is too well known in Konoha. In Ame, I could get out a little, but here, not a chance.”

“We both look too much like Uchiha,” Sasuke agreed. “The fact there’s an ‘Uchiha Ave.’ and the area around Sharingan’s headquarters has been renamed ‘Uchiha Memorial Plaza’ keep the story alive in people’s memories. I’ve had to see your face every day on wanted posters in our field office. Kakashi took the ones down near my desk for my sake; he noticed my rage and/or depression whenever I saw it.”

“I’m sorry, _Otouto_. I’ve caused you as much pain as father.”

“But are you certain it was him? I mean, you’ve convinced me that you’re innocent, but I still find it hard to believe . . .”

“I hate to think that mother had an affair with our uncle, but damn, Sasuke, you look just like him, more like him than you do father; more like him than even Obito and he was his biological son. It’s the only thing I can think of. Father was disgusted that I was gay and that may be why he framed me. I don’t know. If he’s alive—and I’m sure he is—we’ll find him and find out the truth.”

“Eh, Baby Uchiha,” Deidara said, “don’t you have work?”

“What did you call me?”

“Baby Uchiha. Uchiha,” Deidara pointed at Itachi, then to Sasuke, “Baby Uchiha.”

Itachi was biting the inside of his cheek as Sasuke’s temper percolated. Itachi pulled Sasuke against him and kissed his temple. “You _are_ my baby brother.”

“No one, but you Itachi, ever calls me baby anything.”

“You’re still a baby, Uchiha,” Deidara said.

Sasuke grumbled.

“But he’s right,” Itachi said. “It’s Thursday, don’t you have to work?”

“Neji’ll cover for me. What about the two of you?”

“I’m about to get ready,” Deidara said. “Hey, can I take your Caddie?”

“Oh, hell no.”

“I do all my work over the internet,” Itachi said. “I’ve finished everything I could so it wouldn’t interrupt us. I’ll just check in once a day. They know what I’m doing here in Konoha.”

Deidara gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek as he left the kitchen.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Itachi asked. “Deidara and I?”

“No. Though I wonder, why him? Is it just because he knows who you are?”

“No, I love him.”

“As long as you do, I’m fine with it.”

“I’m glad. I don’t want anything to push you away now that you’re here.”

“I’m too happy to see you again that your boyfriend could be Richard Simmons and I’d be fine with it.”

“Don’t make me gag.”

“I wanted to go over the case today, but I’d rather just spend the day with you. Tell me more about your life since you left. I want to catch up with you.”

“I want that too. I’ve missed so much of your life.”

They cleaned up from breakfast, hearing Deidara leaving for the day, and then headed to the living room. Sasuke kept his phone off; he didn’t want Neji interrupting his time with his brother.

\-----

Friday, November 6th

There were four bedrooms in this riverside cottage. Itachi, of course, slept in Deidara’s room. One was a studio of sorts where Deidara made little clay figures. The other two rooms were guest rooms.

Sasuke brought in his suitcase from the trunk of his car with clothes for when he was suddenly called out of town. He set up in a cozy room that night. He had trouble sleeping though. He was reunited with his brother. That boded more than just having the member of his family he loved most back: someone else was guilty of his family’s murder. And his father alive? His sleep was fretful.

Friday was spent going through all the case files and sorting them out and Sasuke drew up a new case file using FBI techniques pointing the finger at his father. He also noted everything that was wrong with the original case against Itachi.

“A good lawyer would have torn this to rags,” Sasuke said. "We had the money for that: a decent lawyer."

Itachi shifted through a stack of papers and took out a sheaf of newspaper clippings and copies. He handed the folder to Sasuke. “It was a witch hunt, _Otouto_. Even if I had a decent lawyer and they managed to get me off the murder charge, public opinion already said I was guilty. That’s no way to live a life. We need an alternate suspect.”

Sasuke leafed through the papers and had to agree, but he was sad to see it; he was part of that undue suspicion.

“I’m so sorry, _Aniki_.”

“Why? It’s not your fault.”

“I doubted you.”

“I forgive you. Don’t worry about it, _Otouto_ , you were still a kid. A precocious fifteen-year-old kid, but still a kid. You were not to blame.”

“I still feel like shit.”

“Help me clear my name, _Otouto_ , and we can put it all behind us.”

“We have to prove father’s alive. That will be the hardest part.”

“We’ll find him.”

“I kept your townhouse,” Sasuke said. “I kept all your stuff there. I had the mansion demolished, but all the furniture that survived I moved into your place. I had the title and all transferred into my name. Most of the smaller things I store in an extra room in my house, but I use your place for storage. Want to go back, maybe pick up a few things?”

“Yeah, I would.”

“Let’s go tomorrow.”

\-----

Neji had his own apartment, but he often came over to his uncle’s house for dinner. That Friday he was worried about his partner. Two days were unusual, and he was torn between covering for his partner and alerting Tsunade to his disappearance. He didn’t bother to knock as he entered the mansion. He didn’t see anyone straight off, so he went to the lounge for a drink and to find something else to distract him, the newspaper or a book.

He poured himself a Scotch and grabbed the local paper. He tried to interest himself in politics, a manhunt in Suna, an affair shaping up in Kiri, the latest attempted bank robbery here in Konoha—which grabbed his attention for a moment seeing one of his co-workers’ name mentioned—the prospects for the football team, and news about his uncle’s company trying to buy out some smaller company, but his mind kept wandering to his missing partner.

His uncle entered the room and Neji didn’t even see him as he stared past the top of the paper in his lap.

“Neji.”

Neji looked up then stood, hastily catching the paper before it fell to the floor. It sometimes disturbed Neji how much Hiashi looked like his own late father—they were twins after all. “Good evening, uncle.”

“You seem distracted. Anything wrong?”

Neji sat down with a sigh, tossing the paper onto a table. “My partner’s been missing for two days. I’m getting really worried. I think it might have something to do with his family’s murder.”

The Hyuuga were as expressionless as the Uchiha, but Hiashi looked disturbed. “You mean his brother may have returned to finish the job?”

“Or that Sasuke’s gone rogue to find him. I can’t get in touch with him and his car is not in his driveway.”

“That is troubling. Do you have any information about Itachi being in Konoha?”

“No, but something prompted Sasuke to run off. I’m worried, uncle.”

“I can understand that. You’ve been working together for some time now and have been friends since you were children. But Sasuke’s a strong boy and exceedingly determined, a lot like Fugaku. I’m sure he’ll return.”

Neji distractedly nodded his thanks for his uncle’s comfort.

Hinata entered the room. Neji stood up and kissed his cousin briefly on the cheek.

“So good to see you, _nii-san_ ,” Hinata said.

“You look wonderful.”

“Thanks. Hanabi’s on a date, so she won’t be joining us.”

Neji looked at Hiashi. “Isn’t she a little young to be going on dates?”

“That’s what I like about you, Neji: you’re as protective of family as I am.”

\-----

Kakashi was worried about Sasuke too, but not as much as Neji. Kakashi tried for the fourth time to call Sasuke about spending some time together this weekend. But Kakashi wasn’t worried: Sasuke’s phone was off or dead, possibly left on Airplane Mode again. Having no home phone, Kakashi’s only recourse was to drop by the house or wait for Sasuke to call him—Kakashi wasn’t the e-mailing type for casual conversations.

His Sunday was booked to spend time with his beloved dogs and seeing his own kendo master, so maybe having Saturday alone was a good idea. Unless Sasuke called.

\-----

Saturday, November 7th

Saturday morning, Sasuke disconnected the On-Star in his Cadillac to avoid being tracked. He didn’t want anyone knowing where he or his brother was. Itachi slid into the backseat and Deidara into the passenger. Sasuke looked at the blond in confusion.

“I can’t be spotted in Konoha,” Itachi said from the backseat. “The windows are darker back here.”

Sasuke grumbled as he started the car. Both his passengers smiled as they buckled their seatbelts.

Sasuke turned on the radio to dissuade Deidara from conversation, but then a Lady Gaga song came on and he started singing, badly. Sasuke turned the station to a classic rock station and the blond started singing the Queen song that was already playing. Sasuke seriously considered running the red light. Itachi smiled at the reaction his lover was having on his brother.

It seemed like an eternity before they arrived. Sasuke couldn’t get out of the car fast enough. Deidara was slower and looked around trying to spot trouble if Itachi came out. He deemed the street empty enough and opened the door for Itachi while Sasuke opened the townhouse door.

Itachi tried not to hurry too much to the door and the safety of the building.

Despite the dust and the staleness of the air, Itachi took a deep breath: he was home. The stale air still held the smell of the wood furnishings. The place looked different though. Sasuke had crammed furniture into every room. There was the sofa from the living room of their family home, their father’s favorite chair, and the grandfather clock from the hall. Added to the dust and staleness was a hint of char from the fire these furnishings survived. Most had drop cloths over them, but some pieces were partially uncovered.

“Don’t come here often, do you, Baby Uchiha?” Deidara asked.

“Shut up.”

Itachi quietly looked around and then headed up stairs to the bedrooms. These were also crammed with furniture and other objects. He yanked the drop cloth from his bed and lay down. He sighed and shut his eyes. He’d only lived here for a few months, but it was the last home he knew before he left, the last home he had left since Sasuke had the burnt-out ruin of their mansion torn down. He didn’t blame Sasuke for that, it was a ruin. Anyway, Sasuke had saved all he could.

Sasuke followed slowly, wanting to keep an eye on Itachi, but hanging back to also keep an eye on the annoying blond. Seeing his brother laying on his bed as if time had snapped back to when they were young . . . It wasn’t the same room as when they were children, but it was the room and bed Sasuke crawled into after everyone else was killed, where he cried in his brother’s arms before Itachi ran away.

Sasuke crawled in next to him and Itachi put an arm around him as he would back when Sasuke would crawl into his bed after being woken by a nightmare or while he was grieving. Deidara had the good sense to keep his mouth shut as the brothers cuddled on the musty mattress.

Soon they got up and Itachi looked at all the things his brother hoarded here.

\-----

An eerily still, hulking man sat in the driver’s seat of a black Lincoln and watched the trio enter the townhouse.

“Ha! There, see?! I fucking told you they’d come here,” the platinum blond in the passenger seat groused.

The driver didn’t respond, just took out his gun and checked to make sure the clip was full and that there was a round in the chamber. He twisted the silencer to make sure it was on tight.

“Eh, Kakuzu, listen to me, fucker.”

“I have no need to respond to your childish comments, Hidan.”

Kakuzu looked around with a more experienced eye than Deidara, looking for anyone who might take note of the pair. He slipped his gun into the holster under his coat and slowly slid out of the car.

\-----

Sasuke and Itachi both stiffened and turned their heads toward the door. “Did you hear something?” Sasuke asked.

“I did,” Itachi said.

“I didn’t,” Deidara said.

“There’s someone here,” Sasuke said. He pulled out his gun, took the safety off, and pulled the slide back, letting a bullet enter the chamber.

He may be dating and living with an ATF agent, but Itachi paled at the sight of a gun and took a step back. Sasuke noticed and that alone reaffirmed the idea that Itachi was innocent.

Sasuke inched toward the door and then slowly made his way down the hall. He could hear the sounds of the pair of hit men securing the ground floor. Sasuke backed his way to the room where his brother and Deidara waited.

“Fire escape,” he whispered. “Hurry.”

Deidara had been trained so he didn’t freeze the way Itachi had. He pulled Itachi to the window and pulled it open. The two of them went out on the fire escape and lowered the stairs as quietly as they could while Sasuke covered the door.

Itachi was on the ground and Deidara halfway down the stair when Hidan peeked around the corner down the hall. He saw Sasuke with his gun aimed and pulled back. Sasuke wasn’t going to fire just yet, hoping it was merely cops seeing something suspicious. But Hidan didn’t identify himself. Rather he rounded the corner and took a shot. Luckily, his line of sight gave him only a few inches of open doorway through which to shoot Sasuke. The bullet struck the doorjamb. Sasuke returned fire, his un-silenced gunshot sounding like an explosion.

Itachi heard the shot. “Sasuke!” He tried to climb back up the stairs, but Deidara grabbed him.

Sasuke vaulted over the window casement. “Get the car!” He tossed Deidara his keys. Deidara pushed Itachi in front of him. They went down the alley and around to the street. Sasuke slid down the metal stair’s railing and followed more slowly, keeping his gun aimed at the window. He saw the platinum blond and took a shot, his bullet just missing Hidan. Sasuke heard his car skid to a stop behind him and he turned and ran toward the open door and slid in, Deidara taking off before the door shut.

“Take two random lefts then a right,” Sasuke instructed. “Let’s just get some distance right now. You know the city well?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know how to get to Larson and Grand from here?”

“Ahhh, yeah.”

“In ten minutes, start heading there. A friend of mine owns a body shop there.” Sasuke looked out the back and watched for anyone following. Nothing. He glanced at his brother. Itachi was flustered. Sasuke gave him a small smile. “All right?”

“Yeah.”

Sasuke’s smile disappeared. “Those guys were pros. At least two of them. I only got a look at one of them, but they were sweeping the ground floor and he was careful about his blind corners. He was using a silencer too.”

“Were they following us?”

“Not likely. If they were, it would have been easier to kill us at Deidara’s house. I think they were lying in wait for us at the townhouse. They must have suspected we’d go there. Someone must know you’re back. I have no particular reason to go there, but if they knew you were in town, they might think you’d go to your old home.”

“But who would hire hit men rather than call the cop—” Itachi stopped dead. “Father.”

Sasuke blanched.

They were silent for a few minutes. “We’re here,” Deidara said as he parked.

Sasuke got out. “Wait in the car.”

Itachi nodded and Sasuke shut the door.

Sasuke walked inside the storefront. Another platinum blond was there. He gave Sasuke a sharp-toothed smile. “Eh, Sasuke.”

“Suigetsu. I need a favor.”

“Sure.”

“Listen, I’ve found my brother, but now I believe he’s innocent and someone just tried to kill us.”

“Whoa.”

“I need you to disable all the tracking on my car, everything.” Sasuke remembered his phone and checked it. Still off. “I’m going dark.”

“Got it.”

They went back out to the parking lot.

“I’ll drive into a bay and get right on it,” Suigetsu said.

Sasuke went to the door. “Deidara, out, let Suigetsu drive it.”

Deidara got out. Itachi stayed ducked in the backseat. Suigetsu slipped in behind the wheel and appreciated the interior. “Sweet.” He looked over into the backseat. “Hey, Uchiha-bro. Don’t worry, Sasuke and I go way back.”

Once they were in the garage, Deidara got in the backseat with Itachi while Sasuke talked with Suigetsu as Suigetsu started working on the car.

“If any mother-fucker tries to steal her while all the security is off, I’m taking a head and displaying it over my doorway,” they heard Sasuke say before Deidara shut the door.

“I’m concerned,” Deidara said.

“About the fact someone just tried to kill us?”

Deidara shook his head, noting the lingering pallor of Itachi’s skin. He ran his hand up Itachi’s arm soothingly as he spoke, “Well, that too. No, about that brother of yours. You were the one accused of murder, but he’s the one who actually seems capable of it.”

“He’s been carrying around a lot of anger toward me. Now it’s—actually, I don’t even think it’s focused at all right now. He’s an FBI agent. I’m less worried about him because of that actually: they test agents psychologically. Sasuke’s stable.”

“But he’s sort of . . . dark, hn,” he said with a nod.

“Sasuke is the least of my worries.”

Deidara noticed Itachi was shivering. “You alright, ‘Tachi?”

“Someone just tried to kill us,” he hissed.

“I’ve been shot at before,” Deidara said. “Not often. You don’t really get used to it, but it doesn’t rattle me as much anymore. I work at ATF, there are guns going off all the time and I love my explosions. Sasuke’s obviously been in a firefight more than once. That was smooth.” He looked up and down Itachi’s trembling form. “If I didn’t think you were innocent, I would now. You’re not acclimated to violence at all. I mean, you could take me in a fight, but I bet you couldn’t shoot a gun. Right now, you know what you remind me of? A bunny that’s been shot at, hn.”

“Finished?” Itachi said, shooting Deidara a glare.

“Yeah!” Deidara exclaimed happily. He put his arms around his lover and snuggled up to him.

The other door opened and Sasuke motioned for Itachi to slide over. He sat next to his brother.

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked.

“Shaken. I’ve never been shot at before.”

Sasuke smiled grimly. “My partner thinks it’s a bad sign that I like the rush. Need anything? Water? Coffee? I think Suigetsu has tea.”

“Tea with lots of sugar if possible.”

“I’ll have coffee,” Deidara said.

“I wasn’t making the offer to you,” Sasuke scowled.

“Baby Uchiha, how rude.”

Both men on either side of Itachi stuck their tongues out at each other. Itachi calmed. It was good to be around his beloved brother and his crazy lover.

\-----

Itachi fell right to sleep once Sasuke turned on the engine and started making his way back to Deidara’s summer house. Deidara had stayed in the back with Itachi and was soon lulled to sleep by the engine too. They were like babies being taken on a drive to calm them.

Suigetsu had gone out and gotten them food and they hung out in the garage until sunset. Now Sasuke just wanted to get settled in for the night. He’d napped in Suigetsu’s office once the adrenaline rush from the shootout subsided, so he was fully awake as he navigated the tail end of rush hour traffic.

Sasuke was tempted to drive by his house or Kakashi’s townhouse but thought better of it. If those hit men were looking for them, they would head for Sasuke’s house and even Kakashi’s if they’d done their due diligence.

The sound of his car door woke both his passengers when he arrived at the house. It was fully dark by that time. They hurried inside.

“Go get some real sleep, _Aniki_ ,” Sasuke said.

Itachi hugged his little brother and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Sasuke.”

“Goodnight, _Aniki_.”

Deidara came up and hugged Sasuke too.

“Get off,” Sasuke pushed him away.

Once those two were in their bedroom, Sasuke pulled out the files he and his brother had on their family’s case. He went through and put them in order. There really wasn’t anything to find since the FBI had quickly focused on Itachi and didn’t dig much further.

He was an FBI agent and it seemed impossible that any of his fellows could have such tunnel vision.

About three in the morning, he stopped and vigorously rubbed his scalp. There was a file folder he’d been avoiding, and his eyes landed on it now. He’d seen plenty of murder scenes, seen many dead bodies, lots of blood, and enough gore to fill a lifetime, but these were pictures he really didn’t want to see. But there might be evidence, clues. He fully understood why agents couldn’t investigate their own families’ cases.

He took a deep breath and picked up the file. He opened it and was met with a photo of Obito with a bullet hole in his forehead. Parts of his body were charred, but Sasuke was somewhat comforted in the fact everyone had been dead when the fire started: no soot in the lungs.

He turned it to see the second photo. Izuna. It really was like looking into some bizarre mirror. He turned to the next one. He shut the folder immediately. His mother. He tossed the folder across the room, several of the pictures of the burnt house flying out onto the floor.

He started to cry.

Itachi had slept enough and was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling, Deidara lightly snoring next to him.

He heard a noise and decided to get up. Light was streaming under the door. Itachi bundled up in a robe and ventured out into the hall. He heard Sasuke crying and tried not to make any noise as he went into the living room. Sasuke was surrounded by files and stacks of paper. Itachi was about to rush to his crying little brother when he saw the full page photos on the floor. He bent down and gathered them up. When he opened the folder, he saw Izuna’s corpse. That hurt because he was faced with the illusion that it was his baby brother on that slab with a bullet through the brain.

Itachi came around behind Sasuke to crouch and put his arms around him. Sasuke had his palms against his eyes so he didn’t see Itachi. Suddenly being held startled him, but he leaned back into his brother’s body.

Itachi wanted to cry too, but he had to be the older brother, had to be the rock to support his weeping baby brother.

Sasuke turned around to cry into his brother’s fleece covered chest. Itachi rocked a little to soothe him.

“I wish I could say it’ll all be alright, but they’re never coming back. But at least we’re not alone anymore. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you, to be totally alone. I’m proud of you though. I’m sure everyone’s proud of you.” He let Sasuke cry a little longer. “Come on, drink some water or you’ll be dehydrated. And you should go to bed.” He kissed Sasuke’s hair.

Sasuke was a few more minutes before he got up. Itachi guided him to a chair in the kitchen and poured the water for him. They were both silent sitting at the table, Sasuke drinking slowly.

“You’ve been in a shootout before?” Itachi asked.

“A few times.” Sasuke smiled despite his swollen eyes. “It’s an adrenaline rush. I was called out to a bank robbery and there was a shootout; a few bullets were aimed my way. Then at a hostage situation. That was the first time I killed anyone. Then we went to arrest a suspect and he shot at us. We were wearing vests or I’d be dead. Three shots, two in the chest, one in the stomach. I had nothing but bruises. I killed him too. Another time, we weren’t there to arrest him, but question this guy and he shot at us. Neji wounded him. The last one was another hostage situation. I got my car door repaired, but I still got a new one. We’re taking Neji’s car for now on; I like my Caddie. I liked my Jag.”

“You’ve killed two people?”

“To save a hostage and in self-defense. The first one bothered me a bit, but the second one didn’t at all. He as good as killed me. I kept the vest that saved my life. I snipped off a piece of it and keep it in my wallet as a good luck charm. I should have died that day.”

“If you had died . . . I don’t think I could have gone on. You’re all I have left.”

“Not true. You have Deidara.”

Itachi looked around to make sure Deidara wasn’t listening. “No. If I lost you, my most precious person, I would have no will to live. No strength to fight for my innocence. I can’t lose you. I should be the one protecting you, but you’re the one taking on hit men. I hate that all this has put you in such danger and that you had to take lives.”

“They forfeited their lives; I didn’t take them. I would never commit murder.” He didn’t mention that he had been planning to murder Itachi for years.

“You should sleep,” Itachi said. “I’ve slept enough. I’ll finish organizing the files and put them away.”

“Okay.” Sasuke stood up and came around to hug his big brother. “Goodnight, _Aniki_.”

“Goodnight, _Otouto_.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday, November 8th

Morning came late for Sasuke that Sunday. Deidara had been up for hours, but Itachi had a nap in the morning after tidying up and Sasuke didn’t wake up until a little after noon. Itachi was still a little freaked out about being attacked, so the brothers just spent the day talking, going into more detail about their lives. And yet Itachi felt Sasuke was purposely not talking about his personal life; he only talked about school, the academy, and work.

They didn’t get back to the case until dinner.

“So, what’s our next move?” Deidara asked as he put the food on the table for them to serve themselves.

“Well, we have two objectives now: find our family’s murderer and who’s trying to kill us,” Sasuke said. “Since they were waiting at your former townhouse, which is now in my name, it’s obvious they were there for us, not Deidara.”

“Baby Uchiha, you actually thought for a moment they would be coming for me? I’m hurt.”

“You’re a loony.”

“Those two objectives might end up being the same,” Itachi said, ignoring the childish exchange. “Father.”

“Indeed,” Sasuke agreed. “If he believed you were back and we were looking into him as a suspect, then he might try to finish what he started with the rest of our family, but then that brings up another question: how would he know you’re back and we’re working together? How would anyone?”

“You have fallen off the grid,” Deidara pointed out.

“But only three, maybe five, people know that, all are members of the Bureau.”

“Not a very big social circle, Baby Uchiha?”

“Shut up.”

“How could someone know about me?” Itachi asked. “I’ve hardly been out of the house.”

“Maybe they are just after me,” Sasuke said. “But why now and why would they stake out the townhouse? I never go there; my home would be where to find me.” He wondered if Kakashi was in danger since that’s the other place he’d be likely to be. Sasuke scrubbed his scalp with his hands. “Maybe it is just me; I’ve made a few suspects angry over the years.”

“But why the townhouse?” Itachi asked.

“I really don’t know. It is in my name though.”

“You’ve checked to see if there was anything about the shooting on the web?” Itachi asked his brother.

“Nothing. I only took two shots and the hit man’s gun was silenced; it was also daytime, and the sound might have been lost in day to day noise or shrugged off as backfires or something. If there was no one home in the townhouses that adjoin that ally, then it’s less likely it would be reported. An officer might have driven by, but that guy was systematic, he had to be smart enough to shut and lock the door.”

“Maybe it’s time to talk to the FBI; your partner at least. Go back and investigate the attempt on your life; I don’t have to enter into it, and you’ll be safer among your people. I’ll lay low here and do what I can to find something to go on.”

Sasuke shook his head. “If those hit men are after you, then the Bureau will know you’re in town and look for you. I’m no actor; I couldn’t fake enthusiasm to find you that long and certain people will notice the change. I’ll stay MIA for a while.”

“Baby Uchiha, they will look for you,” Deidara said. “You’re a valuable FBI agent; you go missing any longer and they will open an investigation.”

“That’s likely happened already. I’d rather stay missing and stay close to Itachi than go back with my hat in my hand and nothing else. Those who would be mad with me already are, so let them stew a little longer. Let’s try to end this by the end of the week. Maybe I’ll go fake a skiing accident in a country where they don’t speak English or Japanese as an excuse.” _Like Kakashi or Naruto would buy that bullshit_ , Sasuke thought. “Let’s find something I can take back to prove Itachi’s innocent and we can both go home.”

Itachi didn’t like the position he’d put his little brother in, but he nodded. Deidara looked rather serious and agreed as well.

“I’m going to leave this to your two,” Deidara said as he stood. “I’m an explosives tech, not an investigator. I have no idea how or where to find your daddy.”

Deidara left them both to ponder that question.

\-----

Monday, November 9th

Now that Sasuke was a target too and having decided to go dark, Sasuke couldn’t leave the house easily either, so he was stuck inside with Itachi. Deidara had to go to work but had put in for the week off starting the next day. He’d be late coming home tonight because he now had three mouths to feed and needed to stop at the supermarket before coming home.

The brothers had a day together without any interruptions. They may have wanted to reminisce, but they needed to solve this case. Itachi tried to help at first, but he was in over his head when it came to a professional investigation. He’d arm-chaired it for years, but Sasuke was focused and all business once he really started on the case. Two days ago, it was wasn’t as urgent, but with the hit men, Sasuke went into full Priority One Case Mode.

“Luckily, I’ve worked two cold cases,” Sasuke commented. “I know how to work them.”

And that was the last thing he said to Itachi for three hours. Itachi had to find something else to occupy him until Sasuke took a break. After a brief lunch, Sasuke was back at it and mute again. Itachi wondered how his partner took Sasuke’s silence when they worked a case.

When Deidara came home and started dinner, Sasuke finished up and stretched. “Fuck, I’m going cross-eyed.”

Deidara snickered from the kitchen. He peeked into the room. “Damn, Baby Uchiha actually looks sexy as hell in those glasses.”

Sasuke promptly removed his glasses.

Itachi tried to hide his smile. Even as his brother, Itachi had to agree.

After dinner and small talk, Deidara went off to play with clay while Itachi did the dishes and Sasuke lingered at the table, cracking his back for the third time.

“When was the last time you were at the cabin?” Itachi asked after a prolonged silence between them.

“The family cabin?” Sasuke asked. “A very long time. We still own it though. Why?”

“You didn’t think to look there for me?” Itachi smirked.

“You never liked being there. I didn’t think you’d hide there; besides, the FBI would’ve searched it after you ran.”

“So, you haven’t been there in at least a decade?”

“Not since our family Christmas the year before … Why?” Sasuke asked again.

“Maybe father’s using the cabin. He could be there right now, and no one would know. It’s out of the way, there are no neighbors for a mile on either side, and you never travel there. It’s the perfect place to hide.”

Sasuke thought it over quietly. He never liked the cabin and Itachi never enjoyed spending the winter holiday there either. The lake was always frozen over when they were there, and the snow made it too quiet and lonely. The lack of creature comforts besides basic electricity annoyed the two boys as well. He’d have been thrilled not to spend another holiday there if it hadn’t come with a steep price tag.

“Why didn’t you hide there then?” Sasuke asked.

“I was in a hurry that night, barely thinking. I left with just the clothes on my back. It was everything I could do just to hide from the FBI. They nearly caught me twice.”

“But you managed to get away,” Sasuke pouted, slightly sore that a fugitive had slipped through the Bureau’s fingers, but he was more relieved now that Itachi hadn’t been caught.

“I did,” Itachi admitted. “I did have a little help.”

“We could go tonight,” Sasuke said. “To the cabin,” he clarified.

“Tomorrow morning would be better,” Itachi said, finishing up the sink-full of dishes and pulling the stopper. “Deidara doesn’t have work,” Itachi offered when he noticed Sasuke’s frown of disapproval. “He’s had a long day at work and will probably drop off within the hour.”

“Nothing will happen if we go tonight. You worry too much, ‘Tachi.”

“I’d rather be safe than sorry; especially, if father really is staying there. He sent someone to kill us, so I’ll take no chances. Not where you and Deidara are concerned.”

“I will protect you if something happens,” Sasuke said.

“I’d be happier if Dei was with us. He may not look it and he certainly may not act it, but he’s an excellent shot. He just prefers to play with explosives.”

“That’s an interesting boyfriend you have there,” Sasuke said, shaking his head. “None of that clay is C-4, right?”

Itachi smiled and shook his head. “He doesn’t hide his love for pyrotechnics and explosives from me and I only ask that he doesn’t bring it into the house, and he keeps it out of our sex life.”

“Ugh, I didn’t need to hear that,” Sasuke said, nose wrinkling with disgust.

“Dei enjoys his guns almost as much, don’t get me wrong,” Itachi said, grimacing.

He was slowly getting it. Itachi didn’t like guns. It reminded him of Naruto and the Dobe’s uphill campaign for stricter gun laws. Naruto would use a gun if necessary, but he’d go to extremes to avoid it if possible. He’d called Naruto a sissy for that extreme bit of caution, but he’d never use the word to describe his brother. Sasuke felt far safer with a gun in his hand and thought of them as partners rather than just weapons. He had a relationship with his guns as he did with his swords. If he was entrusting his life to something, he didn’t think he could be blamed for anthropomorphizing them a bit.

“Do you allow him to have guns in the house?”

“Not really my choice; it’s his house. But I insist they’re safely secured.”

“But even that’s pushing it,” Sasuke said knowingly. Having something that could kill you around at all times was stressful even to Sasuke.

“Hmm,” Itachi agreed.

“I keep mine in the unimaginative location of my sock drawer. And my underwear drawer and my pants drawer. I have a small arsenal if you include the swords and knives.”

“Dei’s newly acquired a second gun safe. Maybe he could show you some of them, since you seem to be a gun enthusiast.”

“I think I’d like that. And, we can wait until tomorrow to check out the cabin; I am tired from working on the case all day. It’s better to get a good night’s rest. Night, ’Tachi,” Sasuke said, stifling a yawn.

“Goodnight, _Otouto_.” He gave Sasuke a hug as stood from the table.

Itachi leaned back against the counter and watched his brother walk toward the guest bedroom with a sad expression. He was worried about his brother. Sasuke was a different person when he had a case in his hands and Itachi didn’t like the intensity and emotional shut off Sasuke had attained. Neither Uchiha could stomach looking at the pictures of the bodies, but Sasuke had no trouble with the other crime scene photographs, putting post-its over the bodies in some of the photos, ignoring the blood and char marring the floors and furniture they had grown up around.

But it wasn’t just Sasuke’s complete focus that worried him, he was also worried that he’d taken Sasuke from someone special in his life. Someone Sasuke was avoiding talking about. Sasuke mentioned that there were people who would be angry about his disappearance and Itachi got the feeling he wasn’t talking about his partner or boss.

Sasuke needed help on the other side and someone needed to know Sasuke was all right.

Sasuke’d left his phone on a side table after making sure it was totally turned off—he’d muttered about wanting to take the battery out but was too worried about damaging it to try. All day while Sasuke worked—or meditated or whatever he was doing when he was just sitting there in dead silence—Itachi toyed with the phone, turning it over in his hands, caressing its sleek black surface and wondering what he should do.

Now Itachi sat on the sofa and pulled the phone from his pocket. He stared at the smooth screen for nearly ten minutes, struggling with the idea of turning it on. Could the FBI really triangulate their location if the phone was on? What was the harm? This little devise was a window into his brother’s life. It was like Pandora’s box, taunting him.

Itachi finally turned on the phone. He was a little disappointed to find the wallpaper was just an uninteresting silver background with water droplets littering it. He’d hoped for something showing his brother’s personality. It was probably the default that came with the phone.

No apps either. Well, maybe this was government issue. He checked the contacts. Plenty of names there, but none he recognized—some were obviously nicknames.

What to do? On impulse, Itachi pressed the number 2 and hoped Sasuke put someone he trusted as the first one on his speed dial and not the FBI’s number. He put the phone to his ear and almost despaired at getting an answer, but also a bit relieved, when suddenly Sasuke’s name was shouted into his ear, making Itachi jerk the phone from his head. He chuckled, amused by the assumption.

“Wrong guess.”

“ _Who is this? Where is Sasuke?_ ” the young man demanded.

Itachi quickly realized that he was going to automatically be the bad guy here and something of his perverse sense of humor emerged. He had this young man by the balls and the power darkened his voice and he assumed an air of mystery and dominance. It was a side of his personality he didn’t use with Sasuke and only used with Deidara when he was in a very dominant mood in the bedroom. It was probably that darker side of him that put him on the FBI’s radar eleven years ago.

“I would like to tell you that,” Itachi pulled the phone away to see who he had called, “Dobe? But that would be counterproductive.” Sasuke must think this man wasn’t the brightest bulb if he nicknamed him ‘Dobe,’ so Itachi was going to indulge his patronizing side.

“ _To what?_ ” ‘Dobe’ asked.

“Everything.”

“ _Who is this?”_

“I would like to trust you with that information, but you haven’t earned it yet.”

“ _What are you talking about?”_

“There is a reason you are the first one on Sasuke’s speed dial, which proves you are the one he trusts the most. I need you to trust me.”

“ _Where is Sasuke?_ ”

“He is around; alive and well I might add.”

“ _How can I be sure?”_

“That’s where the trust comes in. I will tell you who I am if you promise to trust me. Then, if you have questions, I will consider answering them.”

“ _He’s not hurt?”_ ‘Dobe’ squeaked and then cleared his throat.

“Sasuke is unharmed.”

“ _And he’s . . .”_

“Sasuke will return.”

“ _He will?”_

“You have my word.”

“ _Let me talk to him.”_

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. He doesn’t even know I lifted his phone. He wouldn’t approve of me calling you; he seems to like doing everything himself. Can I trust you?”

“ _Yes.”_

“I’m Itachi Uchiha. I came back to Konoha and initiated contact with my brother.”

“ _I-Itachi . . . ?”_

“Yes.”

“Whe _re’s Sasuke?! What have you done to him?”_

Itachi chuckled. Such bluster. Itachi was finding this young man very amusing. “I’m trusting in you, Dobe.”

“ _Why?”_

“Because I need your help; Sasuke needs your help.”

“ _What kind of help?”_

Itachi chuckled again. “Do I have your trust?”

“ _We’ll see when I find you and haul your ass in here for multiple murder.”_

“You could try. By the time you catch up to us we’ll be long gone.”

“ _And you want me to trust you when you say shit like that?”_

“Of course. And I think you’d find Sasuke rather unhelpful if you tried to bring me in.”

“ _You have it; for now.”_

“Good, we can start by telling me your real name, though I am curious why my brother calls you ‘Dobe.’”

“ _My name is Naruto and that is between Sasuke and me.”_

“Naruutooo.” Itachi could almost taste the name, especially since he was familiar with the small fish cakes sometimes served in ramen. Such an odd name. “I like it. What if I told you I was framed for the murder of my family, Naruto?”

“ _Then I would ask you what proof you have?”_ Naruto said, his voice cracking slightly.

Itachi sighed and let the persona of confidence die, “How much time do you have?”

\-----

Tuesday, November 10th

Itachi didn’t sleep well that night. Naruto had accepted his story for now and he agreed to help, to make sure the FBI didn’t look for Itachi and point the Bureau in other directions. Itachi had also learned that Sasuke was a high priority missing person now too; there was a full task force looking into his disappearance. Itachi wondered what he was doing. What should he be doing? Was he ruining his brother’s life a second time? And why did he risk ruining Naruto’s life?

He looked over at the digital clock to see it was now Tuesday. Almost a week since Sasuke joined them. He looked to his other side to see Deidara’s golden hair glowing slightly in the dawn light. He smiled softly. They would get through this.

He woke up only a few hours later, wracking his brain for something to help them as he waited for the sun to rise.

\-----

It was a chilly morning and the dew clung to Sasuke’s Caddie as they piled into Deidara’s truck; Sasuke was forced to sit between the two of them since Itachi demanded the window.

“Ready for a road trip, Baby Uchiha?” Deidara asked, laughingly.

Sasuke snarled, “Don’t call me that!”

Itachi snickered, hunching against the window, his dark grey hoodie pulled up to hide his face from anyone too nosey to look closely.

“Where’s this cabin again?” Deidara asked.

“Take the I-57 North. I’ll tell you what exits you need to take from there,” Itachi said.

“You remember where you’re going? When was the last time you were there?”

“I was nineteen. We won’t get lost, Dei.”

“Uh-huh,” Deidara said doubtfully.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. “Father would always ask if I could find my way to the cabin if he left me on the side of the road. I learned at a young age to pay attention to where I was going. I won’t have forgotten the way to the cabin.”

“He never asked me that,” Sasuke said. “I think he sometimes preferred it if I couldn’t come back.”

Deidara whistled. “Your father sounds like a real winner.”

“That’s why you brought your gun,” Itachi said, the disgust evident in his tone.

“And you left home with a Swiss Army Knife. How MacGyver of you,” Deidara sneered.

“It’s a sling blade. I may not like violence, but I’m not stupid.”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you ever hear the saying ‘Don’t bring a knife to a gunfight?’”

They reached the cabin by 11 a.m., without getting lost once due to Itachi’s impeccable directions. It was decided on their hour-long journey that they’d park down the road and study the cabin from a safe distance before attempting any confrontation. Taking up a perch in the playground area of the campground directly across the lake, Sasuke pulled out a pair of binoculars and focused on the cabin, studying the windows for any sign of movement within.

“The cabin looks deserted from here,” Sasuke said, handing the binoculars to Itachi.

“Even if father isn’t here now, it doesn’t mean he wasn’t here at one time. We need to search the inside. Maybe there’s a clue to where he would have gone.”

Sasuke pulled his scarf tighter around his neck. “I always hated this place.”

“If you hate it so much, why didn’t you sell it?” Deidara asked.

“Itachi and I own everything jointly; I can’t sell anything unless Itachi signs off on it. Hard to do when he’s missing. Had he been convicted, everything would be mine alone.”

Itachi sighed. “Even gone, I was in your way.”

“’Tachi—” Sasuke started, but what he was about to say died on his lips. There was movement along the side of the cabin; almost imperceptible, but Sasuke’s hawk eyes caught it. He reached for the binoculars, ripping them from Itachi in his haste. He trained on the exact spot he saw movement, waiting. A tall man came into focus, his back to them. Sasuke felt a chill down his spine. The man was about his father’s height and build. “You may have been on to something here,” he said.

“What do you see?” Deidara asked, kneeling down and withdrawing a Glock 27.

“An UnSub, slightly above average height, lean build, no facial ID, yet,” Sasuke supplied.

“Translation?” Itachi asked.

“Baby Uchiha means, he sees a man who could be your father.”

Itachi sucked in a breath and released it shakily. “Sasuke,” he said.

“I can’t see his face. Whatever he’s doing, his back is towards me. I need a closer look for positive identification.”

“If it is father, I can’t wait to confront him. He’s put us through hell and it’s about time we got answers why,” Itachi muttered.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Sasuke said, lowering the binoculars and reaching for his SIG 9mm. He made sure there was a bullet in the chamber and slid off the safety. Deidara copied him with as much experienced ease.

Deidara led the approach on foot around the lake, Itachi bringing up the rear. Despite both of their attempts, Itachi stoutly refused to take possession of a gun; both government agents brought an extra one for Itachi.

“Split-up?” Deidara asked, kneeling behind a copse of stunted trees.

“I’ll take the front with Itachi, you go around back.”

“ _I’ll_ take Itachi with me and _we’ll_ take the back.”

“No, Itachi will go with me,” Sasuke stated.

“He’s going with me.”

“I don’t think so,” Sasuke snorted.

“If it’s okay with both of you,” Itachi said, cutting off Deidara’s reply. “I’ll go with Dei. If father is expecting us, he’ll probably be expecting us together. He won’t know about Dei.”

“Unless those hit men told father about your boyfriend.”

“In which case, he’ll probably be expecting me to be with you as the big brother. I want to catch him off guard.”

“He could be unstable,” Sasuke argued. “He killed his family and framed you for the murder. He’s unpredictable!”

“Can we stop arguing about this already, before your father gets away,” Deidara hissed, pointing to the figure moving towards an idling black Lincoln.

Sasuke noted that the Lincoln was his father’s usual modus operandi. Formal and traditional. Everything was falling into place; all that was left was to confront their father.

“Fine,” Sasuke hissed. “But if anything happens to Itachi, your life is forfeit. Don’t think I won’t follow through with that promise.”

“I’d like to see you try, Baby Uchiha.” And with that, Deidara was gone, Itachi following belatedly.

Sasuke edged around the stunted trees, aiming for the front door of the cabin. It wasn’t yet snowing, but it was cold and the trees had already dropped their leaves. He had to move cautiously because of the lack of cover, however, his view was just as unhindered, but the subject was out of his line of sight. Sasuke approached the door, hunched, aiming his gun at the ground. His hand gripped the doorknob tightly, the metal cold to the touch. It refused to give way. Confident the man was alone, Sasuke edged closer to the Lincoln and the man half buried inside the back seat. Even from this distance, Sasuke couldn’t positively identify the man as his father.

Before the fact the man was in the _back_ of the car and therefore likely not alone could make its way all the way through Sasuke’s brain, a branch snapped behind him and Sasuke swung around, leveling his pistol at the unexpected sound. He barely had time to dodge; a branch still smacked him in the head and cut a gash into his scalp. Fire alighted over his temple and he could feel the blood oozing from the wound. He wasn’t sure if he hit the ground or not, which may have been a bad sign or the adrenaline. Trying to focus on his unknown assailant, Sasuke let off a round, the bullet going wide and missing his target completely. His only thought at the moment was that Kakashi would be disappointed by his lack of marksmanship.

A cacophony of bullets reached Sasuke’s ears and he had a moment of blind panic for Itachi’s safety before he was jarred to attention, just dodging the branch aimed at his head again. He stumbled away, rolling when he couldn’t regain his balance. It was not a favorable position to be in, on his knees with an assailant ready to brain him.

Unwavering, Sasuke used his gun, catching the man in the shoulder. It had the desired effect; the man dropped the wood and gripped his shoulder, his hand coming away stained in crimson. Taking full advantage of his assailant’s preoccupation, Sasuke fired a bullet into his gut. At least, that was where he was aiming.

A hand reached out from behind him and hauled him away. Sasuke entertained the notion of sinking another bullet into the unknown hand. Until he recognized Itachi, pale and sickly looking, leaves and twigs stuck in his hair.

“What’s wrong?” Sasuke gasped, launching to his feet. He wasn’t so out of it to be wondering why Itachi was pulling him away, but he wasn’t used to seeing a partner looking so pale and ruffled, even in a gun fight.

Itachi didn’t answer, just dragged Sasuke along. They met up with Deidara, covering them until they entered the wood. Deidara and an unwounded man exchanged a few shots. Once in the trees, Deidara just ran, the gunman’s shots having little chance of hitting them among the trunks.

It was with relief that they found Deidara’s truck and jumped in, speeding away without pursuit. Sasuke had trouble shutting the door as Deidara’s truck drove over the bumpy terrain. A bullet hit the tailgate as they drove off. Deidara cursed, but they were soon back on the road and in the clear.

“Anyone shot?” Deidara asked.

“I’m fine,” Itachi said, his voice shaking.

“I wasn’t shot,” Sasuke said, but his voice didn’t sound right.

“You’re bleeding, Baby Uchiha,” Deidara said, his eyes moving from the road to look Sasuke over and back to the road again.

“It looks worse than it is. It just bleeds like a mother,” Sasuke growled.

“We need bandages and antiseptic. Hell, you probably need a doctor,” Itachi said, panicking.

“I’m fine; we can hit a pharmacy when we get back to town.”

“You sure?” Deidara asked, unconvinced.

“I’m sure,” Sasuke snapped.

Deidara shifted lanes, aiming for the nearest exit.

“Not that exit,” Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

Deidara swerved back onto the freeway. “Why not that exit?” Deidara demanded, flipping off the drivers who laid into their horns, cursing.

“We want south, not west. The town is far down that road, it would take us an hour out of our way,” Itachi said.

“Just get back to town. I can wait until then,” Sasuke said, leaning his head against the back of his seat.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Itachi warned. “You could have a concussion.”

“That’s a possibility. Probably, even.” Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, the adrenaline high seeping rapidly from his veins, making him unbelievably exhausted. “My right ear is ringing, and I certainly saw stars.” He sighed. Kakashi would be pissed if he fell asleep with a concussion. Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and he sat straighter in his seat, eyes scanning the freeway behind him. He was sure they wouldn’t be followed, but his FBI training kicked in and he scanned for any sign of a tail.

“We haven’t been followed,” Deidara said. “I’ve been watching.”

“What happened back there?” Sasuke asked, relaxing into his seat.

“That’s what I want to know,” Itachi said, looking at his brother.

“I was blindsided. He came out of nowhere and nearly brained me. I shot at him. Then I heard gunshots behind me.”

“I heard gunfire; guess that was you,” Deidara said. “So did the man in the Lincoln. He started for you with a gun as we came around the back. I took a shot at him. He seemed ready for me, though, because he didn’t hesitate to return fire in my direction. I forced Itachi to the ground and returned fire.”

 _That explains the leaves and twigs stuck in his hair,_ Sasuke thought. He reached up and plucked a sun-dried leaf from Itachi’s hair. “So unlike you to be so unkempt,” he said, chuckling slightly.

“I was worried about _you_ ,” Itachi said, brushing his hair over his shoulder and promptly forgetting about the tangled mess.

“I didn’t hear the second guy, not until a twig snapped. Kind of makes me want to change my opinion on nature. It saved my ass today,” Sasuke mused.

“Did you recognize who your houseguests were?” Deidara asked.

“Our hit men,” Sasuke said. “The man I shot was the blond who shot at us at the townhouse. Father was definitely expecting us to visit the cabin. And he was prepared. I admit the hit men didn’t cross my mind. I saw the Lincoln and figured it was father. It would be something he drove.”

“I was fooled by the Lincoln as well,” Itachi admitted. “I’m sorry I dragged us out here and nearly got us killed. I didn’t think father would send the hit men after us again … not after their failed first attempt. God, I was so stupid!”

“I don’t blame you. He’s our father and you don’t naturally expect a parent to try to kill you.”

“But you thought it,” Itachi said, his voice fading and cracking. “You were prepared for a firefight.”

“I’ve been trained to expect anything. You wouldn’t believe what I’ve seen working at the Bureau.”

“You couldn’t have wanted to join the FBI when you were younger …”

“I didn’t know what I wanted to be. I knew you would inherit the company as the oldest. You were good at your job and I wasn’t about to interfere with that.”

“We could’ve both headed the company. Co-CEOs or something.”

“Father wouldn’t’ve approved. I wouldn’t’ve had a significant position in the company while he was alive. He always hated me,” Sasuke muttered.

“He didn’t hate you,” Itachi said.

“I was the unwanted child, the expendable son. Father only wanted one son; Uncle Madara said as much. I may have been accepted if I’d been a daughter instead; get married off for some profit.”

“You were set to inherit everything after my falling out with father. You were the new hope for the future of the Uchiha.”

Sasuke snorted. “Father would’ve been doubly disappointed if I’d had the courage to tell him back then that I had no inkling to touch a female in any way.” Sasuke shuddered at the thought. “And you were reconciling. I wasn’t ever going to have control of the company. He’d have given it to Obito over me if you were unavailable.”

“I know he loved you,” Itachi said quietly, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself of his father’s own love for him.

“Only you think so,” Sasuke said. “Today sort of makes that unlikely.”

“The hit man didn’t shoot you; he used a piece of wood. Maybe you’re not supposed to die.”

“No, he was trying to bash my skull in. They must have dropped their guard and it was the nearest thing to hand. Maybe he was taking a leak. Doesn’t really matter.”

“Take this exit, Dei,” Itachi said, before devolving into silence.

Deidara pulled up outside a pharmacy, to the relief of everybody in the truck. Sasuke’s scalp was still bleeding, but it was minimal compared to when it was fresh.

“I’ll be back; stay in the truck,” Deidara said, exiting in record time.

“What’s his problem?” Sasuke asked, resting his head against the headrest again. “It can’t be the sight of blood.”

“Dei doesn’t appreciate a quiet atmosphere. He loves to talk … a lot.”

“Must be a blond trait,” Sasuke muttered, instantly reminded of Naruto and how loud the idiot could be at all hours of the day, whether it be 3 a.m. or 3 p.m.

“What was that?” Itachi asked, missing Sasuke’s comment.

“Nothing,” Sasuke said, shaking his head, immediately regretting it.

Itachi sighed. “I’m going to get some fresh air, let me out.”

“Not used to the sight of blood, _Aniki_?” Even though he teased his brother, Sasuke was feeling ill from the smell of his own blood and the stuffiness from the heater; he could use some fresh air too.

Sasuke opened the door and slid out of the truck without waiting for a response. He balanced himself against the side. He was beginning to feel woozy and the nausea was taking seed. He just wanted to lie down and rest, but he knew there was a long night ahead of him before he could safely lay his head to a pillow.

Sasuke gave a cursory glance around the area, moving away to allow Itachi down. “Pull your hoodie up,” Sasuke said, then froze.

He was staring straight into the eyes of an FBI agent, and they were staring back … no, they were staring at Itachi fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. Sasuke’s stomach dropped. “Back inside,” he hissed, struggling to stay calm.

Sasuke’s tone warned Itachi that something was wrong; very wrong by the way Sasuke was jabbing him with his elbow. “Now!”

“Okay,” Itachi said, climbing back into the truck calmly. Better to act calmly instead of hastily; a guilty response in law enforcements eyes.

Sasuke launched himself up into the truck’s cabin and shut the door a little too forcefully. Deidara was just coming out of the store and did the same on his side.

“Drive,” Sasuke ordered.

“Huh?”

“Drive!”

“Okay!” Deidara put his foot to the accelerator. “Care to tell me what the hell is going on? I was gone for five minutes!”

“Itachi was seen by an FBI agent! That’s what the hell is going on!”

“What?” Itachi and Deidara exclaimed. Deidara jerked the wheel, the truck barreling over the center line and towards an oncoming semi. Deidara righted himself, merging back into his lane, but not without the semi’s driver laying into his horn, right hand flailing as the semi sailed by.

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Sasuke demanded.

“I think I should be asking you that instead,” Deidara roared. “You tell me Itachi’s been seen by an agent and you don’t expect me to react? How the hell was he seen? I told you to stay in the truck!”

“It doesn’t matter, just drive,” Sasuke ordered, looking in the side view mirror.

“Are we being followed?” Itachi asked, his heart fluttering maddeningly in his chest and his stomach in knots.

“I don’t see a tail,” Deidara said, gazing out his rearview mirror.

“Then they probably didn’t see me,” Itachi said hopefully, despite his thundering heart.

“He looked straight at you,” Sasuke said, his voice sounding shrill in the small space.

“That doesn’t mean ‘Tachi was recognized, Baby Uchiha. No one is following us.”

“Don’t go back to the cottage,” Sasuke said, stopping Deidara from taking the turn that would lead him directly to his house.

“Sasuke—” Itachi started.

“I don’t want to take chances. They could’ve easily taken down the license plate number and at this very moment awaiting us at the cottage.”

“That’s some imagination you’ve got there, Baby Uchiha.”

Sasuke shook his head—regretting it again. “I’ve done that exact thing once before with a dangerous fugitive. We let him think he got away while we ran the plates on his car and got an address. We were waiting for him when he finally returned home.”

“Who was the agent who saw me?” Itachi asked.

“Konohamaru Sarutobi. And if he was an FBI agent worth his salt, he’ll have identified you and wisely held back for backup. Your wanted poster is plastered all over HQ with the highest security rating we can give a fugitive.”

“I’m honored,” Itachi said humorlessly.

“Can we ditch the truck?” Sasuke asked, ignoring Itachi’s remark.

“You can’t be serious!” Deidara exclaimed.

“I’m always serious. Ditch the truck!”

“No one is following us!” Deidara argued.

“Didn’t I just say that they don’t have to be following us to know where we’re going?”

“They’ll already know who I am then, so why do I have to ditch my truck?”

“Now they’ll be looking for this truck! If we want to be able to move around, we’ll need another vehicle. We’ll also need a place to lay low for a night or two. Anyway, you can say it was stolen.”

“Uh, security cameras in the store.” Deidara wisely left off the ‘idiot’ part.

“Dei,” Itachi said cutting off the fight. “Go to Kisame’s.”

“What? No!”

Itachi stared at the side of Deidara’s head, who refused to look in Itachi’s direction. It didn’t take long for Deidara to capitulate.

“Why him?” Deidara demanded. “He believes you’re guilty.”

“He’s never turned me in.”

“I don’t care! I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like him because he wants in my pants,” Itachi said.

“He doesn’t understand the word _taken_!”

“Kisame won’t turn me in. He won’t go against Nagato. Would you prefer me to call Nagato instead?” Itachi asked calmly.

“No,” Deidara huffed. “But I don’t like this one bit. If I’m arrested, I’m throwing you both under the bus!”

Itachi smiled, knowing he’d won. He always won, naturally. And despite Deidara’s threats, they were empty. Deidara never followed through … even when things went south. That’s one of the things Itachi loved about him.

“Sasuke, let’s switch positions so I can bandage your head.”

Sasuke started to nod but stopped when it hurt. Sasuke crawled over his brother as he slid under him so Itachi was against the window. He took the bag and started to tend to his brother’s injury.

\-----

Kisame slid out from beneath a blue Bronco as Deidara revved his truck’s engine outside _Kisame’s Rental_. Grabbing a rag, he cleaned his hands of excess grease and approached the truck, leaning against the passenger’s side.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite little reprobate,” Kisame said, smiling and showcasing rows of sharply filed teeth. “Change your mind about shacking up with this loser? You know my bed’s always available … and warm.”

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Itachi said smoothly.

“Your loss,” Kisame said, never losing his smile. “What did you need?”

“A new truck.”

Kisame scratched at the stubble on his jaw. “A new truck, eh? It’ll cost you.”

“You know we’re good for the money.”

“What if I don’t want money?” Kisame leered. “What if I want something else entirely?”

“That would be prostitution. It’s illegal,” Sasuke said peering around his brother.

“Itachi knows all about illegal, don’t you my lovely reprobate?” Kisame said.

“I can’t help you with that, Kisame,” Itachi muttered.

“What about your little doppelganger here?” Kisame waggled his brows suggestively at Sasuke.

Sasuke swallowed and choked out, “Taken.”

“Pity,” Kisame said, his smile slipping to a disappointed frown.

“Isn’t it?” Deidara sneered, clutching the steering wheel in a death grip and blanching his knuckles.

“I have a lightly used truck, one year old, not even 10,000 miles on it yet. Cherry red, pimping stereo; it’s a sweet ride. $12,000 only.”

“Trade-in value?” Sasuke asked.

“This truck isn’t worth a grand,” Kisame said, sneering.

Deidara growled.

“You can do better than that. This truck is worth $3,000 easy. It’s well maintained,” Sasuke said.

“The mileage,” Kisame pointed out.

“Isn’t as high as one would expect for this year and model.” Sasuke lay on his best poker face; the one that said he wasn’t budging because he made a valid point and anything less would be highway robbery. Itachi didn’t miss the fact that neither of them had even looked at the odometer.

Kisame laughed. “I like you. Okay, $9,000 it is. How do you plan to pay, my lovely reprobate?”

“Send the invoice to Nagato,” Itachi said. “We also need a place to stay for a night or two.”

“Well, you know, I only have so many beds . . .”

“Kisame,” Itachi reproached.

“Come on, Itachi, I have to try with a fine piece of ass like you. I _am_ keeping quiet.”

“So is Nagato and Yahiko. And Konan.”

Kisame almost pouted. It seemed to Sasuke that Itachi and Kisame both had each other by the balls, it just mattered who had the stronger grip. Kisame wasn’t completely on the up and up either, which is to be expected of someone who kept quiet about a mass murderer.

“Fine.” Kisame took out his keys and shimmied the house key from the rest. “I only have one spare bedroom and the sofa. _Mi casa su casa._ ”

“Thanks,” Itachi said with a winning smile.

Kisame opened the door and helped Itachi down from the old Ford. Deidara slipped out the driver’s side and Sasuke ungracefully slid out behind Itachi. He caught himself before he collapsed. He was dizzier once he was upright. Itachi grabbed him.

“Sasuke?”

“’m dizzy.”

“The kid should see a doctor,” Kisame said. He couldn’t miss the bandage on his head or the blood on the shirt under Sasuke’s coat.

The fact Sasuke didn’t rise to being called a ‘kid’ concerned Itachi. “Know anyone we can trust?”

Kisame chuckled. “I know all kinds, babe. I’ll set you up with your new truck and give you an address.”

“Take the plates off this one,” Sasuke managed to say, keeping a hand close to his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. “Mustn’t be traced.”

“Got it, kid.” The term held more respect than mock.

\-----

An hour later, Deidara was driving one of the best trucks he’d ever owned and loathing every minute of it. Sasuke was doing alright sitting in the back of the new, larger truck next to his brother.

They arrived at the address Kisame had given them and got out, Itachi making sure the hood shadowed his face in the afternoon light. Sasuke kept a hand on Itachi’s arm to steady himself. He looked up to see where they were. And Sasuke was certain he suffered brain damage.

“Veterinary hospital?”

“Hurry,” Itachi insisted, gently pulling Sasuke back into motion. Deidara went ahead to talk to the receptionist. Sasuke thought he heard something about a kitten being hit in the head, but he couldn’t trust his ears at the moment.

They were quickly taken to an exam room. Itachi sat Sasuke down on a smaller than normal exam bed and Sasuke looked from poster to poster. Yep, this was a veterinary clinic. Either he was truly gone or someone—Kisame—was making fun of him.

The doctor came in. “Friends of Kisame?”

“Yes,” Itachi said, still keeping his face hidden.

“I’m Dr. Kiba Inuzuka. So, what happened? Something about an injured kitten?”

Sasuke growled and Deidara giggled.

“Someone hit our precious little kitten here in the head with a branch,” Diedara explained. “He’s dizzy, nauseous, seeing stars, and is paranoid.”

“The paranoia is not from the branch,” Itachi said.

“Both of you, fuck off,” Sasuke said.

Kiba shined a light in each of Sasuke’s eyes and checked the wound. He checked the rest of Sasuke’s head and took his temperature and blood pressure. “Pupils are equal, and they dilate normally. Have you vomited?”

“Tempted, but no.”

“Close your eyes for three seconds and open them. Any stars or anything abnormal?”

“No, just makes me feel a little dizzy.”

“Mild concussion and blood loss. You have a second bump on the head,” he rubbed it lightly, making Sasuke wince away, “maybe from when you fell from the first hit. You’re in no danger now, but if you vomit, start to feel weak on one side of your body, pass out, have a seizure, or your speech is slurred, the hell with any other concerns, get to the hospital. But I think you’ll be fine. Lots of fluids for the blood loss, acetaminophen for the pain; no aspirin. Ice both bumps and stay with him for a full twenty-four hours to be sure he doesn’t get worse. He can sleep, but you should wake him periodically to make sure he does wake up. Make sure he eats and can keep it down before you allow him to sleep. Should eat something bready, helps with the nausea and he can use the carbs to compensate for the blood loss.”

“No offense, but you’re a vet,” Sasuke said.

“I used to be a real doctor, but my license was revoked when I failed to report a few gunshot wounds. I like animals more anyway.”

“Thank you, Dr. Inuzuka,” Itachi said and shook his hand, palming several hundreds.

“Not a problem. Remember, he gets worse, you take him to a hospital.”

“I will.”

\-----

Deidara was tense as they drove toward Kisame’s home.

“Thank you, for everything Dei,” Itachi said softly, rubbing his palm over Deidara’s elbow. “I know you loved that truck and we’re potentially getting you in a lot of trouble.”

Deidara softened, smiling warmly at his lover. “Anything for you.”

They pulled up to a cookie-cutter house out in the middle of the suburbs that looked like the last place a man like Kisame would live. Deidara killed the engine and grabbed his keys, leaning in to kiss Itachi.

“What was that for?” Itachi asked, smiling nonetheless.

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Itachi said, kissing back.

“Ugh, get a room,” Sasuke said from the back seat, exiting the truck as if it was on fire. He only had to keep a hand on the door to keep his balance; he was feeling much better after a handful of painkillers.

Itachi had the key and opened the door. Once inside with the lights on, Sasuke understood why Kisame had filed teeth: he loved sharks. Shark teeth, shark jaws, paintings of sharks, an aquarium with small sharks, a bookshelf filled with books on sharks.

Deidara looked like a rabbit in a fox den as they stepped inside.

“ _So tired_ ,” Sasuke mumbled in Japanese. Deidara looked at him like he’d just grown grotesque wings.

“ _Soon, Otouto. Stay awake just a little longer_ ,” Itachi also said in Japanese. He turned to Deidara. “Bilingual household.” He turned back to his brother and continued in English. “You should eat something, Sasuke.”

“I’m hungry too!” Deidara argued.

Itachi smiled warmly at his often juvenile lover. “Let’s eat and get settled.”

They raided the kitchen. Sasuke’s appetite was hearty and he kept it down. They moved to the living room which could double as a shark museum. They began talking about what had happened that day, but they were interrupted with a ringtone Sasuke had not heard before.

Itachi froze and carefully reached in his pocket for his own phone. He cringed and he accepted the call and put it to his ear.

“Hello.”

Crisp and clear, even to Sasuke, a deep voice came over the line. ‘ _What happened?’_

“Yahiko, I’m fine. We’re just being cautious. I might have been seen in Deidara’s truck so we thought we should use one not registered to him for a while. The money’s not a problem, is it?”

“ _No. I warned you to be careful. Another slip and I will fetch you myself.”_

“I understand.”

“ _Are you close to resolving this matter?_ ”

“Maybe. It’s hard to say.”

“ _What about your brother?”_

“We’ve reconciled.” Itachi smiled at his brother, fully aware that Yahiko’s precise voice was audible to Sasuke and Deidara.

“ _Good. Keep Deidara in line._ ”

“What?! I’m not the one who was seen by the FBI!”

“ _Goodbye, Itachi.”_

Itachi sighed once the call ended. “My boss and one of the people who’ve been hiding me all this time,” he explained.

“I’m glad you’ve had such protective friends.” Fatigue and his head injury were catching up to Sasuke; he laid back and closed his eyes. With a sudden fright, Sasuke stood up and stretched. “What time is it?”

Itachi looked at his phone. “It’s seven thirty.”

“When’s Sharkboy off work?”

“The place closes at eight.”

Itachi gave Deidara a long sideways glance and reached for his pocket. Deidara gave a curt nod in answer and pounced on Sasuke, thumping his shoulder and turning him away from Itachi with a smirk. That was Itachi’s normal signal for ‘I need privacy for a call.’ Itachi often made calls Deidara wasn’t allowed to hear and assumed Itachi needed to call Yahiko back or Nagato.

“Let’s get you settled, Baby Uchiha. How do you like sleeping on the floor?”

“Get away from me,” Sasuke growled and forced the blond’s hands off his body, suppressing a disgusted shiver. “And stop calling me a baby already! After what you did in the truck, I’m not sure I trust you two in a bed together when I’m in the same room. Itachi and I will take the bed; you get the floor, pyro.”

Itachi watched his brother retreat and pulled out Sasuke’s phone then hit the number two on the keypad. He exhaled. “We have a problem,” Itachi remarked, not even waiting to hear the other’s voice.

“ _What happened?”_

“Sasuke happened. I happened.”

“ _What’s going on?”_

“We were seen by someone you work with.”

“ _I haven’t heard anything about a fugitive sighting.”_

“Sasuke is certain an agent saw me.”

“ _Who was it Sasuke thinks it was?”_

“Konohamaru, I think he said. I can’t have them find us now.”

“ _Everyone is out looking for him, you know this_ ,” Naruto breathed into the phone. “ _You need to be more careful_.”

“I think I’m close.”

“ _You still suspect your own . . ._ ”

“Could there be anyone else?” Itachi cut him off.

“ _I don’t see how he could fake his own death._ ”

“Not hard when there’s no body. How close are you to finding Sasuke? Do I have time…?”

_“I can distract them as long as you need; we have no leads, but you’re a popular suspect. Kakashi’s not been concentrating on you though, so that’s a plus for you. There was this one case, Sasuke had a run in with a man . . . We could pull him in and question him. The guy has ties to some shady weapons dealer and he attempted to bitch slap Sasuke. It wouldn’t be a stretch that he could have gone after Sasuke in retribution for his interference.”_

“How soon can you have him pulled in for questioning?”

_“A day maybe.”_

“Stop calling me that! God, you can be annoying!” Sasuke’s voice reached the phone.

“ _Was that Sasuke?_ ” Naruto asked hopefully, but in a whisper.

“It was. My friend is very capable at irritating him.”

“ _Your friend must have balls to annoy him.”_

“I can confirm he does indeed have balls. There, at least you know Sasuke’s safe.”

“ _I feel better about all this now.”_

“Goodnight, Naruto.”

“ _Goodnight. Make sure he’s safe.”_

“I will.” Itachi ended the call and shut off the phone, feeling a little guilty since Sasuke had been given a concussion today because of him.

He almost told Naruto about the hit men, but he knew if he admitted to Naruto that he and Sasuke were in mortal danger from two professional killers, Naruto would not sit idly by, he’d send all of the FBI after them and sort out the mess later.

Right now, Itachi was just happy he had friends like Kisame. He put both phones back in his pocket and took out his knife. Sasuke and Deidara were right: he was foolish. What was he really expecting when they found Fugaku? Two hit men and Fugaku was just going to talk and surrender? Itachi was just putting the two people he loved the most in danger.

Itachi pocketed the knife and sighed. He fell asleep in the armchair.

\-----

Itachi awoke with the feeling of someone’s face nuzzling his crotch. It felt good. He loved Deidara. He smiled thinking about how wrong it was to do this with Sasuke nearby. He moaned.

“That’s the type of sound I was expecting from you, kitten.”

Itachi’s eyes snapped open. That was not Deidara. He looked down to see Kisame’s head between his—luckily clothed—legs. Itachi kicked Kisame in the chest. The man fell back laughing. The gruff laughter drew out Sasuke and Deidara. Itachi crossed his arms and legs.

“You letch!”

“Come on, Itachi. I’m in a dry spell. You were the best I ever had.”

At that moment, Kisame remembered why he believed Itachi really did kill his entire family. It was that glare. That fight they had. The reason they broke up.

Kisame put his hands up. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry. Just teasing ya.”

Sasuke tilted his head. That was weird. Kisame was definitely a criminal and a huge man, but Itachi’s glare put the fear of god in him. Kisame was really frightened.

“Take my bed, I’ll sleep out here. It’s only ten.”

Itachi stopped glaring and he relaxed, yet his voice was still hard and commanding. “I’m comfortable here. Sasuke, how will we know when or if it’s safe to go back to the cottage?”

“Not sure. We’ll worry about it in the morning. I’m pretty sure I’m fine; I woke up easily enough. We’ll figure things out in the morning.”

Sasuke went back to the spare bedroom, wondering how his gun fearing older brother could be so fearsome to someone like Kisame. Yet, the fact Itachi feared guns so much told Sasuke there was no way he could have shot anyone. Itachi was innocent; he just inherited the Uchiha Death Glare.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday, November 11th

Naruto sat at his desk the next morning wondering what he got himself into for the hundredth time. If Kakashi found out he was collaborating with Itachi Uchiha . . . Add to that that he knew Sasuke was alive, had even heard his voice in the background . . . things did not look good for him. He hadn’t slept well after that call from Itachi last night, but he hadn’t heard a whisper about anyone seeing Itachi or Sasuke.

Sakura intruded on his worried thoughts, resuming her vacated seat with steaming cup in hand.

Naruto tapped the folder on his desk lightly, lost in thought. Deciding, he pushed the file over to Sakura. "I think we should investigate this."

Sakura set her cup down and opened the file, scanning the first page quickly. She frowned. Her head fell to the side in thought. "You think he could've gotten to someone like Sasuke? I mean Sasuke isn't a pushover and if I remember correctly this person is on the girlish side."

"It only takes one lucky blow, Sakura."

Sakura shuttered at the unpleasant thought. Even though she thought Sasuke was dead, it didn’t seem plausible that even a lucky blow could fell him. She didn't appear convinced, but replied anyway, "I can send it on to Shikamaru and Temari for Tsunade's approval."

"Please," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Hey now," Sakura whined, offended. "I'm just not convinced—"

"I want to find Sasuke as soon as possible and I won't overlook someone just because they could pass themselves off as a female."

"Okay, okay." Sakura held her hands up. "I get it. I know you're worried about him considering . . ."

Sakura's voice trailed off as Neji approached. She pushed away from the small desk they were using and replied, "I'll hand these over to Shika then.”

Neji watched her leave from the corner of his eye. "You know, I'm starting to think she doesn't like me," he said.

Naruto smiled behind his hand and snorted. "She's just worried about Sasuke and blames you because you're his partner. Forgive her; she'll cool off once he's found."

"So, you think you have a lead?"

"Just someone Sasuke had a run in with. Do you remember a Haku Yuki?"

"Yes, but don't you think he's a bit . . ."

"Girly?" Naruto supplied. "Why does everyone think that someone like him couldn't get the better of Sasuke? Like I told Sakura, all you need is a lucky hit."

"They'd have to be damn lucky."

"Sasuke was able to take Kakashi-sensei down with one hit."

"Yeah, that was the epitome of a lucky hit," Neji said sarcastically, believing in his partner’s prowess.

Naruto frowned and leaned his head on his hand. He muttered to himself bitterly, "It was still lucky." Neji didn't seem to hear him in the quiet room; his head was bent over one of the case files, his fingers lifting up page after page as he speed-read.

Naruto watched him in silence, but not really seeing Neji, his mind wandering to Sasuke and one of the last times they spent together. Sasuke had been insatiable and more vigorous than he normally was, not that Naruto was complaining. He just liked it when Sasuke was slower, showering him with more attention. Actually, that part was lacking recently. It wasn’t that he felt like he was just a fuck for Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn’t as affectionate as he used to be. Sasuke had started shying away from kissing and never initiated them anymore. He didn’t like to stay in bed with him for long afterward either. Maybe the writing was on the wall. Sasuke was pulling away.

Naruto sighed and pushed away from his perch, deciding it was time to track down Konohamaru. It was the least he could do to help Sasuke and Itachi.

Finding the young agent wasn’t hard; Naruto knew he could be found at his desk on the second floor, with his partner Moegi. He came up behind Konohamaru and ruffled his hair and smiling wide.

“How’s it going, kid?”

“Naruto!” Konohamaru squealed, before coughing and clearing his face of his wide grin.

Naruto laughed at his attempt to act professional and ruffled his hair again. “You don’t have to pretend around me.”

Konohamaru frowned, “I’m not trying to pretend; I want you to take me seriously.”

“And I do,” Naruto laughed again, pulling over a spare chair and swinging it around, straddling it. His chin found purchase, resting on the back of the chair. “But tell me, how’s it going? Have any big cases lately?”

“None,” Konohamaru sighed.

Naruto’s lips quivered, wanting to smile again; Konohamaru sounded so dejected. The ‘rookie blues’ was a feeling he knew all too well.

“What about you, boss, do you have any big cases right now?”

Naruto felt butterflies rise up in his stomach. “Just one at the moment.”

“Really, what’s it about? Does it have anything to do with drug lords or the Suna Mafia?”

“No,” Naruto said sadly, thinking about Sasuke. “It’s a missing person’s case, level one top priority.”

“It’s that agent isn’t it?” Konohamaru muttered, awestruck. “No one will say who it is. Sounds pretty big. And you’re working on it?”

“I’m not alone, and actually, Kakashi-sensei is leading the investigation. It’s Sasuke.”

“Sasuke? You mean that stiff friend of yours? He always scares me.”

Naruto gave a playfully annoyed look. “Yeah. I’m worried, but he’s a badass, I don’t think anyone could take him down easily. I just get to sit in a room full of Sasuke’s cases and see how much better he is at his job than I am.” Naruto laughed, trying to take the sting out of his words, lest Konohamaru believe him to be that shallow. In reality, he just wanted Sasuke’s respect.

“You must admire him to want to be as good as him,” Moegi said, smiling when Naruto turned to her.

Naruto was put off by her perceptiveness. “I just want him to see me as his equal, but I’m not there yet. I’ll just have to work twice as hard as him.”

“You can do it, boss!” Konohamaru cheered.

“How can I fail when I have you for a cheering squad?” Naruto laughed. He felt at ease for the first time since Sasuke disappeared, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t need this.

“Konohamaru,” Udon said, striding up to them with a tissue at his ever-draining nose. The poor boy suffered from severe seasonal allergies which landed him a desk job at the FBI. “Ebisu would like that report on his desk within the hour. He also says to stop fraternizing with co-workers; you have a job to perform.”

Konohamaru grumbled and woke his computer monitor, setting about typing up his report. Naruto seized his chance, “What were you working on?”

“Oh, nothing as important as your level one,” Konohamaru said, sighing wistfully. It was every new recruit’s dream to work a level one. Naruto couldn’t help thinking that Sasuke beat him to that honor by a month, but Naruto’s came at a price: Sasuke was the one missing.

“It was a simple stakeout. We were supposed to be tailing a pimp that was using underage females for prostitution. We got him on tape and Ebisu’s team swooped in for the arrest,” Moegi answered, handing Udon her report, signed and dated.

“I remember being on stakeouts, though they weren’t much fun with Sakura around.” Naruto released another laugh, stood and ruffled Konohamaru’s hair one more time before leaving; but not before he threw over his shoulder, “Stay safe you two.”

Outside in the corridor Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Konohamaru hadn’t seen Sasuke or Itachi; there’s no way the young agent wouldn’t have told Naruto all about it, especially after Naruto told him the Uchiha was the case he was working. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Naruto sent a quick text.

+All clear. You and Sasuke not recognized. UR welcome.

Itachi responded quickly, Naruto’s phone vibrating in his hand.

+Thank you.

\-----

Itachi made them all breakfast in the morning as thanks to Kisame for letting them crash at his house. Deidara was too disgruntled to do it and Sasuke had a headache, but he woke up easily enough that they weren’t worried about his concussion anymore.

“So, what kind of trouble are you in this time, ‘Tachi?” Kisame asked as he shoveled eggs and pancakes into his mouth. “And is your doppelganger who I think he is?”

“This is my brother, Sasuke. He believes I’m innocent now too. You’re the only one who thinks I’m guilty.”

“Me and the FBI and the general public.”

“Anyway, we were investigating and twice now we’ve been targeted by hit men. But the reason we came to you was we thought we were seen by FBI agents. I don’t think we were. When do think the coast will be clear, Sasuke?”

“I checked the FBI’s website on Kisame’s computer. Sorry but I had to clear the cookies to wipe out my login information. We’re indebted to you, but I’m not giving you access to the Bureau. There have been no sightings reported of either of us. We can head back anytime.”

“Now,” Deidara blurted.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at Deidara. “Under cover of darkness would be best. I think three in the morning. We keep under the speed limit and drive carefully and we should get back without anyone noticing.”

When Kisame was done with his breakfast, he stood and gave Itachi a kiss on the cheek like Itachi was his wife, making Deidara growl. Then Kisame went to work.

Despite how much Deidara disliked Kisame, he agreed to go out and restock his kitchen and buy food for them to make lunch and dinner.

Itachi went back to lounging in Kisame’s armchair, playing with Sasuke’s phone where he got the text from Naruto. Luckily, the fact there was nothing on the FBI’s website had convinced Sasuke they weren’t seen; Itachi didn’t know how he’d tell Sasuke that he knew they were in the clear.

He fished through the photos on Sasuke's phone to get a small glimpse into his brother's life. There weren't a lot and some of them were downright strange. Itachi rolled his eyes at the picture of almond duck and another of ravioli drowning in tomato sauce; apparently his brother regularly food blogged; he always knew there was something wrong with the kid.

The next picture was of a man who was too young to have that shock of white hair with mixed matched colored eyes, but there was something vaguely familiar about him. The man had an amused smile on his face and a fond look in his eyes. He was very attractive, especially with that beauty mark on his jaw. The scar running down his left eye didn’t detract from his good looks either. That was followed by a picture of a man Itachi knew had to be a Hyuuga asleep in the passenger seat of a car with his mouth hanging open.

Then there were pictures of Naruto, the first being of Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked a little disgruntled to be photographed, but he had a smile in his eyes. Naruto was happy and was clearly holding the phone to take the picture.

Seeing the picture, Itachi connected the name to the young blond hanging out with his little brother all the time.

Then there was a picture of Sasuke asleep looking like the adorable teenager Itachi remembered; back when they were happy. Sasuke was bare-chested under a blanket. The next was of Naruto, once again taking the picture himself, shirtless in the same morning light as the previous photo and the same colored walls in the background. He wasn't just shirtless; he had his other hand behind his head in a sexy pose. _'_ Dobe _' must be a pet name_ , Itachi thought, wondering if Naruto knew what it meant. It made Itachi sad that Naruto was with Sasuke.

Itachi hadn’t given Naruto a first glance let alone a second. Naruto was a child back then, but he’d certainly grown since. He doubted the picture did Naruto justice though, but it sure was hot to look at.

He scrolled back around to the beginning, searching out the picture of the two of them together for another look. He lost himself in the ecstatic happiness in Naruto’s face and the quiet happiness in Sasuke. The background was too dark to deduce the location. Where were they? Was it a special event that prompted Naruto to steal Sasuke’s phone and force a selfie on him? How long ago was this? He was so engrossed he didn't notice Sasuke come in.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

Itachi smiled evilly. "Looking at pictures of your boyfriend."

"Huh?" Itachi didn’t miss the sadness in Sasuke’s eyes.

Itachi raised the phone displaying the picture of the two of them.

Sasuke snorted. "He is not my boyfriend."

Itachi flipped through the next two photos.

"Okay, yeah, we sleep together, but he's not my boyfriend."

"So, who is your boyfriend?"

"What makes you think I have one?"

"That look you just had. You miss someone."

"Yeah, but it's not Naruto. His name is Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" Itachi was surprised since Naruto had mentioned Kakashi before.

"You know of him?"

"I heard his name, but I’m not sure who he is. He's a colleague of yours?”

"Yeah, he was the one who trained us in personal combat. Some of us call him 'Kakashi-sensei.’" Sasuke became wistful and smiled. "I really love him."

"You love him, but you're sleeping with someone else."

"I didn’t set out to sleep around and I really do love Kakashi, we're more like . . . god, this sounds sappy, but we're more like soul mates.”

“Soul mates?”

“I said it sounded sappy,” Sasuke defended.

“Okay,” Itachi replied. “Go on.”

“Kakashi and I . . . we just feel so good together. I don’t mean sex either; though that’s excellent too. We’re happy just sitting together in silence. We have so much in common and we just click. There’s a connection there I’ve never felt before. You know I've known Naruto since we were kids." Itachi nodded. "We were each other's firsts and I don’t regret that. And until Kakashi, he was my only one. I like him, but I don’t love him the way I love Kakashi. He's like . . . You probably don't want to hear this much detail…”

“Oh, I’m riveted,” Itachi answered. “Please continue.”

“Kakashi and I are only one way and Naruto and I are only one way. I guess you could say I like being able to bottom and top. And it's kind of a thrill to keep two lovers from knowing about the other.”

“Who do you bottom for?” Itachi asked, curious on one level, but angry on another.

“Well... actually... See I'm sort of the . . . well, I feel like the girl of the relationship with Kakashi and I'm really waiting for him to ask me . . . ask me to marry him. They legalized it two years ago and I was working this case recently—which I solved—and the guy had just married his transvestite boyfriend. While I was investigating them, I really felt jealous over the relationship they had together. I want to marry Kakashi, or at least have him move in.

“Honestly, I never thought I would be able to love someone. I appreciate Naruto’s friendship and I enjoy our time together, but I knew from the beginning that I didn’t love him. As soon as Kakashi and I got close, I felt something for him. I wasn’t even sure what that feeling was. Even though it took me a few days to realize it was love, I knew I couldn’t live without Kakashi after that first night with him. I will break it off with Naruto soon."

“You think that’s soon enough?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said.

“And why didn’t you end it when you got yourself involved with Kakashi?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“That’s what I said!” Sasuke took the defensive.

“Would it not have made sense to go to Naruto and tell him you met someone else?”

“I said he wasn’t my boyfriend!”

“Does Naruto know that?” Itachi demanded. “You are a Uchiha and were raised better than that!”

“What does it matter to you? You weren’t there! You have no idea what I’ve been through since you left!”

That stung. If he hadn’t been framed, he would have been there, would have been beside Sasuke until he hated him for smothering him. “Don’t blame this on me! You are the one stringing both men along. Its sluttish behavior and unbefitting for someone of our name.”

“This is my life and I will live it how _I_ see fit!” Sasuke snapped.

Itachi calmed himself considerably, taking a deep breath. “Okay, so what happens when you return?”

“I—”

“I’m not finished, Sasuke! You return, and you have both lovers overjoyed with your return; maybe one of them forgets themselves? Say Naruto grabs you and kisses you? Kakashi’s watching in the background. What do you do?”

“That won’t happen; Naruto knows better.”

“But he does it anyway.”

“Then I call him a ‘dobe’ and push him away.”

“But Kakashi’s seen everything.”

“Then I will talk to him later and tell him it was nothing. He knows Naruto; he would know it was just Naruto being Naruto.”

“But it wasn’t nothing. Naruto loves you and your disappearance put everything into perspective. Now he wants to come out and reveal your relationship. I daresay it’s been a long time coming.”

“It won’t happen!” Sasuke was indignant, but there was a bit of panic on his face and in his voice.

“What if he blurts out that he wants to marry you?” Itachi questioned, ignoring the ache in his heart. He was really starting to like Naruto; the pain Naruto was going through and would go through was hurting Itachi and so was the fact Naruto was in love with someone, in love with his little brother.

Sasuke stalled and shook his head. “Naruto wouldn’t do that,” he asserted. “He wouldn’t. The _dobe_ knows better than that.”

“Why do you call him ‘ _dobe_?’”

“That’s none of your business!”

“Does he even know what that means?”

Sasuke snorted. “Of course, he does. And it’s not like he doesn’t have his own comeback.”

“Really,” Itachi drawled. “And what does he call you?”

“That’s none of your damn business!”

“Nothing is my business? You’re my baby brother!”

“You’ve been gone for years! You don’t get to show up in my life and tell me how to live it!”

Sasuke stormed off, completely forgetting Itachi was still in possession of his phone. Itachi looked down at the picture of Sasuke and Naruto. And for once he felt ashamed of his brother. How could his brother take interest in another man when he already had one waiting and willing? He was raised better than that! Uchiha are always true to their lovers. Itachi nearly choked on his own words. He knew already that he wanted Naruto when he clearly had Deidara. _That may be so,_ he argued with himself, _but I haven’t done anything yet. I’m still true._

Without thinking, he pressed the speed dial and brought the phone to his ear. He was startled when Naruto answered, “ _Itachi?”_ Naruto was whispering.

“Who else would it be?”

“ _I thought maybe it was Sasuke this time, telling me he’s fine._ ”

Itachi felt a pang in his heart. “Sasuke _is_ fine. Trust me.”

“ _I wouldn’t be talking to you if I didn’t trust you._ ” Naruto’s voice was more echo-y now, apparently ducking into the bathroom for some privacy.

“You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“ _I try,_ ” Naruto laughed.

Itachi laughed too, amazed that someone could have such an infectious laugh. “Can I ask you something, Naruto?”

The laughter quieted down. “ _Hmm?_ ”

“Why does my brother call you ‘ _dobe_?’” Itachi couldn’t stop himself asking, again, hoping that he would get an answer this time.

“ _Oh, that,_ ” he laughed again. “ _We didn’t really get along in the beginning, bitter rivals and the like._ ”

“Why didn’t you get along?”

“ _The short answer? I was jealous. Sasuke had the perfect looks, perfect grades, and was instantly popular. He was everything I wasn’t._ ”

“And you let him call you ‘ _dobe_ ,’ why? Do you even know what that means?”

Itachi heard the tenderness even over the phone. “ _Yes, and I know it’s not a term of endearment, but when Sasuke says it, there’s just something different about it. It’s not like I don’t have a comeback of my own._ ”

“Oh, and what do you call him, if I may ask?”

“ _He’s my_ teme _,_ ” Naruto replied with equal tenderness.

“ _Teme_? You speak Japanese?”

“ _No, but my grandmother was from Japan. I don’t know much about the Japanese culture and what I do know comes from watching Sasuke_.”

“Well, to look at you one wouldn’t know.”

Naruto paused. “ _How do you know what I look like?_ ”

“You don’t remember me from back then? I saw you around occasionally. That and the pictures on Sasuke’s phone.”

“ _You saw those!_ ” Naruto sounded dismayed.

“You like to take pictures of yourself,” Itachi chuckled.

“ _Those were meant for Sasuke only_.”

“But I saw them anyway.”

“ _Look, you . . ._ ”

“Why are you with him?” Itachi interrupted.

“ _Huh?_ ”

“Sasuke, why are you with him? Are you his boyfriend?”

“ _Don’t let Sasuke hear you say that._ ” Naruto laughed, but Itachi noted a hint of strain in his voice.

“But you want to be with him that way?”

“ _I dunno_ ,” Naruto sighed. “ _Maybe. It would be nice to have a title for what we are. ‘Lovers’ doesn’t feel right, but we’re more than ‘fuck buddies.’ ‘Friends with benefits’ maybe?_ ”

“I think my brother is a fool,” Itachi whispered, but Naruto heard him clearly.

“ _I’m sorry you feel that way, Itachi,_ ” Naruto replied bitterly.

Itachi sighed. “You misunderstand me. I meant that he’s foolish for not claiming you.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Naruto returned sheepishly. “ _Sorry, I thought you had a problem with me._ ”

“No, Naruto; you’ve been a great help.”

“’Tachi, who’re you talking to?” Deidara asked, walking in the room with his arms full of bags.

“ _Oh,_ ’Tachi _’ is it?_ ” Naruto teased.

Itachi shivered at the nickname and the way it rolled off Naruto’s tongue. There was no hesitancy in the way he spoke, like he’d been calling him that all his life. It was familiar.

“I’ll have to call you back.”

“ _Sure, ‘Tachi._ ” Naruto laughed.

Itachi sighed and ended the call.

“Is there something I should know about?” Deidara questioned, thinking it was Yahiko again.

“Not yet, but most likely we will need to talk.” _I’m still true,_ he told himself, _I’m still true._

\-----

Sasuke was pissed, his body shaking and barely holding back frustrated tears. Itachi had no right to lecture him. _The gall of him_ , he thought. He’d reached Kisame’s spare room and barely restrained himself from slamming the door. He wasn't a child!

“It’s none of his damn business what I do and with whom,” Sasuke sneered. “He doesn't understand!”

Sasuke sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He let off a string of curses as he bumped the goose egg on his head. He took several deep breaths, finding a bit of calm in his sea of emotions. “He doesn't understand,” he repeated. But Sasuke was forced to admit to himself that his brother was right; he was being unfair to both of his lovers. 

He closed his eyes, frowning as he thought of Naruto. He felt a peculiar pang in his chest as he recalled the dope’s smile, the way he had looked the last time they were together. 

They’d been to lunch. A weekly occurrence. Naruto was his usual bubbly self and Sasuke had detested it. He’d have preferred Naruto to be in a shitty mood; had even hoped his own dourness would have rubbed off on the _dobe_. It was like the Fates were against him—or just a particular _dobe_ with a penchant for turning attitudes around. Sasuke did not want his attitude turned around. He wanted to get this over with, but with each passing moment Sasuke was finding it all the more difficult to follow through. 

Sasuke had decided it was time to break it off with Naruto. He knew where his heart truly lay; had known it for some time. Yet, every time he brought himself to the point of telling Naruto, he couldn't do it. It had perplexed him after the first attempt; slightly annoyed him after the second; but by the third attempt Sasuke knew he had a problem. It never seemed like the right moment for some reason or other and Sasuke wasn't as big an ass as to give Naruto the boot after sex—which always accompanied these lunches and dinners. 

Sasuke knew they’d go to his place afterwards and shag. He didn’t want to get comfortable being in Naruto’s home . . . he’d had that sudden, jarring feeling of familiarity after only the third night spent there. It had scared him how comfortable he’d gotten so fast and had outright demanded they go to his place exclusively. 

Naruto had taken the demand in stride; if he’d been hurt by Sasuke’s demand, he’d never shown it—Naruto was known to wear his heart on his sleeve.

Sasuke had loathed himself since that demand, because he could be comfortable in his own home without feeling like he was laying down roots in Naruto’s. He also loathed himself for enjoying sex with Naruto so much; the loathing only intensifying as his relationship progressed with Kakashi and his inability to let Naruto go.

He’d tried to pull back during sex, hoping Naruto would get the hint and do the breaking up instead. But it seemed Naruto didn't get the hint . . . or maybe he did because recently Naruto had been more withdrawn after sex. 

Naruto was a cuddler; something Sasuke tolerated because Naruto wasn't otherwise clingy. He liked to curl into the side of Sasuke’s body like he needed the warmth. Only, it was more likely the physical contact Naruto craved, as Naruto’s body heat tended to run hotter than normal and Sasuke’s body, in contrast, tended to run cooler. A comfortable warmth could be reached between them. 

Sasuke called for the check, bracing himself to tell Naruto. 

“What do you think, Sasuke?” Naruto said. 

Sasuke blinked. “About?” 

Naruto rolled his eyes, chuckling. “And you say I don’t pay attention. Your caseload can wait an hour while you eat. It’s not going anywhere.”

“Hn.”

“I said, there’s a seminar coming up in a few months. It’s going to be in Suna again this year and I thought you’d like to join me this time. I know you like Suna and there’s a gun expo taking place at the same hotel. I know you’re into weapons.” 

Sasuke’s brows raised. He was intrigued by the gun expo, for sure—he not only liked weapons, he appreciated their craftsmanship. Of course, if he decided to go then he couldn’t end things with Naruto. “I’ll think about it. When is it?”

“March. It would be sanctioned time off since it’d be considered work related.”

“That would be the seminar and not the gun expo, _dobe_.”

“Well, yeah,” Naruto said, scratching his nose. “I can get a discount on the room and seminar tickets if I book for two. No one would have to know you didn’t stay for the seminar. All you have to do is sign in and get your gift bag.”

Sasuke let out a small laugh. “So, you’re just using me for the second gift bag.”

Naruto looked genuinely surprised. “No, I didn’t even think about that.”

“Hn,” Sasuke said, amused. “It’s tempting.”

Naruto deflated slightly. “Is that a no?”

Naruto looked so . . . stricken, Sasuke found himself saying in-spite of himself, “It’s a solid maybe.”

“You definitely have the vacation time racked up otherwise. You barely take time off and I think this could be good for you. You don’t even have to do the gun expo; you could just sight see and work on your non-existent tan. Anyway, I hope you’ll say yes and join me.”

Sasuke steeled himself, deciding now was the time. He hadn’t committed to going to Suna and Naruto’s mood was considerably dampened; the perfect condition Sasuke had been hoping for. He opened his mouth and felt his heart race. Sweat gathered on his palms as a warmth and fluttering sensation seized his midsection. He wiped his palms against his pant legs and took a sip of water.

“Naruto,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Naruto answered.

He was looking straight at Naruto, watching the other avert his eyes. Naruto’s back straightened, almost like he was bracing for impact. Or rejection. Maybe he knew he was about to be dumped. Or maybe he thought Sasuke was about to tell him no to Suna. It didn’t matter the reason now. Sasuke couldn’t do it. He’d lost his nerve. “Let’s get out of here,” he said instead. Sasuke took the check and paid—his turn to do so—and led Naruto out of the restaurant. 

Sasuke pushed his key into the lock of his front door and keyed in his alarm code. Naruto followed, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes; donning the house slippers Sasuke preferred he use. Sasuke mimicked him. They were going to head straight for the bedroom, yet, Sasuke insisted they use the slippers through the main house. The thought of socks or bare feet on the living room carpet or tiled kitchen made him shudder. It was more than his Japanese heritage and the tradition of not allowing shoes in the home; he didn’t want the filth of the outside world in his home, nor did he want people’s filth in his home either. But he didn’t insist it with Kakashi. He frowned.

He closed the bedroom door behind Naruto and began to work at removing his clothing, watching Naruto do the same. Sasuke wondered again why he couldn’t bring himself to stop this; what it was about either of them that kept him coming back to the _dobe_. He knew his life would get easier if he ended it, but again he felt the rising panic in his chest as he really contemplated it. It didn’t make sense why he couldn’t.

Naruto was standing naked at the end of his bed when Sasuke stepped out of his pants. He stopped before Naruto, leaning his head into his neck. Naruto’s arms enveloped Sasuke, his breath hitching as Sasuke inhaled. He’d never admit it aloud, but Sasuke loved the combination of Naruto’s soap and body spray. It was an interesting mix that didn’t assault the noses of anyone unfortunate enough to smell it. Naruto’s laugh was a little breathy and Sasuke smirked. He could now add the neck, just below the ear, as one of Naruto’s sensitive spots. There and the crease where thigh and hip joined, right next to the groin. 

Naruto fell back, his legs widening to allow Sasuke’s body to fit warm and comfortable between them. He studied Naruto—had taken to observing Naruto’s reactions to him—wondering if he looked as silly when he bottomed for Kakashi.

Kakashi. 

Sasuke knew he shouldn’t be thinking of his other lover with Naruto hot and ready on his bed.

Naruto didn’t seem to shy away from his staring. He seemed almost comfortable being watched. If Sasuke was one to take selfies or record himself, he’d probably be foolish enough to tape them together. 

Sasuke pushed Naruto’s thighs further apart and with his fingertips, ghosted over that sensitive spot. 

Naruto gasped and shuddered. “Bastard,” he laughed. 

“Call me what you like; I know you love it, Naruto. And this,” he palmed Naruto’s cock, dragging at the thickening length, “would agree with me.”

Naruto moaned his response, his glare tinged with lust.

Lowering himself against Naruto, he ground their cocks together, marveling at the dry friction. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke, drawing him tighter against his body. _Not clingy, but certainly someone who craved human contact,_ Sasuke mused. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said. He threw his head back and thrust up, throwing Sasuke off his rhythm. 

Sasuke hissed, finding his tempo again, forcing Naruto to find and match that pace—fast and hard. It was the way Sasuke liked it between them: less foreplay, less time to think, and most importantly, less time for light blue eyes to see into his soul. He hated how Naruto could see through him at times. _Why can’t he see how torn I am? That I want to end this?_

Naruto hissed back, rocking against him, thrust for thrust. His eyes were closed, one arm draped over his eyes. “Fuck,” he groaned. His other hand dug into the bedsheets, twisting and bunching the fabric. 

With both arms Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, nipping at his lower lip. Sasuke grunted in response, abhorring kissing Naruto during sex—but he let it slide; misguided penance for the guilt he felt in keeping Naruto in the dark. Shame, for being too weak to let him go. 

With a final thrust, Naruto was off, cum clinging to both their abdomens and chests. Sasuke thrust a few more times, following Naruto in his release. His arms gave out and he collapsed on Naruto, whose breathing was already evening out. He was shocked they’d just frotted each other to completion. He was relieved though. He needed to end the intimacy between them and penetration was as intimate as it gets. Naruto’s arm came up to wrap around Sasuke but stopped and hovered a moment before dropping to the mattress. 

Sasuke scowled at the odd tug in his stomach and rolled onto his back. He couldn’t help wondering if Naruto would curl into him or lie beside him until he dozed. He couldn’t decide which outcome he wanted. Maintain the status quo by curling into his side or start the grueling process of separation by lying there? Naruto had to know . . . but Sasuke’s unspoken question was answered when Naruto curled into his side. 

And Sasuke let him; because if he was being honest, he liked the warmth Naruto radiated into his cold bones. It also made Sasuke feel worse; like he took more from Naruto than he could ever give back. He knew he did, and he also knew Naruto willingly gave more of himself than he expected to receive. 

Sasuke opened his eyes to the toneless walls of his borrowed bedroom. He still didn’t understand why he was stringing both men along, but he realized that Naruto and Kakashi deserved better than what he was offering them. He needed to end things with Naruto . . . and plead forgiveness from Kakashi. Even if Kakashi never found out about his relationship with Naruto, he needed to do or say something to make it up to him, to assuage his own conscience.

When he got back, he would end it. Maybe his being gone would piss Naruto off or Sasuke could say it had to do with the experience or finding his brother or something. Maybe he could start being more public with Kakashi so Naruto would get the idea.

He wasn’t missing Naruto, but he was aching for Kakashi. Just his presence, his scent, the way he caressed his hair, the way he held him in bed like a teddy bear. The thought made Sasuke smile softly. As much as Naruto might love him, he didn’t cherish him the way Kakashi did. Then again, Sasuke was never very warm with Naruto but he was with Kakashi—get what you give. Sasuke scrubbed the uninjured side of his head.

He really thought that losing his entire family had scarred him so badly he’d never be able to love anyone again. He believed that even as he slept with Naruto. Not until Kakashi did he discover his emotions weren’t as scarred over as he thought. But he feared he would lose the protection those scars offered him. Loving Kakashi left him open to being hurt again.

His first day back, he would break up with Naruto and ask Kakashi to move in with him. He would make it impossible to continue with Naruto.

There was also the idea that Itachi was disappointed in him. Who else was left to disappoint or to be proud of him? He wanted his brother’s approval, but Sasuke resented his meddling. Sasuke knew he was wrong to let things go this long, but the bastard had no idea how hard it was to break Naruto’s heart.

\-----

They waited for Kisame to come home and have dinner with their benefactor.

“Last chance, ‘Tachi,” Kisame said as they finished eating.

“No, Kisame, not ever again.”

“Tsk.”

Deidara was stewing.

“Lighten up, Deidara,” Kisame said. “I know it’s over between us. Itachi made that perfectly clear years ago.”

“I’m glad you didn’t hold that against me when the shit hit the fan,” Itachi said.

Kisame put a hand on Itachi’s neck and rubbed it affectionately. “I still care for you, Itachi. I deserved that broken wrist and cracked ribs; I wouldn’t hold that against you.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow raised in shock and question.

“Don’t ask, _Otouto_.”

Deidara was silently fuming. Sasuke couldn’t decide if Deidara knew and that made him angry or if he too wasn’t told what happened.

“Once the streets empty, we’ll go back,” Sasuke said. “Thanks for your help, Kisame.”

“A favor from an FBI agent can come in handy in the future.”

Rather than take offence, Sasuke smirked. He actually got on better with Kisame than with Deidara. He felt they had something of a kindred spirit.

\-----

Thursday, November 12th

It was nice to be back. It wasn’t his home, but it was feeling like it. Living under the same roof as family was new and yet familiar. He felt comfortable here.

Sasuke sighed as he stripped the clothes he wore for nearly three days. He carefully removed the bandage from around his head. The cut was healing and there wasn’t much blood on the gauze, so he slipped under a hot shower and washed his face and hair like normal. It stung but didn’t start bleeding.

The master bedroom had its own bathroom and there was a second with a shower for the other rooms, but Itachi suggested Sasuke use the master bath since the guest bath wasn’t well stocked and didn’t have its own heater.

Sasuke used the soap he smelled on his brother’s skin and the shampoo he smelled in his hair, the same conditioner. It felt a lot like it did when Sasuke first used Kakashi’s shower, that sense of being close to someone, intimate in such a domestic and mundane way. The same soap and shampoo. He loved his brother and wanted to be close to him after so long. It wasn’t sexual, but he sought any little intimacy.

Kakashi. He missed him so much. Sasuke was forced to face a question he didn’t want to answer: who was more important to him right now? Kakashi or Itachi? He had to face it that Itachi was his family, the only blood he had left. He would choose his brother, but he’d be miserable without Kakashi.

The question between Naruto and Kakashi didn’t take him a moment to answer. He never loved Naruto; he never believed he could fall in love after his family died and Itachi left. He liked Naruto, but it was more dependence on his friendship than love that kept them together. Sasuke continued their relationship because it was what Naruto wanted and Sasuke did like his company—and the sex. But Sasuke didn’t understand love until he met Kakashi. But he would leave them both for his brother, even if his brother could be a dick sometimes.

He dried his head carefully and checked the cut in the mirror. It was still only a step away from an open wound, but it was healing. He smeared ointment on it and covered it with a clean bandage, wrapping it around his head.

Sasuke threw on a battered t-shirt and a comfortable pair of sleep pants and exited the master bedroom. Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a steaming cup of tea, while Deidara was dancing—horribly—nearby. Music was drifting softly from an old CD player; a song that Sasuke recognized from days spent with Naruto.

Naruto was more into pop songs and loved to sing them out loud; Sasuke preferred Alternative and never sang when there were people around to hear him. Naruto convinced him to go to karaoke with him more than once, but he was never successful in dragging Sasuke to a microphone. Uchiha avoided making fools of themselves.

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, opting for water instead of tea. He sat across from Itachi and sighed. Itachi caught his gaze and smiled; an overwhelming feeling of love swept over him, closing his throat.

“All done in the bathroom, baby Uchiha?” Deidara said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Obviously. I wouldn’t be sitting here if I wasn’t.”

“Good,” Deidara said. “I’m heading for the shower next. Wanna join me, ‘tachi?”

Itachi blushed but shook his head. “Not tonight.”

“Your loss then,” Deidara said, swiveling his hips suggestively as he exited the room.

Sasuke frowned into his cup. “Why him?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Itachi asked, turning his full attention to Sasuke. “What was that?”

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t get it. The two of you. Why Deidara?”

Itachi was taken aback. “I love him,” he answered.

“Sure, even an idiot can see that you love him. But, I mean, if we’re talking boyfriend material, Kisame is the better choice. What happened there?”

“We’re not discussing this, Sasuke,” Itachi said.

“Come off it, Itachi. Even you must admit that Kisame is a vast improvement over that _baka_. Can you fault me for wondering why you dumped a man like Kisame for him?” Sasuke nodded towards the master bedroom.

“First of all,” Itachi said, his voice low and tight, “I did not dump Kisame for Deidara. Deidara was years later. Second of all, if we’re talking boyfriend material, Dei takes that award. Kisame is not who he seems to be. I’d expect an FBI agent to see that.”

Sasuke frowned, ignoring the little jab about the Bureau. “He seems like a decent guy to me.”

“Who believes I’m guilty, Sasuke.”

“I believed you were guilty!” Sasuke countered. He was still a bit emotionally sensitive after thinking about his complicated love life. “Is the assumption of innocence a make or break deal?”

Itachi sighed heavily. “That’s what draws Kisame to me. His belief that I’m a cold-blooded killer. He loves the idea of that more than he loves me.”

“But he does love you.”

“Yes, Kisame loves me and for all the wrong reasons.”

Sasuke swallowed hard. “So, if I didn’t believe you were innocent, you’d dump me too? Is that how it is?”

“You are different, Sasuke. You are family.”

That made Sasuke think of his earlier conclusion that he would choose Itachi over Kakashi. It just made Sasuke angrier.

“Kisame was not and will never be family. Trust me, _Otouto_ , you haven’t seen the real Kisame, but you have seen the real Deidara.”

Sasuke shook his head, one step away from rolling his eyes. “Is that why you broke his ribs? Because he thinks you’re guilty?”

“Drop it, Sasuke. I will not discuss this with you.” Itachi rose and set his cup in the sink, filling it with water.

“What a hypocrite.”

“Excuse me?” Itachi said, rounding on Sasuke.

Sasuke turned in his chair. “You heard me! You’re a hypocrite. It’s okay for you to know about my personal life and criticize it, but when it comes to you everything has to be a damned secret. I’ve been very open kimono with you about my relationships.”

“Have you ever once considered this may be a painful subject for me, Sasuke? Or is it only your selfish need to know everything that drives you to pry? Now, leave it be.”

Sasuke scoffed. “Have you forgotten? I’m a detective; it’s what we do: pry. How can you be so self-righteous? You passed judgment on me and my personal life—”

“I’m not the one stringing two men along because I’m greedy or whatever it is that you tell yourself to make you feel better about fucking two men behind their backs!”

“You’re a prick,” Sasuke said, the tips of his ears reddening with anger.

“And I told you to leave it alone!” Itachi snapped.

“Yeah, you’re just like father. An asshole to the core!” Sasuke rocketed out of his chair, Itachi reaching out his hand to stop it from hitting the tiled floor. He heard the sound of Sasuke’s door closing; not the slamming he’d expected, and somehow that quiet snap seemed all the worse.

Itachi rubbed at his eyes, could feel the telltale pinprick of tears. With a sniffle, he grabbed Sasuke’s abandoned glass and placed it in the sink. He went around the house turning off lights and settled on his bed minutes later. Deidara was still in the bath, taking his time—probably playing with his clay models as his skin pruned. Itachi let out an exaggerated sigh as he laid there in the darkness. He just got his brother back; he couldn’t let something silly like this break them apart, not even a little.

He looked over at the digital clock. Nearly six in the morning. They’d all napped before leaving Kisame’s, but they were all in need of real sleep despite the hour.

“Hey,” Deidara said softly, shutting off the bathroom light and crawling into bed. He plastered himself to Itachi’s side, throwing a long, bony leg over Itachi’s legs. Itachi laughed and leaned in for a kiss from Deidara. Soft and sweet.

“Will you hold me?” Itachi asked.

“You two had a fight, didn’t you?”

Itachi sighed. “And how would you know that?”

“ESP. Psychic powers and all that voodoo.”

“Really?” Itachi asked, sounding every bit the skeptic.

“Hell no! I could hear your raised voices.”

Itachi frowned.

“Don’t worry, I won’t pry. Besides, I couldn’t hear what was being said.”

“I love you, Dei.”

“Of course, you do,” Dei said. “And I love you too. Now, come here.”

Itachi laughed. “Like I could move any closer than I already am.”

Deidara smiled and leaned into Itachi’s ear, whispering. “I know another way we could be closer.”

“Oh?” Itachi said. He spared a nervous glance at his bedroom door.

“You know we can be quiet when we need to be, ‘tachi.” Deidara pivoted himself up with fluid ease, sitting on Itachi’s lap. He gave an experimental thrust, pushing against Itachi’s burgeoning cock.

“That feels good,” Itachi whispered, grunting hard when Deidara repeated the motion.

“Yeah, it always does,” Dei said, rocking against Itachi.

Itachi thrust up, his timing off. He and Deidara laughed, trying to find their rhythm. And suddenly they were in sync; pushing and pulling, the tug of skin, the feel of rough fabric against ass cheeks. Deidara stalled, leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out a well-used bottle. He coated his fingers and tugged at his own cock for a beat. Leaning back, he thrust two fingers inside himself, moaning sweetly.

Itachi levered himself up and lavished Deidara’s chest with kisses before latching onto a dusty nipple, tugging and teasing it to a pert peak. Satisfied, he gave the other one the star treatment, smiling when Deidara thrust in a second finger.

“Damn, ‘tachi, your fucking mouth feels so good.” He withdrew his fingers, reluctantly detached himself from Itachi’s mouth, and pulled Itachi’s pants down. Itachi moaned as the waistband of his boxers and pants slid over his genitals.

And then Deidara was lowering himself on top of Itachi; engulfing his cock in a tight heat. “Yeah, like that,” Itachi encouraged, gripping Deidara’s hips.

They moved in tandem, trying and succeeding in finding their earlier rhythm. Itachi’s head fell back as he let out a soft moan; Deidara smiling as Itachi’s hands explored his body. Deidara loved Itachi’s hands on his body; always a treat when Deidara rode him.

All too soon Itachi could feel the telltale sign; the tingling in his balls, the rapid pulse in his cock. He gripped Deidara’s cock tightly, jerking him off. It didn’t take long before Deidara was cumming over Itachi’s fist and chest.

Deidara sighed, still rocking against Itachi. Sweat dripped from his temple; Itachi tracing the route to Deidara’s ear. And then he was cumming too. Liquid fire coating Deidara’s insides.

“Fuck,” Deidara whispered.

“I think that’s what we just did,” Itachi mused, laughing with Deidara.

“Hmm,” Dei hummed. He jumped off the bed and returned with a damp washcloth. He took extra care in cleaning Itachi up, before taking care of himself. Then he slid into bed and plastered himself to Itachi’s side; holding him tightly as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday, November 12th

Kakashi thought hard about the people and places Sasuke knew or might turn to. Who besides his colleagues might know his habits, interests, parts of his personal life that he didn’t? The fact Sasuke hadn’t turned to him made his gut tighten. He almost hoped Sasuke hadn’t turned to anyone, that if he had, it would have been him.

Kakashi decided that Sharingan warranted a visit; it was his last option. Sasuke was proud of the company his family built and vowed never to sell off his shares, wanting to keep it in the family and keep control of it. He didn’t seem to particularly want to work there though, choosing the FBI instead.

He drove across town, Genma sitting quietly in the passenger seat. He pulled into a VIP parking lot. He stopped the car when he saw Sasuke’s personal spot. He pulled into it.

Sharingan Tower was an impressive building of glass and steel. The beautiful architecture was more in line with Japanese skyscrapers than the typical plan rectangular buildings common in America. It was the tallest building in Konoha, prominent on the northern edge of downtown.

The Uchiha Memorial Plaza in front of the building was a beautiful, tranquil place. It seemed there were people always milling about. Many employees came out to spend their brakes or eat their lunches. It was also a date spot, somewhere couples could walk among flowers and fountains.

The center of the Plaza was a circular garden of red flowers: roses, chrysanthemums, anemone, and poppies. Paths ran through it and delineated three ‘tomoe’ shapes made of black orchids, black cala lilies, and Queen of the Night Tulips. From the air, or up in the skyscraper, the garden created the logo of the company. A fountain in a tear shaped pool created the illusion that the logo was an eye releasing a tear. Cherry and peach trees were artfully planted around the rest of the Plaza.

Kakashi had come here more than once with Sasuke just to walk. Sasuke was normally silent during those walks, his thoughts likely more focused on his family when here.

Kakashi tried not to be distracted by the Plaza and headed, for the first time, into the tower.

Kakashi and Genma stepped through the sliding glass door. Kakashi shivered; not because of the air conditioning. In the center of the lobby stood a large polished black stone with the names of the slain Uchiha family. Simple and elegant—if a tad morose—it seemed to fit what Kakashi knew about the family. A flowerbed of stargazer lilies sunk into the floor brightened up the scene. Kakashi knew from long talks with Sasuke that lilies—stargazers in particular—were Mikoto's favorite. It was not out of place to see them here; Sasuke had a few growing in his front yard.

"Agent Hatake?"

Kakashi turned to greet the man who'd called out his name. He was tall, middle-aged, with long sandy blond hair. Kakashi shook his hand as he introduced himself: Inoichi Yamanaka, current CEO of Sharingan and executor of the Uchiha estate.

Inoichi led them to his office—surprisingly on the ground floor—and took a seat behind an immaculately maintained mahogany desk with three large computer monitors. Behind the desk was all windows which was all flowering trees. But, being mid-November, the trees were flowerless and dropping dead leaves.

"How can I help you today, agents? I admit, I was perplexed when you called requesting a meeting."

Kakashi took an even breath. "Would it be accurate to say that you know Sasuke Uchiha well?"

"As in?" Inoichi asked.

"As in, well enough to know who he'd spend time with; maybe even a lover?" Genma said.

"I would not be privy to such personal information."

"What information would you be privy too?" Kakashi asked.

"From Sasuke; only what pertained to Sharingan," Inoichi said.

"When was the last time you spoke with Sasuke?" Genma asked.

Inoichi's eyes widened. "It would've been three weeks ago. We met at a restaurant, Cafe Allegro, to discuss the business and my recent acquisition of a new company: Mangekyou."

"Do you meet often?"

"Once a month to keep Sasuke abreast of the goings on of the company. More often if there’s a vital deal or vote coming up among the shareholders. He usually skips the shareholders meetings."

"Sasuke doesn't take an active role in his own company?" Genma asked.

"It depends on how you want to define 'active role'," Inoichi said. "If there is ever anything Sasuke does not agree with, he has final say over such matters; he remains the majority shareholder. Beyond that, Sasuke trusts me implicitly to act on his behalf in all matters concerning the company, its products, and holdings."

"How would you describe Sasuke's behavior the last time you spoke?" Kakashi asked.

Inoichi chuckled and leaned back into his well-worn leather chair. "He was a bastard as usual. Cool professionalism as we discussed Mangekyou; reminds me of his father at times. He's unhappy, despite my hoping…" 

"Despite hoping?" Genma prodded.

Inoichi shook his head, repeated, "He's deeply unhappy, but given his history, I'm not surprised. I hoped the fact he had the support of his best friend would help ease the scars. I would have taken Sasuke in, but Kushina Uzumaki beat me to it. I had hoped she and Naruto and Minato would be able to help heal the wound.”

It was news to Genma that Sasuke had gone to live with Naruto’s family after the murders, but Kakashi had known.

"So, you'd say Sasuke wasn't distracted then?" Genma asked.

"Distracted? No, he was attentive and involved in our discussion. What is this about agents? Has something happened to Sasuke? Have you caught Itachi?" Inoichi seemed to age slightly before their eyes; deflating on himself. If Kakashi was reading Inoichi right, he'd swear both questions seemed to trouble him.

"Itachi remains at large, but why would you think something has happened to Sasuke?" 

Inoichi stared coolly at Genma. "I am not stupid, agent. You're here, asking pointed questions about Sasuke—some highly personal questions at that—when you could get the information from the source—if he'd divulge that information. Considering you are here and not in fact going directly to the source, it is a logical conclusion that Sasuke is not around or in a state where he is unable to provide you with said information. What has happened to him?"

"You were close to the Uchihas before the massacre?" Kakashi deflected.

"Yes," Inoichi said. His jaw jutted out, dropping into a frown that brought out the wrinkles of his pale skin. "I've been with Sharingan since I graduated college."

"You worked closely with Itachi for a time, did you not?" He’d been a rookie at the time, but Kakashi was partially involved in the Uchiha case and read the interviews taken at that time.

Inoichi's face darkened. "Once Itachi graduated he was set to shadow me to learn the business. It was no secret Fugaku was having Itachi groomed to succeed him one day. It was my task to prepare him for working directly with his father. Fugaku was a difficult man to work with; I have no doubt he was a difficult man to live with. But working arrangements are different from living arrangements; I was preparing Itachi for the burden of separating work and home life. I did advise him to move out of that house for his own wellbeing. Fugaku ended up throwing him out before Itachi could choose to leave. Despite that, Itachi was still set to run the company."

"That didn't piss you off?” Genma asked. “You work hard, obtain a high position in the company, only to be passed over in favor of nepotism?"

"No," Inoichi said with enough force that Kakashi believed him.

Genma's brow shot upward.

"Like I said, it was no secret Itachi would run Sharingan one day. If I were angry, it would only prove how foolish I was. This company has been headed by members of the Uchiha family since its inception over a hundred years ago when it was a simple market. It grew into an import/export company and flourished from there. It’s never been headed by a non-Uchiha."

"Yet, here you are running the company," Genma said.

"Sasuke needed someone he could trust at the helm after Itachi ran; Sasuke was only fifteen at the time. It was Sasuke's choice that I was that man. There were two others just as qualified—and before you ask, they still work here in leadership roles. I think I can boast that Sasuke has not been disappointed with his choice; especially when I prevented a hostile takeover of the company shortly after his family was killed."

"Why wouldn't Sasuke just run the company himself now that he’s old enough?"

Inoichi heaved a sigh. "Sasuke is intelligent," he said. "He could take Sharingan and maintain it, but he lacks the enthusiasm to grow it. I think after his family died, Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to drown in reminders every day. I think he lost the heart for it. At one time, it was Sasuke's dream to work here with Itachi, running the company together. I don't have doubts to their success, but that was back when Sasuke hero worshipped his brother. Fugaku made sure to squelch that dream. It was no secret as to who would succeed Fugaku; it was equally no secret that Sasuke would never work here."

"That sounds like Fugaku hated Sasuke," Genma said.

Inoichi was silent. Kakashi frowned, unaware of this tidbit from Sasuke's past. He was starting to wonder if he really knew Sasuke outside of work and sex. When they finally found him, Kakashi was committed to learning those details.

"Why would Fugaku hate his own son?" Kakashi asked.

Inoichi considered his words carefully before speaking. "It's all conjecture; nothing was ever confirmed. Only those closest to the Uchihas were privy to such speculation. 

"There was a time—back when Itachi was just a tot—when it seemed that a divorce between Fugaku and Mikoto was imminent. It was kept so under wraps the media never caught wind of it. Mikoto bundled Itachi up one night and moved out of Fugaku's house. Fugaku was a cruel man at times, but one thing was for certain, he loved his wife. I don’t think there was any violence; I never knew what the issue was between them. Divorce was unacceptable to Fugaku. Even if he were to lose Mikoto, he would not allow his son to be taken from him. He was determined to reconcile. Mikoto remained steadfast.

“A month into the separation, when the divorce was all but finalized, it was revealed that Mikoto was pregnant with Sasuke. The divorce was immediately called off and Mikoto and Itachi were promptly moved back into Fugaku's house. 

"But the reconciliation was rough going. I never understood the current of hostility between the two of them. That is, until one night when Fugaku got drunk. I managed to get the two apart after a nasty fight threatened to spill over into the party they were hosting. I took Fugaku to his study to sober up, but he was determined to give himself a case of alcohol poisoning. He was a man who rarely drank. He drunkenly confided to me his suspicions of infidelity. Fugaku was doubtful about Mikoto's unborn baby.

"I felt once Sasuke was born that tensions would ease up. At first it was better. Sasuke popped out looking the spitting image of an Uchiha. But as he aged, Fugaku grew distant and short with Sasuke. Fugaku and I never spoke of that night in his study."

Inoichi pushed away from his desk and went to a cabinet. He returned with a picture frame. Kakashi took it, looking at the family unit as a whole. It looked like a normal family portrait at first glance, until you looked deeper. There were forced, hard lines to Fugaku and Mikoto's faces and particularly in Mikoto's smile. The man standing next to Mikoto, one of Fugaku’s brothers, appeared naturally dour with very full, long hair that reminded Kakashi of a porcupine; by contrast, the two boys standing next to and in front of him looked genuinely happy. Kakashi knew them to be Shisui and Obito, but he didn’t know who was who. Itachi was brilliant in front of his parents and Sasuke beamed next to him. He couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 when the portrait was taken. Kakashi smiled, getting a rare glimpse of Sasuke's youth. His eyes slid over to the man directly behind Sasuke, standing next to Fugaku, and did a double take.

"You see it too," Inoichi said. "You have to admit; the similarities are startling, especially if you consider what Sasuke looks like now."

Kakashi handed the portrait to Genma. 

"It doesn't necessarily prove infidelity. The Uchiha have strong features, it is reasonable to believe it's just heredity. Sasuke could take after a grandparent who..." he paused, unsure of which Uchiha brother Sasuke resembled.

"Izuna," Inoichi supplied. "Sasuke looks more like Izuna than Izuna's own son."

"Do you believe it?"

"It's not up to me to decide; but, no, I don't believe it. I didn’t know Izuna well, but I knew Mikoto and I can’t believe she would betray her husband like that. Not with his little brother."

"Did Fugaku question Itachi's paternity?" Genma asked, handing Inoichi the portrait.

"No, he claimed Itachi from the get. Itachi has enough of Fugaku in him to prevent any doubt. Even when Fugaku threw Itachi out of the house after he came out as gay, Fugaku never disowned him."

"How did Sasuke react to that?" Kakashi asked.

Inoichi rubbed his chin, sat forward in his chair. "Sasuke was fast outgrowing his hero worship of Itachi when Itachi left the estate. After years of being ignored by his father, I have no doubt Sasuke saw that as an opportunity to get into his father’s favor—to be the golden child for once. The illusion didn’t last long and Sasuke abandoned his attempts—Fugaku and Itachi were reconciling. Tragedy struck not long after that and Itachi came under suspicion."

"Do you think Itachi did it?" Genma said.

"It is not for me to decide Itachi's innocence or guilt," Inoichi said.

Kakashi suspected Inoichi believed Itachi to be innocent. "Do you think Itachi would do anything to harm Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Inoichi shook his head. "Absolutely not. He loved Sasuke more than his own life. He adored him, doted on him, much to the displeasure of Fugaku."

"Yet, Itachi was responsible for slaughtering his family," Genma said.

"It's all speculation until Itachi is convicted or exonerated. A person is presumed innocent until proven otherwise."

"You have to admit, running makes you look guilty."

"Again, agent," Inoichi said, giving Genma a cool look, "it is not for me to decide."

"Do you think Sasuke would go after Itachi if he knew his whereabouts?"

"It's possible. I assumed that was Sasuke's deciding factor in joining the FBI. Anyway, I would not be the person who would know that answer for sure," Inoichi said.

"Who would know that information?" Genma asked.

"Start with his best friend: Naruto Uzumaki."

"They're close then?"

Inoichi shrugged and Kakashi recalled Inoichi's earlier remark, _'He's unhappy, despite my hoping…’_

"Thick as thieves in their childhood and adolescence if a bit contentious at times. Sasuke was always slightly faster, slightly better than Uzumaki. It was an odd friendship from the start; one I am relieved to say has lasted. If anyone would know the workings of Sasuke's mind, it would be him."

"And their relationship exactly?" Genma prodded, becoming a little suspicious of their relationship too.

"Is none of my damn business," Inoichi said stiffly. “Now, you’ve successfully deflected my earlier question. You’ve asked if Itachi would harm Sasuke. What’s happened to Sasuke?”

“Missing,” Kakashi confessed.

Inoichi took a deep breath.

“Can you think of any reason someone might want to do harm to Sasuke?” Genma asked. “Especially in regard to the business?”

“Sasuke is the majority shareholder. Nothing of consequence can be done without his approval. People might think his death would change things, but that isn’t the case; anyone closely involved in the company—like the other shareholders—would know that.”

“Why’s that?”

“His brother. As long as his brother is alive and not convicted of his parents’ deaths, he also owns those shares. Whatever Fugaku thought of Sasuke, they were to inherit everything fifty/fifty. I suspect Mikoto’s influence there. If Sasuke were to die, everything would be Itachi’s. Even though Itachi is absent, as long as he hasn’t been declared dead, those shares cannot be sold or redistributed without his approval. So, the person who stands to benefit is Itachi. But he can’t make use of them, being a fugitive.

“I guess I’d be the next one on the list. In the absence of the brothers, I have the power to make decisions on their behalf, in their best interest; I’m still the executor of the estate. I have that power now though. I really have nothing additional to gain. I know my word on that doesn’t amount to much, but my lawyer and the company’s lawyers can clear up doubts about that.”

“What if Sasuke died and Itachi were convicted?” Genma asked.

“In that case, the shares become available for purchase to anyone fast enough to buy them first. I would be in the best position to do that, then our other executives, then the other shareholders.

“Honestly, I’ve been trying to foist this company onto Sasuke for years now; he may lack enthusiasm, but I believe an Uchiha should run the company. I also believe it would be difficult to declare Itachi dead since he’s a fugitive. I can see no motive. I can’t even think of another motive. If Sasuke and I disagreed on something, I would go ahead with my opinion in the case of his death. But there isn’t such a matter before the shareholders right now. I really can’t see any reason someone would target Sasuke. Not even Itachi. He needs to be cleared of murder before he could take possession of anything.”

Kakashi hummed, writing everything down. “No one else? No bad blood? No personal problems that you knew of?”

“None. He kept to himself as far as I know. He didn’t come here often. I think you at the FBI would know more about his personal life.”

Kakashi grunted. “Sasuke’s non-FBI e-mail was through your company’s servers. Can we have permission to look at the data?”

“I’d like to give you that authorization, but you’ll have to go through the lawyers. Sasuke did conduct Sharingan business through e-mail and I think the lawyers might not like anyone looking at our servers. I will tell them I have no problem with it, but you’ll probably need a warrant.”

Kakashi nodded. “Thought so. We’ll work on that. Is there anything at all you can think of?”

“Nothing. Sorry.”

“Please let me know if you think of something or he contacts you.” He gave him his card.

“I will. You have no theory?”

“None that seem likely at this point,” Kakashi admitted.

Inoichi sighed. “Now I have to decide if the shareholders need to know about his disappearance.”

“I can’t advise. It’s been over a week now.”

He sighed again. “A week. What day?”

“Wednesday night.”

“Would it hinder your investigation to tell the shareholders?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll consult with our lawyers. Please, let me know if there are any developments.”

Kakashi nodded and the agents showed themselves out.

Once back out in the Plaza, Kakashi swore. “Even Itachi doesn’t make sense at this point.”

“Unless Sasuke found him, went after him, and Itachi killed him.”

“That’s about the most likely scenario. Damn!”

\-----

The morning was tense. They all stayed in bed late, so breakfast was more like lunch. A good morning’s sleep hadn’t changed anything between the brothers. Deidara stayed out of it, trying to act normal. Itachi wanted to apologize, but it was Sasuke who overstepped, he should apologize. He was worried that Sasuke’s questions pointed to more than just casual annoyance at Deidara’s antics. Yet, Sasuke wasn’t being cold to Deidara, just Itachi.

Deidara tried to break the silence by asking Sasuke about something neutral: the FBI.

“You haven’t been an agent long, have you?” Deidara wisely left off the ‘Baby Uchiha’.

“Three years.”

“Seems rather young.”

“I was twenty-Two. Normal age since you need a BA or BS to get in. A good number of my graduating class also joined.”

“But I heard you reached ‘Special Agent’ status rather fast.”

Sasuke doubted Deidara had researched his career, rather he suspected Itachi had talked to Deidara about his brother. “Yes, that’s true. I had a good springboard. My first partner was an older agent, of course. He looked down on me the entire time. Kept calling me ‘kid’ and not listening to me. On our third case, I had it with his attitude. I knew he was wrong, but he wouldn’t listen. The guy couldn’t read blood splatter at all. He couldn’t see that the perp was left-handed from the blood evidence on the wall and his suspect was right-handed. Later, being ambidextrous helped in court since I could demonstrate the difference better than any other one person. He threatened to have me censured for insubordination when I argued about his suspect. Prick.”

The fact Sasuke used the same word against him last night made Itachi flinch.

“Kakashi heard us arguing and came over. We had _annoyed_ him. Disturbed his reading. He listened to the prick first, then let me speak. Kakashi silenced him with a glare every time he tried to interrupt me—he can be intimidating. I barely repressed a smug smile at that. Kakashi agreed with me. The asshole still tried to get me written up, but Kakashi squashed it. Then they had a scene. Seems they didn’t like each other to begin with. I got a new partner within the week and I kept the case.”

“What happened to him?” Deidara asked, legitimately curious.

“He took a swing at Kakashi, Kakashi grabbed his wrist, twisted it behind his back, snapped the guy’s ulna. Room full of witnesses so Kakashi didn’t get in trouble. The prick was kicked out of the Bureau. It was after that Kakashi was asked to give us hand to hand combat training. His father was a Navy SEAL and taught him how to fight as soon as he could walk. He’s also a kendo champ. I asked him to give me personal lessons.”

“That’s when you fell in love with him?” As soon as Itachi asked, he realized he should have kept his mouth shut, kept his brother’s mind off the fight they had last night. Sasuke’s glare confirmed that assessment.

“Yeah,” he said sourly. “I already found him attractive but watching him mop the floor with my classmates—shirtless—earned my respect. We spent a bit of time together while he trained me in kendo. I completely fell in love then.”

Itachi bit his lips shut, but Sasuke could see the comment in his narrowed eyes: _But you were with someone else._

Sasuke growled. “I was never in love with Naruto, but I know he is with me. I didn’t want to break his heart. Alright?”

Itachi looked away.

Sasuke pushed away from the table, his breakfast half finished.

Deidara took a bite from his toast while he stared after the miffed Uchiha. Then he looked at Itachi. “Huh? You don’t approve?”

“My brother has two boyfriends.”

“So? As long as everyone’s cool with it . . . I think polyamory is very evolved. No possession, complete freedom and honesty.”

“They don’t know about each other.”

“Oh.”

“He’s going to break Naruto’s heart.” Deidara wasn’t sure why Itachi sounded so angry and sad about it.

Itachi brooded after breakfast. He didn’t like Sasuke questioning his choice of boyfriends, didn’t like being made to second guess his choices. Kisame _had_ been a good boyfriend. For a while. The man still loved him after he broke his ribs, was more turned on actually. Itachi was more confident about his decision to leave him when Kisame was enamored with the fact he was accused of killing his family.

That night he left his townhouse when they came to arrest him, Itachi went to Kisame; he had nowhere else to go. Kisame delighted in hearing that Itachi was the prime suspect. He tried to get Itachi to go to bed with him that night, but Kisame knew not to cross the line with him. That’s when he gladly moved to Ame.

He preferred Deidara. Deidara was just everything he wanted in a lover. And he believed him. Sasuke was partially right: the fact Deidara believed him was a major factor in their relationship. He hadn’t had a lot of options in the last eleven years either.

Sasuke was obviously seeing in Kisame what Itachi saw in him too. Kakashi was clearly an older agent. Kisame was older and larger than the brothers. They both were at some level attracted to larger and older men. Kisame was easygoing, but potentially aggressive. He was possessive and protective. Kisame was a clear Seme. Deidara—and Naruto for that matter—were not clear Seme material. Sasuke rejected Naruto and Itachi chose Deidara. He could see why Sasuke thought Kisame was a better mate.

Damn it! Sasuke was making him doubt himself. He couldn’t help being testy the rest of the day.

\-----

Shikamaru entered the interrogation room and took a seat across from Haku Yuki, Tamari sitting next to him. Shikamaru’s eyes raked over the man again and took in his appearance. There was no doubt he resembled a woman, especially with his hair flowing down his back and wearing a miniskirt. In his eyes was a cool defiance.

“Haku Yuki,” Shikamaru started. “Do you recognize this man?”

He slid a picture of Sasuke across the table, the only one they had. It happened to be the photo from his personnel file and made him appear like the bastard he was.

Haku picked up the photo and examined it. With a snort he dropped it on the table. “He’s one of you.”

“Indeed. When was the last time you saw him?”

Haku threw his head back and laughed. “He’s missing isn’t he?”

Temari narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, instantly viewing him guilty.

“Indeed,” Shikamaru said. “Would you know anything about that?”

“Nothing.”

“Where were you after 11:30pm on the 4th?”

“I was in bed,” Haku smirked.

“I’m sure you would have proof of that?” Temari asked, speaking for the first time.

Haku sat back in his chair. “I have all the documentation you need.”

“Of course, you do,” Temari said, rolling her eyes.

“Konoha State Penitentiary; I was there for 72 hours from the morning of the 4th through the 7th.”

“A conjugal visit? I wasn’t aware they allowed visits with boyfriends.”

“We’re legally married.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.” Haku straightened himself out in the chair, sitting taller. “We’re happily married too.”

“72 hours?” Temari asked.

Haku gave a curt nod.

“That will be easy enough to check out. You’re free to go for now,” Shikamaru said.

Haku stood and turned towards the door. “I had nothing to do with Agent Uchiha’s disappearance. He may be the direct cause of Zabuza’s incarceration, but I’m not stupid.”

“Do you know anyone that stupid?”

“I wish I did.” Haku made certain to add a little sway to his hips as he walked out.

\-----

“Shikamaru?” Naruto asked, drawing his phone to his ear. “How did the inter—”

_‘Haku has an alibi. I just confirmed it with the warden of Konoha State Penitentiary. He was with his husband Zabuza the night Sasuke went missing and the two days after.’_

“I understand,” Naruto said and ended the call, turning to Sakura. “Haku has an alibi.”

“At least we know it wasn’t revenge on their part.”

“Yeah, that really isn’t comforting.”

Sakura laid her hand on Naruto’s shoulder and squeezed, offering him a smile. “We’ll find him,” she said. She didn’t want to tell Naruto that she believed his boyfriend was dead; he had to be or he would have made contact already, especially with Naruto.

Naruto nodded. His stomach clenched tightly. “I-I’ll be back, Sakura. I just need some air.”

“Take all the time you need, Neji and I will be here.”

Naruto laughed when Sakura frowned. She still hadn’t forgiven Neji, but at least she was thawing where he was concerned.

\-----

Naruto breathed deeply, finding himself outside in the small courtyard. He took a quick glance around and called Itachi.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“I assume you can talk?” Naruto asked.

“ _I wouldn’t have answered if I couldn’t._ ”

“How is Sasuke?”

“ _He’s just fine. Nothing has happened since the last time you asked_.” There was a strain to Itachi’s voice that set Naruto on edge. He didn’t like it.

“Look, I can change my mind anytime. I didn’t commit to 100% trust here. All I have to do is tell Kakashi-sensei . . .”

_“That would be foolish. If you did that I could retaliate, and you would never see Sasuke again. I’ll take my little brother and flee. Don’t think I won’t do it, Na-ru-to.”_

Naruto shivered and grit his teeth. He couldn’t fathom why his name being spoken like that affected him. Maybe it was because no one ever said his name that way, not even Sasuke. It was always ‘ _dobe’_ with him; except when they were in bed. On those occasions he warranted his name.

“ _Stop thinking about my brother!_ ” Itachi snapped.

Naruto started. “How did you know?”

“ _You get abnormally quiet_ ,” Itachi said.

“Sheesh, are you jealous or something?” Naruto paused. Itachi couldn’t be jealous, could he?

“ _I am Itachi Uchiha. I do not get jealous and most certainly not of my little brother_.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“ _Na-ru-to._ ” Naruto shivered again and growled. “ _You like that don’t you? I can tell.”_

“Whatever. I just wanted to tell you that Haku has an air-tight alibi, so you better hurry up and do what you have to do. Kakashi is becoming more persistent and I don’t know how long I can keep hiding the fact that I am helping a man accused of mass murder.”

 _“I’_ _ll do what I can to hurry this up and get Sasuke home._ ”

\-----

It had taken Shikamaru some digging, but he found that Sasuke owned/rented three properties: his own home, a townhouse, and a cabin. Kakashi decided to check the townhouse first.

Hoping against all hope, Kakashi knocked. Genma scanned the street as they waited in vain for an answer. Kakashi took out his lockpick and quickly had the door open. They had a warrant in case anyone saw them and objected.

Kakashi hadn’t known Sasuke had a townhouse, but soon it was apparent that Sasuke didn’t stay here. The first floor was stuffed with furniture with drop cloths covering most of them. The room was heavy with the smells of dust and char.

“It’s a storehouse,” Genma commented.

Kakashi noticed that the floor had a layer of dust. He bent down and brought out a small flashlight from his pocket, shinning it at an acute angle at the floor. The dust was disturbed. Shoe prints and scrapes. He put down a small ruler for scale and used his phone to photograph the prints, but they were a jumble and hardly usable. Several people walking here? Or one person going back and forth? No. There was leather soled shoes and sneakers. From the level of dust, they looked to have been made at the same time. There was a heel that was too big to have come the other leather print. Three people, at least.

This was really CSI’s job, but Kakashi was not going to wait. Genma helped him take photos of all the visible prints on the wood and tile floors. In the kitchen and dining room, there was only the larger leather print. Once they finished documenting their findings, Kakashi stood straight and took in the pattern of the larger shoes.

“This one was clearing the area,” he said to Genma. “The size looks too big for Sasuke, but someone with experience or training searched the ground floor.”

The carpet was dusty too, but there were no prints that could be discerned with its mixture of gray colors. They slowly went up the carpeted stairs, careful not to touch the walls or banister in case they needed to take prints later. Kakashi was looking for any disturbance and found a bullet hole in the wall. He shone his light in it and there was a bullet deep inside.

“Call forensics,” he said. “There was a shooting here.” Worry had his blood pumping a little faster now, but he continued to search as Genma got on his phone.

Kakashi took a deep breath and smelled gunpowder over the dust. The shooting was recent. He came to the upstairs hall and found a bullet hole in a doorjamb. He shone his light in it, but the bullet had been pried out with a small knife. This one was taken while the first was left. The way the ground floor had been swept by a man larger than Sasuke and the fact this bullet was retrieved rather than left as evidence told Kakashi that this was a professional. He entered the room and looked back down into the stairwell. He raised his hand to simulate a gun and sure enough, the bullet in the wall lined up with someone shooting from this room.

He looked at the floor and found no signs of blood. How did this end? He swept his gaze around the room. A bed with disturbed sheets. It didn’t look like someone slept here, but merely laid down for a time. The drop cloth that had covered it was flung to the side. Nothing else in the room had been disturbed. He looked at the window. It was closed and locked. He looked out to see the fire escape. The front door had been locked too.

He made his way back downstairs, past Genma, and out the door, and went around to the alley. No blood on the ground. No one was shot.

Kakashi would have to wait for CSI to arrive and bitch him out about not waiting for them to sweep the place before him. He was certain he knew what happened here. Someone was targeting Sasuke, a professional, and Sasuke had escaped through the window and down the fire escape. The attacker had locked up to avoid suspicion. That person would have worn gloves.

Who was Sasuke running from and why didn’t Sasuke turn to his own people for help?

\-----

Naruto looked up wearily from the files he was going over, trying to find another suspect to throw in front of the investigation when Shikamaru and Tamari came into their conference room.

“I just got a call from Kakashi,” Shikamaru said. “He went to look at the other two properties Sasuke owns. At the townhouse, he found evidence of a shooting.”

“What?” Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Neji went pale.

“He found two bullet holes and one bullet. The scent of gunpowder still in the air, but no blood. It looked like someone may have been chasing Sasuke after all.”

“His brother,” Neji said.

Shikamaru shook his head slowly. “No, Kakashi doesn’t think so. He said the footprints look like someone other than Sasuke swept the ground floor in a professional manner. Unless Itachi’s been working as a hitman for the last ten years, it likely wasn’t him. Forensics is going over the place and Kakashi and Genma will head to a cabin Sasuke still owns with his brother.”

“He owns a townhouse? And a cabin?” Naruto asked.

Sakura was a little put off by Naruto’s choice of questions.

“Yeah. A three bedroom on Venetian Road and a cabin up at the small lake on the first mountain north of the city.”

“That’s where Itachi lived. He took over Itachi’s apartment?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “It’s under Sasuke’s name, though we didn’t find payments to that management company in his financial documents. Perhaps the estate is paying the rent. The estate right out owns the cabin and probably pays for any maintenance on it.”

“I didn’t know about those places.”

“Kakashi said the townhouse was filled with furniture like a store house; no one lived there. No electricity either.”

“What the hell?” It seemed to everyone in the room that Naruto was more concerned that these other two places existed than the fact there was a shooting in one of them.

\-----

Deidara retreated into his studio while the brothers were in a cold war state. They had been stuck together for a week always in the same building or car. Deidara figured they were getting just a little sick of each other.

Sasuke had commandeered a corner of the living room for his investigation. He had the glass door to his back for light and surrounded himself with the case files.

Itachi took to watching TV in the master bedroom.

It was bad luck that Itachi got the munchies just as Sasuke was taking a break in the kitchen. Sasuke’s eyes were narrow as he sat there with a large glass of water. Itachi hoped he could just grab a Coke and bag of chips before they started snapping at each other again.

“Don’t you two stock anything that isn’t coilingly sweet?” Sasuke griped.

Itachi released a breath; they wouldn’t be able to avoid another fight. It sort of reminded him of their childhood.

“They don’t sell much that isn’t filled with addictive amounts of sugar. You’ve got water and tea, what else do you want?”

Sasuke didn’t answer, likely because that was all he normal drank anyway.

“Want something particular, just let Deidara know when he goes shopping.” Itachi thought he might get out of here before a real fight started. But he couldn’t stop his stupid, stupid mouth. “Stop being a brat.”

“Now I remember how much I hated that superior attitude of yours.”

“I was your older brother, of course I was superior to you.”

“Fuck you, Itachi. I think it’s the reverse now anyway. You’re a shut in and I’ve got a fucking career.”

Anger made the blood rush to Itachi’s head. Swimming in anger, his mind just wanted to lash out. “At least I’m in a stable relationship while you’re slutting yourself around.”

It was remarkable that Uchiha could argue with hard voices and not ever yell. There was something frightening about low toned rage. “Don’t even start with that again. I will deal with it.”

“When? Once they find out about each other? You’re going to lose them both at this rate.”

“Fuck you. You’re no saint. You met Deidara during a one-night stand. And how old were you when you were being plowed by Kisame? Seventeen? I don’t want to hear any moralizing from you.”

“Shut it, Sasuke.” He was blushing more from embarrassment than anger at the moment. “I never cheated on anyone. You’re cheating on two men. Two men who don’t even deserve it.”

“You shut up, asshole. You left!” The fact Sasuke shouted rocked Itachi back. “You abandoned me, and you want to lecture me? You fucked off to save your own ass and left me behind. I was fifteen! I was a child! You left me alone! Do you have any idea what that did to me? I doubted I would ever be able to feel anything after that. I didn’t want to feel, I didn’t want to feel the pain, you cause, ever again. Now that I’ve felt love again, I’m afraid to lose it. I’m not even talking about grief. I loved you, Itachi, more than anything. You and mother were all I truly loved. You abandoned me. If I’m still a brat, it’s because I had to grow up faster than any child should have to. I was on my own. Forgive me if I didn’t learn properly how to be an adult. I didn’t have anyone around to teach me. You don’t get to lecture me; you missed your chance.

“Go fuck off and watch talk shows. I’ve got work to do.” Sasuke went back to the living room. Itachi slunked back to the bedroom, ashamedly to watch another stupid talk show.

\-----

Once Kakashi left CSI to their work, he took Genma to the cabin Sasuke and Itachi jointly owned. A van full of CSI followed, knowing Kakashi wouldn’t call them until after he starting making their jobs harder.

Trying to identify footprints in the dirt around the cabin was futile; there were animal tracks everywhere and the tuffs of dying grass were less than helpful. However, the tire tracks were very clear.

“This looks like a large sedan,” Genma said. “Likely a luxury car.”

“Think they look like a Cadillac?” Kakashi asked.

“Sure. It’s a heavy car. But so are Bentleys, Lincolns, and Rolls Royse’s. We can measure the distance between the tires to get a better idea.”

Kakashi didn’t have to tell CSI to take plaster casts of the tire prints to match up to any suspect vehicle in the future.

Besides the tire tracks, they could find nothing of interest. If any had happened here, nature concealed it.

Inside the cabin, there were no signs anyone had been there for many years.

But most important to Kakashi, they had not found Sasuke here or at the townhouse. That made him feel the day had been a bust.

\-----

Naruto was itching to get away from his colleagues to call Itachi. He’d never mentioned a gun fight! And why did Sasuke hide the fact he had a townhouse and a cabin? He would have loved to spend a weekend at a cabin with Sasuke. Why didn’t he mention it?

He got out to the empty courtyard. Only the occasional agent walked through to get to the building on the other side.

The ringing went on and on then voice mail.

“Son of a bitch.” He wondered if Itachi knew he was calling to interrogate him about what Kakashi found, but that was unlikely.

Itachi asked him to trust him, but he was starting to have doubts when Itachi didn’t mention a shooting. Then again, maybe Itachi didn’t know about that and that was all Sasuke.

He tried again.

“ _Not that I don’t love chatting with you, Naruto, but you do know cell phones can be tracked, right?_ ” Itachi said with no greeting. “ _I shouldn’t even have this thing on._ ”

“We found out about the townhouse.” Itachi didn’t say anything. “It was yours, right? Kakashi found evidence of a shooting there.”

“ _You’re kidding.”_

“Itachi, so help me god, don’t hide anything from me. If you want me to trust you, you better fess up and tell me what the fuck is actually going on. Kakashi said it looked like Sasuke was being chased by a professional.”

“ _How the hell could he tell that?”_

“Itachi, do not fuck with me.”

Itachi sighed. “ _That was actually my friend. He’s rather jumpy. He spooked Sasuke and they ended up taking shots at each other. I barely managed to stop them from killing each other. Sasuke wasn’t hurt_.”

“You better not be lying to me.”

“ _Why would I?”_

Naruto took a calming breath. “Listen, Kakashi’s picking up your trail. Hurry.”

“ _I’m trying, but we’re running out of leads_.”

“Tell me how I can help, and I will.”

“ _Thank you. Honestly, I want to get Sasuke home as quickly as I can_.”


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday, November 12th

Finding it hard to be around Itachi any more with them arguing every time they saw each other, Sasuke grabbed Deidara and told him he needed to get out the house. He’d finally vented, confronted Itachi with how betrayed he felt, and it made him feel better, but he knew Itachi didn’t deserve—everything—he said.

“Why do you need me?” Deidara asked as he followed Sasuke outside.

“I’m afraid to drive after the concussion; that’s the only reason I’m dragged you along. I’ll let you drive the Cadillac.”

Deidara happily took Sasuke’s keys.

Sasuke stared out the side window the entire time. Deidara could tell how testy Sasuke was, so he didn’t make small talk or sing to the radio. Sasuke guided him as the blond drove. They ended up on the street he grew up on. He got out of the car. They stood on the roadside opposite the property.

“Where are we?” Deidara asked.

“My family estate.”

“If we are being chased by unknown people, wouldn’t this be the last place we should be?” Deidara asked.

“Hn,” Sasuke grumbled, his eyes focusing on the site where his ancestral home used to stand. The black iron gates were still there as were the brick columns on either side of the gated driveway with their stone foxes on top. He hadn’t actually been on the grounds since just after his family died.

Over a hundred and fifty years ago, his ancestor, Indra, a Japanese immigrant who’d sold everything he had for this chance, bought many acres of land here. He was told it was good farmland, a clear prairie. Ended up being a forested series of hills. The man who sold it was just selling off squares from a simple map with no topography. Even he didn’t know what he was selling.

Indra worked hard to clear most of the land and the first house on it was little more than a shack. It grew to a log cabin built with the trees cut down. It took a long time to develop the crops and then a business. The family allowed much of the forest to re-grow once they moved from framing to business. The house Sasuke grew up in was only fifty years old. Now there was nothing.

“I’m serious here, Baby Uchiha! People are after us; wouldn’t they look for us here?”

Sasuke sighed. “I doubt they’d be here; I did shoot one of them in the shoulder and the gut; they shouldn’t bother us for a while. With all that’s gone on . . . I just had to see it again.”

The last time he was here, Naruto had been the one to bring him, stating that sometimes you needed to remember where you came from. It was retaliation for a poor comment he’d made about Naruto’s parents. He no longer recalled the comment, but he remembered how furious Naruto had been.

At that time, he had felt like he was losing his family again. He was standing in his kitchen, making tea, his attention caught by a rabbit in his back garden. Obito immediately sprang to mind on a summer day in Sasuke’s past.

Obito had been practicing his aim with a slingshot in the fields of the Uchiha Estate in an attempt to impress one of his friends. Sasuke had tried his best to ignore him, sitting under the cool shade of a tree and reading a book, but Obito’s curses kept interrupting him.

His aim was terrible, but he kept slinging rock after rock, completely missing his target of an empty can of green beans. In frustration, he’d taken one last aim and struck a passing rabbit. Obito had whimpered, kneeling beside the sandy colored creature, its body unmoving.

Sasuke had closed his book and walked over, bending over to look at the pathetic animal. “I think you killed it,” Sasuke said, causing Obito to break down in tears. He remembered Itachi and Shisui running up to them, Shisui kneeling next to Obito and begging him not to cry, while Itachi examined the felled rabbit.

“I killed it,” Obito had wailed.

“I’m sure it’s just stunned, right ‘Tachi?” Shisui turned to ask Itachi.

The memory came out of the blue, so sudden that Sasuke had dropped the ceramic mug of tea he’d been holding. It was simple, one simple aspect of his cousin that he had completely forgot about it: he couldn’t recall Shisui’s eyes.

He felt like he was hyperventilating. Try as hard as he could, he couldn’t bring to mind Shisui’s eyes. He raced through his house and into the room full of boxes, tearing at the lids for a picture of his cousin; just one picture . . . but he couldn’t find one.

Sasuke sank to the floor as the tears fell, his body shaking as he tried to picture his family…only to realize that he was slowly forgetting them. Tiny details of his family were slowly disappearing, but what hurt the most was his mother. He couldn’t remember her laugh. She was always laughing and now he couldn’t . . .

He felt like he betrayed her. One of the things that meant the most to him and he forgot. For the second time in the two years since the massacre he’d broken down and for the second time Naruto had been there; forcing his way in.

Sasuke remembered Naruto sitting down next to him and just letting him cry. But instead of being happy for the chance to grieve, he’d been furious. Naruto had seen him crying, again, and it angered him.

He flushed as he spoke, “What are you doing here, _dobe_?”

“Checking on you,” Naruto answered without missing a beat.

“I don’t need you to babysit me!”

“Who’s babysitting?” Naruto laughed. “I just thought I would keep you company.”

“Go home.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Get away from me! Go home to your parents! You think you can understand me? You think you know what this is like?!”

“I didn’t say I did.”

It didn’t take long for things to escalate from there. Sasuke had lashed out, using words to hurt his friend. And Naruto had retaliated in the only way he could, forcing Sasuke by the collar to face his memories. Naruto dragged Sasuke into his car and drove him to the empty field where Sasuke had spent nearly his whole life.

And once he was there, facing his family property, he could recall everything that was missing of his family. He ended up crying again in Naruto’s arms remembering his mother’s laugh.

“Yoo-hoo, Baby Uchiha,” Deidara teased sticking his face right up in Sasuke’s. “Are you in there?”

Sasuke leveled him with a glare. “Of course, I’m here, where else would I be?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve been talking to you the last five minutes, but you haven’t been talking to me.”

“Who would want to talk to you?”

Deidara clutched his heart, “You offend me! Here I thought you really liked me, Baby Uchiha.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back towards Deidara’s truck. Just because Sasuke hadn’t murdered his brother’s lover, didn’t mean he _liked_ him.

“Sasuke Uchiha?” a woman called, leaning in to get a better look at him. Her face lit with recognition. “It is you. How have you been?”

Sasuke tried to recall the woman talking to him. She looked slightly familiar, but her name eluded him.

“You don’t remember me,” she asked.

“Sorry, no.”

She smiled acceptingly. “It was a trying time then; I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. I’m Teresia Stewart; I used to be the groundskeeper. Actually, I still live right over there.” She pointed to a house about fifty yards down the road.

Sasuke’s eyes lit with recognition. He still couldn’t place the face, but he could place the name.

“I do remember, Miss Stewart. Forgive me. I think you were the first person I was taught to address in an American fashion. My mother was always fond of the roses you tended.”

She bowed her head at the praise. “It’s been a while since I saw you here last,” she continued. “You were with a blond then too, but if I’m not mistaken, this isn’t the same blond.” She tapped her chin, squinting in the glaring sunlight at Deidara. Deidara plastered on a fake wide smile, wrapping his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. “No, no, the other one was tanner . . . you’re too pale.”

Sasuke snorted as Deidara’s jaw dropped. He recovered quickly though, his arm back around Sasuke’s shoulders. “That’s his boyfriend.”

“Naruto is not my boyfriend!” Sasuke growled, throwing Deidara’s arm off him.

“Oh,” the woman remarked sadly. “The two of you looked so close though.”

Sasuke swallowed down a growl and turned to the woman. He didn’t know why he felt the need to defend himself to a stranger, but he was. His face relaxed, but he wasn’t able to smile like Naruto could; one of the rare attributes he was jealous of. “We’re just friends.”

“Yeah, just friends,” Deidara whispered.

Sasuke shot him with another glare.

“Maybe if you’re just friends, I can have him.”

“You’re in a relationship! Stay away from him!”

Deidara laughed, “I thought you were just friends.”

“We are and I know Naruto could do better than you!”

Deidara’s hands were at his heart again. “Ouch, Baby Uchiha that hurt. I take it you’re better than me then?”

“Anyone is better than you.”

The woman laughed. “It was great seeing you again, Sasuke.”

Sasuke turned to stare at her, forgetting for a moment that she was there. He nodded, “Nice to see you too. It’s good to think about something that made my mother smile.”

She smiled at that and turned to walk away but turned suddenly. “Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

“Okay,” Sasuke replied slowly. He didn’t want to be rude to a woman who worked for his family, but he didn’t really want to answer a personal question either.

“Are you going to rebuild here? You had such a lovely house and I admit that I miss looking out my kitchen window and seeing it on the horizon.”

Sasuke was taken aback. “I don’t really know what I plan to do,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “I do still own the land and I’m loath to sell it.”

“I understand. Fire is such a fiendish devil. I can still remember seeing the blaze and the black smoke filling the air. I watched it until I got a call about my daughter being in an accident.”

Sasuke swallowed thickly, nodding along with her monologue.

“It’s hard to believe it’s been eleven years. I remember it clearly, police cars all over the place, firemen hurrying about, even the men on the back roads.”

Sasuke went still. “Men on the back roads?”

The woman nodded. “Hmm, yes, they were back there. I thought they were with the emergency responders; were they not?”

“I’m sure they were,” he said. “It’s getting late and there’s someplace that I have to be soon.”

“Oh, don’t let me hold you up then,” she smiled, shooing him away. “It was nice talking to you.”

“Wait,” Sasuke called to stop her. “Your daughter, was she alright?”

“She was in a car accident. She broke her leg and her wrist, but she recovered just fine.”

“I’m very glad. I’d hate to hear someone else suffered like I did that day.”

She nodded to him, not sure what to say to that and left. Sasuke climbed into the passenger’s seat of Deidara’s truck.

“What’s up Baby Uchiha?” he asked, climbing into the driver’s seat. “You look . . . peculiar.”

“I’m not sure, but I do know this: there were no emergency personnel on the back roads that night; at least, none that were documented. The roads near the house are little more than game trails; a fire truck would not be able to navigate them nor the dirt roads further back. I wasn’t in town when it happened, but Itachi was. I want to know what he may have seen that night.”

\-----

“There was no reason for anyone to be on the back roads,” Itachi said when they got back. “At least not at night. I know they searched the entire property the next morning to find evidence and look for anyone who might’ve survived. The actual road is pretty far back and to the north of the house. How would she have seen anyone at night?”

“The fire provided a lot of light and it was a full moon,” Sasuke said. “I remember because I was listening to music looking at the sky that night when I got the call. Photographs were pretty clear in the files.”

“Why wasn’t she interviewed? She’s not mentioned in any of the reports.”

“She said she got a call about her daughter being in an accident and left before anyone could talk to her. Perhaps it was father getting away. Using the back road that leads back into the forest he could avoid anyone coming to investigate. That road eventually meets a public road. It’s a perfect escape route if you don’t mind the trek.”

“How does this help us?” Deidara asked. “So, you know the route your father used to escape, that doesn’t bring you any closer to finding him or evidence of your innocence.”

“True,” Itachi said. “Even if he left anything behind back there, it’s been years; it’d be degraded or could be argued that anyone could have left it.”

Sasuke sighed. “I really don’t know what else we can do to find him. Maybe I should go home. I can just lie and say I went out of town and partied. I’m too good at my job for them to fire me. Or I can even tell them about the hit men and tell them I was laying low or trying to lure them out on my own or whatever.”

“You want to give up?” Deidara asked, horrified.

“We can’t go forward,” Sasuke argued. “What do we do now? The three of us just stay here living off your low ass salary? I do have a life to get back to. Even if they fire me for this, I can go take control of the company. I can even hire your fake identity, Itachi, and you can continue working from home. Here, in Ame, or I could get you an apartment here in the city.”

Itachi sighed, defeated. Sasuke was right: there wasn’t anything else to do. “Give it another day. I’ll try to think of something and then we’ll talk about those options.”

“Okay.”

\-----

Sakura pulled her jacket tighter against her body, shivering slightly. Neji asked her to meet him here alone, that it was important. When she arrived, he was leaning against his car looking at the vacant lot in front of him. It sent chills down Sakura’s spine to look at it. She suspected where she was.

“This is what used to be Sasuke’s home,” Neji finally said.

Sakura nodded. She wondered why they were there; if it had anything to do with Sasuke or someone else.

“I used to visit his house often. Our families had been friends for many generations. It was a lovely home and it’s a shame Sasuke had what was left of it razed.”

Sakura nodded again.

“I haven’t been here in eleven years,” Neji said.

Sakura bit her lip, shivering. “Why are we here, Neji? You didn’t drag me out here to talk about Sasuke or the house he grew up in.”

“Naruto’s acting strange,” he said.

“I know,” Sakura said. She should’ve known it’d be about her partner. His behavior was beginning to really worry her, but she was tolerant. If her lover had disappeared on her, she wasn’t sure she’d hold up under the strain either. The others would cut him the same slack if they knew their true relationship.

“Do you know why?”

“I’ve been wondering about it too. It seems to be deeper than just worry over his best friend disappearing. But Naruto hasn’t talked to me; not about Sasuke…not about anything, really.” She didn’t mention that she was unhappy with Naruto shutting her out.

Neji frowned. It really grated on his nerves how everyone referred to Naruto and Sasuke as ‘best friends’ when he’d known Sasuke just as long as Naruto had. They were friends too. Really, it should’ve been the more logical choice that he and Sasuke would carry that title…they were physically and intellectually on the same page. Naruto couldn’t hold a candle to them. And yet, it was Naruto branded with the honor of ‘best friend’.

“Look, just tell him to chill. He’s freaking everyone out, including yourself and Kakashi-sensei is on the verge of ordering a fresh Psych-Eval on your partner,” Neji said.

“That’s harsh,” Sakura said, temper slowly rising. Neji was interfering, butting his nose in where it didn’t belong. She could handle Naruto; she didn’t need anyone to tell her how. Naruto was _her_ partner. She could take care of her partner. Unlike some people. “He’s worried. I doubt he’s ever had to worry about something like this before. It’s new to him and it’s his way of coping.”

“I’m just giving you a heads up.”

“Why did you ask me to meet you _here_?” she asked. It wasn’t a long drive from the field office, but out of the way in the foothills.

“I just had to check. I don’t know. Kakashi’s checked everywhere else, I thought I’d check here too. This was the only place I could think of. There’s no house now, but it was the last place I could think to look. I asked you here because I didn’t want to leave, hoping Sasuke might show up.”

“Hello,” Miss Stewart said. She had a small dog on a leach, obviously out for a sunset dog walk.

“Hello,” Neji and Sakura said.

“I remember you,” Miss Stewart said. “You used to visit all the time; Sasuke’s friend?”

“That’s right.” Neji nodded.

“Well, if you’re looking for Sasuke, you’ve missed him by a few hours.”

“Sasuke was here?” Sakura gasped. Her mind was reeling. She truly thought he was dead not to have contacted Naruto.

“Yes, he was with a blond.”

“Naruto?” Neji asked.

“No, it wasn’t Naruto with Sasuke today. This guy was teasing Sasuke about how close he was to Naruto.”

“What time was Sasuke here earlier?” Neji asked, ignoring the woman’s comment.

“Around two. I was shocked to see him here. I thought he’d abandoned the place; what with the murders and his brother being a fugitive and all.”

“Can you describe the blond that was with him?” Sakura asked.

“Tall; over six feet; long blond hair pulled up in a ponytail. He had blue eyes and was pale, though, not as pale as Sasuke is. Late twenties, maybe. He was lean; what you’d call a beanpole.”

“Did it look like Sasuke was under duress?”

The woman paused, slightly taken aback. “Not at all. Is something wrong?”

“No,” Neji said, attempting a calming smile. “I just thought visiting would be upsetting for him. I wanted to make sure he was fine.”

“He seemed fine. He was bickering with the other man.”

“Bickering?” Neji asked, surprised.

“It was funny to watch, really. It reminded me of the way Sasuke and Naruto would bicker on their way home from school. Those two were constantly fighting yet attached at the hip. The best of friends,” she laughed.

Neji bit the inside of his cheek, thankful that the sun was setting behind him and the nearest streetlamp was down the street from them. He knew he couldn’t hide his anger at the stranger’s words. _Why was it always Naruto?!_

“I miss seeing them around here; all of them. It feels like a ghost town without one of the Uchihas constantly coming and going. I really hope Sasuke rebuilds here. It’d been nice to see it alive once again.”

“I do too,” Neji agreed.

The woman took a deep breath. “Well, you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Neji and Sakura nodded as the woman continued on up the road towards her own home.

“Sasuke was here?” Sakura said quietly.

“He may come back. I’m going to call Kakashi and ask to stake out the place.”

\-----

“Hatake,” Kakashi said, answering his phone. He sat up straight. For the first time in a week he felt that Sasuke was within his grasp.

“I’ll meet you there,” he said. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and slipped it on, heading for his car. He paused long enough to watch Naruto, once again on his phone. He shook his head, wondering how someone could talk so much in such a short amount of time; it looked like he was having trouble getting through this time. Genma had gone home, so he headed toward Naruto.

Naruto watched Kakashi walk towards him; a curious look on his face. Naruto put his phone to sleep and Kakashi his full attention. “What’s up?”

“Stake out,” Kakashi said, directing Naruto to the stairs.

“Where at?”

“The Uchiha Estate.”

“Do you think Sasuke could turn up there?” Naruto asked, eyes going wide.

“It’s a possibility,” Kakashi said. He watched Naruto closely, noting how tense he seemed . . . almost on the verge of panic. It was an odd reaction. “Coming?”

Naruto grabbed his own jacket and followed Kakashi to the stairway and down to the parking garage.

Kakashi drove, turning up the road Sasuke’s home used to sit on. It was barren, quite different from the last time Kakashi had seen it . . . the house half burned and still smoldering.

“Neji, Sakura,” Kakashi said, exiting his car.

Naruto frowned at Sakura, tilting his head in question. Sakura answered with barely a shake of the head. He’d have to wait for answers from his partner.

“We had confirmation that Sasuke was seen here as recently as this afternoon. A woman who’s lived here for years recognized him. She told us he was in the company of another male; tall, lean, blond hair, blue eyes, late twenties.”

Kakashi’s gaze shifted to Naruto as Neji gave the description. The only things that didn’t match Naruto was being tall, who was just slightly shorter than Sasuke, and being lean. Naruto was stockier in build; a trait best suited for a Rugby team.

“Was he under duress?” Kakashi asked.

“She said he wasn’t,” Sakura said.

“And you believe Sasuke may return?” Kakashi asked.

“I don’t know,” Neji said. “But it’s all we have at the moment. We’ve gone nowhere with our past cases, open or closed, and we know Sasuke was here. It may be a stretch that he would come back, but I don’t think we should ignore the possibility even if it seems unlikely.”

Kakashi nodded. “You two take first watch then. Naruto and I will be back in the morning.” Kakashi didn’t really want to leave Naruto unsupervised and Sakura was not the one he wanted watching him.

Neji shook his head. “That leaves the back road open. He could come and go as he pleased, and we’d never see it from the main road.”

“Naruto and I will take the back road then.”

\-----

Itachi sat in the darkened living room alone, his hand propping up his chin as he stared at the shadows the backyard lights threw on the wall. _The back road. The back road._

Awareness sparked in Itachi’s eye and he bolted up. He went to Sasuke’s room and opened the door.

“Sasuke, get up!”

Sasuke whined under the covers, but Itachi ignored him and went to Deidara’s studio. Deidara was still up playing with molding clay.

“I need you and Sasuke to check on something.”

“Now?” Deidara asked petulantly, holding something that vaguely resembled a bird.

“Right now.”

\-----

Sasuke was never a morning person. That is to say, he hated waking up more than anything. He wasn’t fully conscious when he was bundled into Deidara’s truck. He sat curled up in his coat and scarf in the passenger seat during most of the journey. He wasn’t aware where they were going or why and he really didn’t care at the moment, dozing most of the way.

He finally woke up when the truck went off road, his head hitting the window when the wheels rolled over rougher terrain. “What the hell?” His head was still tender from his brush with the hit men a few days ago.

“Sorry, Baby Uchiha,” Deidara said without sincerity.

The truck stopped and Deidara slipped out, leaving the headlights on. Sasuke looked around through the windshield and passenger window. And saw absolutely nothing. He nearly fell out of the truck, missing the running board.

“Can you tell me why we are out in the middle of a field after midnight?” Sasuke asked, slamming the truck door shut behind him. He was a little dizzy, which he put down to not being fully awake.

“You don’t recognize this place?” Deidara asked, shock splashed across his face.

“Should I?” Sasuke said sleepily, yawning behind his hand.

“It’s where you and ‘Tachi’s house used to be! We were here this afternoon! You really don’t recognize it?”

“It’s dark out,” Sasuke defended, pulling his coat tighter around himself. He suddenly felt like he was in the middle of a graveyard.

“This is where you lived two-thirds of your life and you didn’t realize…”

“I said it was dark! Anyway, I haven’t been _on_ the property in years."

“Right, you like to stare at the property from across the street. I think you have some serious issues, Baby Uchiha.” Deidara whistled.

“Stop calling me a baby already, I’m a grown adult!”

Deidara stared transfixed by the temperamental Uchiha. 

“What is it that you're looking for?” Sasuke snapped.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders and turned away, grabbing the shovel from the bed of his truck and staking it in the dirt. He tugged the shovel free walking forward three feet and stabbing the dirt again to the same result. With another tug he was free and walking forward again. Sasuke watched disinterested as Deidara continued on in a three-foot pattern distancing himself from the truck until he was no longer in sight.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Sasuke finally asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

“’Tachi said it was around here,” Deidara remarked, turning toward Sasuke. “You know, you could be helping!”

“And miss watching you making a fool of yourself? No thanks.”

Deidara cursed under his breath and continued stabbing the ground. He started heading back toward the truck, continuing his three-foot pattern.

Sasuke turned around to look at the property. He still paid for the place to be maintained so the neighbors didn’t complain about blight, so the grass was short. He couldn’t see the place where the house had stood in the darkness, but knew it was broken concrete and grassless sand fill from filling in the basement.

Deidara forced the shovel into the ground again, a _thunk_ answering.

“What was that?” Sasuke demanded, uncrossing his arms and walking up to Deidara.

“That’s what we’re here for.” Deidara smirked. He got down on his knees and searched through the dirt and grass until he found a metal ring. “Here, help me lift the door.”

The ring was too small for them both to grab so Deidara yanked Sasuke's scarf from his neck and tied it to the ring. Sasuke was annoyed, but he felt it had to be important for Itachi to send them out like this suddenly in the middle of the night. They grabbed the scarf together, smashing their arms together and pulled, grunting as the rusted metal door finally gave way slowly, ripping up rooted grass and weeds to reveal a recess in the ground.

“How did Itachi know this was here?” Sasuke gasped for breath, bent double and leaning on his knees for support. “I’ve never seen this before.” Sasuke stared down the narrow stairwell, trying to discern something from the darkness. “This isn’t part of the cellar.”

“After you, Baby Uchiha,” Deidara said, holding out a flashlight for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and grabbed the light, flicking it on. He stepped into the unknown, Deidara following close behind with a flashlight of his own. The wooden stairs were rotting and didn’t make a creak—too old and moist—but they seemed strong enough to hold their weight.

Sasuke shivered when he heard squeaking and the patter of tiny rodent feet as he reached the bottom of the steps. He could handle the cobwebs that adorned the room in abundance, he could even tolerate the insects that made themselves at home over the years, but when it came to rodents . . . there was something inherently creepy about them. He promised himself he would buy a snake if any house of his had even one rodent. Or a cat. Yeah, something that would tear the little vermin apart!

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke held his repulsion at bay and looked around the room slowly. The beam of light from his flashlight lit the walls, landing on old barrels rotted with age. He heard more scurrying and turned away quickly, ignoring the knowing smirk on Deidara’s face.

“You know, ‘Tachi doesn’t like mice either.”

“How nice,” Sasuke snarled, his light landing on what looked like a hole in the ground. "So, he sends his little brother and lover in his stead."

“Actually, I think he’s deathly afraid of them,” Deidara laughed.

Sasuke ignored him and walked towards the hole, noting that it resembled a very wide well the closer he got, or even a small swimming pool.

“This one time, I bought a tiny mouse at a pet store and brought it home. ‘Tachi freaked out…” Laughing, Deidara turned to look at Sasuke who was leaning over the hole. The smile slid from his face and he reached out to grab Sasuke pulling him back quickly when he started to lean in too far. “What are you doing?!”

Sasuke jerked his arm out of Deidara’s grip. “I was looking for whatever it is that Itachi sent us here to find!”

“Stupid, Baby Uchiha! You almost fell in a hole!”

Sasuke snorted. “I don’t think so.” He leaned forward a little again. Deidara wondered just how well he really was.

Deidara shined his light over the well in front of Sasuke. Sasuke frowned and bent down, gripping the edge of the well that jutted from the ground, shining his light down inside. It lit up the bottom.

“It’s empty,” Deidara remarked.

“You have a wonderful talent for stating the obvious,” Sasuke sneered.

“Okay,” Deidara replied. “And why do you have empty holes on your property?”

Sasuke snorted again. “They’re cisterns, you can tell by what is left of the waterproof lining. They were built to hold rainwater for times of drought.”

“Fancy.”

“No,” Sasuke drawled, “it was about self-preservation and a pretty primitive system. The Uchiha family got our start in the farming business when we first came over from Japan and irrigation was essential for survival. This whole area used to be fields, even a good portion of that forest.”

“It doesn’t look like they were used in over a century.”

“For once, I have to agree with you. The Uchiha haven’t farmed anything in over sixty years. We made our fortune elsewhere.”

“There’s so many of them.” Deidara whistled, shining his light over eight separate holes.

“The Uchiha were the number one producer of tea in the Fire Country back then, before we started importing it from other countries. We also grew soybeans and brewed our own soy sauce—Sharingan still does on a commercial level. We must have relied on these reserves until they were replaced by piped water.”

Sasuke stood up and made his way to the next cistern, shining his light on the bottom.

“Did Itachi not tell you what we were looking for?” Sasuke asked.

Deidara copied Sasuke and looked down the nearest cistern to him. “He said he remembered these bunkers—as he called them—and that he and his cousin used to play around in one that was left open until your uncle found out and closed it. He thought this might be where that mystery person was going to or leaving from since it’s so close to the back road. Maybe the murder weapon was disposed of here.” Deidara came to the last cistern on his side. “Oh, my . . .”

“What?” Sasuke asked, looking up quickly.

“I think we found something.”

Sasuke walked over and added his light to Deidara’s, highlighting a solitary human skull at the bottom. He frowned and swung his leg over the ledge, panicking Deidara.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“What does it look like, idiot? I’m going down to look.”

“But-but you don’t know what’s down there!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “That’s why I’m going to look around.”

“But there may be mutant rodents down there! Do you really want to see that?”

Sasuke paused momentarily, an image of a two headed rat with six tails creeping in his imagination. He shook his head of the image, replacing it with the image of Naruto’s nine-tailed fox pendant instead. “There’s no such thing as mutant rodents, idiot.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of the story of the Giant Rat of Sumatra?”

“No and I don’t care to hear it now either,” Sasuke replied and dropped down the hole, landing hard on his feet. Deidara shrieked and followed, landing next to Sasuke who was already bent over the skull.

“Great movie by the way, _Dead Alive_.” Deidara took the chance to look around noticing the low ceiling and archways. “This reminds me of one of those ancient open baths only without the water.”

Sasuke crouched and looked around himself. His light landed on more bones. It looked like a femur and a few ribs. He rotated to shine his light over the whole well and saw the bones scattered everywhere. There was torn clothing too.

“Rodents must have pulled the bones around when they were eating the corpse,” Sasuke commented in a dispassionate voice, now in professional mode.

Deidara shrieked and pressed his body against the side of the well. “So, there _are_ rats in here!”

Sasuke was hesitant to touch anything for a closer look, but there was no forensic value here after all the rodent and insect activity. He turned back to the skull and picked it up. He felt like Hamlet for a moment pondering mortality. Who in the world could this be? He was good at deducing cause of death and other details from corpses, but he wasn’t so good with skeletons; he couldn’t even tell if this was the skull of a man or a woman. Naruto teased him about that from time to time. He tried to put a face on that skull but failed. He set it down reverently, not knowing if this was a family member or not. He looked around the skull and saw strains of black hair. That didn’t mean this was a family member, but most everyone in his family had long or longish black hair, male or female.

“What is this?” Deidara asked, bending down and picking something up.

Sasuke walked up to him and paused. “Give me that,” he demanded and grabbed the object from Deidara’s palm, eyeing the jewelry with scrutiny.

It was a gold signet ring, the outline of a fan raised from the otherwise flat top of the ring.

Sasuke felt his stomach drop, his eyes landing on the skull. He removed his gun, dropping his flashlight in the process, and aimed the gun at Deidara. “What are you playing at?” he hissed.

“Whoa, Baby Uchiha, just calm down here,” Deidara defended, instinctively putting up his hands.

“Don’t tell me to be calm! What the fuck is Itachi playing at?!” His voice echoed loudly in the cistern.

“I don’t know what you mean . . .”

“Stop lying to me! I trusted Itachi.” Sasuke was nearly wailing. “I actually believed he was innocent . . .”

“He is innocent!”

“No, he’s a cold-blooded murderer! He murdered our family just like the FBI said!”

“He’s innocent, I tell ya!”

“Then prove it! Because as far as I see, he set our father up for the murder just to clear his own name.”

“That’s because your father did it!” Deidara defended.

“No, my father’s dead and was dumped down here!” Sasuke snapped, gesturing briefly at the skull with his gun. Deidara lowered his gaze quickly to look at the skull by Sasuke’s feet before hurriedly training them on Sasuke again.

“How do you know that’s your father?”

“His ring. It’s passed down from father to son; it disappeared the night of the fire and was never recovered.”

“Then Itachi was wrong, someone else set him up for murder,” Deidara muttered. “Oh, we have to tell him what we found! He’ll be devastated!”

“Stop lying for him,” Sasuke growled. “If my father is down here then that makes Itachi the murderer!”

“No, Itachi is innocent!”

“You only say that because you’re sleeping with him!” Sasuke snapped. “I’m done playing his games. He fooled me this time, but I won’t give him a second chance! I’m sick of being manipulated! I’m turning you both in!”

Sasuke dug into his pockets looking for his phone, pausing when Deidara chuckled. “Itachi has your phone.”

“Then I’ll just have to take it back. By morning both of you will be behind bars where you belong!”

“Yes, let’s get your phone back from Itachi,” Deidara urged. “In fact, I won’t fight you, I’ll come along peacefully. I’ll even do the driving. How does that sound?”

“What are you up to?” Sasuke demanded, frowning.

“I just want you to see Itachi one last time before you turn us in. I’m sure he’s anxious to hear what we found.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but he motioned with his gun to get moving. Sasuke wasn’t entirely sure he could drive with his head wound, especially at night, so he was sort of reliant on Deidara for transportation. Sasuke had to holster his gun briefly to jump up and pull himself up out of the well. Deidara, wisely, stood back and didn’t help.

Deidara kept his hands at shoulder level as he walked up the stairs and back out into the chilly night air. Sasuke followed without taking his sights from Deidara's back. The night air whipped at Sasuke’s hair, tossing it askew. He ignored it as they made their way towards Deidara’s truck.

A small commotion to the left of them caught Sasuke’s attention. The first thing he noticed was a shock of white hair in the moonlight. His heart leapt into his throat and he took an involuntary step towards it before a shock of blond hair appeared beside the white. He locked eyes with Naruto and then Kakashi before he raced for the truck, holstering his gun, Deidara on his heels.

“Go, go, go,” Sasuke urged.

Naruto shouted for him to stop, Kakashi repeating the words as they ran across the field to reach him.

Sasuke slid to a stop on the driver’s side, wresting the door open and flinging himself into the passenger’s seat, Deidara climbed in behind him into the driver’s seat and started the ignition. He flew past Naruto and Kakashi’s shocked faces. Sasuke, expressionless except for a small amount of shock in his eyes, met their eyes ever so briefly as the truck raced by them.

\-----

Naruto clutched his aching side, breathing hard. Kakashi stopped next to him, breathing just as deeply. Naruto had fallen asleep and Kakashi had been reading with a small book light, so they both missed the first appearance of the truck and its headlights, but Kakashi saw the lights when he looked up for a moment. They ran rather than drove so they could approach more quietly and without headlights.

“That didn’t go exactly how I planned it,” Naruto said.

“You had a plan?”

“I meant seeing Sasuke again,” Naruto growled.

Kakashi frowned. “Sasuke didn’t look excited to see us.”

“He looked shocked,” Naruto agreed.

Kakashi nodded pulling his ringing phone from his pocket. “Hatake.” Naruto turned when he heard Sakura’s voice over the phone. “Keep tailing them and don’t lose them, Naruto and I are on our way.”

Kakashi turned on his heel and ran back towards his car, Naruto following close behind. “What was that about Kakashi-sensei?”

“Sakura and Neji are following Sasuke’s truck.”

“How did they know it’s Sasuke?” Naruto huffed, pulling open the car door and ducking inside.

“The truck left through the front gate, right past them. Sakura pulled up beside him and saw him in the passenger’s seat and followed.”

Naruto offered a curt nod and stared at the road in front of them, Kakashi hurrying to catch up to Sakura. He itched to call Itachi, to warn him that they found Sasuke and may be heading in his direction. Something in the pit of his stomach squirmed at the thought of Itachi arrested for murder.

Kakashi’s phone rang again a minute later. “Hatake.”

With a sigh Kakashi eased up on the gas. “Where are you now? . . . We’ll be there soon.”

“What happened?” Naruto questioned.

“Sakura blew a tire on the freeway. She lost them, but Neji got the license plate number.”

“Damn it!” Naruto growled, but inside he was sighing in relief. Itachi was free for another day.

\-----

Sasuke stared over the back of his seat, watching Sakura’s unpretentious sedan following close behind their truck. He recognized Sakura as the driver and Neji in the passenger side as the orange sodium streetlights whipped past. Deidara cursed and got on the freeway. Sakura kept pace with them.

“She won’t let up so you’ll have to lose her quickly,” Sasuke stated, his professional calm kicking back in now that they were essentially in a car chase; he’d been a passenger and a driver in car chases, but he’d never been the one being chased before. Deidara didn’t have the time to wonder over Sasuke’s switch from holding a gun on him to running from the cops with him.

Deidara jerked the wheel to the right and cut across three lanes of traffic, barely making the exit ramp. Sakura was right behind him, close enough for him to see the maniacal gleam on her face in the rearview mirror.

“She really doesn’t let up!” Deidara exclaimed. He twisted past one onramp and then barreled up another going the opposite of their previous direction.

Sasuke was caught between watching where they were going and watching Sakura tail them. “We need to get off the freeway and into the city; there are more places to hide.”

“Yeah, and more stop lights too.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Sasuke growled.

A loud popping noise caught Sasuke’s attention and he turned to watch Sakura’s car fall behind, swerving into a nearby ditch. The tires apparently weren’t up to the sharp turns at speed.

“Damn, blown tire,” Deidara grimaced.

“We have to go back!” Sasuke demanded.

Deidara shot him a strange look, his mouth dropping. “Idiot, we can’t go back now!”

“But Sakura and Neji may be hurt! Neji’s my partner! I’ve known them both since grade school!”

“We can’t go back!” Deidara exclaimed and muttered under his breath, “Damn Baby Uchiha needs to make up his mind what he wants to do.”

“I heard that!”

“Well, good then! You can’t have it both ways, Baby Uchiha. You can’t run from them and then run to them when they’re hurt! Besides, I’m sure they’re fine. They looked fine, right?”

“I will kill you if either of them is hurt in any way,” Sasuke vowed.

“Sheesh, you’re nothing like your brother.”

“That’s right; I’m not a murderer!”

Deidara frowned but stayed quiet. Sasuke apparently didn’t realize the conflicting nature of his words. And it was too much to hope that a car chase would deviate Sasuke’s thoughts of his brother being a murderer.

“If you’re convinced of that, why didn’t you turn me over? Why run?”

“Because they’d stop me. Naruto especially. I will do this my way.”

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was out of the truck as soon as they parked.

Deidara sighed and exited slowly, not wanting to startle the already on-edge younger Uchiha. He caught up with Sasuke yelling at his brother.

"You lying son of a bitch! You manipulating bastard!" Sasuke pulled his gun out again, this time training on his brother.

Itachi looked sick to his stomach and a phone was ringing incessantly in the background with a standard ring.

“Sasuke,” Itachi started, attempting to cut across Sasuke’s tirade. Sasuke wasn’t hearing it and continued to yell.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me! Don't ever say my name again you bastard unless you're on your knees begging for forgiveness! You ruined my life!" Tears and emotion bubbled up in him. Sasuke took a moment to calm down. "You're both under arrest for murder and facilitation.” Itachi tried to speak again. “Shut up! I'm not going to let myself be fooled again. I can't believe I trusted you! How could I even entertain the idea that our father would set up his son—his ELDEST son, the one he doted on and put all his hopes on—would set him up for murder?! How could you? You just threw his body in a cistern!"

Itachi impressed Deidara with how clear headed he looked with a screaming little brother and a gun pointed at his chest. Itachi absorbed everything his brother was saying. Their father's body was in the cistern. He was trying to figure it all out as his brother continued to yell at him.

“My partner could be dead or seriously injured because of your murdering ass!”

Itachi gripped his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose, warding off a migraine; something he inherited from his father along with the tear troughs on his cheeks. The phone in his pocket renewed its ringing as Sasuke repeated his tirade, vowing to arrest Itachi. Noise always got to him and right now he was at his breaking point with the stress of finding out not only he was on the wrong track, but that his father was already dead. Itachi snapped and slapped his brother across the cheek.

“Go to your room,” he hissed. “We will talk about this later.” He pulled his hand back just to rub his throbbing forehead.

Sasuke touched his palm to his face, feeling his skin heat up with pain and embarrassment. Sasuke was so shocked he lowered his gun.

"I need to think." Itachi turned away to do just that.

The way Itachi just dismissed him and turned his unguarded back to him made Sasuke doubt himself. He gave a nod of his head and slunk off, almost in tears.

“The quick version, Deidara,” Itachi ordered.

Deidara told him everything as quickly as possible. Then Itachi waved him off. Deidara walked away in the same direction Sasuke did, leaving Itachi alone with his ringing phone; he knew when to give Itachi space.

\-----

Kakashi continued on to where Sakura blew the tire. Neither of them were badly hurt, just some bruising from the seatbelts. The car’s fender was only slightly damaged as well. Neji had called a tow truck. Kakashi summoned an ambulance to get the pair looked over just in case.

Kakashi hovered over his two subordinates as the paramedics looked them over giving Naruto an opportunity to walk a little distance away and call Itachi.

"Pick up the damn phone!" Naruto growled, punching Sasuke's number on his speed dial again. "Damn it, _teme_ , answer me!" Right now, both Uchiha were labeled ‘ _teme’_ in his mind; ‘Bastard One’ and ‘Bastard Two’.

After five rings, the phone went to voicemail, further aggravating Naruto. He didn't let up and dialed again and twice more after that before the phone clicked and the ringing was replaced with a deep sigh.

“ _Your persistence isn't helpful, Naruutoo._ ”

"Cut the crap, Itachi!" Naruto hissed, but shivered all the same. _Damn Uchiha bastards_ , Naruto thought crossly. "What the hell is going on? _Teme_ saw us, I know he did! And he ran! He ran from me! I thought I was helping you!"

“ _You are, Naruutoo._ ”

"Then why did he run?" he grabbed at his blond hair tightly and pulled, wincing from the sudden pain.

Itachi sighed. “ _That's something you will have to ask him yourself. In fact, considering what happened tonight, that surprises me._ ”

"I can't believe Sasuke ran. I can't believe Neji found him . . ." Naruto paused and gripped his phone tightly, lowering his voice accordingly. "Did you get done what you needed to? Did we interrupt you? What were they doing there?"

“ _No, we've had a setback,_ ” Itachi admitted reluctantly.

"What does that mean?" Naruto exploded again.

“ _It means that we've had a set back!_ ” Itachi snapped; it was the first time he lost patience with the irritating FBI agent. “ _Look, I have to go . . ._ ”

"Don't you dare hang-up on me, Itachi Uchiha!"

\-----

Itachi stopped cold, a memory of his deceased mother surfacing. She used to get testy with him and use his full name when he tried to push her away, when he didn't want to talk to her because somehow she always knew what was in his heart. Somehow, Naruto was the same way and they hadn't even met yet.

“ _Tell me_ ,” Naruto pleaded. “ _Don't I have a right to know_?”

Itachi exhaled, running his hand through his hair. “We were close,” he admitted. “I thought we were close. But it turned out that it wasn't _him_.”

“ _It's not your...?”_

“No, I was wrong. He’s dead _,_ ” Itachi nearly whispered.

“ _Damn it!”_ Naruto breathed. “ _That was your only lead, right?”_

“Yes _,_ ” Itachi sighed, sounding disheartened and defeated.

“ _And you have no idea who it could be now?”_

Itachi stood in shock. He didn't really know why, but he was. Naruto still believed he was innocent, truly believed it, not even a moment of doubt—unlike Sasuke.

“You still don't think it's me?” he gasped, quickly clearing his throat to dislodge the lump that formed there.

“ _I didn't say that_ ,” Naruto replied. “ _But no, I don't think you’re guilty_.”

“You have no idea what that means to me to hear you say that _._ ”

“ _Probably not_ ,” Naruto muttered softly. “ _How is Sasuke? Oh, he must blame you now!”_

“I can get him to give me another chance.”

“ _Do you need any help?”_

Itachi swallowed and licked his dry lips. “I can handle Sasuke, but I need a favor _._ ”

“ _Of course_.”

“Can you recover the remains for us? I wouldn't ask, but I'm not in a position...”

“ _No, no, I can do that much for you. Where are they?_ ”

“Near where you saw Sasuke, in the bunker. But tell me, the two in the car chasing Sasuke, were they hurt?”

“ _No, they’re fine, just a few bruises_.”

“Good. I’ll let Sasuke know; he was concerned for them. Get me the autopsy report as soon as possible, please. You know the date for the murder, right? 9262004 is my Yahoo e-mail account _.”_

“ _Sure, I’ll send it to you_.”

His own cold way of referring to his father’s body hit him, and he suddenly broke down and started crying still on the phone with Naruto.

“ _Itachi?_ ”

“My father’s dead,” Itachi wailed. He was too choked up for his voice to carry far out of the family room.

“ _Itachi_ ,” Naruto cooed.

Itachi sniffed and tried to rein in his emotions.

“ _Itachi, I wish I could be there with you right now. Where’s Sasuke?”_

“His room _._ ”

“ _He must be taking it hard too_.”

Itachi chuckled through his grief. “No, he’s too furious.” He sniffed. “He thought I was playing him, that I did do it.” He sighed. “Even though I thought he framed me, finding out he’s dead and that he didn’t frame me . . . I loved my father, Naruto. He could be a cold bastard, especially to Sasuke, but I loved him _. He was my father._ ”

Naruto didn’t like how Itachi said his name, completely normally. The dark, flirting tone was gone. But the grief was what really hurt Naruto.

“ _I really am sorry about your father, Itachi_.”

“Thank you. I’m going to get some sleep _._ ”

“ _Alright. I’ll see what I can do to stall the investigation. Goodnight_.”

“Thanks _._ ”

Itachi tossed Sasuke’s phone onto the sofa. He went to his room and was glad Deidara wasn’t there. He shut and locked the door. He didn’t try to hold back his tears any longer. All this time he’d believed his father had set him up and killed their mother and the rest of their family, but now he was innocent. And Sasuke was right: his words reminded him of how proud Fugaku had always been of him and told Sasuke to be like him. He never mourned for his father, certain he was alive and the villain here. He mourned now.

\-----

Kakashi was finally shooed away by Sakura and the paramedics, so he went back to his own car and leaned against the door, trying to sort out why Sasuke would run from them and not _to_ them. Of course, if he was ever going to run toward them, he would have contacted them before now. At least they were almost completely certain now that they weren’t dealing with a kidnapping and certainly not a murder.

The tow truck arrived and quickly hooked up Sakura’s car. After getting Sakura’s information, the driver drove off.

Kakashi continued to think, his chin in his hand when Naruto’s hushed, but excited voice intruded, and his pacing got to the point of annoying the older agent. Who the hell could the blond agent be speaking with? Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he watched the blond.

Naruto suddenly stopped sounding angry and stopped pacing. Kakashi tried to decipher it all but came up blank. He couldn’t be talking to Sasuke. Who was he talking to?

Kakashi took a deep breath. He was so close to Sasuke, saw him. He pictured those few moments and realized Sasuke had been wearing a bandage on his head. A blow to the head? Amnesia? Confusion? And he had his gun drawn. But he ran with the blond and let the blond drive.

He grunted and rubbed his head with frustration. They were so close. Sasuke just slipped through their fingers. Through _his_ fingers.

The paramedics started to pack up. Kakashi went over. “How are they?”

“No serious injuries,” the paramedic stated.

“Thank you.” Turning to Neji and Sakura, he said, “Take the day off. I’ll clear it. Get some rest.”

“Thanks.”

“We’ll keep you informed.”

Naruto finally hung up and joined them.

“Naruto, we’re going back to the property,” Kakashi said. “I want to know why Sasuke came out here tonight.”

“Right.”

“You two come with us, we’ll take you back to your car,” Kakashi said, speaking to Neji. “Then you can drive Sakura home.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

It was a quiet drive back. Kakashi dropped Neji and Sakura off then drove back onto the property. Kakashi used his high beams to look for the spot they found Sasuke. It was difficult to find, but Kakashi’s innate sense of direction kicked in.

They found the cistern’s entrance with the door pulled up and jutting slightly upward.

“Glove compartment, there are a pair of flashlights,” Kakashi said.

Naruto retrieved the lights and the pair approached the cistern. Naruto already knew from talking to Itachi what they were going to find. He was apprehensive to say the least.

Kakashi took point, carefully stepping down the stairs. Sasuke’s flashlight was still on and inside the hole with the bones. Kakashi gave the area a quick sweep with his light before going straight for the lit-up hole. The bones were not obvious from the angle of the light, but when Kakashi swept his light over the skull, there was no mistaking the same.

“Call forensics,” Kakashi said. “Get them down here immediately.”

“Right,” Naruto went back up to the surface to make the call.

\-----

Sasuke finally had time to think rationally without being pursued or purposely nursing his anger and indignation. If Itachi had killed their father, he never would have sent he and Deidara to that cistern to find him. It wasn’t Itachi.

He left his room in search of his brother. Finding him nowhere else, he went to his brother’s bedroom. Sasuke heard sniffing. He knocked. “’Tachi?” Itachi didn’t answer. “ _Aniki_? I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t you.” Still no response.

Sasuke tried the knob, but found it locked. He took out his wallet and the lock picks he kept there. He opened the door silently and climbed onto the bed where his brother had his face buried in the pillow crying. Itachi jumped, but Sasuke held him down. Itachi’s grief infected him and he started to weep as well. Sasuke didn’t really have _hope_ their father was alive but confronting the fact he was dead, again, hurt. For the first time since the day after the murders, the brothers were able to grieve together.

\-----

Friday, November 13th

Kakashi remained in the cistern looking around while waiting for forensics; Naruto stayed above to meet them.

All the other pools were empty. In the furthest corners of the room were various pieces of farm equipment and old pumps for irrigation. Most of the hoses had disintegrated, but enough scraps remained to identify what they once were. None of it looked like it had been touched in at least fifty years.

Kakashi realized that after eleven years, there was little to no forensic evidence left. Luminol could identify possible blood traces, but with the insect and rodent activity and water leaking through the ground and those doors everything was too contaminated to have any further value.

So, like Sasuke before him, Kakashi jumped down into the pool with the bones. He left the flashlight alone but scanned the floor. There were long dark hairs, more than two feet long. He really shouldn’t have, but he needed to know what was going on here and he felt time was of the essence. He picked up one of the hairs and held it up to the light. It was brown, not black. Was this not an Uchiha then?

He looked around and there were other, shorter hairs. He picked one up and put it up to the light. This one was jet black. Like Sasuke’s. These were the hair of an Uchiha, the others were not. They weren’t blonde either, so they weren’t from the man Sasuke was with. There were enough of the shorter black hairs that Kakashi was certain those were from the corpse and not from Sasuke, unless the blonde was giving him a haircut down here.

He climbed back out so as not to be caught and scolded by CSI. He looked down at the floor of the pool again. Staring at it, he noticed a dark patch near the edge he’d hopped down from. That was where the body lie as it decomposed, he was certain of it. That’s where the blood and acids and other fluids seeped and ran out of the body as the flesh rotted and was eaten. A fresh corpse was dumped here years ago.

Kakashi came to the same conclusion as Sasuke: this had to be Fugaku’s corpse.

As soon as CSI came down the rotting steps Kakashi explained, “There are bones in that pool with the light in it. There are two lengths of hair, so make sure you gather all of them. Spray Luminol on the floor here,” he indicated the ground at his feet, “you might find a blood trail.

“Get the bones to the pathologist as soon as possible. This might have a connection to Agent Uchiha’s disappearance. He was here with a blonde man earlier tonight. Check the ground around the entrance of this cistern and find any trace DNA and hairs you can. You might even get fingerprints from the edge of the pool. Mine will probably be there too from looking over the edge. Apologies. Sasuke Uchiha’s are likely there too as well as on the flashlight. This is all high priority; I need results as fast as possible.”

“Yes, sir.” Kakashi was being pretty assertive with them, but they knew him and that he was particularly stressed over Sasuke’s disappearance.

Once the people in white Tyvek suits had arrived, Kakashi made his way up to the open air. Naruto was leaning against Kakashi’s car.

“I’ll take you back to your car,” Kakashi said to Naruto. “I told them to hurry it up, so we might have something to go on in the morning.”

“They’ll rush the autopsy of the body?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. That might be the key to all of this.”

Kakashi agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday, November 13th

Deidara found the brothers in bed together and was a little disappointed to see they were both fully clothed; he not-so-secretly desired a threesome and the younger Uchiha was definitely as sexy as his elder brother. He _was_ happy to see they were both breathing.

The morning was a little awkward, but Deidara didn’t need to hear why they had reconciled yet again; everything Deidara had been thinking to help convince Sasuke that Itachi was innocent again had probably gone through Sasuke’s head too and led to the very late night brotherly snuggle.

“Sasuke,” Itachi said into the silence as they ate the breakfast Deidara made, “I called someone I know in the press while you were changing,” he lied, “and the two chasing you last night are fine, just a little bruised from going into the ditch.”

“Good.” He sighed. “I’m in so much trouble when I do get back. But this all feels like . . . like I can’t go back. It’s like that life ended the night you e-mailed, just like how my childhood ended that night.”

Itachi grabbed him gently by the neck and pulled him closer. Sasuke pulled his chair closer to Itachi so he could lean on him. The shared grief last night had brought them far closer—though Itachi might have to pay for that slap one of these days.

“So, we’re back to square one,” Deidara said.

Unsarcastically, Itachi let his anger and frustration out. “Fuck!” Itachi hit the table with both hands, startling them both. It was the first time Sasuke had heard his brother swear in a very long time. “I don’t know. I don’t know where else to look. All these years, all that work and now we have nothing. Less than we even had last night. _Kuso_!”

Sasuke hunched in on himself and remained silent. Itachi was reminding him of their father. He could have a temper, but he’d never strike anyone or shout. Sasuke learned how to swear in two languages by listening to the man. Sasuke always hunched in and went quiet when their father was angry, trying to keep him from noticing him, not wanting that anger directed at him.

Itachi noticed. He hated seeing Sasuke go meek and quiet when they were young and hated it more now since he knew that wasn’t his brother anymore and he was the cause. His brother now was brash and independent, not afraid to pull a gun or get into a firefight. Seeing him cower like that . . .

Itachi grabbed Sasuke again, pulling him out of his chair, and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I’m so sorry for everything. I wanted to come back into your life with all the proof I was innocent, and the true murderer exposed. I wanted to bring you peace, not more grief. I’ve caused you so much trouble; you’re going to be in a lot of trouble when you go back to work. Maybe I should go back to Ame.”

Sasuke grabbed him tightly and shifted into a more comfortable position. “You’re not leaving me again. I’ll go with you. I’ll go to Ame with you.”

“Sasuke, your life is here. Your friends, your boyfriend, everything’s here.”

“You’re more important to me.” And it was true. His heart was aching to see Kakashi again, but just the thought of being separated from his brother again felt like it would be fatal. Sasuke had shed much of his bitterness toward Itachi during their last argument and they’d both moved past the pointless bickering with their shared grief last night. Yesterday, they wanted to get away from each other; this morning, they didn’t want to be separated.

Deidara kept his mouth shut during all this; just drank his coffee. It was oppressively silent, but they had nothing to say. They couldn’t hear Sasuke crying, but knew he was. Itachi didn’t let him go for a few minutes.

Sasuke eased away keeping his face from Deidara’s view as he wiped his face with his hand and sleeve. He sat with red eyes and didn’t eat. Itachi didn’t eat either. Deidara was practically shoveling his food in his mouth. Deidara grabbed Itachi’s plate without asking once his own was licked clean.

“I’ve got to go work,” Deidara said.

“It’s Saturday,” Sasuke pointed out.

“Like you don’t work weekends?”

“Of course. Why should I think you’re normal? As a matter of fact, I do get most weekends off. Cases permitting.”

“Cases permitting,” Deidara agreed. “Anyway, it’s Friday. I am supposed to work tomorrow too though. I got four days off. Back to the salt mines. Be here when I get back.”

Sasuke was shocked to hear he was wrong about the day. He put it down to not working or having his phone.

“We will,” Itachi said. “It’ll take some planning to get to Ame. We’ll deal with that tomorrow or whatever. You might have to drive us there with us underneath a tarp in the back.”

“Underneath,” Sasuke muttered. “You must see underneath the underneath.”

“What?” Itachi asked.

“It’s something Kakashi would always tell us, ‘you must be able to see underneath the underneath,’ you have to look past the obvious and then even deeper. A problem could have many layers.”

“I’m burned out thinking about it,” Itachi said. “I’m defeated. I’ve gone through everything several times and I saw no other suspects.”

“I do this almost every day. I’m a little burned out too, but I just need time to clear my head.”

“You do that, Baby Uchiha,” Deidara said as he stood up. “I need to get to work. Sure I can’t take the Caddie?” he asked with a smile.

Sasuke’s face fell. “They saw the truck last night, they followed us, they’ll have the license plate to that one as well. They’ll come looking for you.” Sasuke stood up, on the verge of panic. “They’ll come here. We got to get Itachi—”

“Whoa, hold on, Baby Uchiha. This house is in my uncle’s name, my mother’s brother—he lives in Iwa. No one can discover us here. And the truck isn’t under my name yet.”

“Our cars are parked out front.”

“There’s an alley behind the house, we’ll park back there for now on. Don’t worry about it.”

“They’ll go to Kisame!”

“Kisame will protect us,” Itachi said. “I’ll call him and tell him to expect the feds.”

“They saw you and they might have recognized you,” Sasuke told Deidara. “You can’t go to work.”

“There, you’re right, hn.” Deidara sat back down. He pulled Sasuke’s untouched plate to him and continued eating.

“I’m sorry, Deidara,” Itachi said. “This is starting to mess with your life as well.”

Deidara shrugged. “You two are rich; once you clear this up, it’ll be worth it.”

It was the wrong thing to say in front of Sasuke who was the objective of many gold diggers’ attentions over the years. He glared and stood up. Itachi shot up and grabbed him.

“He’s joking, Sasuke. He’s not after our family’s money.”

Sasuke let himself be held back, but he continued to glare.

“Lighten up, hn,” Deidara said. “I love Itachi. Think about it: if I wanted money, I would have turned him in. What’s the reward for his head? Two million?”

Sasuke sat back down.

“Baby Uchiha needs to learn how to take a joke.”

“Baby Uchiha just got his appetite back,” Sasuke said. “You can either go move your truck and I’ll let you move my Caddie or I will punch you in the gut just out of spite.”

Deidara happily held out his hand. “Your keys?”

“Right coat pocket, living room.”

\-----

Neji and Sakura stayed home, everyone else regrouped in their little conference room in the morning, allowing Kakashi and Naruto a scant few hours of sleep. Shikamaru and Temari came in to find the rest of their colleagues looking beleaguered.

“We recovered the bones,” Shikamaru said. “The autopsy has been given priority and since it’s just bones, shouldn’t take long. We found some blond hairs that seem to be left by the person with Sasuke. One has a root so we’re running DNA on it. This scarf was tied to the handle that opened the pit.” He held up an evidence bag. “Anyone recognize it?”

“It’s Sasuke’s,” Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time. It was black with his family crest on it.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru sighed.

“We got an ID on the truck,” Temari said. “It’s registered to Kisame Hoshigaki. He owns a rental company, mostly trucks for construction and the like. He also sells used trucks. Since Neji and Sakura aren’t here, Kakashi, you want to take Naruto?”

“Yeah. Genma, why don’t you work on our other case today?”

“Sure.”

“Here’s Hoshigaki’s file,” Tamari said, handing Kakashi a folder. “He has priors.”

“Thanks.”

\-----

Kisame didn’t look perturbed in the slightest when Kakashi and Naruto entered his office.

“How can I help you?” Kisame asked. “You guys don’t look like you need a concrete mixer.”

“We’re looking for a truck that was involved in a car chase last night,” Kakashi said as he showed his ID. “A red Toyota Tundra, license plate 8A00577.”

“I’ve got a red Tundra and since you came here, I’m guessing it has that license number. It’s in the back.”

Kisame led them outside to a fairly full parking lot and to an empty spot.

“Well, this is where it should be.”

“You didn’t notice it was missing?” Naruto asked.

“See all these trucks?” Kisame said, indicating the lot around them. “I don’t know them all well and don’t keep day to day track of them. Must have been stolen.”

“Must have,” Kakashi repeated suspiciously. “When do you last remember seeing it?”

“Oh, about three weeks ago.”

“Are you acquainted with Sasuke Uchiha?”

“No, can’t say I am.”

“Know anyone with long blond hair, about my height?”

“Not personally, no. Brunettes are more my type.”

“I was asking about a man.”

“Doesn’t change my answer,” Kisame said with a smirk.

Kakashi looked around, trying to think of how they could trace the truck. His eye landed on a blue F-150 with a bullet hit in the tailgate.

“What’s the story with that truck?”

“What about it?”

“The bullet strike.”

“Came like that.”

“Where’d you get it?”

“Some guy donated it. Didn’t want to drive that piece of junk anymore. Come to think of it, he was a blond,” Kisame said, knowing that the VIN would trace back to Deidara.

“I want to take down the VIN number, if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead. Need anything else?”

“Any surveillance cameras?”

“Nope; can’t afford them.”

“Very well. I’ll take down this VIN and we’ll get out of your hair.”

“Hey, this car chase, what the blond do?”

“He’s suspected in a missing person’s case.”

“Not a kid, is it?”

“And if it was?”

“I still couldn’t help you, but I’d suggest you just kill the motherfucker if it was.”

“No, not a kid. Thank you for your help. If you think of anything or find the truck, here’s my card.”

“Good luck,” Kisame said as he took the card and went back inside.

Naruto sighed. He was glad nothing came of this, but he wondered what the hell Sasuke was doing in a stolen car.

\-----

Kakashi got the name from the F-150: Deidara Bakuha, an agent with the ATF. He called them and got Deidara’s home and cell numbers, learning he didn’t come in, but it was the first day after a few days’ vacation, so they figured he was hung over or delayed.

There was no answer at his house, but he did answer his cell.

“Bakuha,” Deidara answered.

“Agent Bakuha, this is Special Agent Hatake with the FBI. I wanted to ask you about your truck?”

“My truck?”

“A blue F-150.”

“I don’t have it anymore. I gave it to this rental guy who was a friend of a friend.”

“I wanted to ask about the bullet strike.”

“Ricochet at a small gun range about a year ago. No real harm done. Why do you want to know about it?”

“I was curious about seeing evidence of a gunshot. We were at Kisame’s Rentals checking out a truck that was used in a crime.”

“Oh. Well, nothing criminal about that one except that everyone thinks it’s valueless.”

“I want to ask you one more thing. You happen to be acquainted with Sasuke Uchiha?”

“Uchiha? Uchiha . . . I do know that name. Isn’t he wanted for murder?”

“That’s his brother.”

“Ahhhh. No, I don’t know him.”

“Just checking. Say, why aren’t you at work today?”

“Hurt my leg during my vacation.”

“Might want to let your boss know. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Kakashi hung up his desk phone. “Long shot anyway,” he sighed to no one.

\-----

Kisame had called them and prepared Deidara for Kakashi’s call and they believed they were in the clear. Sasuke had to smile that Kakashi had come so close to actually finding him. He loved his genius boyfriend. But that made him sad too; he wanted to see Kakashi and wanted to be held by him right now. He could feel the ghost touch of his hand on his back and the way he would gently grab his neck as they sat close to each other, a reassuring, but somewhat possessive hold. He was a little emotional after last night and he was almost in tears again thinking about Kakashi. He tried to conjure his scent as well, but it wasn’t vivid in his mind. He really needed to get back to him.

Just after the call, Itachi stood from the kitchen table, the faint sound of a phone vibrating coming from his pocket.

“Excuse me,” he said as he hurried into the bedroom. He pulled out Sasuke’s phone and answered it.

“I’ve been expecting you to call.”

“ _What the fuck is going on?”_ Naruto demanded. “ _We tracked the truck you were in—_ "

“I know. Kisame called us.”

“ _So, you didn’t steal the truck._ ”

“No, of course not.”

_“What the—"_

“It’ll take too long to explain. Give me a little more time and try not to give Kisame any grief, okay?”

_“We’ve got nothing on him, just his priors.”_

“Today’s not a good day to talk.”

Naruto sighed. “ _I know, I know. How are you both doing?”_

“It comes in waves. I’ve got to go. Thank you for covering for us and for keeping me updated.”

_“I just want the bastard who did it caught and you both to come home.”_

“Thank you. Goodbye.”

_“Bye, ‘Tachi.”_

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

“Yeah,” Itachi called.

Deidara opened the door, came in, and shut the door behind him.

“Who do you keep talking to on Sasuke’s phone? Isn’t it supposed to be turned off?”

Itachi chewed on his lip. “Sasuke’s friend in the FBI. I got him to trust me and help keep them from investigating me. He’s been keeping me informed.”

“You trust him?”

“I’m still free, aren’t I?”

“I can’t believe you’d trust someone like this. You don’t know him.”

“True, but I remember him, and he is Sasuke’s friend.”

“As long as you know what you’re doing.”

“I think I do. Just don’t tell Sasuke; he won’t be happy.”

“Is he ever?”

Deidara regretted saying that when Itachi’s face fell further.

\-----

It was really a day of grieving. It was hard for Sasuke to focus after finding his father’s remains. He even picked up his skull. The idea sent him into vapor lock; it creeped him out.

Itachi was near tears thinking about the years he’d harbored such hard thoughts about his father. This entire time, he’d been dead. And torn apart and eaten by vermin. That thought saddened and angered both brothers.

Deidara wisely left the two Uchiha alone in the living room. They sat in a silence only broken by the ticking of the clock.

Sasuke looked down at the ring he rinsed off this morning and put on his thumb. His father’s ring. His great grandfather’s ring.

Sasuke stood and took off the ring and held it out to Itachi. Itachi was startled but accepted it.

“Father’s ring,” Itachi said in a weak voice.

“Deidara found it near the bones,” Sasuke said in a soft voice. “It’s how I identified him.”

Itachi swallowed. “Why did this happen, _Otouto_? Why are they dead? There has to be a reason.”

“I’ve long since abandoned the idea of reasons for events or fate,” Sasuke said. “I’ve seen so many atrocities committed for so little. If you’re asking for a motive, I wish I knew; it would make solving this case easier. But if you’re asking for some existential reason for events, I don’t think there is one.”

The hand Itachi held the ring in fisted as he tried to suppress emotion. Tears streaked down his cheeks. Sasuke put a hand on Itachi’s fist briefly and sat down in the armchair again.

Itachi wept silently for a few minutes, just sniffing, not outright sobbing.

“Where are they buried?” Itachi asked when he calmed.

“The mausoleum.”

Itachi hummed. “I forgot about it. Make sure father’s laid to rest there too.”

Sasuke wanted to say that Itachi could see to that himself, but he really didn’t have confidence they could solve this now. Sasuke nodded.

Itachi sniffed to clear his sinus and stood. He went to the side table where Deidara kept several bottles of alcohol. Itachi poured himself an amaretto.

“What do you drink, Sasuke?”

“Typically, Sake. Normally, Hokuriku or Shōchū.”

“Leave it my brother to like the imported stuff. Deidara doesn’t have Sake.”

“And my brother is a bad Japanese to allow that. Anything that’s not sweet.”

Itachi smiled. “Whiskey?”

“Perfect.”

Itachi brought their glasses and they clinked them in a silent toast before sipping at their drinks.

Itachi gave a small laugh. “This is the first drink I’m sharing with my baby brother.”

“Hn.” Sasuke smiled.

Itachi took a large sip then sighed. “I am sorry, Sasuke. I did abandon you. I shouldn’t have, but I didn’t know what else to do. I was scared. I wasn’t that much older than you. I knew your strength and I trusted you would survive. You were _my_ brother after all.”

“I’m sorry I pried. I like Kisame. Deidara’s fine. I just . . . I’m curious.”

“Let’s just say Kisame and I had a falling out. We fought. Physically. I promised myself I would never let myself get into a relationship like that again with someone overly possessive.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. Just grabbed me hard enough to leave a bruise. I may have overreacted and injured him pretty badly.” He paused. “I was eighteen, not seventeen.”

“Hn. As long as he didn’t hurt you.”

Itachi sat back comfortably. “Tell me about your boyfriend, Kakashi.” He kept his tone light.

“He was a rookie when our family died. He was one of the agents who comforted me. That only made me love him more.” There was none of the resentment from their fight left in Sasuke’s voice.

“He’s an orphan too. He’s handsome, funny—he teases me like you do. He loves dogs. He really is the love of my life. I feel so comfortable with him. I’ve only let two people get close to me since that night: Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto wasn’t by choice; he forced his way in. I _let_ Kakashi in. I wanted to get close to Kakashi. I’ve been aching for him since the second day here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I love him, but you’re more important. If you weren’t, I’d already be back.”

“I’m sorry I lectured you about it. It is your life and I have no right to say anything, but I hope you make things right when you get home.”

“I will. I’m not sure how. How do I tell Naruto it’s over? I don’t want to lose his friendship.”

“I don’t think you will.”

“I don’t have a lot of friends. Really, I’d say Naruto’s my only one. I could count Kakashi, but he’s my lover. I’ve known Neji almost as long as I have Naruto, but we’re partners, not friends. I know other people and get along with them, but I never hang out with anyone but Naruto and Kakashi. Since you’ve been gone, they’ve become my family.” Sasuke drained half his remaining glass. “I can’t lose any more family.”

“I understand.” Itachi shut his eyes. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

Sasuke laughed. “Kakashi will pull a gun on you the moment he sees you. Even if I tell him ahead of time you’re innocent, he’ll do it out of reflex having seen your wanted poster so many times.”

Itachi laughed too. “Is he protective of you?”

“He hasn’t had a reason; we’re not partners. But I think he is.”

“Good. I’m glad.” He sipped at his drink in silence a while. “Who took care of you after I left?”

“Naruto’s parents. Sarutobi asked me if there was anywhere I could stay. I called Naruto and his parents invited me to stay with them as long as I needed.” Sasuke’s eyes watered. “Kushina was so kind. She made Naruto sleep on the sofa the first night. She knew I needed to be alone. She must have heard me crying. She came in and comforted me. After a day or two, Naruto and I shared the room. Nothing started between us for another year. I applied to be emancipated when I turned sixteen and I bought a small house for myself.”

“If we ever clear this up, I’d like to thank them for caring for my precious baby brother.”

Sasuke didn’t have the confidence to assure Itachi he would be able to, could only smile sadly at him.

Itachi finished his drink, put his glass aside and drifted off.

\-----

Saturday, November 14th

The next morning, Shikamaru had a report. Despite it being a Saturday, they all came in. “The lab was unusually not busy and got the DNA done quickly. The blond hair came from an ATF agent named Deidara Bakuha.”

Kakashi slapped the table beside him. “That goddamn lying son of a bitch! Get someone over to his house and office right now.”

“Already done,” Shikamaru said. “Lee and TenTen are on the way to the ATF office; they were on duty when I got the results.”

Shikamaru didn’t emote, but Kakashi noticed the fact Shikamaru was embarrassed. “There’s something else. I’d forgotten about something Sasuke asked me to look into. He called me about two weeks ago to see if I could find the IP address of the person who created a Yahoo e-mail account. It didn’t sound important, but I did everything I could to help. I didn’t get far without a warrant. I remembered yesterday. Since Sasuke’s missing, I was able to get a warrant since that person might be responsible for an agent’s disappearance. I got the IP address of the person who created the account. It was created by someone in the ATF building.”

“I’m going to skin that bastard alive!” Kakashi raged. “I should have trusted my instincts!”

“We should be getting copies of everything that was sent and received by that account by tomorrow.” Shikamaru’s cell rang and he answered it. “Go to his home. Keep me informed.” Shikamaru ended the call. “TenTen spoke with Deidara’s supervisor and he’s on sick leave. Lee and TenTen will check Deidara’s home, but I don’t think he’d be stupid enough to be there. I’ll check to see if he owns any other property or even a time share. If he’s still in Konoha, we’ll find him.”

“If he’s smart, he’s not,” Kakashi growled. “Get me his file.”

Tamari woke up her tablet and started searching for Deidara’s personnel file. “Here.”

“Son of a bitch,” Kakashi said recognizing Deidara as the man with Sasuke last night.

Naruto came over to look as well. “It’s him. So, what? Did he remember Kisame had vehicles and go back there to steal one for whatever he and Sasuke were doing?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do we do now?” Naruto asked. “Sasuke was obviously not under duress. He ran and Bakuha followed. No law has been broken, except the stolen truck; Sasuke’s just risking being fired. I’m worried about him, but I don’t think this is a legal case anymore.”

“The body in that cistern they were near,” Kakashi said. “I think we have a murder investigation on our hands now.”

“It’s not exactly a fresh case. When will we get the ME’s report?” Naruto asked the room in general.

“Shizune decided to come in and do the examination herself last night,” Shikamaru said. “We’ll have at least a preliminary soon.”

“ID?” Naruto asked.

“None except it is an adult male of Asian descent. DNA from the tooth pulp will take longer.”

Naruto hunched in on himself.

“Naruto?” Kakashi asked, surprised by his former student’s sudden depression.

“I knew Fugaku.”

“You think it’s Sasuke’s father?” Genma asked.

“His body wasn’t accounted for, but they were sure his body was there, just lost in all the ash and rubble. I’m sure it’s Fugaku.”

“At least we’re sure what Sasuke’s doing,” Kakashi said. “Somehow Bakuha’s tied up in his private investigation. He won’t have a choice but to allow us to help him now with that body.”

“’That body’ has a name!” Naruto shouted. “Don’t talk about him like just another victim. He’s my best friend’s father! He was a cold bastard at times, but he—” Naruto got control over himself.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Kakashi said. “We all become a bit callous after a few years.”

“I’m sorry for snapping. I’m really very tired. I didn’t sleep well.”

“I know it. Go to the lounge and try to get some sleep until we find Bakuha.”

“Yeah. Thanks. Make sure I get a copy of the autopsy report, by e-mail or hard copy.”

“We will.”

Once Naruto was out of the room, Kakashi asked, “What about the brown and black hairs?”

Shikamaru turned the page. “They don’t have matches in the database, but they are similar to other profiles, so the lab is trying to figure out who they belong to.”

“They didn’t say who they were similar to?” Kakashi asked.

“They didn’t.”

“I’ll assume the black hair is similar to Sasuke, but the brown hair must be the hair of the killer.”

“So that means it probably isn’t Itachi,” Shikamaru said.

Kakashi pursed his lips. “The original investigation was flawed somehow. Who could have wanted the entire family dead and not have been on the original officers’ radar?”

\-----

“Okay, we need to look at this another way,” Sasuke said. He and Itachi were sitting on the living room floor with the files between them. Deidara was perched on the coffee table. It was a new day and they all had their heads on straight again.

“Motive. Passion? Our parents were the only couple in the house. We don’t know where father was killed, but his body wasn’t found in the house like everyone else. But I don’t see why the killer would go hunting for the others. Izuna and Obito were killed in their bedrooms. If mother and father were the targets, I’d kill them, any witnesses, then start the fire to destroy evidence and leave, not hunt down anyone else in the house.

“What about you, Itachi? Did you have a boyfriend at the time? Someone who might kill father because he objected?”

“No, I wasn’t dating at the time. Father told me he wanted me to consider going out with a daughter of one of the other wealthy families. I said I didn’t want to. He said it wasn’t like he was forcing me to marry someone I didn’t like, he just wanted me to start shopping around and that it was about time I started thinking about starting my own family. I told him I did want children one day, but that I’m gay. That’s when he threw me out. So no, he didn’t come between me and someone else. Thankfully, he didn’t find out who I had been with.”

“Is Kisame hung like a horse?” Sasuke asked. “He looks like he is.”

Deidara growled and Itachi just looked at his little brother in shock.

“He is, isn’t he?” Sasuke pressed. “How could you be satisfied with a normal man again?”

“Sasuke,” Deidara hissed.

“I finally warranted my name.” Sasuke nodded. “I didn’t have any crazy stalkers yet. If I did, they would have approached me afterward. No one did.”

Deidara and Itachi were a bit thrown by the sudden changes in topics but were forced to ignore it as Sasuke went on. Itachi was slightly worried about the head wound. Or Sasuke had merely found a way to annoy Deidara.

“Financially, the only people who benefited were the two of us. Some money went to charity, the Konoha Academy, and to a few friends. Inoichi was already wealthy and had a position of trust in the company. He was the executor and took over the company in our stead. With the entire family dead, Itachi and I were to share everything, the fortune, the house, and the company. My portion of the money was to be put in a trust if I was under eighteen; in the end, it all went into the trust. Inoichi had an alibi, but he could have hired someone, but I don’t think he would do something like that.”

“I agree,” Itachi said. “He mentored me at the company. He’s a good man and not that ambitious.”

“Can you see any other motive?” Sasuke asked both of the others.

“No,” Itachi sighed.

Deidara shook his head.

Sasuke growled. “Enemies.” He looked for the list compiled in 2004. “There’s none. Sarutobi noted how insular our family’s always been. Bastard. Even those businesses father bought where happy with the money and conditions. On good terms with business rivals like the Hyuuga.

“Izuna and Madara were two steps away from being shut-ins. Mother was well loved. But none of that makes sense! Even if it was someone who desired mother, why _hunt_ everyone down? No one had a motive to kill everyone except you and me. There’s no motive!”

Sasuke took a slow, deep breath. He rubbed his scalp. “This speaks of hatred. How could someone hate our family so much and no one notice? And why spare the two of us? They searched the house and set the fire to conceal evidence. Why didn’t they come for us?”

“I’d only been living apart for a few months and you were away,” Itachi said. “The murderer probably didn’t know we weren’t there or where we actually were.”

“Still, why are we alive?”

“The hit men,” Deidara said.

“They want you dead, Itachi,” Sasuke said. “Why not me?”

Deidara’s eyebrow went up.

“I have an alibi,” Sasuke sneered. “I wouldn’t hire someone to kill mother either.”

“Why now do you think the hit men were just for ‘Tachi and not for you too?” Deidara asked.

“If they wanted me dead all this time, I’ve been in the open. Why only now? Why not me? Itachi’s been completely missing until now.”

“I’m just some accused killer,” Itachi said. “You are an FBI agent. Killing me would be a public service; killing you would result in a shit storm.”

“Are you sure Inoichi doesn’t have any desire to become the sole owner of Sharingan?” Deidara asked.

“Absolutely none,” Sasuke said with an air of annoyance. “He calls me weekly to ask when I’ll come take over the company. He wants to unload it on me ASAP.”

“How would the hit men know I was back?” Itachi asked.

“I’ve told no one,” Sasuke said.

“No one even knows I have a boyfriend,” Deidara said. “No one knows about you.”

“Someone does,” Itachi said.

Sasuke considered for a moment. “Wait. My disappearance. I disappear, what do my co-workers think? Disgruntled suspects, family and friends of the same, and my brother. I go missing and they think it might have something to do with you. They would think you were back in Konoha. We have a new pool of suspects: the FBI. None of my peers were old enough or well-placed enough to commit or profit from the crime. Kakashi couldn’t have done it; he would have been on call the night of the murder since he was there that night in an official capacity with his partner. I’m sure he had an alibi. I’d have to go through the personnel files of the Bureau, but off hand I can’t fathom who works there now who would have motive.”

Sasuke growled again. “The only way someone would have profited from the crime is if it was linked to the company. I’ve shown no interest in Sharingan. Itachi, if you’re cleared, you will inherit the company. Father, Madara, Izuna, Obito, and Shisui all worked at Sharingan. Even mom worked there for a time. Only I never worked . . . there . . .”

Sasuke’s eyes grew distant.

“Sasuke?” Itachi asked.

“Deidara, go to my house, my pass code is 00139. Find my laptop and bring it here.”

“Got it.”

“The laptop is in the closet of the spare bedroom that I—”

“Why is it in the closet?”

“Because I don’t want people to see it.”

“Why?”

Sasuke growled.

“I’ll just have to snoop around it, don’t I?”

“It has a VPN that can’t be traced to me. I use that one to hold and download porn and illegally downloaded movies and stuff, okay?”

Deidara started laughing.

“God, I don’t want to think about my baby brother having a porn collection,” Itachi sighed.

“I bet it’s extensive,” Deidara giggled. “Baby Uchiha doesn’t seem to get laid very often.”

“I beg to differ,” Itachi grumbled.

“Huh?”

Itachi waved that off.

“I’ll have you know I have—”

“Sasuke, please,” Itachi begged. “To me, you’re still my precious baby brother; I don’t want to hear more about your sex life than I have already.”

“Just go get the laptop, Deidara,” Sasuke said as he shimmied his house key off his keyring. “The quicker the better. It’s the company, it has to be.”

\-----

Kabuto sat in the video bank and absently watched random TVs. He snickered as the wife of one of their clients dragged a different man into her house. Once that door shut, he looked at motion on another TV: a thief trying to open a window. Kabuto punched in the account number and the code for ‘break-in’ and the local cops would be at the house in minutes.

He settled back down and turned his attention to another TV while he waited for the action to begin at the break-in house.

A blond approached Sasuke’s front door. “Who are you?” Kabuto asked absently.

Knowing that Sasuke was still missing and seeing an opportunity to mess with that white-haired agent, Kabuto grabbed the business card Kakashi gave him from off the desk and called him.

\-----

“Hatake,” Kakashi answered his cell phone, as he lounged behind his desk, too perturbed to read his erotica.

“ _It’s Kabuto Yakushi at Hebi Security. I’ve continued to monitor Mr. Uchiha’s house and there is someone entering his house right now. He apparently has the passcode. Hmmm. It’s not his normal blond boy toy. Never seen this one before. Thought you might want to know._ ”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll be there shortly.” Kakashi shoved his phone into his pocket angrily. Kabuto was just trying to push his buttons, but damn it he knew which ones to push. He couldn’t dismiss that comment out of hand when Kabuto had been right about Kakashi being Sasuke’s lover.

“Genma, someone’s entering Sasuke’s house.”

\-----

Deidara was impressed by Sasuke’s home. He toured the house, noting the mixture of modern American design and traditional Japanese. Somehow, it worked. He thought the kitchen was a bit too sterile though.

The bedroom felt womb-like to him with the reddish walls and cozy, closed in feel. He noted how the trash had been spilt out on a towel by investigators and the desktop computer taken, its wires taped to the desk to prevent them from falling behind.

Everything about the house just confirmed what he already thought about the younger Uchiha: serious, traditional, and suffering from a giant stick up his ass. The place was immaculately clean except for the trash on the bed. There was nothing bright or gaudy. He suspected that Sasuke had hired someone to design the interior and probably just added the pieces of his Japanese heritage.

After his little tour of the house, he finally went looking for the laptop. The guest bedroom was prepared for anyone who might need to stay over, but Deidara doubted the little Uchiha ever needed to use it. He checked the closet. Nothing. Just an empty closet.

Deidara grumbled. “Stupid, Baby Uchiha.” He peaked into the other guestroom, but it was packed with boxes.

Deidara pitched a fit, running in place like a spoiled brat having a temper tantrum. He stormed back out to the living room and stopped dead and put his hands up. He had two guns pointed at his chest.

\-----

“Sit down,” Kakashi ordered.

Deidara smirked and flopped down on his chair heavily, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. The interrogation room was claustrophobic on purpose, but Deidara tried not to let it get to him.

“Deidara Bakuha, explosives expert for the ATF,” Kakashi said. “Right now, we can charge you with lying to an investigator, trespassing, breaking and entering, grand theft auto, evading, obstructing an investigation, and speeding. Now tell me, what the fuck is going on? Where is Sasuke Uchiha?”

“I don’t believe you’ve said your name. For the record.”

Kakashi suppressed a growl. Identifying the agents was indeed a normal way to start an interview. “Special Agent Kakashi Hatake.”

“Agent Genma Shiranui.”

From the start, Deidara ignored Genma. “Kakashi. I know that name.” He spied the orange cover of a book peeking out of Kakashi’s inner jacket pocket. Only a few books had orange covers. “You read on the job a lot. I heard you only broke up a fight in the office because it was disturbing your reading. Isn’t that book only a handful of pictures away from being porn?”

Kakashi remembered that incident. It was the first time he really met Sasuke as an agent. How did this bastard know that? Did Sasuke tell him? How close were they?

Before Kakashi could press on any of those questions, Deidara said, “Other than me being in that house, which I had the key for—so breaking and entering is bogus—what evidence is there against me?”

“The truck parked outside Uchiha’s home was the same one stolen from Kisame’s Rentals and you were in the possession of the key to that truck. I also saw you with Agent Uchiha on the Uchiha estate the day before yesterday in that truck.”

“Well, you can scrub the grand theft auto. To elaborate on what I told you over the phone, I actually traded my F-150 in for the Tundra.”

“He said it was stolen.”

“Kisame has a brain as small as a dogfish’s. He just doesn’t remember. I haven’t been home in some time, the paperwork transferring it to me is probably in the pile of mail at my apartment.”

“Where have you been if you haven’t been at home?”

“Vacation.”

“Where?”

“Nowhere in particular.”

“Why were you with Sasuke Uchiha on the Uchiha estate?”

Deidara couldn’t come up with a smart answer to that one, so he didn’t say anything.

“Sasuke had a bandage on his head; how was he injured?”

Deidara said nothing.

“We found blood in your truck. You don’t start telling us what happened I will add assault to your indictment.”

“Where did you find blood?”

Kakashi had bluffed. Sasuke had a bandage so he took the chance. “Passenger seat.” It was where he’d seen Sasuke in the truck.

“Nice try. He was only sitting in the back when it was blee—shit.”

Bluff paid off.

“Look, someone mistook your boyfriend’s head for a baseball. He got a concussion, but it wasn’t serious. Bled though, hence the bandage.”

Deidara had finally admitted to knowing something about Sasuke, but correctly identifying Kakashi as his boyfriend and saying he was bashed in the head derailed Kakashi considerably.

Sensing this, Genma followed up, “Who hit him?”

Deidara looked at Genma for the first time. “That, I can honestly say, I have no idea.” A story bloomed in his mind. “Look, Baby Uchiha was hurt and came to me for help.” The nickname was so natural to him now, he didn’t even realize he said it. “He didn’t trust himself to drive with a concussion, so he asked me to drive him to the estate. We found that bunker and the bones. I sped away from you lot because Sasuke was telling me to gun it. I had no way of knowing you were FBI. I thought you might be the ones who assaulted him. This morning, he asked me to drop by his house to pick up his laptop, but I couldn’t find it and then you nabbed me.”

“Where is he?” Kakashi growled. His lover was in danger, he was wounded.

“I can’t say.”

“Can’t say?!”

“Someone tried to tee his head off his shoulders. I think someone wants the little Uchiha dead. Telling his overprotective boyfriend might get him killed.”

There was that word again. Was Deidara just mocking him or did Sasuke tell him who Kakashi was to him?

“So, I didn’t steal the truck—ask Kisame and it’ll jog his fishy memory. I was asked by Uchiha to enter his home, no trespassing. I had a key, no breaking and entering. I ‘evaded’ you and sped away because your agent told me to. The only thing I did was not admit to knowing who he was when you asked over the phone. All charges answered. Damn.” He sighed and sat back.

“You were with a missing agent. I will keep you here until you tell me where he is.”

“Missing? You saw him, didn’t you say? Is he still ‘missing’?”

“If not tell us where he is,” Genma said, “tell us why he’s gone off the radar.”

“Someone tried to kill him, hn.”

“Is Itachi Uchiha in town?”

Kakashi’s question threw Deidara off. “Who?” he tried to cover.

“Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke’s brother. Are you acquainted with him?”

Deidara remembered the wanted posters. “Oh, yeah. Long hair, good looking but sinister looking. Yeah, seen his BOLO.”

Deidara sat forward again. “Listen, cradle robber, I didn’t kidnap your precious boyfriend. I didn’t steal the truck, I didn’t assault the little Uchiha, I didn’t trespass. I’m just trying to keep him alive by keeping my mouth shut. Book me if you want to. Give Baby Uchiha a few more days then you two can go back to twisting up the sheets. Or whoever it is the kid’s banging. Kid does need to get laid, badly.”

Kakashi stood up and kicked his chair backwards, marching for the door. He wrenched it open, pausing to stare at the man just on the other side. “Shikamaru, what is it?”

“Let me talk to him.”

Kakashi frowned, but stepped back, letting Shikamaru enter. Shikamaru gave a curt nod to the senior FBI agent before seating himself in Kakashi’s vacant chair. Kakashi remained standing by the door.

“You’re highly respected amongst your peers, if a bit reckless at times, but I believe that lends to the overall respect. Onoki had nothing but praise for you, even if he gives it grudgingly.”

Deidara snorted and re-crossed his arms. “Like I care what that old fool thinks of me.”

“He is your boss.”

“He may be my boss and he may sing his praises, but it’s nothing but a pack of lies. That man only cares about looking good in front of everyone else.”

“You know, we picked up trace DNA, among other things, at the Uchiha Estate.”

“I’ve already admitted to being there. That corpse is a decade old, at least, and Sasuke was the one who ran from you. You’ve nothing to threaten me with there.”

“You corresponded with Agent Uchiha before his disappearance.”

“What?”

“He told me he was receiving strange e-mails from 9262004@yahoo.com and asked me to trace it if I could. The account was made by someone in the ATF building. All the e-mails were handled through a third-party e-mail client so there were no copies on the webmail page, but they should still be on the server. We are looking. What were you two talking about before he left?”

“I’ll wait until you find the e-mails to speak about them.”

\-----

“Is that the guy that was found in Sasuke’s house?” Sakura asked as she entered the viewing room. She stopped next to Naruto, who was watching the interrogation with a hint of apprehension. “Are you okay, Naruto? You look nervous?” she asked.

Naruto offered her a swift nod but didn’t take his eyes off the group on the other side of the mirror. He itched to grab his phone and demand what Itachi was thinking sending Deidara to Sasuke’s house and who had assaulted Sasuke.

“I’m just worried about Sasuke,” he lied.

“We all are. Maybe this guy knows where he is,” Sakura said hopefully.

“Maybe.”

“You don’t think Sasuke’s dead now, do you?” she asked, voicing her fear for the first time. “I can’t help but think he was there to kill Sasuke in that field.”

“I have no doubt the bastard is still alive. He’s too stubborn to die so easily. And this guy doesn’t strike me as a murderer. And what motive would he have?”

Sakura smiled and laid her hand on Naruto’s arm, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. “You seem so sure that I can’t help but believe you. Sasuke is lucky to have someone like you care so much about him.”

“Yeah,” Naruto smiled, tilting his head to rest atop Sakura’s. “He is lucky to have a friend like me.”

“It doesn’t look like they’re having much luck in there,” Sakura said, scrunching her nose. “Is that guy crazy or something?”

“That is a possibility.”

“And he works for ATF?!”

“You already know how nuts they are down there and to cap it off he works in the explosives corps.” Naruto laughed.

“That explains a lot.”

“Yeah,” Naruto sighed. _Only, it doesn’t explain anything_ , he thought to himself. Once again, he had to wonder what Itachi was thinking. And how the hell does a fugitive have a friend in the ATF? And why the hell is he accusing Kakashi of being Sasuke’s boyfriend? Maybe he knew Sasuke had a boyfriend in the FBI and assumed it was Kakashi because of how concerned Kakashi clearly was. That must have been it.

“Oh, Kakashi doesn’t look happy,” she commented, biting her thumbnail.

“I don’t remember the last time I saw him happy.”

Sakura swatted Naruto’s arm.

Behind the glass, Kakashi wrenched the door open for the second time. Naruto and Sakura winced when the door struck the opposite wall, leaving a hole in the plaster.

“Stay here,” Naruto said and ran to catch up to Kakashi. “Kakashi-sensei!” he yelled.

Kakashi sighed and turned to face his former pupil. Kabuto’s words came floating to the front of his mind as he turned to face Naruto: ‘ _It’s not his normal blond boy toy_.’

“Give me a few minutes with him,” Naruto said. As the senior agent, Kakashi was in charge of every aspect of the investigation.

“Fine. I’m going to my desk.”

Naruto let out a breath of relief that Kakashi wouldn’t be around—the man obviously needed to vent. Naruto needed to talk to Deidara candidly. If he could find an excuse to turn off the speakers, he might get that chance. Kakashi would never have that, but Sakura might.

Genma and Shikamaru were exiting the interview room as Naruto returned.

“Kakashi’s given me permission to speak with him,” Naruto told them.

“He’s all yours,” Genma said and went in search of his irate partner.

Shikamaru wandered back upstairs. Naruto entered the room and gave Sakura a signal to hang back.

Deidara’s eyes opened a little wider when he recognized the man from Sasuke’s phone. He’d come up behind Itachi once and saw the picture. Now, seeing the man up close, Deidara was struck by his sunny good looks. Even through that suit Deidara could tell the younger blond had a nice, toned body. He wondered if that was why Itachi looked guilty when he was caught speaking to Naruto or looking at his picture: Itachi wanted him. Deidara couldn’t fault Itachi for that; one look at him in the flesh and he wanted him too. Budding thoughts of a threesome swam in his head.

“You’re the one Uchiha is always talking to.”

The use of the last name assured Naruto Deidara was talking about Itachi. “Yeah.”

“For whatever reason, he trusts you.”

“I’ve been friends with Sasuke since we were in elementary school.”

“Ahhh. I guess that makes sense. Maybe if you turn that speaker off, I’ll be more forthcoming with you.”

Naruto nodded and turned to turn it off with a wink through the glass to Sakura. He sat down and turned off the recorder too.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on? What were you doing in Sasuke’s house?”

Deidara brought his hand up to cover his mouth to prevent lip reading. “I was looking for his laptop, but it wasn’t there. It has financial records. Itachi and Sasuke need those files to continue the investigation.”

"I'll try to get a hold of the files and send it to Itachi. I don't think I can get you out of this. I don't think I can afford your bail."

"I've not been charged with anything yet."

"You blew away all the charges, except for obstruction."

"Shit," Deidara sighed.

"Tell me, what are they doing? Why do they need a bunch of financial records?"

"Beats me. I can't follow them half the time. I'm an explosives guy; I don't do investigations. Itachi runs the show and Sasuke’s doing the investigating. I’m doing the leg work since people are looking for the two of them.”

“I want to help, I want Sasuke back and Itachi cleared, but Itachi doesn’t confide in me enough.”

“They don’t confide in anyone. I say it’s an Uchiha family trait.”

Naruto had to agree. “Who hit Sasuke?”

“I was telling the truth, I don’t know.”

“The shooting at the townhouse, Itachi said his friend spooked Sasuke, was that you?”

If Itachi hadn’t told Naruto about the hitmen and lied about the shooting, then he assumed Itachi didn’t want to Naruto to know. So, he backed Itachi. As he always did. “Yeah. Itachi didn’t warn him I was coming and Sasuke got a bit jumpy.”

“I can’t help you avoid charges, but I’ll call Itachi and try to help.”

“Just clear Itachi’s name.”

“I’ll do my best.”

\-----

Naruto couldn’t justify going outside to call Itachi at the moment, so he and Sakura went back to their desks.

A floor above, Kakashi was reading everything they had on Deidara. He couldn’t find anything to link him to Sasuke, Itachi, or anything shady. Deidara didn’t have any connection to this. Why was he in Sasuke’s house?! And why was Sasuke with him the other night? If Sasuke wanted to work with a brother agent, he would turn to an FBI agent. Maybe it had to do with the fire? Kakashi put in a request for any information of the Uchiha case from the ATF. Perhaps Deidara found something and reached out Sasuke or Sasuke reached out to him for information. That would explain why they were at the estate together.

Kakashi rubbed his hair vigorously once he hung up his phone. He happened to let his eyes fall on the box in the chair pulled up to the side of his desk which had files pertaining to Sasuke’s case and a lone evidence bag. That fox necklace.

_Blond boy toy._

Kakashi grabbed the bag and went downstairs.

Kakashi came up to Naruto's desk and dropped the evidence bag in front of him. Naruto looked up at the older man then looked at the object in the bag.

"Kurama! Where did you find it?! Wait, why is it in an evidence bag?"

"It was in Sasuke's house."

"Oh. Uh, he must’ve found it and was going to give it to me then. He knew I always wore it. Is it evidence? Wait, you don't think I—"

"It is broken, but no, I don't think you had anything to do with his disappearance. It's been photographed and dusted, take it. There were only Sasuke's prints on it; two partials."

"Thanks. How did you know it was mine?"

"I just remembered your fondness for foxes."

“Thanks.”

Kakashi leaned forward and put his hands on Naruto’s desk. “What exactly is your relationship with Sasuke?”

“Huh?”

“When Kabuto phoned me about Deidara being at Sasuke’s house, he said, ‘It’s not his normal blond boy toy’. Beside his father’s executor, Inoichi Yamanaka, you’re the only blond man I’m aware that Sasuke knows.”

“Sounds like a crude guy. I’m really just friends with Sasuke.”

“You stay at his house overnight?”

“We’re friends; yes. He’s got a spare bedroom.”

Kakashi eased up, but he eyed Naruto as he straightened—it was the same excuse, the same lie, Kakashi used. “I’m going back to Sasuke’s house; see if I can figure out what Deidara was doing there.”

Naruto decided to leave too. Kakashi had rattled him, but now that Naruto was alone, on the way to his car, he took the chance to call Itachi. He saw Shikamaru getting into Kakashi’s car and waved to him.

\-----

He was waiting. He hated waiting. Uchihas were not meant to wait. They were antsy bastards with a penchant for the ‘get things done fast and efficiently’ mentality.

Sasuke had retired to his room when Itachi’s pacing had become bothersome to the point he actually started contemplating fratricide. Again. He thought better of it and retreated quietly, leaving Itachi to brood in solitude. Itachi never noticed his departure. Sasuke was close to an answer. The thought of them being so close was making them both anxious.

Sasuke’s phone vibrating caught Itachi in mid-step and he turned quickly to the chair Sasuke had been occupying. It was empty. He didn’t pause to wonder where Sasuke had gone and instead turned his full attention to the phone, noting that it was Naruto calling.

“Naruutoo,” Itachi answered.

“ _I’ve got some bad news: Deidara’s been arrested.”_

“Arrested?”

_“Yes, for trespassing.”_

“Shit.”

“ _Itachi! You got to tell me what’s going on. Kakashi wants Deidara in prison as soon as possible. He’ll be lucky to get bail, and I have to tell you now, I don’t have that kind of money just lying around!”_

“Don’t worry about bail; I can handle that,” Itachi said, renewing his pacing again. “It has to wait until Sasuke or I can come back out into the open though. Was he able to get what we needed?”

“ _Well, Sasuke’s computer was taken as evidence and he doesn’t own a laptop; that’s what Deidara said he was looking for: a laptop._ ”

“Sasuke said it was a laptop.”

“ _It’s not there_.”

“It’s missing?”

“ _Yes! Unless Sasuke misspoke_.”

“When could it have been taken?” Itachi whispered to himself.

_“Kakashi’s over there now, looking for what Deidara may have touched, trying to figure out what he’s looking for. Now, will you tell me what these financial records are about?”_

“I’m not sure. Sasuke needs those records to prove who slaughtered our family and framed me for it.”

_“Damn, if the computer is missing then how will you get those records? Would there be a back-up file at the company?”_

“Probably, but we can’t just go there and get them. Sasuke said he had complete copies on his laptop, the one he uses solely for the company.” _And other things_.

_“Would he have backed them up anywhere else?”_

“I don’t know, but if he did it wouldn’t be an easy thing to get to them.” Itachi sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. He grimaced when his fingers caught his hair tie. He tugged it from his hair, letting his hair fall in curtains around his face.

Naruto sighed too, mimicking Itachi by raking his fingers through his own hair. Naruto bit his lip in thought, wondering what they could possibly do next. He knew that if they had Shikamaru working with them, that the genius would, undoubtedly, have come up with something already. But he wasn’t working with them and if Naruto went to him, he’d probably end up right next to Deidara at the arraignment. The only good thing he could imagine about that was that he would be wearing orange.

A sudden thought struck Naruto as he thought of the computer genius.

“I’ll ask Sasuke…” Itachi started to say.

 _“Is it connected to the internet?_ ” Naruto blurted, interrupting Itachi.

“Yeah, he said he uses it to download things too.”

“ _What’s his IP address?_ ”

“How would I know?”

 _“Ask him and then call me back. If we can get his IP address for his missing computer, I may be able to get you those files if it’s still on;_ Teme _often leaves his shit on.”_

“That’s assuming the person who took the computer hasn’t tampered with it yet.”

“ _I need the IP, Itachi.”_ Naruto hung up.

Itachi stared at Sasuke’s phone with something akin to shock. No one—not even Deidara or Sasuke—had ever hung up on him before. _Naruto Uzumaki_ , Itachi thought.

He knocked lightly on Sasuke’s door. He heard a muffled sound on the other side before the door opened and flooded the hallway with a soft yellow glow. “I need the IP address for your laptop. Don’t ask questions.”

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut on the question he was about to ask, instead he muttered, “172.18.279.4”

“Why am I not surprised that you know something like that?”

“You asked,” Sasuke frowned.

“Get ready, we may be leaving soon.”

Sasuke didn’t ask questions, he ducked inside his room to get ready. Itachi walked away already calling Naruto back.

“172.18.279.4,” Itachi said as soon as Naruto answered.

_“Okay, thanks, Itachi. I’ll get those files to you.”_

“Naruutoo,” Itachi stopped him.

_“Yes?”_

“You hung up on me.”

It was Naruto’s turn to laugh. “ _Of course, I did.”_ Naruto hung up again, leaving Itachi to actually pout on the other end.

“I’m ready, when do we leave?” Sasuke asked, pulling on his jacket, his face flushed from rushing himself.

“Very soon, we’re just waiting on those records.”

“Deidara hasn’t gotten them yet?”

“No,” Itachi shook his head. “He’s hit a speed bump.”

“What kind of speed bump?” Sasuke asked, cocking a brow in question.

“He’s was arrested.”

“You’re shitting me. Was my house under surveillance? Of course, it was. Damn it.”

“I’ve got someone working on hacking your computer. We’ll have to let Deidara stew for a while.”

\-----

Naruto made his way up to Shikamaru’s office, Sasuke’s IP address grasped tightly in his hand. The only computers capable of allowing a laymen to hack another computer was Shikamaru’s. He paused in the doorway checking that the room was clear, before sitting down at one of the two computers and bringing up the software. He opened up a second window and brought up a game of mahjongg, his eyes flicking to the door repeatedly.

He typed in the IP address, amazed when he was granted access to Sasuke’s laptop. He searched for the financial records, finding them quickly. He pulled out his own USB and set about transferring the files, his eyes flicking to the doorway again, then back at the screen. It was going to take ten minutes to complete the transfer, so Naruto returned to his mahjongg, attempting to solve the confusing puzzle. He wasn’t really trying, he just wanted to make it look like he was.

Ten minutes later and the files were safely copied, and not a moment too soon. Naruto just had enough time to close out the program before Temari walked in, pausing at seeing Naruto at her partner’s desk.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I was waiting on Shikamaru. I just had a question for him.”

“Is it anything I could help you with?”

“No, just Shikamaru,” Naruto smiled, trying to hide his nervousness. Temari didn’t seem to buy it, narrowing her eyes on him.

“You’ve been acting strange ever since Sasuke disappeared,” she said.

“I’m just worried about him is all,” he replied hurriedly.

“We all are, but there’s just something off about you lately, and I can’t say that I believe its worry over a missing friend.”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and stood up, pushing the chair out from under him.

“What were you doing on Shika’s computer?” Temari questioned, walking slowly around her desk.

“I was just playing a game,” Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

“Right, somehow I don’t believe you—”

Temari paused as she saw the mahjongg game in progress, the timer counting up and the dismal score in the corner. Temari frowned and sighed, her doubt evaporating instantly. She shooed Naruto away from the computer and sat down, closing the game. “Shikamaru went with Kakashi to Sasuke’s house.”

“Oh.”

“Shika should be back soon.”

“Thanks, Temari. I’ll just catch him later then.”

Temari nodded and turned back to the computer, giving it the once over. She didn’t know as much about them as Shikamaru did and everything seemed to be in order. She grudgingly chalked Naruto’s behavior up to Sasuke’s disappearance.

\-----

Genma, being unacquainted with Sasuke, had gone home at his normal time so Kakashi brought Shikamaru with him to Sasuke’s house to see if they could figure out what Deidara had been up to.

He hadn’t ransacked the place; everything was just as neat and tidy as before. The house was silent as a tomb. As they moved through the living room and over the white carpet without taking their shoes off, Kakashi smiled briefly at how pissed Sasuke was going to be when he returned and had to have all the carpets cleaned.

This time, Kakashi was a little more thorough when looking through the cabinets and even the refrigerator. Sasuke was too street savvy to put valuables in the freezer, but he checked anyway. He checked every can for false bottoms while Shikamaru shook the sugar and other dry goods in their semi-transparent plastic containers—Sasuke had such a big stick up his ass he wouldn’t let things stay in their vividly colored boxes and ruin the sophisticated design of the interior.

Nothing. Kakashi checked the shrines for compartments, under the table for something taped there. They even unscrewed the lighting fixtures.

“Remind me to murder Deidara for keeping his mouth shut,” Kakashi murmured. Shikamaru, the laziest person to work for the FBI, agreed.

It was still dead silent as they moved to Sasuke’s bedroom. Kakashi was sure to get to the boxes under the bed first to avoid Shikamaru from seeing the array of sex toys Sasuke kept there. The underside of the drawers, every pocket of his suits and clothes, under the mattress, even the swords were examined. Nothing.

A sudden noise startled them both. It was the rushing of air. They remained stock still for the full second it took them to realize it was the heater kicking on. The climate control was still active. Once Kakashi’s heart stopped pounding audibly in his ears, he moved onto the storage room and Shikamaru went to the spare bedroom.

Kakashi really didn’t have the time or inclination to search all these boxes of dead people’s possessions.

Inside the closet, behind the sliding mirror door, a partially open laptop’s screen came alive and hummed as it warmed up. The blinking blue modem light was covered with black electrical tape, but the screen glowed in the dark closet and could just faintly be seen through the small opening.

Naruto’s connection and commands brought up the CMD and commands scrolled across the black background. The password protected files were being transferred; their names being listed as over a thousand files scrolled down the screen. They were mostly word processor documents, therefore small in size, but there were also picture .tif and .jpeg files.

Just on the other side of the mirror door, Kakashi shifted through the boxes looking for something important. He checked the contents briefly to see they were what they were labeled. He gave up the futile search. There were just too many items to go through in this room. If they had to, he could come back with more agents to go through this stuff, but he devoutly hoped it wouldn’t be necessary.

He didn’t hear the laptop fan over the heater and neglected the closet altogether. The commands finished and five minutes later, the laptop went back to sleep mode as the front door shut again.

\-----

Naruto left as quickly as he could, making his way back to the courtyard outside.

“I have the files,” Naruto said as soon as Itachi picked up. He was slightly out of breath, a bit from running, but mostly from nerves.

“ _You did well, Naruutoo_.”

“What do I do with it now? How do I get it to you?” Naruto eyed the piece of electronics in his hand, biting his lip.

“ _There’s a restaurant on Grand called ‘The Oriental Jade.’ There’s a planter along the street and there’s a group of calla lilies in the middle. Put the USB among the calla lily stems and we’ll pick it up. Do it quickly and don’t hang around. We can’t be seen near each other. Just go for a walk and drop the USB there._ ”

“Got it.”

“ _Thank you, Naruutoo_.”

\-----

Kakashi pulled up in front of headquarters, avoiding the parking garage while the building was mostly empty. He and Shikamaru were ready to strangle Deidara for the wild goose chase.

As they walked through the courtyard, they spotted Naruto slipping his cell phone back in his pocket. He didn’t see them yet.

“I hope you have unlimited calls,” Kakashi said, startling the younger agent.

“Ahh! Kakashi-sensei! Don’t do that!”

“Who are you always on the phone with?”

“My parents are concerned about Sasuke too. I was just letting them know we haven’t given up hope and that we might have a lead, that’s all. I was on my way home and just wanted to tell them. Did you find anything?”

“Nothing. But that storage room of his will take time. I want to sweat Deidara again before I attempt to look through that mess.”

“I’m going to try to get some sleep. ‘Night guys.”

“’Night, Naruto,” Shikamaru said.

“Get some sleep, kid,” Kakashi said as he continued on into the building.

\-----

Shikamaru dropped in his seat and slumped against his keyboard, looking very bored. Sasuke’s house was a bust: nothing looked out of place from when Kakashi was last there.

“That bad?” Temari asked, setting a cup of green tea in front of Shikamaru’s face.

“There wasn’t a thing touched, missing, out of place, or of any importance, so we have no clue why Deidara was in Sasuke’s house.”

“That bad,” Temari whispered. “Hmm, did you happen to speak with Naruto yet?”

“Hmm, about what,” Shikamaru yawned.

“I don’t know.” Temari shrugged her shoulders. “He was here just a few minutes ago, waiting for you. He said he had something to talk to you about.”

Shikamaru sat up, his hand coming up under his chin to support his weight. “Naruto knew I was going with Kakashi, he was there when we left.”

“Really?”

“What was he doing here?”

“When I walked in he was playing a game of mahjongg. He seemed nervous though, acting strange again. I didn’t believe Kakashi when he noted it, but today, I had my doubts about him. I feel bad for doubting him; he really was just playing a game. The timer was still ticking upward.”

“Do you remember the amount of time?”

“Actually, I do. It was seventeen minutes exactly when I exited out of it.”

“Hmm,” Shikamaru pondered. “What are some of the things Kakashi noted about Naruto’s behavior again?”

“He seems nervous all the time, but wouldn’t that be natural if your friend disappeared?”

“Could be,” Shikamaru nodded.

“The main point for Kakashi is his constant phone conversations. He’s seen Naruto talking to someone repeatedly and heatedly.”

Shikamaru nodded again and turned his computer on from sleep mode. He brought up Sasuke’s phone records again, staring at them, wondering if Naruto was talking to Sasuke all along. He called the phone company, ignoring Temari’s questioning glance.

\-----

Itachi parked his brother’s Cadillac one street away and Sasuke got out and sauntered out onto Grand Ave. and down toward the restaurant. He stopped next to the planter and pulled out one of Deidara’s joints and lit it up, turning toward the planter to shield it from the wind. He spotted the USB as he breathed in to fully light the joint.

He waved out the match and then stuck it in the damp dirt and grabbed the USB. He continued his walk, smoking the joint like a cigarette, not inhaling enough to get the full affect. He kept walking for another block before taking a corner and heading back to Itachi’s car.

Itachi was playing a game on his own phone—badly, since he was so nervous—to look like he had either pulled over to text or he was texting with the person he was waiting for. Sasuke finally slipped into the car as he tossed the joint away and the brothers drove off, pretty sure no one made them.

“How exactly did this USB end up in that planter?” Sasuke asked.

“One of Nagato’s people hacked your laptop for us since Deidara couldn’t get to it.”

Sasuke hummed, accepting the story. Itachi knew there would be a reckoning soon for him and Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunday, November 15th

Deidara’s printer was running non-stop as it printed every file Naruto had gotten for them. It was three in the morning, but the brothers were hard at work putting everything in order. Sasuke only concerned himself with ten years of financial reports and expense reports, every cent that came in or left their family’s company for eight years before the murders and two years after.

Itachi loaded a third ream of paper into the printer and freshened up the coffee in the coffee maker. Sasuke had been groomed to take over the company since Itachi fled so Itachi left a lot of the analysis of the papers to him. Itachi had been focused on survival and hunting his father, he didn’t know what half these papers meant anymore, and it would take too long to reacquaint himself. Sasuke seemed to know what he was doing anyway.

The sun was peeking over the mountains and glinted through the windows while Sasuke sat stalk still, staring blankly as he thought, the printer having gone silent two hours ago. Itachi had curled up in a chair and Sasuke had laid a blanket over him.

Sasuke’s eyes suddenly grew aware and he kicked the leg of Itachi’s chair.

“Move that chair; I need more room.”

Itachi would have been angry if Sasuke didn’t seem so intense. Sasuke went through every year and pulled certain papers, making new stacks. Since Sasuke apparently didn’t feel like talking to him or need his help, Itachi wandered off to make more coffee and some breakfast.

Itachi stared out at the rising sun, feeling hopeful as he heard his brother franticly sorting through the four reams of paper. He drank his coffee, letting the mug warm his chilled fingers.

Then silence. That silence was eerie. Itachi put his cup down and rushed back to Sasuke, worried he had collapsed or something.

Sasuke hadn’t collapsed; he was staring down at one of the stacks he made.

“Sasuke?”

“I know who did it.”

“Who?”

“I didn’t want to believe it, but I confirmed it. He killed his brother and then our family. For money, that son of a bitch,” Sasuke hissed. He started looking around. “Where the fuck is my phone?”

Itachi stood up and pretended to fetch it from his bedroom. He handed it off. Sasuke started searching, even logging into the FBI website and pulling up more files. Itachi looked at the pile Sasuke had created. He sagged seeing who the files were pointing to.

Sasuke directed his brother to find documents about their family’s murder while he looked for the files from another death.

Sasuke needed to sleep, so after he printed out another ream of paper and sorted it, he went to bed and slept for six hours while Itachi reviewed everything Sasuke had found. He was proud of his brother’s investigative skills.

Sasuke got up and went back drawing up the case. It was after sunset when he finished his report that detailed all the evidence and his conclusions. Just as the Bureau had taught him.

“Why didn’t I ever put the two together?” Sasuke berated himself.

“You thought I did it.”

“That’s right. But you didn’t. Only one person could have done all the murders, profited from them, knew where that cistern was, and might know you were back in town.”

With dark circles under his eyes, but reenergized by his discoveries, Sasuke turned to his brother. “Let’s go bail out your boyfriend.”

\-----

Naruto and Sakura turned their attention to another case for a while since they were at a dead end with Sasuke, but as everyone else started going home, Kakashi called them in to discuss his second irritating meeting with Deidara.

As Kakashi ranted, Naruto and Kakashi both received the same text. ‘Meet me in front of headquarters.’ The sender’s name: Teme/Sasuke.

Since they both heard their phones go off at the same time and checked their phones simultaneously, they locked eyes. They knew they both got the same message. Since the message was for the two of them alone, they left without inviting anyone else to join them, just throwing a hasty “Excuse us” behind them.

Once outside, Naruto asked, “You got a message from Sasuke?”

“Yes.”

“I hope it’s really him.”

A familiar black Cadillac approached and pulled into a spot nearby. Sasuke stepped out of the passenger door.

Naruto moved toward Sasuke, but Sasuke only had eyes for Kakashi. Sasuke broke into a run, going right past Naruto and hugged Kakashi, throwing his arms around his chest and tucking his head under Kakashi's chin, doing the very thing Itachi had warned him Naruto might do. He forgot himself and ran to the person he really cared for.

As suspicious and angry as Kakashi was, he couldn't deny his feelings for Sasuke and he put one arm comfortingly around his shoulders and mused the younger man's hair with the other hand; he was just so happy to have Sasuke back. He then leaned his head against Sasuke's and whispered, "I've missed you terribly."

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke whispered back. “I ached for you.”

Neither of them gave a single thought to the extent they had just revealed their relationship. Granted, Naruto and Itachi were the only ones who saw them.

Naruto just kept walking slowly toward the car, backward now, watching them, feeling the burn of rejection. It hurt, knowing that Sasuke didn't want him, that somehow he'd been replaced by Kakashi without his knowing. _So Genma and Deidara were right about them._ He stopped very near the Cadillac.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Itachi asked, stopping beside Naruto, his eyes on the reunited couple.

"Did you know?" Naruto whispered as his stomach flip-flopped wildly.

"You don't know how sorry I am that this happened. I told you Sasuke was a fool for not claiming you."

"That's a ‘yes’ then?"

"I'm sorry."

For almost a full minute Kakashi's entire world contracted to just the compass of his arms and the raven-haired bastard in them. He had his lover back, warm and solid in his arms. He didn't realize until now just how much he missed him, how much he needed him; the lonely, worried nights since Sasuke disappeared were a pale preview. The relief almost took him to his knees.

Kakashi pulled away from Sasuke, but still kept him well within reach. His eyes landed on Naruto and Itachi. Without a second thought he had Sasuke safely behind him, his gun trained on Itachi.

Naruto responded, shielding Itachi behind his own body. "Don't you dare!"

Sasuke fought his way from behind Kakashi, easily bypassing his outstretched arm. Seeing there was no restraining or shielding the fiery raven, Kakashi put both hands around the grip of his gun and kept it trained on Itachi's forehead, his heart being obstructed by a certain blond.

" _Dobe_?" Sasuke demanded, wondering why Naruto was doing his job protecting his brother.

"Don't," Naruto bit out, restraining the stinging tears at the corner of his eyes. "Don't call me that anymore."

Sasuke squared his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing, _Naruto_?"

Kakashi wanted to roll his eyes at the little spat between friends/lovers and their lack of priorities at the moment. "Itachi Uchiha?" Kakashi questioned.

"I want to know what Naruto is doing, Kakashi!" Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi kept his gun trained on the elder Uchiha, but his eyes darted to Sasuke. "Is now the time?"

Itachi sighed. "You should stand down, Naruto." But Naruto shook his head. "This isn't your fight: it's mine."

"You asked me to trust you, does that work in reverse?"

"Of course."

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Then just stand there and shut up."

Itachi's eyes shot up, silently amused by the brazen agent. "You're a lot more fun in person, Naruutoo." He whispered his name for their ears only.

"In person?" Sasuke asked.

"You've been in contact with Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded of Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke refuted at the same time.

"It's easy enough to look into your phone records, Naruto,” Kakashi said. “Have you been in contact with Itachi before?"

"Yes."

"For how long, _Dobe_?" Sasuke asked, softening.

Naruto turned cold eyes on Sasuke, still feeling that keen sting of rejection. He didn’t feel like being cooperative and certainly not with Sasuke. "You said it yourself, Kakashi. Take a look at my phone records,” Naruto said, ignoring Sasuke completely.

"Naruto," Itachi warned, but Naruto shook his head again.

"You know you could be imprisoned for conspiracy?" Kakashi spoke again.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Stop being stupid, _Dobe_."

"I told you to stop calling me that. I think you've lost that privilege, Sasuke," Naruto said, turning tear-obstructed eyes on his _former_ lover.

Sasuke snorted. "Privilege, _Dobe_? I thought it was a right."

Naruto grit his teeth, turning a glare at Sasuke. "You have no rights where I'm concerned; not anymore." Naruto was startled to feel the tears run down his cheeks. "All you had to do was tell me. Did you think so little of me that I wouldn't be happy for you?"

"That isn't . . ."

"Then what? Tell me, _Teme_ , make me understand?" Naruto sniffled.

As much as this did concern Kakashi, he couldn’t believe this conversation was happening _now_. At gun point.

"You want me to say I was selfish, well guess what: I'm selfish," Sasuke said with a shrug. "It's sort of the privilege of someone who once lost everything important to him." Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from darting to his brother's face briefly. "I lost everything once and now I'm afraid to lose anything, even give something up. But Kakashi's the one I truly love. I'm sorry, Naruto. As much as I love Kakashi, I just couldn't give you up." He turned to Kakashi—who still had his gun aimed between Itachi's eyebrows. "I won't say anything now because it's going to have to be a much longer discussion. But I truly love you. And I'm sorry."

"I had my suspicions, but you’re right, now is not the time. Right now, you want to tell me what the hell your brother is doing here and why he isn’t in cuffs?"

Sasuke sighed. "I was wrong—we all were. Itachi's innocent. The reason I've been gone is I've been working with Itachi to find proof of his innocence. We discovered the real murderer."

Kakashi's eyes hardened a bit more and kept his sights on Itachi for a few more heartbeats and then lowered his gun. The two Uchiha and Naruto sighed in relief.

"What's your relationship to Itachi?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"You've been in contact with Itachi every day since you found out Sasuke disappeared," Shikamaru said, stepping out of the shadows. "I thought I would check the phone records for Sasuke's cell to see if he happened to be using it since we last checked. Just because he wasn't answering didn’t mean it was never used. We all knew you were acting unusual, but we chalked it up to frustration and anger at Sasuke's disappearance."

Sasuke sent his brother a betrayed look.

"The first time I got a call,” Naruto said, “I thought it was Sasuke, but it was Itachi instead. He wanted my help and at the time he was leveraging Sasuke's safety. I took a chance and decided to trust him. It wasn't until the third call that I heard Sasuke in the background, bickering with someone. I can't tell you how that put me at ease just to hear him. After that I had little reason to doubt Itachi's words."

“You threatened my safety?” Sasuke asked his brother incredulously. Itachi just sort of shrugged off the question.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said, turning to the Uchiha. "You should go upstairs and show the others you're alive and explain the situation; it'll be best coming from you."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "I need everyone's help anyway."

"Room 402."

Sasuke nodded. Kakashi was torn whether to follow his truant lover or keep a closer eye on Itachi; he chose Sasuke.

Rather than waiting for the elevator, Sasuke led the four others up the stairs. Kakashi stayed close behind Sasuke, afraid to have him out of his sight for more than a few seconds. Shikamaru followed the slower pair of Naruto and Itachi.

Sasuke wasn’t the type to hesitate, but he almost did when he came to the door of room 402. He opened the door. Temari, Genma, Sakura, and Neji all turned to look at him. Sakura and Neji stood up at the sight of him. After a moment, the pure shock of seeing Sasuke again passed and Sakura threw herself into his chest.

“Where the hell have you been?” Temari asked.

“Nice to see you too,” Sasuke said over Sakura’s shoulder. Somehow, he felt like he’d come home at this very moment. Even if it was Sakura hugging him and Tamari he was looking at, being back among his friends and colleagues relieved him. The FBI had become his life. Knowing Kakashi and Naruto were behind him and his brother nearby made him feel whole again.

Naruto and Itachi were slow to follow, a deep ache dulling Naruto’s senses with every step he took. He knew there would be a lot of questions, mostly from Sakura, but he didn’t want to answer them. He just wanted to go home, curl up in a ball, and forget about Sasuke for a moment. He stopped in the doorway, watching Sakura hugging Sasuke tight, the relieved smile on Neji’s and Temari’s faces, and the shocked expression Genma was too slow to hide. Shikamaru stepped around Naruto into the room.

“Really, where have you been?” Temari asked again.

Sasuke released Sakura and took a deep breath, “Trying to find out who killed my family. It wasn’t Itachi, and I have the proof. He’s innocent, this entire time he was innocent.”

“I’m glad you’re not dead, Sasuke.” Temari thumped him on the shoulder, almost sending him headlong into Sakura. Kakashi caught him and balanced him on his feet.

Naruto managed a small smile of support even though he was still in the hall.

“You’re an interesting one, Naruutoo,” Itachi breathed right into Naruto’s ear, startling the blond.

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed, jumping away and striking Itachi in the shoulder, pushing the amused Uchiha backwards by two steps. A blush dusted Naruto’s face as he clutched his ear, still tingling from Itachi’s breath. “Don’t do that!”

All eyes turned to the doorway, slight panic rising in some of their chests at the sight of Itachi Uchiha in front of them, smiling. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the pair’s behavior.

“You’re quite sensitive there,” Itachi laughed.

Naruto rubbed furiously at his ear and growled. “So, what if I am?” he whispered.

“It’s interesting—”

“Itachi Uchiha,” Neji spoke slowly, cautiously, eyeing Sasuke’s older brother for the first time in over a decade. “It’s been awhile.”

Itachi grabbed Naruto’s shoulder and pushed him into the room so that they weren’t lurking in the corridor anymore.

“Too long,” Itachi smiled, recalling the young Hyuuga who hung around with Sasuke when they were younger. Neji had grown, grown tall and good looking; he was the epitome of Hyuuga beauty.

“Forgive me for believing you to be a mass murderer,” Neji said.

“The truth has come out in the end, thanks to a bit of help.” Itachi’s eyes slid to Naruto. _The picture doesn’t do him justice,_ Itachi mused as his eyes danced over Naruto’s features in full light for the first time. He couldn’t deny his attraction to the blond seeing him in person, he had to have him.

Neji followed Itachi’s line of vision, landing on Naruto too. “You were helping them?” he questioned.

Naruto gave a curt nod.

“You knew all this time where Sasuke was!” Sakura accused.

“NO!” Naruto and Sasuke spoke at the same time.

“I didn’t know where Sasuke was,” Naruto said.

“But you knew he was alive!”

“So, did you,” Naruto snapped, feeling on the verge of breakdown. “You saw him too!”

“But you knew before that! How long? How long have you known?”

“Since the day we found out Sasuke disappeared,” Naruto said, clenching his teeth in expectation of a striking blow from Sakura. His partner was of the violent variety, and what could he say, he deserved what he got.

Sakura curled her hands into fists and took a swing, but it never connected. Itachi grabbed her wrist in midair and jerked it away at the last second, throwing the shocked FBI agent off balance. Only his grip prevented her from falling.

“Now, I can’t have you doing that when the one you should blame for all this is me.” He smiled at her, but didn’t release her arm, even when she attempted to jerk it away.

She still had this ingrained belief this man was a mass murderer; she didn’t really remember her friend’s older brother, this man had become a mythical villain, a minotaur. Being touched by him, being so close to him, and looking into his eyes made Inner Sakura cower in fear. “You’re to blame?” she asked weakly.

“Exactly,” Itachi said with a nod and a smile. “You see, I don’t play nice when I want something. I leveraged my brother in return for Naruto’s help. He _reluctantly_ agreed. Now, if you’re thinking that Naruto was naïve to trust me—that may be true, but I assure you, I would have taken Sasuke and fled. You never would have seen him again.”

Itachi grinned and released Sakura’s arm. Sakura’s eyes darted between Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. Itachi’s brow shot up and she quickly looked away. “Is that true, Naruto?” she asked.

Naruto sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”

Sasuke moved closer to his brother and said, “And you wonder why people think you’re a murderer?”

“I can’t believe you knew, all this time,” Neji said, cutting off Itachi’s reply. “How could you not tell me? I’m Sasuke’s partner!”

Naruto took a deep breath, his stomach flip-flopping more violently and the ache in his chest fast becoming intolerable. “I couldn’t . . . I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize Sasuke's safety at first, then, once I knew he was safe, I didn't see how I could convince the rest of you. I decided to do what Itachi told me to do and keep my mouth shut.”

“Bull! You could have said something. We were sick with worry that Sasuke was dead. But you knew he wasn’t and you said nothing! You were being selfish!”

True, Itachi said he would have taken Sasuke, but would he have really gotten far before Sasuke rebelled? Did he do the right thing? Would Sasuke have let Itachi take him away? Then again, at the time, he didn’t know what the situation was between the brothers and he really did think Sasuke was in some sort of danger. It was a while before he truly came to trust Itachi. No, he was looking out for his _friend_!

“Selfish?” Naruto countered harshly. “I haven’t seen him, and I wasn’t convinced for several days. I was in agony that Sasuke was in danger what with Itachi accused of murder.”

Neji scoffed. “What, did you want to keep him for yourself?”

Naruto laughed; he just stood there and laughed. The thought of keeping Sasuke all to himself was ridiculous; especially now. Tears were blurring his vision again, but when he spoke there was no hint of them in his voice, “Keep Sasuke to myself? Wow, you sound like a lover scorned, Neji. I never knew you were so jealous.”

Neji was caught off guard by Naruto’s perceptiveness, how accurately the hammer hit the nail on the head. “We’re not . . .” Neji spluttered.

“Well, that’s good to hear. I don’t think Sasuke would be forgiven if he’d slept with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Neji asked, temporarily stalled. He felt like he was missing something; something obvious. He cast a look at Sasuke, who was making a point of focusing on Naruto. Neji felt heat pool in his stomach. It was always Naruto; Sasuke was always talking about him! Why was he closer to Naruto when they were partners, in sports then at work?

Naruto cast a quick glance at Sasuke and bit his lip. As hurt as he was, he couldn’t shame Sasuke that way. “It’s nothing,” he whispered.

“ _Dobe_ ,” Sasuke spoke, taking a step closer to Naruto.

Naruto took a quick step back. “I need to . . .” he whispered and turned in the doorway, all but running down the hall.

He pushed into the bathroom, the door hitting the opposite wall before swinging back and closing. Naruto bent over the side of the nearest sink, breathing hard. He felt like his life was crumbling around him. He turned the faucet on and bent down, splashing water over his face.

Over the flow of the water he never heard the door open and the click of the lock latching. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and swung his fist, watching Sasuke lean away from the blow expertly, almost as if he expected it. Long experience having his punches dodged while sparing with Sasuke allowed Naruto to keep his balance when his punch failed to land.

“What do you want, Sasuke?” he growled.

“Just this,” Sasuke replied and wrapped his arms around Naruto, hugging him close.

Naruto stood there, his arms limp at his side. A moment later, he was hugging Sasuke back, just as tightly, his head in the crook of Sasuke’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Naruto. You really don’t know how sorry I am for what I did. You’re my best friend and nothing is going to change that. I thought if I told you about Kakashi you wouldn’t be my friend anymore. I tried to tell you so many times, but I kept chickening out. I didn’t want to lose you too. You were the one who stuck by me through everything, after my family’s murder and through Itachi’s disappearance; I couldn’t get rid of you. Please, don’t leave me now.” The suddenly desperate lilt at the end tugged at Naruto’s heart.

Naruto clutched at Sasuke’s body then took a step back, his gaze focused on the floor. “Things have changed, Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, releasing Sasuke and leaning against the nearest stall, sliding down to sit on the floor. “You don’t love me—”

“ _Dobe_ , I do love you! I’m just _in_ love with Kakashi. If he never came in the picture—”

“Don’t,” Naruto snapped. “Don’t say that. And for god’s sake don’t let Kakashi hear you say that; ever! Damn it, _Teme_ , you’ve made a mess of things.”

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to Naruto. “I have, haven’t I?” he mused, snorting. “I’m surprised you’re pushing me towards Kakashi. No, I’m not surprised really. You are always thinking of others.”

Naruto sighed, hitting his head against the metal stall purposely. “You know, we can’t be friends right now.”

Sasuke felt his stomach clench. “What do you mean?”

“Until you make up with Kakashi. I will keep my distance and when things are better for the two of you, we can be friends again.”

“Probation?” Sasuke laughed, slightly unsure. He was prepared to give up Naruto’s friendship if he had to, if Kakashi asked it of him, but if he didn’t . . .

“You’ve been warned, _Teme_ ,” Naruto said, bumping his shoulder against Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Still friends?” Sasuke asked.

“Still friends.”

Naruto jerked away, The Lollipop Guild song issuing from his pocket. With a grunt he pulled the phone from his pocket and answered, “Konohamaru? . . . Shit, ok, I’ll be down shortly . . . No, I’m on my way now.” Naruto ended the call and turned to Sasuke, smiling. He felt lighter; the flip-flopping in his stomach calming considerably now that he had a chance to talk with Sasuke. “You should get back; Kakashi-sensei is probably worried about you.”

Sasuke nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Naruto. Naruto accepted it. “I’ll be along shortly; I just have to make a quick pit-stop. You’ll see.” Naruto laughed when Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and repeated, “You’ll see.”

They went their separate ways, Naruto turning left and heading for the Bureau’s lockup, Sasuke returning to the conference room.

\-----

“He’s been screaming at the top of his lungs for the last forty minutes!” Konohamaru yelled, trying to speak over Deidara’s heated speech about art and cages restricting his artistic flow. “It’s a wonder he has any voice left.”

“Release him!” Naruto yelled.

“Huh?”

“I said to release him! His presence is required upstairs!”

“Okay,” Konohamaru said, relieved to have the noisy ATF agent off his hands.

Naruto watched Deidara shut his mouth the instant the key was put in the lock. “Am I being arraigned?”

“Not today,” Naruto said, motioning for Deidara and the two guards to follow him. “You’re wanted upstairs.”

“Oh, is it more questioning,” he laughed. “Please tell me I can speak to that guy with the funky eyes. He was fun to talk to.”

Naruto snorted and led the way upstairs, Deidara practically skipping between the two armed guards. The idea that this blond and the ‘guy with the funky eyes’ would be something like brother’s in law amused Naruto in sadistic fashion. He opened the door to room 402, motioning the two officers away with another nod.

“Where are we? This isn’t the interrogation room!” Deidara scoffed, sounding offended. He turned locking eyes on Itachi and Sasuke standing close by. “Oh, hey ‘Tachi, Baby Uchiha.”

Sasuke gnashed his teeth, grumbling low in his throat. “Shut up, _Dobe_!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Baby Uchiha.”

Naruto stung a little at Sasuke using his pet name for someone else, though his tone made it clear the insult was sincere. Sasuke clearly growled at the taller blond.

“Heel, _Otouto_ ,” Itachi said, putting a hand on Sasuke’s back.

“Tell him to stop calling me that,” Sasuke hissed at his brother.

Deidara deftly slipped off his handcuffs, leaving most people in the room shocked. Itachi was the only one unsurprised, though he didn’t look happy at the ability. Deidara went for Sasuke, Kakashi put a hand on his gun, but Deidara just hugged him.

“God, you’re not screwing him too, are you?” Genma moaned. He flinched when Kakashi glared at him.

Neji turned to glare at him too. “Why do you have that idea about Sasuke? Have you even met him before tonight?”

“To be fair,” Itachi said, “I think he only has one boyfriend now.”

Sasuke finally shook off Deidara. “Hug your own boyfriend.” He looked at Kakashi. “Did you tell your partner about us?” he hissed.

“No.” Kakashi was still glaring at his partner.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Neji said, thrown off by the insinuations flying around. “You have a boyfriend?”

“I’m not entirely sure at the moment.” Sasuke looked at Kakashi meekly.

“Who _was_ your boyfriend?”

Sasuke, for the first time in memory, shifted uncomfortably. He never spoke about his relationships except recently to Itachi and now his love life was being discussed in a room full of colleagues.

“Kakashi and Naruto.”

“At the same time,” Itachi added, feeling it was better if Sasuke gave full disclosure now that his sex life was out in the open.

Sasuke turned a glare at him but killed it; he deserved this.

Neji simmered a moment. He was dating Kakashi . . . and Naruto? He was so much better than Naruto and yet, Sasuke had never so much as looked at him that way! Kakashi was just so out of left field it failed to compute. “You slut!”

No one expected that reaction from the quiet, dignified Hyuuga.

Sasuke shrank back. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve gotten my scolding from everyone but Kakashi.” Sasuke looked at Kakashi’s stormy expression. “But frankly that look on your face is worse than any scolding.”

“I can’t believe you!” Neji spat. He felt humiliated, but worse than that, he felt betrayed, by his friendship with Sasuke and Sasuke’s even deeper friendship with Naruto. He was always second best when Naruto was around. Neji had even defended Sasuke! But a part of him felt vindicated; Naruto was scorned just as much as he was, and he knew his next words wouldn’t bother him as much as they should. He rounded on Naruto, seething with his humiliation, “And you’re nothing but a whore!”

“Excuse me,” Naruto gaped. His jaw dropped before he bristled with anger. “Who the hell are you calling a whore?”

“I call it as I see it!”

“For your information, Neji, I have only ever slept with one person—” Naruto clamped his mouth shut quickly, his words catching up to him. A deep blush found its way over his face and he suddenly found staring at the ground fascinating.

Itachi stood there watching the scene play out with dark eyes. He’d warned Sasuke that there would be consequences to his actions. Yet, Sasuke wasn’t the one he was thinking of at the moment; his heart bled for Naruto who had just been as humiliated as Sasuke had a minute ago, but Naruto didn’t deserve it.

“You expect me to believe that?” Neji laughed but stopped when Kakashi spoke.

“That’s enough, Neji,” Kakashi commanded.

Neji rounded on his former sensei. “You’re actually defending him?!”

“Enough!” This time Kakashi raised his voice, making the word sound like the bark of a mastiff.

Squaring his jaw and with his head held high, Neji stormed from the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

“Why is he so angry?” Sasuke asked. “I wasn’t even sleeping with him.”

“He seemed to think you were a saint,” Sakura said.

“Not very perceptive, is he?” Genma said and immediately stepped further away from his partner. He thought he should put in for reassignment in the morning.

“Now, if we’re finished crucifying me,” Sasuke said, clearing his throat, “maybe you’d be interested in hearing what we’ve discovered about our family’s murder? It’s probably good Neji left.”

Sasuke put his laptop case on the desk and pulled out everything he’d been working on for two days. He wiped the white board of their investigation of his disappearance and started to clip photos and financial records to it.

Itachi sat down near Sasuke at the head of the room with Deidara standing next to him. Kakashi also stayed near Sasuke on his other side. Genma stayed at the back of the room, far from his partner. Sakura shrank back from Itachi and stayed far from him. Naruto, on the other hand, stayed close to Itachi, feeling protective of him, but did not stand as close as Deidara. Shikamaru and Tamari had no aversion to anyone in the room and stayed front and center.

“Some of you aren’t familiar with the murder of our family,” Sasuke started the briefing. “My father was the patriarch and president of the family company, Sharingan. My mother worked for Sharingan for a while but quit when she got pregnant with Itachi; she was a homemaker at the time of the massacre.

“My two uncles, Madara and Izuna, were Vice Presidents. The three of them split all the responsibilities of the company. Itachi was in line to succeed my father and worked as head of the research department. Obito and Shisui were my cousins; they had had their own departments within the company. I was fifteen, so I didn’t have anything to do with the company.

“Shisui was born out of wedlock and Madara always had custody of him. Izuna had lived outside the estate and gotten married, but when my aunt died, he moved back in with us along with his son Obito. The eight of us all lived together since I was about four. My family occupied one wing of the house, my uncles and cousins lived in the other wing. We were a very close family.

“The day of the massacre, I was at a swimming competition in Kiri. Itachi was alone in his townhouse; he’d been living apart for only about two months. I should probably hand it over to Kakashi; you helped investigate.”

Kakashi replaced Sasuke at the white board. “From the evidence, and in light of recent discoveries,” referring to the discovery of Fugaku’s body, “the killer must have been let into the house; there was no forced entry. That was one of the things that led us to believe it was Itachi. Because of the fire, we couldn’t determine a clear time of death on anyone, so we thought it was later at night that it all began, around 10 pm, but now knowing Fugaku was killed separately and dumped; it’s likely the attack began earlier, at a decent time for there to have been a visitor.

“The fire really made it difficult to tell just what happened, but at the time we were pretty sure,” Kakashi hesitated and looked at both brothers, seeing a lack of emotion, but he could see how pale they were, “Mikoto was killed first; though now it seems she was killed second, after her husband. Her blood was found on pieces of Shisui’s and Madara’s clothes that survived the fire. Because of that, we think they were the next to be killed. These three murders happened on the ground floor. Mikoto was killed in the lounge, probably while entertaining her guest; her throat was slit from behind.” Kakashi looked a little embarrassed. “Even then it was hard to believe a son could do that.” He glanced at Itachi and then quickly looked away. “From the angle of the cut, the killer was a right-handed person taller than her. We estimated the killer to be about Itachi’s height, certainly no shorter.

“Shisui and Madara were also killed in the lounge. Madara was slashed in the arm, face, and throat, but the fatal wound was a shot in the chest or the back; it was a through shot, hitting no bone. The bullet was never found. Shisui was shot in the head. A silencer must have been used since Izuna and Obito did not come downstairs. They may have been killed earlier, but then Madara and Shisui didn’t react to gun shots either.”

“We believe Madara walked in on the murder of Mikoto and that’s why he was attacked with the knife. Shisui must have come in soon after the fight started. Madara was the only one with any sign of a struggle; Shisui was killed in the doorway to the lounge.”

“If I may,” Sasuke cut in. “Itachi and I have been targeted by a pair of hit men since last Saturday. I could agree with one perpetrator with two weapons, switching to a gun when his knife would be less affective, but these hit men suggest there might have been others involved. At least one of them does use a silencer.”

Kakashi and Naruto stiffened. Kakashi knew Sasuke was targeted by a professional from the evidence in the townhouse. Naruto glared at Itachi, who clearly lied to him about the townhouse shooting. Itachi briefly looked at Naruto, guilt in his eyes, but he refocused on Kakashi.

“It’s not typical for a killer to use more than one weapon.” Kakashi continued. “Izuna and Obito were killed in their rooms. Izuna was shot in his bed, but the shot, even muffled, must have woken Obito because he was shot in the middle of his room. He probably heard the shot, got out of bed to investigate, but was shot in the head before he left the room. His bed was slept in, so we’re sure he woke up just before he was killed. Their bodies were dragged downstairs. The fire was started in the entrance hall, but place didn’t go up very quickly, probably due to quite a bit of stonework. No accelerant was used. The fire department was called a little before eleven.

“I really don’t know when Fugaku was killed or how, but it’s likely he was the first to die. We have a nearly complete skeleton, but there was no damage to the bones. If he were shot, the bullet didn’t lodge in his body as there was no bullet found in the cistern. No damage to his bones leaves us no way to tell how he died. Hyoid bone unbroken, no knife cuts on the bones, no ash or flame damage on bones or surviving clothes.”

“We were checking the cistern because there was a witness statement about someone walking around near the back road,” Sasuke said.

“I believed the murder weapon might have been dumped in the cistern,” Itachi said. “I didn’t think we’d find father there. It had been hidden in weeds; Shisui and I found it when I was about fourteen and cleared the entrance and were playing in it. Madara found out and closed it off, worried about any of us kids getting hurt.”

“It’s your show now,” Kakashi said to Sasuke and turned the briefing back over to him.

“For a long time, everyone thought it was Itachi. However, Itachi—forgive me, Kakashi—had little motive. If you’re going to blame an angsty teenager, I would have been a better suspect; then again, I had an airtight alibi.”

“I did argue with father, but it was almost three months before,” Itachi said. “He found out I was gay and threw me out of the house. I had my own apartment—the townhouse—which is where I was the night everything happened. Alone. No alibi.”

Sasuke pointed out the financial documents. “Motive: these financial records show that my father and uncles had been using Sharingan funds to buy shares in Byakugan, the company owned by Neji’s uncle. Neji’s father, Hizashi, also died, but I now believe it was murder. The Uchiha and Hyuuga had been business rivals, but also friends for generations. It was natural Neji and I were friends. But business was coming between our families more and more.

“Hizashi had sold his shares in Byakugan to our family and bought shares in Sharingan. They were planning a merger via hostile takeover. My family would become the largest shareholders and could then force the merger. Hizashi was facilitating the plan and hedging his bets. Apparently, he was working behind his twin brother’s back. That didn’t sit well with brother Hiashi.

“Hizashi was found dead in his shower. He’d just finished working out in the gym in the family house—the brothers were living together much like our family. He took a shower and it was believed he suffered from shock, taking a cold shower after a hard work out and having a raised body temperature. He passed out and hit his head and never woke up, dying a few hours later. Hiashi found him.

“I believe Hiashi bludgeoned his brother as soon as he entered the shower and turned the water cold. Hizashi wasn’t dead yet, so his body still went into shock. The blow was a little high on the head to be from the wall in my opinion. There was no blood on the wall, ‘washed away by the showerhead’. The ME saw signs of shock in his body and no evidence of foul play, so he went with shock and an accidental fall.

“When our family died, Hiashi bought all his brother’s shares back and stopped the merger. He kept his brother’s shares in Sharingan, however. Hiashi kept his company and profited from Sharingan’s continuing success. He tried to reverse the process and take over Sharingan, but the men who have been running the company in trust for me made sure that wouldn’t happen; they were always loyal to my family and felt responsible to keep my family’s legacy for me.

“If I had died too, Hiashi may have had a better chance to take it over, but once Itachi fled after suspicion fell on him, my death would have been too suspicious, even a suicide would have been investigated with extra care.”

Kakashi nodded sagely. Sasuke had a few bad days back then, but he’d been a fiery ball of indignation; suicide would have been a huge red flag. Even after the investigation stalled, Kakashi kept an eye on Sasuke even if Sasuke didn’t know it. Rin too had been concerned about the orphaned teenager; she was more ready than Kakashi to swoop in and save him if Sasuke looked like he might become suicidal.

“How would Hiashi know about the cistern?” Tamari asked.

“Hiashi had come over to discuss business while father and Madara were closing it up,” Itachi answered. “Hiashi knew it was there; I saw him that day talking with father near it.”

“My suspicion really turned to him when I realized the hit men had to have been sent after Itachi and the only people who could have suspected Itachi was back in town were you all, someone in the FBI who knew I was missing and suspected Itachi was involved. Neji must have mentioned my disappearance to his uncle. I strongly doubt Neji had anything to do with his father’s death, my family’s deaths, or the hit on Itachi, but I do think Neji told his uncle that I was missing and that prompted Hiashi to send the hit men after Itachi, fearful that he might have figured something out—why else would he return to Konoha after all these years? Or he might find something or the two of us together might stumble on the truth. Being that Neji’s been my partner, he was probably comfortable with me being in the FBI since Neji would likely tell him if I was making progress or even had time to look into the case.”

Sasuke picked up the file he drew up and handed it to Kakashi, the highest ranking agent in the room. “Here’s my full analysis and copies of the financial documents.”

Kakashi sat down and read through it.

Even though he wasn’t an agent and didn’t know how these things worked, Itachi knew that it was Kakashi who had to be convinced and it was his verdict that would decide everything from here on. His own fate lay with Kakashi’s assessment.

Not able to stand the silence as Kakashi read carefully through Sasuke’s file, Naruto asked, “Hit men?” He looked back and forth at Sasuke and Itachi.

“We went to Itachi’s townhouse that I kept and there were at least two men waiting for us. They were pros; they cleared the ground floor before approaching the stairs. They only made one noise that alerted us to their presence. One of the gunmen and I exchanged a few shots but didn’t hit anything. He used a silencer.”

“Like the gun used to kill your family,” Kakashi said without looking up. Itachi noticed, though, that his eyes had been leaping up to look at Sasuke as he told his colleagues about the gunmen.

Sasuke nodded. “Then we went to our family cabin. They were waiting for us there. That’s where I got my little head wound. As we were securing the place, one of them got behind me and hit me with a branch. I did manage to shoot him in the arm and maybe the gut. I was dizzy and not entirely sure the second shot landed.”

“I exchanged gunfire with the other man, and we got away,” Deidara added. “That’s when I actually got the bullet strike on my truck that you saw at Kisame’s.”

“Goddamn you,” Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke smiled fondly at him. “When Kisame called us, I wasn’t really surprised; I was quite proud.”

Kakashi smirked back, then returned his eyes to the file.

Fearing they were distracting Kakashi too much with their chatter, everyone stopped talking. It was a tense silence broken only by the turning of pages.

Finally, Kakashi sighed and dropped the file on the table. “It’s not enough to arrest him.”

The room deflated. Itachi felt sick. Did he have to run again? Sasuke was slightly offended. The others were just disappointed. Though the others weren’t personally invested, they knew their colleague, and this was a case with some intrigue. The fact it involved _two_ colleagues made it feel personal.

Kakashi just sat back, closed his eyes, and put his hands behind his head in a very relaxed pose. Itachi was surprised that Sasuke just stared at Kakashi without emotion, like he was waiting. Kakashi lay back in his chair as if he didn’t have a fiery Uchiha staring at him and room full of disappointed people.

Itachi looked around and noticed that Genma too was staring at his partner expectantly. Shikamaru grabbed the file and poured over it. Sasuke’s briefing was an overview, the file had the details and Shikamaru wanted to find a way to help.

“Bullets fired at a distance into a tree might retain the striations, especially if it’s a soft wood like pine,” Kakashi suddenly said. “If those bullets that were fired at the cabin site matched the ones from the murders, then there’s something.”

That didn’t inspire much hope in the room. “Not easily linked to Hiashi,” Sasuke said.

After another minute of thinking, Kakashi straightened up and looked through his own paperwork on Sasuke’s disappearance. He then pulled out his phone and called someone.

“Mr. Yamanaka, forgive the late hour, it’s Agent Hatake. I wanted to let you know Sasuke has been found, alive and well. Would it be possible for you to come down to our office tonight? There are a few questions about the original case we need to ask you in person. Thank you.”

Both Uchiha brothers were still and staring at Kakashi in an almost reptilian way. They were both wondering what the hell Inoichi could add to this.

“I’ll go down to meet him,” Genma said, glad to find an excuse to leave.

“Who’s Yamanaka?” Tamari asked.

“He’s the executor of our family’s estate and currently runs Sharingan in our stead,” Sasuke answered.

“He was my mentor when I entered the company,” Itachi added. “You don’t think it was him, do you? He has no motive.”

“I don’t think it’s him,” Kakashi assured him. “The only bad spot against him was that he believed you innocent, Itachi. But it was just his faith in you and his instincts, not other knowledge that led him to that conclusion. But he was far more aware of what was going on around your family than either of you two were, at least on the business end of things. If it was Hiashi, Yamanaka should have something for us.”

They waited. Finally, Genma showed the tall blond man into the room. He looked like he wanted to rush in and hug Sasuke as if he were a son but restrained himself. Then he glanced to the side and was wide eyed to see Itachi sitting there.

“We now believe Itachi to be innocent,” Kakashi informed him. “He hasn’t officially been cleared, so please, don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I won’t.”

“Please, sit.”

Inoichi sat down across from Kakashi.

“Who attempted the hostile takeover after their parents were killed?”

“Hiashi Hyuuga.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Hard man. Stoic. Worse than Fugaku in both regards. Ruthlessly intelligent and proud. Arrogant. A bit cold to his daughters since neither were boys nor seemed to have any business talent; but he is protective of them. He’s proud of his nephew, Neji, however. He was disappointed that he didn’t want to succeed him in the business.”

“What was his relationship with the Uchiha?”

“He and Fugaku were friends. Mikoto was friends with his wife before she died.”

“How did she die?”

“Accidental drowning. She dove into the pool off the diving board and she hit her head on the bottom of the pool. It was too forceful a jump apparently and she just went too deep. She broke her neck and drowned. Freak accident.”

Shikamaru was suddenly typing franticly on his tablet.

“You seem to know him quite well,” Tamari pointed out.

“We run in the same circles. More so now than then.”

“How close were Hiashi and Fugaku?” Kakashi asked.

“Close enough to invite the other’s family over for dinner. Though that invitation was for adults only and not extended to Fugaku’s brothers, really just Fugaku and Mikoto. Fugaku invited the girls and Hizashi and Neji.”

“And what about Mikoto? He tolerated her coming to his home, but not her children.”

“Quite frankly, Hiashi was a little smitten with Mikoto. Then again, everyone was. She was a sweet woman. Attractive, kind, articulate. There wasn’t a single person in the world who hated her.”

“The party you described to us before,” Inoichi’s eyes darted briefly to the Uchiha brothers when that was brought up, “what prompted the argument? Was Hiashi there?”

“He was there. Fugaku was just drunk. She scolded him for his state, and he got all jealous and paranoid, but there was nothing in particular that sparked it. He wasn’t usually jealous to that degree.”

“What was going on before Hizashi’s death?”

“Hizashi?” He blew out a breath. “You’re all over the place tonight. He was fed up with his brother’s draconian and traditional way of doing things. Hiashi was born only seconds before his brother and that made all the difference in the world in that family. Hizashi was sick of being the younger brother, the one who had to kowtow to the family head. He cooked up a scheme with Madara to conduct a hostile takeover of Hiashi’s company. All the brothers joined in on it, as did I and another Sharingan shareholder, Tsukiko Kagetsu. We attempted the takeover first against Hiashi’s company. It was suspicious that soon before the deal could be executed, Hizashi died. Neji was too young to inherit anything, so it all went to Hiashi in trust for his nephew. He took the Sharingan shares and after the Uchiha died, he tried to reverse the process and takeover Sharingan, but we were in a stronger situation and kept him from having any significant influence in matters.”

“And you never thought he was a suspect in the Uchiha murders?”

“I just assumed he was being a good businessman. He saw an opportunity, smelled vulnerability, and he leapt at it.”

“Hiashi was the one to find his wife’s body,” Shikamaru chimed in. “She had begun divorce proceedings, but there was no evidence of foul play and no one believed Hiashi capable of murder being such a prominent citizen.”

“Does he own a gun?” Kakashi asked Shikamaru.

“No, I already checked,” Sasuke said.

“You believe Hiashi killed your parents? His wife and brother too?” Inoichi asked.

“Yeah.”

“How long after the deaths did he start moving in on Sharingan?” Kakashi asked.

“Three days, I think,” Inoichi said.

“Did Hiashi always have long hair?”

“God, yes. He, Hizashi, and Neji always had unnaturally long hair.”

“Very well. Thank you so much for coming down here in person.” Kakashi stood and came around to Inoichi’s side. “I’ll walk you out.”

Inoichi wanted to say something to the brothers, but Kakashi was herding him through the door.

Once they were in the elevator, Kakashi asked, “Did Hiashi know about Fugaku’s suspicions about Sasuke’s parentage?”

“I don’t think anyone outside the family knew except me.”

“Was Hiashi merely smitten with Mikoto? Was there more?”

“Not that I saw, but it’s possible.”

“Thank you. Sasuke will probably be in contact soon. Please, not a word about anything we discussed tonight.”

“I won’t say anything.”

Kakashi came back to an expectant room. “Last known photograph of Fugaku?”

The brothers didn’t know, didn’t have such a thing on hand.

“How long was his hair?” Kakashi asked. “Many of your family had long hair.”

“Father’s was just a little longer than mine now,” Sasuke said.

“Among the bones were very long strands of brown hair.”

“I saw them,” Sasuke said. “I didn’t give them enough thought. I wondered if they were from the body, but once I realized it was my father, I forgot about the long hair.”

“I think Hiashi stabbed Fugaku in the yard then dragged him down into that cistern,” Kakashi stated.

“That thing was difficult to open,” Sasuke said. “I’m not sure he could open it on his own. Granted, it was harder for us since it had eleven years of weed growth over it.”

“If we think he had one or more accomplices, he may have been with them or waiting nearby. I don’t think your father was dead and he fisted Hiashi’s hair and took a handful when they dropped him into the hole.”

Kakashi took up his phone and called down to forensics. “What’s the progress on the samples from the Uchiha property? I was told they bore similarity to samples on file; was the similar profile Neji Hyuuga? Good.” He hung up.

“Anyone here not believe in Hiashi’s guilt? Anyone?” Kakashi asked.

No one said a thing.

“If those hairs are his, that’s enough evidence for me.”

Itachi nearly collapsed. His ordeal was almost over. After eleven years, he could stop hiding.

Everyone else in the room stood up if they weren’t already.

“Hey, hey, hey, you’re not all going,” Kakashi said.

"I'm going along," Sasuke said.

"As am I," Itachi agreed, Deidara nodding his agreement as well.

Kakashi shook his head. "You can't."

Sasuke shot Kakashi a dark look.

"This has to be above board. You’ll bias the case. We can't have any kind of hiccup that a smart lawyer can use against us. You know Hiashi can afford the best, the most unscrupulous lawyer. You cannot be there. Period." He looked from Sasuke to Itachi. "That goes for you too.”

Sasuke's dark look turned brooding, but Itachi's glare was lethal.

"You know I'm right or you wouldn't be looking at me like that. Leave it to us, Uchiha. You've done your part, now it's my turn."

"Hn."

Kakashi took that grunt as a victory. “Sasuke, have you had that knock on your head looked at by a doctor?”

“Yeah, sort of. I’m fine.”

“Sort of. You get to the hospital and get it looked at. In fact, hand over your ID and both your guns; I don’t want you getting any ideas.”

“How do you know I have _two_ guns on me?”

“Sasuke,” Kakashi urged.

Sasuke muttered something in Japanese that didn’t sound very polite and disarmed himself. He also tossed his federal ID on the table. “My government issue is at my house.”

“Actually, we confiscated it when we searched your house.” Sasuke drew himself up at that. “Only your government issued .45, so calm down. Deidara,” his voice was a little angry when he said that name, “you’re not really involved in a professional compacity, so you can’t come. Tamari, get the charges against Deidara dropped so he and Itachi can go home. Itachi, stay out of sight; you’re still considered a fugitive until we can get some things cleared up.

“Shikamaru, I need you to work on getting a warrant; I want a warrant on this in case Hiashi refuses to come in for questioning or denies us entry to the premises. Find a judge who is willing to sign off after hours. Hell, find one with the balls to sign a warrant against a Hyuuga. Genma, you're with me on point. Naruto, you stay here with your partner; you’re too close to the Uchiha to come along. Or better yet, you two take Sasuke to the hospital so he’ll go and won’t follow us.”

“Eh, Kakashi, you’re too close to Sasuke too,” Genma pointed out.

“It’s more known that Naruto and Sasuke are friends than our relationship.”

“You’re not leaving us behind,” Sakura argued, surprising everyone. “Being friends has nothing to do with a case. No one in this building can swear no bias when working on the case of a brother agent. We all knew you were close to Sasuke from the get-go, so that was as common knowledge as Naruto’s friendship with Sasuke. You can’t cut us out of this unless you want to hand the case off to the local PD.”

Kakashi sighed. “Fine, the four of us will go.” He turned to Sasuke. “You get that looked at.”

“ _Hai, hai_.” Kakashi knew enough Japanese to understand that much.

“Neji doesn’t live with Hiashi, does he?” Kakashi asked Sasuke.

“No, but he visits often. He has his own place not far from here.”

“Good. Everyone, scatter!”

\-----

Kakashi slid into the driver’s seat of his car; he wanted to be mobile when confirmation of the warrant came so he wouldn’t waste any extra time. Itachi unexpectedly opened the passenger door and slid in beside him, shutting the door on a stunned Genma. Itachi took the keys from Kakashi's lax hand and palmed them.

“What the—”

“We need to talk.”

"You can't be here, Itachi. You can't ride along—"

Itachi waved that off. "I'm not looking to ride along. This is about Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed and sat back. "He's not coming along either, so if you're here to try and convince me he should, save your breath."

Itachi snorted. "Don't worry about Sasuke; I'll keep an eye on him. What I wanted to say was that Sasuke loves you. I confronted him about his relationships with you and Naruto. When he thought about you his eyes were sad; he missed you terribly. He didn’t get that look when I mentioned Naruto. He confessed to me that he was hoping you would ask him to marry you. I think that's a little fast, honestly. Especially considering the circumstances.”

"Are you warning me off your brother?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

“I want to protect my brother and make sure you won’t hurt him.”

Kakashi gave a sharp burst of laughter. "Is this the ‘father-of-a-daughter’ speech where you tell me to take care of your “little girl" or you'll end up in jail?"

"Oh, I think we both know by now that I wouldn't spend a day in jail."

That comment sobered Kakashi. Itachi’s eyes were threatening and dark. If he wasn't sure now that Hiashi was the killer and not Itachi, he'd peg Itachi as a killer.

"I want to know if you can forgive him or are you stringing him along to lower the boom later?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment.

“What he did disgusts me too,” Itachi said, “but I think I understand. He was afraid of losing Naruto as a friend. I think he felt their sexual relationship was tied to their friendship and he thought giving up one meant giving up the other. He didn’t hesitate to say he’d give up Naruto, but he wouldn’t consider giving you up. I think even Naruto knew on some level that Sasuke didn’t truly love him; Sasuke wouldn’t let him characterize their relationship as boyfriends or lovers. I want you to forgive him, but it’s ultimately up to you. My brother was younger than me when our family died, and he felt betrayed by me—and maybe I did fail him by not staying to prove my innocence. He’s damaged, scarred. He fears being abandoned again. Please, forgive him.”

“I love Sasuke. And I know his history as well as anyone. I am angry, but I understand. I thank you for telling me about what Sasuke told you. I’ll talk to him about it after this is over.”

“That may not be for a long time. If I have to be arrested, please don’t let Sasuke fall apart.”

“None of us will arrest you; we’ll make sure you can go to ground. But yes, I’ll take care of Sasuke.”

“Thank you.” Itachi held out the keys.

Kakashi took them. “This will be over tonight if Sasuke’s correct. And I’ve been watching his work since he graduated the academy and he’s usually right. Don’t tell him I said that.”

“No, we wouldn't want to swell his already over-inflated ego.”

Itachi slipped out and let Genma replace him in the car. Itachi hurried over to Sasuke and Deidara who’d followed Itachi outside. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question but didn't push it when Itachi didn't answer. He trusted his brother at this point.

Naruto nodded to the trio on his way to his car with Sakura. The two pairs of agents pulled out of the parking lot.

“They’ll park outside a fast food place or café, get coffee and wait for the warrant,” Sasuke said. “That way they’ll be fueled up and ready to go when the call comes. That gives us a little time.”

“Huh?” Deidara asked.

“Let’s go before anyone comes to find us,” Sasuke said as he headed for his Cadillac.

“Eh? What?”

“Come on, Dei,” Itachi said.

“Why do I feel like we’re not headed to the hospital to have Baby Uchiha’s head looked at?”

“I’ll let you drive,” Sasuke offered.

“I thought you were the reckless one, ‘Tachi.” But he got in the driver’s seat, Sasuke in the passenger seat, and Itachi in the back.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday, November 15th

“So, what’s the plan?” Deidara asked as they pulled into the Hyuuga’s neighborhood. “It’s not like the two of you can arrest Hiashi and I hope you’re not thinking of offing him before the rest of the feds arrive.”

“Kakashi’s going to hang back,” Sasuke said. “I’m afraid Neji might come and say something to his uncle or Hiashi might leave for some other reason. I just want to keep watch until Kakashi arrives and make sure it all goes down without a hitch. There may be four of them, but it never hurts to have more backup.”

Deidara parked a little bit down from the Hyuuga’s front gate. Sasuke was relieved not seeing Neji’s car anywhere. The family parked in the large garage though, so even if he wasn’t parked outside on the circular driveway, didn’t necessarily mean Neji wasn’t here. Hopefully, he hadn’t informed his uncle of anything that happened tonight.

They settled in.

“How long should this take?” Itachi asked.

“Ten minutes to get the warrant if the judge is particularly sanguine. An hour or never otherwise.” Sasuke’s expression turned brooding. “The Hyuuga are as important as the Uchiha.”

“Yeah, and?” Itachi asked.

“There may be Konoha judges who don’t want to cross such a powerful family,” Deidara answered.

“Kakashi might not be able to get his warrant,” Sasuke finished.

“So, then what? Can you do nothing without it?” Itachi asked.

“Probable cause is a powerful thing. With it, we can arrest anyone. However, we cannot force our way onto a property or into a home to make an arrest without a warrant. On the street, we could, but we can’t trespass to arrest someone. On the other hand, if Hiashi leaves this property, we might lose him and any hope of arresting him. He’s safe from us on the property as long as we don’t have a warrant. If Hiashi doesn’t want to leave his home, we can’t make him. He doesn’t have to agree to leave for questioning either. If he agreed, we can then arrest him and hold him for twenty-four hours without bringing charges. A warrant makes our lives so much easier.”

“Hey, is there another entrance?” Deidara asked.

Sasuke thought about it. “Yes. If you go down to the end of this block, along the edge of the property, follow around the corner, there’s another gate. It’s how the landscapers get their large mowers on the lot.”

“I’m going to go keep an eye on that gate. You two stay put. I’ll text if I see anything. You do the same.”

“Be careful.” They were both surprised that it was Sasuke who said that.

Deidara scrambled off.

“Want to come up front, _Aniki_?” Sasuke asked.

“As your lover pointed out, I should lay low and stay hidden.”

“In this light, I don’t think you have to worry.” It was well after sunset after all.

Their hearts hammered when headlights approached. They both stiffened when it was only a single car, therefore not Kakashi and Naruto. Rather, it was a black Lincoln that pulled up to the Hyuuga gate. The driver was dark haired and invisible in the shadows. The passenger had platinum blond hair that practically glowed in the dark. The gate opened for them.

“Our hitmen,” Itachi said.

“ _Kuso_!” Sasuke swore in Japanese.

“Maybe you should text or call Kakashi and warn him,” Itachi said.

“I’ll alert Deidara first. I don’t have his number.”

Itachi took out his own phone. “I can text him, but you should have his number in your phone.” He looked up the number and read it off to Sasuke then composed his text.

Sasuke was halfway through typing out his message to Kakashi when there was a metallic knocking on his window. It was the barrel of a gun. He put his left hand up and raised his right with the phone, showing he hadn’t sent the text yet.

The pulling open of the back door distracted Sasuke. Hidan pulled Itachi out and Kakuzu opened Sasuke’s door. They were both relieved of their phones.

“My guns were already taken from me,” Sasuke said in a low voice. “My brother’s unarmed.”

“Still got to search ya.”

They were pushed against the car and frisked. Both hitmen found it necessary to thoroughly check their crotches.

“Walk calmly to the gate,” Kakuzu ordered. “We’re going up to the house.”

Sasuke silently begged Kakashi to hurry. Just because they didn’t want to murder the brothers in the street didn’t mean they wouldn’t once behind thick walls.

\-----

Kakashi had his phone in hand and instantly answered it.

“Hatake.”

“ _Kakashi, the warrant’s been denied,_ ” Shikamaru said. “ _Judge Simmons doesn’t buy your probable cause. He’ll meet with you in the morning to plead your case_.”

“There’s more than one judge in Konoha.”

“ _I’ve called three and that’s the gist of every conversation with every judge currently on call. Even the night court judge told me he was too busy and didn’t want to put his neck out without sufficient evidence_.”

“This is the Hyuuga’s reputation and money working against us.”

“ _Yeah, that’s how I read it too_.”

“What about Sarutobi?”

“ _He’s not on call tonight and he’s not answering_.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi sighed. “We’ll try to get him to come in for questioning, but I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“ _You should go though_ ,” Shikamaru said, “ _if one of these judges decides to give Hyuuga a head’s up . . .”_

“He’ll run.”

“ _Or worse, hunker down and start cooking up an alibi. We can’t arrest him on probable cause in his home without a warrant_.”

“Fuck all. All we can hope is he agrees to come in for questioning.”

\-----

It had been about half a year since Sasuke was last invited to dinner with his partner and his family. Last time, Neji escorted him to the lounge as a guest, this time he was being herded at gun point.

Hiashi sat in his chair like Julius Caesar in his golden senate seat, imperious and unshakable.

“They’re unarmed,” Kakuzu said. “I know there was a third. Hidan and I will go out and look for him.”

“Very well. I don’t think the Uchiha and I will have any issues,” Hiashi said as he pulled out a gun. Kakuzu and Hidan went back outside. Sasuke noticed Hidan wasn’t standing straight and was hunching over. Sasuke felt satisfied that he had indeed caught the man somewhere in the midsection.

“Seems like an extreme welcome, Hiashi,” Sasuke said. His words might sound like he was playing dumb, but his tone made it clear that he knew the Hyuuga’s secret.

“Well, with dangerous fugitives on the loose, I felt I needed more security. I had thought you would shoot your brother the moment you saw him, not reconcile with him.”

“Happy circumstances,” Sasuke sneered.

“On your knees,” Hiashi ordered.

Sasuke slowly lowered himself, bringing his hands up to lace his fingers behind his head. He’d been trained on how to deal with being taken hostage and did as he was trained. Itachi was a little surprised that Sasuke complied without complaint and was even making his hands useless without being ordered. Nevertheless, he trusted his brother, especially with how calm he was, and mimicked him.

“Who’s with you?”

Sasuke just glared at the older man. Itachi remained calm, but he was ghastly pale. Hiashi judged Itachi the weaker of the two. He aimed the muzzle of his gun at Itachi. Sasuke shifted but didn’t want to put Hiashi on edge.

“Who did you bring with you?” Hiashi asked again.

“No one,” Itachi lied.

Sasuke’s eyes had hardly left Hiashi’s. Hiashi was even calmer than Sasuke. At least Sasuke’s heart was hammering, more with anger with the man than fear or excitement. Sasuke wouldn’t spare a moment to look around, but he was able to assess their situation. His knees had come down on stone tile. No rug or carpet under them. From memory, he knew behind them were wooden bookcases, a wooden door and door jam, and a plaster wall in the entranceway. If Hiashi fired his gun, all those things could be repaired in a day and mopping up blood on the floor would be an easy task. Luminol might show the truth, but blood wasn’t the only thing that made Luminol fluoresce. If they had walked onto a tarp with only books behind them, Sasuke would be certain they would be shot. As it was, Hiashi probably felt comfortable shooting them.

“Who?”

“A fool,” Sasuke answered. “Don’t trouble yourself. My brother’s useless lover.”

Hiashi scoffed. “We can come to an accord, Sasuke.”

“But—”

“Shut up, Itachi,” Sasuke snapped. “Don’t say a bloody word.”

“My nephew would be distraught at your death, Sasuke. How about a compromise? I won’t kill your brother; he will be my hostage. You can go about your life, let it return to normal, get married, have eleven children, live a happy life knowing your brother is alive and well treated. Even come and visit him. In exchange, you forget everything you’ve learned and sell your shares in Sharingan to me. You’ll be wealthier than your wildest dreams. Though, I guess Itachi would have to be declared dead or somehow found guilty of the murder for you to have total ownership over those shares. Itachi can write out a confession and suicide note, use a drop of blood to confirm his identity. Even without a body, I think that will work.”

Sasuke remained silent. He needed to buy time. Hiashi took that as refusal.

“I can also just shoot your fugitive brother right here in front of you. We can easily make you grip the gun that killed him to get your fingerprints on it and say you shot him and was driven insane by the act. With him dead and you declared insane, all your wealth would become part of the estate which I can easily take over.

“Or perhaps you’d like to have Itachi out of the way, the brother who deserted you. I’ll kill him for you. Everything will be yours and you can hand all the burden and responsibility to me. You’ll live like a king with no other Uchiha to threaten your reign. Itachi’s always been in your way, now he can be swept aside, one way or the other. Despite not being Fugaku’s brat, being the last Uchiha, you can have everything.”

Sasuke’s eyes went wide.

“Oh, didn’t you know you were a bastard? I thought it was pretty common knowledge. Isn’t that why you resented your brother? Fugaku was proud of him and loved him and cast you aside. Itachi stood to take everything and leave you with scraps. Like a pride’s new male lions, you would be at the top of the food chain, but he would fuck and eat first. You, just a younger son of a younger brother.”

He finally looked at Itachi again. “That’s how you always saw him, didn’t you? You knew. Everyone knew. You cultivated his love and loyalty to keep him as your dog. Fetch and hunt and lay there and warm my feet. Shisui and Obito grew up knowing their place, but this bastard had delusions of grandeur; he needed a lead and muzzle if he couldn’t be tamed.”

Itachi looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke’s eyes were blazing but focused on Hiashi.

“Sasuke, I swear I never—”

“Keep your fucking mouth shut,” Sasuke said slowly with enough venom to taste on the air. Sasuke had interrupted Itachi, but he was staring daggers at Hiashi. Itachi didn’t know who he was talking to.

“We don’t even have to kill him,” Hiashi continued. “We can turn him in. The FBI believed him guilty from the start. Let them continue to think that. As the youngest son of the youngest brother, I took everything from between you and the world. Let the legitimate son rot. ‘Gods stand up for bastards.’ They favored you over your legitimate brother. You’re smarter, better looking, worth far more than him. Take it with relish.”

Itachi knew too well the rage Sasuke was capable of. Sasuke had entertained the notion that Fugaku believed him a bastard. Sasuke had resented him at one point. Sasuke had easily been convinced Itachi had betrayed him when he found Fugaku’s corpse, and he had Deidara trying to calm him then. Could Hiashi’s words work on him? Itachi was sure Sasuke would not be moved by greed. But rage? Sasuke always wanted acknowledgment. Could this opportunity to topple Itachi sway him? To be the only son, not the second. To be the only heir, the only Uchiha. He wanted to plead to Sasuke, to say something, but he was afraid to speak. But he had to know where his brother’s mind was. “Sasuke,” he whispered.

Those daggers were turned on him with no softening. Itachi’s eyes widened with fear. Hiashi had influenced him.

Sasuke’s arms slacked and slowly came down to his sides. He was breathing harder now and was not looking at Hiashi anymore. He stood and stepped away from his brother.

“Sasuke?”

\-----

Kakashi rolled to a stop when he came up on the Hyuuga gates; they were slightly ajar. He couldn’t recognize the Cadillac on the other side of the street in the dark.

He rolled down his window and gestured for Naruto to pull up along side him. Sakura lowered her window.

“Something’s up, the gates are open. But they _are_ open. I think we can chance entering the property.”

Sakura slipped out of Naruto’s car and ran over to push the gates fully open.

They eased up to the two-story sprawling estate with too many windows facing the front of the house to witness their approach. Not that they needed to worry about being seen as the front door stood ajar. They got out of their cars and the other three formed up on Kakashi.

"I don't like this," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded his agreement.

“Door’s open,” Genma said, “we can claim concern and probable cause to investigate a burglary.”

Kakashi hummed at the notion. They could twist things to their advantage.

Kakashi pulled his sidearm out and stepped towards the side of the door. He peeked slowly around the doorframe. Nothing moved within. The lights were on, but the house felt deserted.

Kakashi yelled inside, "Mr. Hyuuga, Agent Hatake, FBI!"

“Call them in,” Kakashi heard a low voice say.

“Come in, agents,” a different voice called out.

Kakashi looked over at his colleagues with bewildered warning.

“Hey, I’ve been here before,” Naruto whispered. “There’s a door that goes into the kitchen. I can circle around just in case.”

Kakashi nodded and Naruto and Sakura snuck around the building while Kakashi and Genma entered and looked around at the opulence. Kakashi looked to his left and saw the scene in the lounge. Hiashi sitting there with a gun drawn and a dark-haired man on his knees with his hands behind his head. He had to take a few steps to see Sasuke standing a few feet from his brother. He was too confused to act.

“I’m relieved you’re here,” Hiashi said. “I caught this fugitive in my house. Arrest him, please.”

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, but Sasuke didn’t open his mouth. He wanted to ask what the fuck were the two of them doing here, but so far Hiashi seemed fine with them arresting Itachi and getting out of this situation. Sasuke looked angry, but willing to let this happen. Sasuke was too far from Hiashi to disarm him before he could shoot and that went for the rest of them too. 

“Very well,” Kakashi said. Genma understood and would follow Kakashi’s lead.

Hiashi smirked. "I will be pressing charges against the fugitive; not that that should concern him with all those other charges against him."

“How did he end up here?” Kakashi was asking Hiashi as much as Sasuke, anyone who would be cooking up the cover story.

“Sasuke came here looking for Neji, Itachi followed, but I was able to get the drop on him. I protected your missing agent.”

Sasuke said nothing, staring at Kakashi with angry eyes, but not giving anything away.

Kakashi really didn’t want to holster his gun to cuff and take Itachi outside. “You can put that gun away, Mr. Hyuuga. I have this.”

“Why are you here, Agent Hatake?” Hiashi asked.

 _Fuck_ , Kakashi didn’t have a great talent at coming up with lies on the fly.

“Probably the GPS on my phone,” Sasuke said after Kakashi hesitated a moment too long.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. He saw through it. “Your phone? You called them here. What did you tell them?”

Sasuke’s head tilted down, aggressively. He knew there was no lying his way out now.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura were pushed in through the lounge’s opposing door, behind Hiashi. Kakashi and Genma pointed their guns at the commotion.

“Eh, Boss, we found _two_ fuckers lurking out there.” Hidan was in the lead, his gun drawn on his two captives. Kakuzu was right behind him with his own gun drawn.

“Eh? How many motherfuckers are here tonight?”

Hidan and Kakuzu made sure their guns were trained on Naruto and Sakura’s heads.

Hiashi was disciplined, he didn’t look away from Kakashi, but he looked annoyed. “I think you should surrender your gun, Agent Hatake.”

Kakashi’s eyes were narrowed on Kakuzu. He knew that motherfucker. But there was no way he could do anything but wound or kill him and let Hidan kill Naruto and Hiashi shoot who he wished. Even with Genma, if he made a move, someone he cared about would die. Kakashi lowered his gun. Genma did the same.

Kakuzu came forward and took both guns. Kakuzu and Kakashi exchanged looks, a silent trading of taunts and promises that their shared history would soon be concluded. Kakuzu placed the guns on the small table next to Hiashi. Kakashi and Genma laced their fingers behind their heads.

“So, how much do they know, Sasuke?”

“Stop this, Hiashi,” Itachi said. “I did it. I confess. I killed my parents. Let them arrest me.”

Hiashi’s phone signaled a text. “Are those two bound?” he asked his men.

“They are.”

“Cover these four a moment.”

Hidan and Kakuzu pointed their weapons at Kakashi and Genma; they had frisked Sasuke and Itachi and knew them to be unarmed. Sasuke wasn’t stupid enough to try to make a move. He purposely kept his body relaxed.

Hiashi looked at his phone. “Did you get anyone to sign a warrant?”

Kakashi took a defeated breath. “No.”

“Do you have enough for one?”

“Apparently not.”

"Oh, Itachi. How anyone who truly knows you could believe you'd ever shoot your family is beyond me. It was beautiful to read every day as they narrowed in on you. A thriller of a read in real time. The cherry on top was when even little Sasuke was convinced in the end. But we know better, don't we, Itachi? A boy of your sensitive nature doesn't just one day pick up a gun and kill everyone he loves. But it served its purpose. Your family is quite horrible. They had it coming to them.

“But that mother of yours. She was the most beautiful, kind woman I ever met. She deserved so much better than Fugaku Uchiha. Those hard, narrow eyes of his; you inherited those, Itachi, along with those unfortunate creases. You have her eyes, Sasuke. Such a pity more of Mikoto's elegance and grace couldn't be passed on to her sons. She was a good woman. But to cuckold her husband with his own younger brother . . .”

Sasuke stiffened quicker than Itachi did.

“You look just like him. Her eyes, her chin, but otherwise, you are Izuna, Sasuke.”

“Stop slandering my mother,” Sasuke growled.

“Or what? I’m a quick shot. Move and I’ll shoot you dead.”

“It’s what you’re going to do anyway.”

“You’re right.”

“How are you going to explain all the corpses in your house? Or how do you plan to get rid of them?”

“You were in fact kidnapped by your fugitive older brother and you escaped and came here looking for your partner. You called in the Calvary, but your brother tracked you here and there was a shootout in which every one of you were killed or mortally wounded. I hid upstairs the whole time. Kakuzu here has the very gun used that night. You’ll have that in your dead hand soon, Itachi.”

“For money, you killed your own brother and our entire family.”

Hiashi sighed. “Those who dismiss money so don’t understand its power. Not everyone can make millions; only the sharpest and the most cutthroat are willing to do what it takes to make it to the top and stay there. You can never have too much money. Let that be a lesson to you boys, however short-lived it shall be. Your fathers understood it. Which to kill first? Fugaku’s brat or Izuna’s bastard?”

Sasuke gritted his teeth and tried to think of something to do. His eyes darted around to his brother, to the hitmen, to his comrades, and finally to Hiashi. Hiashi didn’t like that.

“The bastard.” Hiashi fired.

Itachi moved even faster than Sasuke could and pushed him out of the way, the bullet struck Itachi in the upper left chest.

“ _Nii-san_!” Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi nearly lunged for Sasuke but Hiashi whipped his gun around to aim at him. Naruto had lunged forward but was tugged back by Hidan.

Itachi fell onto his back. Sasuke turned to him and pressed on the wound to stem the bleeding. It flowed up around Sasuke's palm, hot and very, very red. Emotionally, he was a lost cause, rambling in Japanese, which only Itachi could understand.

“Better to off the rest of you before I finish off the Uchiha. He’s no use to anyone anyway now. Just one gun each, gentleman. It'll be hard for me to explain multiple guns to the FBI and forensics. But I think a bit of friendly fire is bound to happen in closed quarters. Whose gun do you have, Kakuzu?”

“The blond’s.”

“You're going to use that gun to shoot Hatake. Such a tragedy to be shot by one of your younger peers. I hope the FBI doesn't hold it against him.”

Kakuzu gripped the gun and stepped forward, aiming at Kakashi.

"Not the head, please," Hiashi said.

A gun fired; the sound much louder than Hiashi’s had been. Everyone flinched, but none of the FBI agents were hurt.

“Fuck, that hurts so good,” Hidan hissed. He fell to his knees and collapsed.

Kakuzu dropped to the side like a tree.

The sound was so loud because it was two shots at once. Hiashi grabbed at his gun and looked at the figure in the doorway; the man advancing into the room with his gun trained on him. “Drop your gun, Uncle,” Neji said.

Behind Hiashi, Deidara came into the room, with a gun drawn. The two of them had coordinated and shot both hitmen in a moment. Neji had given Deidara his spare gun, a habit he’d picked up from his partner.

Sasuke had looked up at the gunshot, but once he realized none of his friends had been shot, he returned all his attention to Itachi.

“Neji, hear me out first,” Hiashi said.

“I heard enough.” He wanted to look toward Sasuke and Itachi to see who was shot and how badly, but he wouldn’t take his eyes off his traitorous uncle. “Hinata’s already called an ambulance. Drop your weapon. So, help me, uncle, if you don’t drop it, I will fire,” he said when Hiashi didn’t obey.

Hiashi believed him and dropped the gun. Genma came up and kicked the gun away and pulled Hiashi to his feet and cuffed him.

The danger over, Deidara rushed to Itachi’s side and helped Sasuke put pressure on the wound. Neji looked over to see that it was Itachi who was on his back trying not to groan from the pain. Sasuke’s attention was focused on his brother.

Kakashi, though concerned for his lover, went over to Naruto and Sakura. He pulled out his large folding knife to cut the zip ties used to bind their hands behind their backs. Naruto thanked Kakashi and then went to Sasuke’s side, but there was no additional help he could offer.

Kakashi went and cuffed Kakuzu who was lying in a growing puddle of blood. He relished the fact the man was probably dying; he’d beaten a murder rap, evading Kakashi. Sakura cuffed Hidan who was similarly bleeding. Genma continued to handle Hiashi. Kakashi called Shikamaru to tell him to come and document all that had happened here.

Finally, the ambulance’s sirens penetrated the house and soon the paramedics rushed in. Everyone pointed them to Itachi, telling them that he was the priority. Sasuke and Deidara were eased away and Itachi was stabilized then put on a stretcher and rushed out. Sasuke let Deidara go with him, believing he would have work to do in this aftermath. Two more ambulances arrived to take Hidan and Kakuzu away, both cuffed to their stretchers.

Shikamaru and Tamari arrived with CSI. The two agents began interviewing everyone, including Hinata who had been hiding upstairs through it all, while CSI took pictures of the scene and collected the assortment of guns, federal and private.

The wounded taken away and the scene secured, Kakashi and Genma took Hiashi away. Sasuke let Sakura drive his Caddie while Sasuke was ordered into the back of Tamari’s car so Shikamaru could continue to interview him while they drove back to headquarters. Naruto trailed them in his own car. The caravan headed to the field office.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday, November 16th

Sasuke trudged inside the field office feeling tired and weary from the night’s events.

“Sasuke!” Sakura ran up behind him. “Your keys. Not a scratch.”

“I trust you,” he said with a small smile, taking the offered keys.

“You alright?”

“Tired.”

“You should rest. I’m . . .” She yawned.

“Coming down from the adrenaline rush,” Sasuke finished. Sakura did look about to drop. “Head upstairs and rest a bit.”

“Do the same.” She left Sasuke, knowing the others were on their way so Sasuke wouldn’t be alone.

Shikamaru and Tamari preceded Kakashi and Genma. Kakashi was doing the honor of bringing Hiashi in, but Sasuke wasn’t fooled, it was for the Hyuuga’s protection; Kakashi was the only one confident that he could fend off the young man if he decided to attack his family’s murderer.

Sasuke threw a glare at Hiashi as he passed by; the Hyuuga smirked at him. Sasuke curled his fists, but he knew Kakashi would stop him before he even landed a hit. He headed upstairs with Shikamaru and Tamari while Hiashi was taken to a cell.

“I’m going to hang out in the lounge if you need me,” Sasuke said.

“We probably won’t need you tonight,” Shikamaru said. “Why don’t you go home?”

“Not yet.”

Shikamaru nodded to him.

Sasuke entered the lounge and sat on the sofa. Kakashi and Genma passed the lounge on their way to join Shikamaru and Tamari. Kakashi ducked in.

“You holding up?”

“Yeah.”

“Hiashi’s in a cell. Guarded. We’re going to start the paperwork. You did most of the work, but it can’t be official.”

“You should all take the credit, adapted everything in my report so you found the evidence. But give Naruto his due; it was sort of a taskforce effort in the end.”

“I’ll retroactively create the taskforce. You going to be alright for a few hours?”

“I’ll probably sleep.”

“Do that.”

Kakashi left.

Sasuke didn’t want to admit it, but Hiashi’s words got to him. He went over the window. There wasn’t anything to look at this late at night, but he couldn’t sit around.

Yes, Itachi had speculated about it before, that their father believed Sasuke was in fact Izuna’s son, but Sasuke didn’t think it was true. He couldn’t be his uncle’s child, but Hiashi Hyuuga had stated it like he knew for a fact he was. He couldn’t believe that his mother would cheat on her husband, but he couldn’t deny that their marriage hadn’t been on solid footing after the ‘I do’s’. He remembered his uncle Madara saying something about a rough patch between his parents, and that the only reason they worked things out was because he was conceived; he’d meant to reassure Sasuke that Fugaku loved him. But what if he really was his uncle’s son?

He caught a flash of blond reflecting in the window and inwardly groaned, fearing for a moment that Deidara had returned from the hospital, but the hand on his shoulder told him it wasn’t Deidara at all.

“ _Dobe_ ,” Sasuke whispered, turning his head slightly to look at his concerned face. He felt his heart skip a beat. Even after everything he did to him, Naruto was still concerned for him. Maybe he should have trusted that Naruto wouldn’t leave him like everyone else had.

“It’s over,” Naruto said.

“Not quite. I need a favor, Naruto.”

Naruto frowned, but Sasuke shook his head. “Not that kind of favor.”

“Good, because you would be officially off probation and locked behind bars.”

“Point taken,” Sasuke muttered. “I need you to run a DNA sample for me. Mine.”

“You can’t honestly believe that you’re not your father’s son?”

“I can’t be sure anymore, _Dobe_. I need to know, for my peace of mind.”

“Why ask me and not Kakashi-sensei?”

Sasuke frowned. “Because I can’t tell him how worried I am about this and if I did, he would try to tell me that it didn’t matter. I can already hear him in my head. Eventually, I would believe him, but a part of me would always wonder. You understand me well enough to know it matters. Plus, Kakashi doesn’t know how to use those machines and I know you went to that forensic seminar last spring in Suna and can work the machine. You love that shit.”

Naruto frowned too but gave a nod. “Meet me up there—”

Sasuke shook his head. “Meet me in the bathroom; I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“The bathroom? Haven’t we snuck around enough?”

“Please, this is different. It will be the only way I can slip out without Kakashi noticing or hunting me down. He doesn’t want me going after Hiashi.” There was a window through which both younger agents could see Kakashi and the others working. Kakashi needed to only strain his neck a little to see them standing together, but he was currently occupied.

“I’ll see you there; bring the swab.”

“You bring the swab.”

Naruto looked like he wanted to escalate into a full childish argument, but he just smiled and nodded. “I’ll bring the swab.”

And Sasuke was alone again.

Sasuke had retrieved his and Itachi’s phones from the bleeding Kakuzu and now it rang.

“Yeah,” Sasuke answered.

“ _Hey, Baby Uchiha. Your brother’s doing fine. They’ve kicked me out for the night. They might release him tomorrow afternoon_.”

“Thanks, Deidara.”

“ _So, what’s going on over there?_ ”

“Hiashi’s in a cell and Kakashi’s working on the paperwork.”

“ _You sound tired._ ”

“I am.”

“ _Go home and get some sleep. I’m heading home. I’ll see you tomorrow at the hospital._ ”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Deidara. And thank you for everything.”

“ _Sure, Baby Uchiha. Goodnight._ ”

When he pulled the phone from his face and looked down to press the end call button, he saw the blood smeared on it. Kakuzu’s. It was a bright red with the light shining through it. Then he noticed all the blood on his own hands. Itachi’s. He shook.

Sasuke knew Itachi would be alright, but it was good to hear it confirmed. He wished Itachi could be with him now though. He was still alone in this damn lounge. Neji was home with his cousins, Sakura was probably napping somewhere, Naruto was in the small forensic lab, and everyone else was putting the case together. Sasuke was alone.

\-----

The next few hours were hell. Sasuke now knew what it must be like for someone getting an STD test or waiting for biopsy results. It was hell. He was twitchy and anxious. For some reason, he didn’t want to wash his hands, rather he picked the blood from under his nails between his pacing.

He kept standing up to pace for a minute, then sit back down, just to fidget. There really wasn’t anything riding on this; if he wasn’t Fugaku’s son, then that just meant he and Itachi were half-brothers/cousins, still family. Then again, he wouldn’t really be in line to succeed his father. Then again, Itachi was the older brother anyway and as soon as his name was cleared, he’d be back in the front of the line. Not that that mattered to Sasuke either; he wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to do right now. In the end, it was nothing except whether or not his mother cheated with her husband’s younger brother.

He knew DNA took time, but he wished Naruto would hurry up. At least if he was home, he could open a bottle of sake to try and take the edge off, but all he had was a water cooler and a coffee maker—which would not be good for his nerves. Every little noise made his head snap toward it, hoping it was Naruto returning or Kakashi to comfort him. Three hours after he left, Naruto finally came downstairs.

Sasuke bolted up as if he was struck with lightning in the ass. “Well?”

“You’re in the clear; you’re not pregnant.”

“Fuck you, _Dobe_.” But the tension broke.

Naruto laughed. “We do have all the samples from your family in the computer from their bodies. Your DNA is consistent with Fugaku’s DNA and not as much with Izuna’s; a difference of one genetic marker. I even checked Madara’s: you’re Fugaku’s son.”

Sasuke took a deep breath. He sagged and fell into the chair. He was suddenly very tired, all his nervous energy drained from him.

“I want to go home. Or to the hospital, see if I can stay with my brother.”

“You look too tired to drive. I’ll ta—I’ll ask Kakashi to drive you.”

“ _Dobe_ , I don’t think Kakashi will be jealous if you drive me home.”

“It should be him anyway.”

“ _Dobe_ . . .”

“Kakashi should get some sleep now too.”

Sasuke nodded and let Naruto retrieve his rival.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open. Kakashi came in, startling Sasuke from his near doze.

“I’ll take you home,” Kakashi said.

“Thanks.”

Sasuke followed Kakashi down to his car. The silence was awkward. They were nearly to Sasuke’s house when Sasuke broke it.

“I know saying it over and over doesn’t make it more believable or truer, but I am so sorry. I love you; I just couldn’t bring myself to end it with Naruto. You really were the only one to . . . I’m prepared to lose Naruto, but not you.”

Kakashi pulled into Sasuke’s empty driveway. Not getting any response from Kakashi, Sasuke got out of the car. He didn’t realize Kakashi was following him until he heard the driver side door shut and beep of the alarm being set. Sasuke opened the door and turned off the security system. Kakashi flashed the bird at the camera, hoping Kabuto was watching.

They kicked off their shoes and Sasuke shucked his jacket. Kakashi shut the door. Sasuke turned and hugged Kakashi, crying into his chest. Kakashi had little choice; he hugged Sasuke back and mused his hair. He let Sasuke cry. It had been a hectic and emotionally trying night.

Once Sasuke calmed down, Kakashi herded him to the bedroom. They noticed that the sky was lightening. Sasuke diverted to the bathroom for a moment to wash the blood from his hands. Kakashi grabbed the towel he’d dumped the trash on and returned the trash to the can and pulled back the blanket. Sasuke stripped off any constricting clothing, including his bloody white shirt, and crawled into his own bed for the first time in . . . he’d lost track. Two weeks? Fuck, two weeks away from Kakashi. He’d probably be spending a lot more time without him now. He truly didn’t want to be alone. He needed someone, anyone to stay with him tonight.

“Thank you, Kakashi,” he mumbled and snuggled into the pillow.

Kakashi left the room and Sasuke thought he was leaving. The living room light turned off a few minutes later and he assumed Kakashi was gone. Loss struck him in the heart like a sword thrust. But Kakashi returned, put a glass of water and his cell phone on the nightstand, stripped most of his own clothes, and crawled in behind Sasuke. He spooned his younger lover. Sasuke put a hand on Kakashi’s arm and gripped it tight, hoping he wouldn’t leave. Ever again.

\-----

Naruto watched Sasuke leave with Kakashi, sighing deeply. He truly hoped they worked it out. It hurt, but not as much as it should and that left Naruto wondering: why?

A month ago, if Sasuke had come to him and told him he was seeing someone else, he would have been happy that Sasuke found someone to share his life with, but he would have been devastated deep down. Sasuke was probably right: their friendship probably wouldn’t have survived. So, what changed in a month?

“Are you on your way home, Naruto?” Sakura asked, pulling on a light jacket with car keys in hand. Her hair was matted on one side from where she laid down, her jacket crumpled in evidence of it being used as a pillow.

“Not yet,” Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled back and laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Did Sasuke already leave?”

“Hmm, just a few minutes ago, with Kakashi.”

Her expression became serious. “Are you okay?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “It should hurt worse than this, I’m sure.”

“But it doesn’t,” she said, a knowing look to her eye.

Naruto shook his head and sighed again. “Yeah, I mean, it hurts like hell, but I’m also happy for Sasuke. I can see Kakashi makes him happy, more than I ever did. I was just a nuisance that refused to let him be alone. I dunno.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. A good friend doesn’t let a person be alone if they don’t have to be. And you know, maybe you weren’t as attached to Sasuke as you thought. Or maybe there’s someone else that caught your interest?”

“I doubt it,” he snorted, but paused, a frown tugging at his mouth.

Sakura shrugged and left her partner to his thoughts, throwing a goodnight over her shoulder. Naruto barely acknowledged her; his brow knit in thought. _There’s no one else, stupid,_ he thought to himself. _Sakura’s just messing with your head…but, then…No, it’s not like that. Besides, Itachi did say something about Deidara being his boyfriend._

Naruto wasn’t aware he’d been walking to his car until he turned over the ignition and startled himself from his thoughts. He blinked rapidly, trying to figure out how he got to his car without noticing. He soon gave it up as a lost cause and slammed his door shut.

 _What are you doing, Naruto, falling for a guy who’s off limits?_ he berated himself, backing out of his parking spot and heading home. _He couldn’t think the same way as you do, dumbass. What could he want with a loser who was played by his best friend; a person who turned down numerous opportunities to date other people because he wished for something more from an emotionally-stunted asshole?_ He was pathetic, he knew it. What person in their right mind slept with only one person since they were 15? He knew the answer; he did, because he was a love-sick fool that wanted something he knew he could never get. And now he wanted something else he could never have.

It came as a total surprise when Naruto walked through the sliding glass doors and saw a packed waiting room instead of the lobby of his apartment. He shook his head and almost turned back but decided ‘what the hell’ and strode towards the visitor’s elevators. A security guard attempted to turn him back, but he waved his FBI badge in his face and closed the elevator door on the stunned guard.

He stepped out on the fifth floor and walked up to the nurse’s station, flashing his badge again. He was greeted with a smile and directed to Itachi’s room. And now that he was standing outside Itachi’s room, he very much wanted to leave again.

“I could use the company,” Itachi said out of the darkness, stalling Naruto mid-turn.

Naruto turned back and walked inside the room. His eyes immediately went to Itachi’s bandaged shoulder and chest, trying to ignore the tantalizing patches of bare chest showing around the bandages.

“It’s just a flesh wound, nothing life-threatening,” Itachi assured him. “They kicked Deidara out; they let him stay far beyond visiting hours as it was because I’d been through a trauma and they felt it best I be with a friend or family member for a while.”

Naruto shifted his gaze to Itachi’s dark eyes. Even in the semi-darkness, he could see his coal-colored eyes clearly, the eyes that he could get swept up into if he let himself. They were very much like Sasuke’s but more relaxed, they had a sharper shape and longer, darker lashes. Sasuke’s eyes were rarely kind, but Itachi’s were.

“Why are you still awake?” Naruto questioned.

“Why are you visiting before visiting hours?” Itachi countered.

“I thought I should check up on you myself.”

“You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did. I was going out of my mind here by myself. I can’t sleep and they won’t give me any pain killers strong enough to put me out.”

“Well, we can’t have you dying from boredom, now can we?” Naruto laughed, taking a seat next to Itachi’s bed.

“Talking to you is never boring,” Itachi admitted, smiling.

“Sasuke never appreciated my talking.”

“Well, I’m not Sasuke,” Itachi said, hurt that he was being compared to his little brother. He was beginning to lose hope that he could be the sole focus of Naruto’s world, that it would always be ‘Sasuke.’

“No, that’s obvious. Forgive me; I really have no one else to compare circumstances with.”

“You don’t have to compare anything, we’re different people.”

“I know,” Naruto whispered.

Itachi sighed, “Only Sasuke?” he asked. He was curious to know if what Naruto said earlier was true. It seemed impossible that no one but Sasuke had touched his naked body. He had to admit what he was feeling: a sharp jab of jealousy; he _was_ jealous of his little brother.

Naruto flushed and stared at the ground. “Can we forget that I said that?”

“But it’s true—”

“You must think I’m a loser.” Naruto laughed at himself, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, who stays with their first…?”

“A lot of people. How old were you?” Itachi asked, swallowing thickly. He really wanted to know, but fully expected Naruto to yell at him; it was a highly personal question.

“Sixteen,” he whispered.

Itachi was shocked. He was so young; too young in his opinion. Did Sasuke prey on him?

“What are you thinking?” Naruto asked, not liking Itachi’s look of shock.

“That you were too young; that Sasuke took advantage of you.”

“You seem certain that Sasuke initiated it—”

“Oh, I know he did. Uchihas take the initiative. We always take what we want; it’s gotten us in plenty of trouble over the years. We’re normally likened to predators.”

Naruto rested his chin on his clasped hands, staring out the window. “What must you think of me?” He wasn’t aware that he said it aloud, but once it was out there, he couldn’t take it back.

“I think you were young, maybe you didn’t know what you were getting into then.”

Naruto hummed. “Can we not talk about this anymore? Instead, can we talk about you?”

“What do you want to know?”

Naruto and Itachi talked for hours, before finally falling asleep well after dawn. When Naruto woke, Deidara was sitting in the chair on the other side of Itachi’s bed watching him sleep. Naruto sat up, cracking his back in the process.

“What time is it?” Naruto yawned.

“Around ten thirty.”

“Hmm,” Naruto groaned, standing up to stretch out all his kinks.

Deidara stared, transfixed by the sliver of caramel skin that was exposed by Naruto’s rising shirt. A second later it was gone and Deidara mourned the loss but would relish the new images when he jacked off later; with Itachi bandaged and in the hospital, he’d have to resort to masturbation for a while.

“I’m hungry,” Naruto pronounced.

Deidara bit his lip, letting his mind conjure devious images with those words. He shook his head and answered, “The cafeteria’s open; why don’t you go eat and I’ll stay with Itachi until you get back.”

Naruto yawned again and nodded, rubbing his gurgling stomach.

“You can stop feigning, ‘Tachi. I know you’re awake,” Deidara said as soon as Naruto disappeared through the doorway.

“You know me too well, Dei,” Itachi replied, cracking his eyes open and squinting against the sunlight streaming through his window.

“You’re right, I know you very well. You desire him, don’t you, Itachi?”

There was something akin to fear in Itachi’s eyes, probably for the first time since they met. Itachi tried to smother it. “Weren’t you the one dreamily talking about having a threesome?”

“I’ll never deny it.”

“I love you, Deidara.”

“I know you do. But you’re also falling for the other blond.”

“You and he have been the only ones to trust me since my parents let me babysit my baby brother.”

Deidara sat on the bed. “Your brother trusted you. Eventually. And you forget Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. They let an accused killer live in their house and employed you. Yeah, I want a threesome and I’ve told you why, but I’ve never described the benefit for you,” Deidara said as he caressed Itachi’s cheek and Itachi shut his eyes. “You’ve been alone and running for so long, you need to _feel_ loved. You’d be the focus of our world, Naruto and I. Kiss you everywhere, touch you everywhere. Two men trying to kiss you at the same time, two sets of lips on your cock. A mouth on your cock and a cock inside your ass. It’d be all about your pleasure, what you want, what you need, delivered to you by two beautiful blonds. There are so many possible combinations. You’d love to fuck him while I eat you out, wouldn’t you?”

Itachi shuddered. Deidara’s hand was trailing down his clothed body to rest on his groin. He gently massaged the bulge there.

“You could ask anything of us and we’d obey. Want to watch just the two of us blonds together? Want to watch us both jacking off anticipating you entering us?”

Itachi opened his eyes and there was no fear in them anymore, just that dominate lust Deidara was used to and loved. It was those eyes that Deidara first succumbed to. He saw those eyes before he saw the gorgeous face or any other of Itachi’s . . . assets. The fear was in Deidara’s eyes then as it was now. Itachi was definitely the Seme in this relationship. Even when Itachi bottomed, he was in control. Except in those few occasions when he completely let himself go—Deidara’s favorite moments.

Itachi thought he’d be in trouble for lusting after another or that he’d be the one trying to convince Deidara to accept a threesome, but here was Deidara doing the convincing. He was truly blessed with an understanding lover. And—thankfully—a kinky one.

“I want everything for you, Itachi. And I find Naruto hot as well. You might have to be careful with him, ‘Tachi, he looks muscular; he might even Dom you.”

Itachi growled in a very Dominant way as if to say, ‘Like hell.’

Deidara chuckled and leaned in to give Itachi a brief kiss.

“Is this a bad time?” Sasuke asked, pausing before rounding the drawn curtain. He heard the growl, but nothing before that. Deidara had just enough time to withdraw his hand from Itachi and sit straighter on the side of Itachi’s bed. Kakashi followed behind more lazily.

“Not at all, _Otouto_ ,” Itachi smiled. He watched Sasuke pause, eyeing Deidara closely.

“Are you sure? You’re not having a fight are you?”

“No, Baby Uchiha. We’re not fighting, just agreeing on something.” Deidara smirked.

“Stop calling me that!”

“No.”

“ _Aniki_ , make him stop,” Sasuke whined and stepped closer to his brother. Kakashi’s eyebrows nearly met his hairline seeing Sasuke act like a child.

Itachi laughed. “What brings you by so early? I wasn’t expecting to see you until the afternoon.” As much as he loved spending lost time with his brother, he was hoping to devote his morning to one particular blond; Deidara was just an added bonus.

“Why would I wait to see my brother? You were shot because of me.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Sasuke didn’t appear convinced. He knew what Itachi had done for him in the Hyuuga’s home: Itachi pushed him out of the way and took a bullet meant for him.

“Actually, I’ve been here for two hours. Kakashi only gave me a few hours of sleep before dragging me down here to get this hit to the head looked at.”

“And?”

“I’m fine. I did have a concussion, but I’m recovering fine. The doctor did say I should rest for few days. I—”

“Okay, so the cafeteria food sucks so I went to that little pancake place across the street—” Naruto froze, eyeing Sasuke and Kakashi. He walked around them and laid a bag in Itachi’s lap. “I thought I’d bring you something back too. There’s even food for you, Deidara.”

“ _Dobe_?” Sasuke questioned, wondering why he was visiting his brother.

“ _Teme_ ,” Naruto countered.

“Why are you visiting my brother?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“I appreciate all the visitors; it makes me feel loved.” Itachi smiled, his grin widening when Naruto’s gaze quickly looked downward and a hint of a blush dusted his cheeks. “And Naruto is good company. His stories are interesting, especially his adventures with Konohamaru Sarutobi. Anyway, it’s not like we’re strangers; I have been talking with him over the phone for two weeks.”

Naruto took out the Styrofoam containers. Deidara pushed Itachi’s tray over his body and Naruto opened the container and put it on the tray. Deidara snatched his container from Naruto’s hand eagerly. Itachi demanded syrup which Naruto provided, putting five single serve packets in his hand. Itachi emptied them all on the blueberry pancakes. Naruto sat down and looked at Sasuke, satisfied that he was left out of their feast.

Itachi thanked Naruto and looked at him with soft eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, reading more in his brother’s expression than gratitude for food. Sasuke looked at Deidara, but Deidara was too focused on food to notice that look. Sasuke shook his head; he felt bad things coming and he also wondered why his brother had been pissed at him for having two lovers when he was looking at another man in the same room with his boyfriend.

“Now I’m hungry,” Sasuke lied. “I’ll come see you later, ‘Tachi.” He crowded Naruto to lean over and kiss his brother on the cheek. “I hope you know what you’re doing,” Sasuke whispered. Itachi just hummed in response.

Sasuke left and Itachi hoped he knew what he was doing too.

\-----

Kakashi followed his lover without comment; he knew an out when he saw one.

Sasuke stopped once they were outside the hospital.

“What is my brother doing? He lectured me about having two lovers and there he is making eyes at Naruto while Deidara’s sitting right there!”

“Maybe he gave you a hard time because he was already feeling something for Naruto. You have to admit, they’ve been awfully close since they met. Naruto shielded Itachi from my gun without a thought, Itachi stayed close to him . . . Maybe Itachi wanted you to break up with Naruto for his own reasons.”

Sasuke scoffed and turned around. Kakashi hugged Sasuke from behind.

Sasuke sighed. “Still angry with me?”

“A little. But I think the only way I’m going to keep you—” Sasuke’s heart stopped “—is to marry you.”

Sasuke didn’t expect that. Maybe a suggestion they move in together, but marriage? Of course, he wanted it, but feared Kakashi was still too angry with him.

Sasuke turned around. “You mean it?”

“I do. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Sasuke kissed him. After a long kiss, Sasuke pressed his cheek into Kakashi’s chest and he said, “I love you more than anyone. Naruto was my first, but I never loved him the way I do you. I didn’t understand love until met I you; I actually thought I was incapable of love. I love you without reservation. I’ve only ever submitted to you. I will only ever submit to you.”

“We’ll set a date for after your brother is well. Do you want a full wedding, or would you be content with a civil service?”

“Civil. I’m not wearing a white dress, nor am I religious enough. I’ll insist on one or two Shinto/Buddhist rites, but I just want to belong to you. As long as we both shall live.”

Kakashi kissed him briefly. “I’ll see about booking an appointment at the registrar.”

Sasuke kissed him again, more jubilant than he had ever been.


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday, November 24th

It was a week later that Kakuzu was well enough to leave the hospital. Kakashi walked into the interview room far more at ease than he’d been in a month.

“Hatake,” Kakuzu said, “I knew I should have taken you out.”

Kakashi smirked. In their past dealings, Kakuzu made several veiled threats to his life. “Probably. I will tie you to those murders. With you now in custody, I will search every property you spent more than ten minutes in and I will find your trophies.”

“Heh. The Hyuuga turn me over?”

“He didn’t have to. You never changed your gun. Eleven years and you’re still using the same gun. You shot Shisui, Madara, and Obito Uchiha.”

“I could have inherited that weapon.”

“Hiashi said you were the one he hired back then and hired you again to kill Itachi Uchiha. You’re looking at death anyway.”

“You want me to cop to the serial murders?”

“You don’t want the credit to go to someone else, do you? You want everyone to know you did it.”

“And got away with it. If it wasn’t for that damn Hyuuga, you never would have gotten me.”

“I’ll concede that.”

“Make sure that tape is long, it’s a long story.”

“It’s digital. You can talk all day. Make sure you cover the Uchiha killings along with the rest.”

“Oh, I will.”

\-----

Itachi never thought he would step foot on the Hyuuga’s property again, or at least, not as soon as he found himself standing in front of their door, his arm in a sling to keep him from tearing the stitches. He rang the bell and waited for someone to stir inside. A young lady answered the door and Itachi had to struggle to recall her name; Hanabi.

She did appear surprised to see Itachi standing there, her pale eyes raking over his towering figure. “Neji is on the patio,” she said, pulling the door wide a moment later.

After Hiashi’s arrest, Neji decided to stay with his cousins to help them cope with what had happened and the fact that their father might have murdered their mother. There wasn’t enough evidence to charge Hiashi with her murder, or that of Neji’s father, but someone had sent Neji a copy of Sasuke’s unofficial report with notes of his colleague’s further suspicions.

“Thank you, Hanabi,” Itachi said, offering her a small smile. It didn’t escape him that he had in effect ruined her life by confronting her father with his crimes. And yet, he’d heard that her father was less affectionate than Fugaku.

She led him silently through the house and to the back patio. Neji sat staring off into the surrounding gardens, his eyes unfocused.

“You have a visitor, Neji,” Hanabi said. She turned and walked back into the house, leaving the two of them alone.

Neji barely turned to acknowledge Itachi’s presence, but his eyes flickered when Itachi sat across from him, making himself comfortable in the wicker chair.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Neji said, breaking the silence.

“I had a few things to discuss with you, mostly about my brother, but also about our companies.”

“It’s my uncle’s company—”

“That you are now steward of until Hinata can compose herself enough to run it.”

“I never wanted anything to do with the business.”

“And yet, you find yourself assuming your uncle’s role,” Itachi remarked. Naruto told him that Neji was taking a leave of absence from the FBI. His partner wasn’t going to need him anyway as Sasuke was taking forced vacation rather than a suspension for his willful disappearance.

“Only until Hinata is ready,” Neji answered. “She is more than capable of heading the family business.”

“I have no doubt of her capabilities, but I did want to pose a question to you in your capacity as steward.”

“And what question would that be?”

“I want to reinitiate our company’s merger. We don’t have to talk in detail now, discuss it with Hinata first and then we can talk.”

Neji studied Itachi closely from the corner of his eye before offering the briefest of nods. “And your brother?”

“Am I mistaken in believing that you have feelings for my little brother?”

Neji snorted, “You’re not mistaken.”

“Let me guess, since you were sixteen?”

Neji stalled, turning wide eyes on Itachi, “How did you know that?”

“It seems to be a common theme with Sasuke.”

“You make him out to be a slut—”

Itachi shook his head, silencing Neji. “He’s not a slut, but he’s no saint either. He knew what he was doing was wrong, not only for himself but for Naruto and Kakashi as well. His actions were selfish, but they were born through fear, fear of losing his best friend. I don’t say that term lightly and I’m not trying to diminish your friendship with Sasuke, but Naruto is his best friend and deep down he doesn’t want to lose that friendship; though, I’m sure he’s prepared to let it go for Kakashi should Kakashi request it of him.”

“Is that why you’re here, to defend Naruto?”

“You humiliated him—”

“He humiliated himself!” Neji snapped, launching from his chair, upturning it the process, and striding away. It finally struck Itachi what part of Neji’s problem was. He followed at a more leisurely place.

Neji was leaning over the railing of the small foot bridge spanning a koi pond when Itachi caught up to him.

“You want to hate Naruto, to hate him for sleeping with Sasuke, for always being there for him, for having such a close friendship with him; but you can’t.”

Neji didn’t say a word.

“You are so in love with Sasuke that you want to place your blame on the only person you can when it’s Sasuke who probably deserves it.”

“Shouldn’t I?! It was always Naruto with Sasuke—”

“And now it is Kakashi. He truly loves Kakashi—”

“I don’t care about that!” Neji snapped, tears forming in his eyes. “Even I can see that they are good for each other; Kakashi’s in a completely different league from Naruto and I. But why did Sasuke always go to Naruto over me? We had more in common; perfect grades, played the same sports, both members of wealthy families . . . and what does Naruto have? He had poor grades; he could barely pass Phys. Ed.”

“But his family is just as wealthy as yours and mine; in fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if they were more so now. Naruto is heir to the Namikaze Foundation.”

“Your posturing is not endearing me to Naruto’s character. If that is all, please, see yourself out.” Neji walked away, crossing the remaining span of bridge.

“You’ve completely missed the best part of Naruto, Neji,” Itachi called after him.

“And what is that,” Neji demanded, turning abruptly to stare at Itachi.

“His good heart,” Itachi replied.

Neji snorted. “Don’t tell me you’re sleeping with him too? You have to be—”

“No.” Itachi smirked.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend? What is it with you Uchiha? Cheating bastards.”

“Yes, but unlike Kakashi, my boyfriend is open to something like polyamory; he’s understanding of my wants and is willing to do almost anything to make me happy. And he likes Naruto too. Even Kakashi bears Naruto no ill will. It’s just you. I think you’re actually luckily Sasuke never took an interest in you.”

“Huh?” Neji was offended.

“Sasuke is terribly scarred. He mentioned that he thought he’d never be able to love anyone until he met Kakashi. Those scars became a kind of armor; they protected him by not allow him to feel anything anymore. He hurt Naruto because he was never able to reciprocate Naruto’s feelings. If you had been in a relationship with him, you would have been as hurt and unsatisfied as Naruto. I can tell Kakashi has scars of his own; his and Sasuke’s seem to be rubbing against each other and softening them. I’m not sure what Kakashi’s been through, but it gives him a deeper understanding of Sasuke. I’m so very glad. He was no doubt angry with Sasuke for his infidelity, but he didn’t hold it against him. I think he finally realizes he does have people around him who will never abandon him.” Itachi was sad to say he couldn’t honestly count himself in that group since he had abandoned Sasuke once.

“Frankly, you deserve better than my brother. Perhaps if our family hadn’t died, Sasuke would be emotionally available, but as it is, only Kakashi’s been able to get under that armor.”

“I would have liked to try.” Neji shut his eyes, as much to banish tears as indulging in a momentary fantasy of having an intimate moment with Sasuke. Not sex, a moment after sex, a bliss he could only imagine. A tired smile, soft eyes, ruffled hair, and bruised lips. A moment of afterglow. Just a moment of intimacy.

“You’ll find someone actually worthy of you.”

“You think so little of your brother?”

“Yes and no. You might not ever be able to forget your feelings for Sasuke, but I hope you move on. I also urge you to apologize to Naruto. You don’t have to like him, but you should apologize for taking out all your anger and resentment on him and not Sasuke.”

“I’ll consider it. Anything else.”

“Yes. Thank you for saving our lives. Thank you for saving my brother.”

“Your welcome. I wouldn’t let anyone die if I can prevent it.”

Itachi turned to leave.

“How’s your wound?”

“Sore, but healing. Thank you.”

“Thank you for saving Sasuke.”

Itachi just nodded to him and left the estate.

\-----

Naruto stood before Tsunade nervously, waiting in the harsh silence of her office. The clock hanging behind her desk ticked obnoxiously loudly.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Naruto?” Tsunade asked, lifting her head to look him straight in the eye.

“I’m sure. I was never an outstanding agent to begin with.”

Tsunade sat back in her chair, laying his resignation letter on her desk.

“It’s denied.”

“Huh?” Naruto asked.

“I said ‘it’s denied.’”

“But, why?”

“Because you are an outstanding agent—”

“I’m not as good as Sasuke,” Naruto interrupted.

“In your own right,” Tsunade continued, glaring at being interrupted. “Sasuke is abnormally talented. You are on par with many of the top agents. You’re not at Kakashi’s level, but you are at Neji’s.”

“I never wanted to go into law enforcement. I only followed Sasuke to keep him out of trouble. I failed, but now that his main objective has been achieved, I think I want to find out what I should have been. I never thought about it . . .” Naruto trailed off into a sigh.

Tsunade studied Naruto closely, looked at his resignation once more, and tore the sheet in half. Naruto stared on, dumbfounded.

“I have a proposition for you then. What would you say about me drastically cutting your hours here?”

“I don’t see the point?”

“Well, you can’t work a full schedule and go to school at the same time.”

“Why would I be going to school?” Naruto asked, perking up at the idea.

“Our local office is looking into expanding our in-house forensic lab. I know firsthand that you attended a forensic seminar last year and held a lengthy conversation with the lead forensic investigator from Suna.”

“It was just a seminar.”

“You stood out among the group attending; you made an impression. I want you to complete your schooling and lead our field office in forensic dominance.”

“And what is wrong with the CSI techs we have now.”

“Lazy, half-trained, complacent, and barely capable of running a DNA sequence. I’m tired of having to send out samples and waiting a month to get them back. I want our office to be the lab that receives samples instead. I want dominance.”

“I won’t have my schooling done in a few months; it would take at least a year before I qualified.”

“I understand that. That’s why the same people who will be teaching you will be running the department and getting it started.”

Naruto sighed and sat down, his mind racing with the possibilities.

“I know you want to give Sasuke and Kakashi space,” Tsunade said. “This is an excellent way to do that.”

Naruto nodded, lifting his head to stare Tsunade in the eye. “When do I start?”

Tsunade broke out into a rare smile. “Spring classes begin in January; you’ve already been enrolled.”

“You thought I would say ‘yes’?”

“I knew you would say ‘yes’.”

Naruto stood up and excused himself, but when he reached the door he turned and said, “Thank you.”

\-----

The elevator ride to the lobby was longer than usual, stopping at every floor. Kakashi had stepped on board one floor down from Tsunade’s office, not realizing Naruto was hiding in the corner until he was shuffled to the back.

This was awkward. Naruto pursed his lips, silently begging the elevator gods to quicken their descent. Three floors before they reached the lobby; the last rider departed and the doors closed behind his back, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone. As the elevator renewed its descent, Kakashi hit the emergency stop button. Naruto braced himself against the railing as the elevator jerked to a sudden stop just as it started to descend. He jerked his head in Kakashi’s direction.

“We need to talk,” Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded a bit too enthusiastically and swallowed thickly, trying to calm his nerves. He wasn’t afraid of what Kakashi would do, but what the elevator might do. He still clung to the fear of dying in an elevator after he was trapped for four hours in one on a school field trip when he was eight. Sasuke still teased him about it every time they rode an elevator together. Sasuke had amused himself during that incident by watching Naruto slowly freak out, completely unperturbed by the fact they were stuck in a little metal box hanging over a hundred feet in the air.

“You don’t have to look so nervous,” Kakashi said.

“Uh…umm, can we do this somewhere other than an elevator?” Naruto squeaked nervously, clutching the railing tighter.

“I want privacy for this conversation. I think we’ve all been embarrassed enough, don’t you think?”

Naruto blushed at the memory still too fresh in his mind. He wouldn’t be living that one down for years to come. But he hadn’t realized how embarrassed Kakashi must have been since Kakashi remained pretty composed and only got angry when Neji took things too far.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto mumbled. “I didn’t know he was seeing you or . . . or . . . I’m sorry.”

“I’ve asked Sasuke to marry me.”

Naruto inhaled sharply. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes and he blinked rapidly to get rid of them.

“Congratulations,” Naruto whispered.

“I’m not telling you this to be cruel, but to get you to move on. I love him.”

Naruto laughed, but it was watery and tinged with sadness. “You don’t have to worry about me interfering. I had no intention of bothering you two or meddling in your relationship.”

A pregnant pause filled the rectangular metal box, Naruto blinking back tears and the pain he felt in his heart. Kakashi quietly studied Naruto.

“Are we done?” Naruto asked, his nervousness increasing with every second they were suspended over the abyss. The fact he was losing any last remaining hope of a relationship with Sasuke wasn’t helping his stomach any either.

“You’re a good man, Naruto, but I’m still angry that you lied to everyone about Sasuke,” Kakashi said, talking over Naruto’s mumbled words.

“I know,” Naruto said.

“And you feel no remorse?”

Naruto shook his head.

“You could have endangered Sasuke’s life with your silence.”

“That’s just it, isn’t it?” Naruto whispered. “When Itachi first called he threatened Sasuke.”

“And you believed him?”

Naruto frowned, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “Absolutely. What reason would I have to think Itachi would lie? He was accused of murdering most of his family. I doubted him when he said he’d not harm Sasuke if I helped, but I didn’t think I had a choice. I promise you though, if I knew about the two of you, I would have told you.”

Kakashi nodded in agreement. In the same position he might have done exactly what Naruto had done. He’d have done anything for Sasuke; Kakashi could respect that.

Naruto sighed in the silence that followed, his mind settling on Kakashi’s proposal. Sasuke was now completely out of his reach; but, on deeper reflection, it didn’t hurt as much as it should. Maybe Sakura was right, and he wasn’t attached to Sasuke as much as he thought. He felt confident that he could finally let Sasuke go, but there was one thing he had to let Kakashi know about first.

“Do you know that Sasuke lied?” Naruto asked.

“I think we’re all aware of his particular skill at lying,” Kakashi said, not happy about Sasuke’s duplicity.

“No, not about . . . I mean before that.”

Kakashi shook his head, not comprehending.

“There was a reason I followed Sasuke into the FBI and it wasn’t young love. I promised him I would be by his side when he found Itachi. Sasuke wanted to execute Itachi himself. He never had any intention of arresting him.”

Kakashi scoffed, not quite believing Naruto’s words. “He wouldn’t have passed the Psych Eval to become an FBI agent.”

“You just acknowledged his skill at lying. Sasuke lied through his teeth and gloated about it afterwards. He told the psychologist that he wanted Itachi to endure the humiliation of a trial all the while planning how he would kill him. He frightened me when he talked about it.”

“That’s not the Sasuke I know,” Kakashi said.

“You’re right, but that’s the Sasuke _I know_. He really wanted to kill Itachi . . . and I promised myself that I wouldn’t let him do it. Something like that . . . you don’t come back from that. And he would have lived with guilt for the rest of his life or worse. That’s not a fate I wanted for my best friend.”

Kakashi frowned, shaking his head in mild confusion. “Why are you telling me this? I thought you weren’t going to interfere.”

“I’m not trying to interfere; I’m trying to educate. Sasuke has issues and if you’re not up to the task of dealing with them . . .” Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Kakashi grunted and pressed the button to get the elevator moving, ending the discussion. But Naruto got the last word in, “I’m trying to say, ‘take care of him,’” before he ran from the elevator and then the building, gulping down lungful’s of air and trying to calm his shaking as he made his way through the courtyard. He hated elevators.

A small ding emanated from Naruto’s pocket and he reached for his phone. It happened to be a text from Itachi, which instantly lightened his mood.

+Meet me at 524 N Riverside Ave

+I’ll be there in 15

Naruto shoved his phone back in his pocket and quickly located his car. 

\-----

Naruto pulled up outside a lovely little cottage facing the river. He exited his car and gaped, enthralled by the scenery. He couldn’t stop the smile that adorned his face. It was such a beautiful and pricey view, and he would know. His parent’s summer cottage was just a few miles up the road, but it had been years since he last step foot inside it; that was their special place.

Naruto saw the curtains sway in the cottage windows and turned toward the door. He took a deep breath and turned the knob, without knocking. Itachi was seated in an armchair in the living room, having turned it to face the door, his face impassive. His arm was finally out of its sling, but it wasn’t fully healed yet.

“How are you enjoying your newfound innocence?” Naruto asked, closing the door behind him.

Itachi smiled, “I was wondering if you would show up or not.”

“Oh, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you have no reason to talk to me anymore now that Sasuke is home safely.”

Naruto frowned at Sasuke’s name and bit the side of his cheek. “Yes, well, you’re better company than Sasuke right now.”

“You’re avoiding him,” Itachi remarked. “I don’t blame you.”

“If you want to call it that,” Naruto said. “I don’t want to fall back into our old way…”

“He’s propositioned you?”

Naruto released a humorless chuckle. “No, and I’m not willing to give him the chance. Besides, he has a lot of making up to do with Kakashi. Do you know they’re engaged?”

“You don’t sound happy about that?”

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders sadly. “Of course, you knew. Why wouldn’t you? You’re his brother after all. I’m happy for them, really. It just hurts knowing I wasn’t as important to Sasuke as he is—was to me.”

Itachi stood up and took a step towards Naruto, backing him up against the wall. “I don’t think that’s true. I think you’re the one he trusts the most.”

“And how long before Kakashi takes that honor too?”

“Just because Sasuke loves Kakashi doesn’t mean he trusts him the most.”

“Ahh,” Naruto interrupted. “But isn’t that what you’re supposed to have with the one you love?”

Itachi laid his hand against Naruto’s cheek. Naruto’s hand came to rest over Itachi’s, but he didn’t pull it away. “You have a point there. But I doubt he’d cut you out of his life. There’s something between you if he didn’t want to give you up so easily.”

Naruto snorted. “That should sound comforting, but it just makes me angrier with the _teme_.”

“He has every right to feel the brunt of your anger. He was very selfish in what he did, but I can see why he did it,” Itachi whispered, leaning in close to Naruto’s lips.

“Oh,” Naruto questioned, his eyes drawn to Itachi’s lips. His own tongue slipped out and licked his lips in anticipation.

Itachi smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing against Naruto, finally feeling the lean, rock hard body against his own. Naruto sighed and leaned in closer, his tongue snaking out to tangle with Itachi’s.

“You’re a brave one,” Itachi laughed.

“Hmm,” Naruto sighed, his eyes fluttering open. A second later, his face flushed red.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Exactly,” Itachi said, nuzzling Naruto’s neck and kissing just below his ear.

Naruto was confused, but he didn’t resist the hand that pulled him toward the bedroom; Itachi’s bedroom. He didn’t resist when he was swung around and landed on the bed with a heavy thump. His breath hitched as Itachi crawled on top of him and reclaimed his lips with passion. It wasn’t harsh like he was anticipating. Instead, it was softer and warmer, but no less passionate. Naruto groaned and thrust his tongue into Itachi’s mouth, exploring as much as he could before Itachi’s tongue pushed back.

Itachi smiled and broke away, panting heavily. He’d become used to holding his left arm against his chest, so he braced himself with his right and brought his other hand up to Naruto’s cheek, running the back of his fingers against the faint whisker-like marks he had there, before running them along his neck and down his chest over a pert nipple.

Naruto shivered.

Itachi hooked his finger over the first button and pulled it through the hole. He followed with the second and third buttons, until the shirt was hanging loose on Naruto’s frame. Itachi pouted at the undershirt and tugged at the bottom feebly with his weakened arm, raising it to reveal the tantalizing caramel skin beneath. His dark eyes flickered over Naruto’s face, delighting in his flushed expression.

He bent down and glided his tongue up Naruto’s chest and to his pebbled nipple. He licked around the nub before gripping it between his teeth and tugging gently, watching Naruto’s back arch in pleasure; heard the sharp gasp.

“Sensitive there?” Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head in denial, not wanting to admit how sensitive he really was or how much he loved it when his nipples were played with.

Itachi brought his free hand up to fondle the other nipple, rolling it and pinching it between his fingers, as he sucked and nipped at the other. 

Naruto whimpered, gasping for breath. His head was tilted to the side in pleasure, but he turned to look at Itachi looming over him, teasing him. He was unbelievably hard and couldn’t stop fidgeting, seeking friction in his heated groin.

“Want to admit it now?” Itachi whispered. He chuckled, noticing the fidgeting and the bulge in Naruto’s slacks. He palmed the erection, rubbing through the black fabric.

Naruto groaned and clutched the bed sheets tightly in his fists, his pelvis thrusting into Itachi’s warm hand. “Please,” Naruto begged.

Itachi trailed a fingernail over the bulge, tapping the tag of the zipper before pulling it slowly downward. Naruto threw his head back on the bed as Itachi’s fingers tiptoed through his open fly, tickling his heated member with the barest of touches.

“Hmm, this won’t do,” Itachi said and tugged at the button still holding the pants in place. He snapped it open and tugged Naruto’s pants and boxer’s down around his ankles. “Much better,” he said, eyeing Naruto’s freed cock hungrily.

Without wasting another second, Itachi engulfed the entire length in his mouth, sucking from base to tip as he ran his tongue along the pulsing vein. He sucked around the tip of Naruto’s cock, jamming his tongue into the slit, pleased with Naruto’s resulting grunt while his fingers teased his sack. He gripped Naruto’s cock firmly, squeezing and twisting as he traveled the length in his hand.

“Damn,” Naruto said, ending with a groan.

“You like that?”

Naruto could barely give a nod of his head.

“Aww, damn, Itachi! You started without me!”

Naruto froze on the bed, his heart pounding frantically, but now for a completely different reason. He felt his body heat up with embarrassment, his limbs going numb. It felt like an ice block formed in his chest that slowly settled in his stomach. He felt nauseous.

Itachi sat back on his haunches and half turned to the door. “If you weren’t late, I wouldn’t need to start without you,” he growled.

“If you wouldn’t be Mr. Impatient all the time,” Deidara started. “This is so like you.”

“What-what’s going on?” Naruto said.

“What does it look like?” Deidara said. “My boyfriend’s an impatient bastard; he’s so selfish.”

“Boy-boyfriend?” Naruto took a shuddering breath and pushed at Itachi’s chest. “Let me up,” he demanded.

“Naruto,” Itachi started.

“No, I don’t want to hear it.” Naruto felt the tell-tale pinpricks at the corner of his eyes, but he was determined not to cry. He’d done enough of that already. “I can’t believe…how could you… …how could I… Damn cheating Uchiha bastards!” he exclaimed, gathering up his clothes and putting himself back in his pants. He pushed past Deidara who grabbed his elbow and swung him into the wall with a thud. “Wha-”

Naruto was cut off when Deidara kissed him more forcefully than Itachi had. Deidara forced his knee between Naruto’s legs and rubbed against the semi-hard erection, eliciting a breathy moan.

Naruto shook off Deidara’s lips. “What-what are you doing?” Naruto said, winded and stuttering.

“I’m trying to seduce you, idiot,” Deidara said, nipping at Naruto’s neck.

“B-but why?” Naruto breathed, squirming under Deidara’s ministrations.

Deidara laughed, Itachi joined in from behind him. Naruto’s gaze slid from Deidara to Itachi, who sat on the end of his bed, rubbing himself through his pants, his bulge obvious even under the black cloth. Naruto’s breath hitched at the sight.

“Do you like that, Naruto?” Deidara purred, nuzzling the space beneath Naruto’s ear with his nose. “Do you like ‘Tachi stroking himself while he watches us? Does it turn you on?”

“Hmmm,” Naruto hummed, biting his lip. His cock twitched at the thought; it twitched again when Deidara bit at his chin.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Deidara said. He slowly backed away from Naruto, edging towards the bed. “Want to join us?” he asked as he sat down in front of Itachi.

Itachi pulled Deidara further back so he was right in front of him and leaned his head on Deidara’s shoulder.

Naruto took a shuddering breath, his eyes following Itachi’s hand as it worked its way under Deidara’s shirt and over his stomach and chest.

“What do you say, Na-ru-to?” Itachi said, peeking around Deidara’s body.

Naruto didn’t have to be asked a third time. His steps were hesitant, but he moved forward. Deidara grabbed him by his open shirt, bringing him in for another kiss, Itachi’s hands gripping his hips and kneading the supple skin.

“This needs to go,” Deidara growled, dragging Naruto out of his shirts. “Much better,” he said, attacking Naruto’s chest and nipples, nipping at the sensitive nubs, tasting Itachi’s saliva already on his skin.

Itachi hummed and stood up. He came around and molded himself to Naruto’s back and attaching himself to a bronzed neck, biting hard. Naruto hissed, thrusting his pelvis towards Deidara. Deidara grabbed those thrusting hips, lowered himself to his knees in the small space between Naruto’s body and the bed and engulfing Naruto’s cock greedily, sucking and biting at the swollen flesh.

Naruto groaned, his head falling back on Itachi’s shoulder. “Damn,” he said.

Itachi smirked, his hands traveling over Naruto’s hips, brushing Deidara’s fingers as he went. Deidara caught his eyes. His cock twitched at the sight of his lover swallowing Naruto.

“Uh!” Naruto grunted. “S-stop!”

Deidara removed his mouth and grinned, gripping Naruto’s cock and rubbing his thumb over the tip. “Are you that close?” His tongue flicked out and ran along the side. Naruto whimpered.

“Don’t stop, Deidara. I want to see,” Itachi said, biting Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto shuddered beneath him, reduced to biting his lip as Deidara engulfed him again. He was more vigorous than before, sucking at Naruto’s tip as he pumped and squeezed his cock.

Naruto felt the buildup of impending orgasm, his body tensing as he released into Deidara’s mouth. He breathed shallowly, leaning heavily against Itachi. Deidara pulled back, releasing the cock with a soft pop, stood, and leaned over Naruto, kissing Itachi.

“Like that?” Deidara asked.

Itachi licked his lips, humming; the taste of Naruto lingering on his tongue. “You know I do,” he said.

“What do you want, Itachi?” Deidara asked.

“I want to watch you and Naruto for a bit.”

Deidara pulled back a bit, dragging Naruto with him. Itachi moved to a chair in the corner of the room, his eyes on the two blonds.

“Dei,” he said.

“Yeah, ‘Tachi?”

“His ass is mine; don’t touch it.”

“Aww, ‘Tachi,” Deidara whined, but Itachi shook his head.

Deidara grumbled, causing Naruto to laugh. Deidara glared at him, his hand wrapping around Naruto’s neck and dragging him in for a kiss. Naruto hummed again, ran his hands over Deidara’s shirt, tugging at the hem and lifting it over his head. It landed in a far corner.

Itachi couldn’t blink if he wanted to, too enraptured by the too blonds. One was pale with very lean muscle, the other tan with much more bulk. He slipped off his pants and rubbed as his erection. He’d been fantasying about this for days and Deidara kept talking about it, whispering in his ear how he’d do anything to please him, especially if that something was sex with pretty little Naruto.

Naruto looked over, not quite believing what was happening. Seeing Itachi’s eyes dart over their bodies and rubbing himself, Naruto felt the same desire to please Itachi that Deidara had. And, frankly, Deidara was very attractive as well. He gave in completely to the situation, even if this was a kinky one-time encounter. Whatever, it drove Sasuke completely from his mind.

Naruto let his hands roam over Deidara’s arms, feeling the strong muscles ripple beneath his fingertips; up over his shoulders and down over his chiseled chest, coming to rest on his prominent hips. He traced butterfly kisses over Deidara’s chest, kneeling between his legs. His tongue lapped at Deidara’s navel, his fingers making quick work of the button to his jeans. Deidara stepped out of his jeans and sat on the end of the bed, pulling Naruto towards him and forcing Naruto’s head into his groin.

Naruto flicked out his tongue, tasting the clear bead of precum leaking from Deidara’s swollen cock. Naruto engulfed the head, sucking on the tip as he squeezed the base of Deidara’s cock. Taking the length inch by inch into his hot, moist mouth, Naruto hummed around the length, bobbing his head.

“Fuck,” Deidara groaned. He eyed Itachi, chuckling slightly. “He’s not bad, ‘Tachi. Still needs a bit of practice, though.”

Naruto growled around the cock in his mouth, glaring up a Deidara.

“Don’t give me that look,” Deidara said. His breathing was harsher, his thighs shaking with pleasure. “Can you deep-throat?”

Naruto pulled back, the cock bobbing free of his mouth. “No,” Naruto admitted, still glaring.

“Pity,” Deidara said.

“Something to look forward to,” Itachi said, smirking.

Naruto felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Itachi wanted to do this again? He eyed Itachi from the corner of his eye; the older Uchiha sat in the chair, his eyes shining with lust as he stroked himself. It was strangely hot that Itachi still had his shirt on, otherwise naked and hard. Naruto groaned and reattached himself to Deidara; sucking from base to tip.

Itachi stood, keeping his left arm curled against his chest, and rifled through his nightstand drawer, withdrawing a full bottle of lube. He knelt behind Naruto, grabbing his tanned rump in his hands, feeling the smooth and blemish free skin beneath his palms. He’d reached the limit of his control. Much more and he’d just rape Naruto raw.

Itachi popped the cap and squirted a liberal amount into his hand, coating his fingers. He spread Naruto’s cheeks, his finger resting against the twitching hole. He pushed in to the knuckle, Naruto gasping sharply around Deidara’s cock. He slid a second finger in, stretching Naruto further before adding a third finger.

Naruto hissed, feeling the familiar sting of being prepped. It was never his favorite part, but he did love the end result. His cock twitched with anticipation, body shivering at the thought of Itachi inside him, pounding his ass.

Itachi poured more lube into his palm, making a show of coating his own cock as he stared at Deidara.

Deidara groaned, feeling his release approaching. Just as he was about to cum, he pushed Naruto back, releasing onto his face.

Itachi growled from behind Naruto.

“What?” Deidara demanded. “You told me I couldn’t touch his ass!”

“So, you decided to mark him instead?”

Deidara smirked, quite proud of himself.

Itachi stood and hauled Naruto to his feet and onto the bed. He knelt behind Naruto, lining his cock up to Naruto’s hole; slowly nudging in until he was seated to the hilt. Deidara chuckled, Itachi’s eye’s snapping to him instantly.

“Clean him up,” Itachi ordered, pulling back and thrusting into Naruto.

Naruto gasped, panting as Itachi set a slow pace; rolling his hips with every inward thrust.

Deidara crawled across the bed, kneeling in front of Naruto and grabbing his chin to steady himself. He leaned in, kissing Naruto softly before licking at the lines of warm cum on his face.

Naruto’s breath hitched. The sensation of Deidara’s warm, moist tongue against his soiled cheeks turned him on. He thrust back to meet Itachi; keening loudly with pleasure.

Itachi grunted, increasing his pace, drowning in the sounds Naruto was making. He should have known the hyperactive blond wouldn’t be a quiet person in bed; it went against his nature. He sought out Deidara’s gaze, his eyes hazy with lust. He nearly came at the sight of Deidara licking his cum off Naruto’s face; but he wasn’t ready…he wanted it to last just a bit longer.

Itachi snaked his hand around Naruto’s hip, gripping his leaking cock and squeezing; pumping the engorged organ. Naruto grunted loudly, keening as he came in Itachi’s hand, his body clenching around Itachi’s cock. Itachi’s body slammed into Naruto, his thrusts frenzied as he felt his own climax approaching. With one last thrust, he released inside Naruto.

Naruto’s shaky knees couldn’t hold him anymore and he collapsed on the bed, Itachi falling behind him, Deidara nuzzling him from the front. Naruto laid between, slow to catch his breath, but deliriously happy. Thoughts of disgust were furthest from his mind as he sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he just had sex with two men, at the same time, and thoroughly loved it. He hoped he could do it again; just as soon as his backside ceased throbbing.

“You’re too quiet, Na-ru-to,” Itachi purred. “Where are those delicious sounds I was hearing just minutes ago?”

Naruto shivered. “You wore me out,” he said, sighing.

“Is that all it takes?” Deidara laughed.

“Maybe,” Naruto said, peeking an eye open.

“Maybe we should wear you out more often?”

“Is that an offer?”

“Do you want it to be?” There was amusement in Itachi’s voice, but Naruto recognized a hint of hope, too.

He turned his head to see Itachi’s face. “Is that what you’d like?”

“I’d like that very much,” Itachi said, rubbing his thumb over Naruto’s cheek.

“Then I think today could be repeated.”

Itachi swelled with happiness. He dared not look at Deidara, who was no doubt sporting an ‘I told you so’ look. He preferred to stare at Naruto for now, who was half asleep from being thoroughly fucked.

Naruto’s phone rang somewhere in the room, disturbing all three of them as the ‘Lollipop Guild’ played.

“What the hell is that?” Deidara demanded, launching from the bed in search of the screeching phone. He located Naruto’s pants and grabbed the phone. “The damned thing doesn’t stop!”

“It’s Konohamaru; just ignore it. He’ll give up soon,” Naruto mumbled. “Come back to bed, I’m cold.”

“So demanding so soon.” But Deidara complied, silencing the phone and crawling back into bed and snuggling close to Naruto.

“Is there a password on this phone—hey!” Deidara said as Itachi took the phone from him. The phone shook in Itachi’s hand, this time playing a different song: ‘Pretty in Pink.’

“And that would be Sakura calling. Red button her until she takes the hint, please,” Naruto said.

Itachi complied, until Sakura called for a fifth time. “Hello,” he answered, a little cross at being disturbed.

“You should’ve just ignored her,” Naruto said.

“ _Who is this? Is Naruto there?_ ” Sakura demanded. Naruto grimaced, her voice carrying through the quiet room.

“Sorry, he’s not able to come to the phone right now. I’ll have him call you back later, maybe.” Itachi ended the call. “What’s going on—” He was cut off as Naruto’s phone rang again, another song playing: something classical.

Naruto reached for his phone this time, but Itachi held it away. Naruto climbed over his chest in pursuit and almost reached the phone when Itachi rolled them, Naruto landing on his back with Itachi hovering over him.

“It’s my mom and she won’t stop until I call her back.” To prove Naruto’s point the phone rang again.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone calling you suddenly?”

“I-I’ll tell you shortly, but I need to talk to my mom before she gets my dad involved.” Itachi released the phone, but kept Naruto pinned beneath him. “Hello?” Naruto said. “Um, can we talk about it later? I’m fine; it’s not as bad as you think. Well, you haven’t heard the whole story. No, I was not…Look, I’ll…I’ll call you back, okay? Love you, bye.”

Naruto ended the call and silenced his phone, tossing it to the side where it vibrated repeatedly. It was probably his dad calling. He focused on Itachi, still on top of him.

“What’s going on, Naruto?”

“Nothing, really,” Naruto started.

“Your coworkers start calling you and then your parents; I don’t think that’s nothing.”

“They’re just worried is all. They don’t have the full story. They probably heard from Sakura…”

“Naruto,” Itachi said. “Where you fired?”

“What?! No!”

“Did you resign?”

“N-no,” Naruto said. He avoided Itachi’s gaze, but his neck flushed red, testament to his lie.

“Why would you resign?” Deidara asked.

“Because of Sasuke,” Itachi said.

“It’s not just because of Sasuke,” Naruto said. “It’s many things. I never wanted to go into law enforcement. I only did it to keep Sasuke from kill—” Naruto stopped short.

“To stop Sasuke from killing me,” Itachi finished. “You didn’t think I’d know that Sasuke wanted me dead?”

“He’s a great liar.”

“I know how well he lies. Unfortunately, it’s because he’s normally so emotionless. So, you resigned.”

Naruto shook his head. “Tsunade denied it. Instead, she wants me to go back to school for forensic science and build up our in house lab. It sounds like she wants me to run the whole the things, but I’ll probably just end up a lab tech. At least it’s something I enjoy.”

Itachi’s eyes widened slightly. “DNA?” he whispered.

Naruto nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Do you know how to run DNA?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Can you…”

“Sasuke’s your brother,” Naruto said.

“He is?”

Naruto nodded his head again. “Yeah, he asked me that night to check.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Itachi sounded hurt.

“I thought Sasuke would.”

“He didn’t,” Itachi said. He looked relieved to Naruto.

“Maybe he was embarrassed that he believed Hiashi’s words? I could tell it really bothered him; more than anyone else could see.”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything. We still would have been brothers,” Itachi said. “He would be no less precious to me.”

“It would have changed something in Sasuke,” Naruto said, his gaze drifting downward.

“Are you sure you’re not giving him enough credit?” Deidara said.

Naruto shook his head. “I know Sasuke. Lying aside, I know him very well. It was really bothering him that Hiashi said he was Izuna’s son and not Fugaku’s. I think he was beginning to believe it; deep down. The doubt was torturing him.”

“I bet he was relieved to know that he was his father’s son.”

“Very much,” Naruto said, taking a deep breath and releasing it. He smiled.

Itachi felt his stomach lurch, his mind racing with thoughts too rapid to catch all at once. But one thought struck loud and clear. “You’re lying,” Itachi said. His voice was soft and barely above a whisper, but it carried through the room.

Naruto turned to look at Itachi, eyes widening slightly. “What?” he said.

“You lied to Sasuke and you’re lying to us now. My mother really did it; she cheated on my father with his brother and conceived a child with him. Conceived Sasuke with him.”

Naruto shook his head. “No, the test said—”

“Don’t lie, Naruto! I don’t want you to ever lie to me…about anything.” Itachi gripped Naruto’s chin, forcing Naruto to look him in the eye. “Sasuke _is_ Izuna’s son, isn’t he?”

Naruto slowly gave a nod of his head.

“Sasuke’s my half-brother,” Itachi whispered, shocked. He let Naruto go and leaned back. He speculated about it—even used it to lure Sasuke to him—but he never truly believed it himself. He never believed his mother would stray from their father, because deep down they truly loved each other. _Right?_

“Still a brother though,” Naruto said softly.

Itachi shook his head, trying to clear his jumbled thoughts. “Sasuke won't see it that way. How much did my parents know?” he mused to himself.

“I don’t know,” Naruto said. “But Hiashi seemed certain. And Fugaku did treat Sasuke differently than he did you. He was always more proud of you.”

“And mother doted on Sasuke. I always thought that was because father showed more interest in me…because I was the oldest son and would inherit the company someday. But she would have known Sasuke was…” Itachi swallowed thickly.

“You have to tell Sasuke the truth,” Deidara said.

“NO!” Itachi and Naruto said in unison.

“It would destroy him,” Naruto said, just as Itachi said, “He already believes that father hated him.”

“You can’t keep this a secret,” Deidara said. “Doesn’t he deserve to know the truth?”

“It isn’t about what he deserves and doesn’t deserve,” Naruto said. “It's about what is best for Sasuke emotionally. This would change him. That’s why I lied to him in the first place. He may act like it wouldn’t bother him, but it would fester and eventually consume him. Sasuke doesn’t handle anger well. He adored his mother; I don’t want to harm his image of her.”

Itachi nodded. “We have to agree to keep this between us,” Itachi said. “Deidara, it’s my baby brother.”

“I don’t like it. I think he should know,” Deidara said, shaking his head.

“Please?” Itachi begged.

“Okay,” Deidara acquiesced, only because Itachi begged and Itachi never begged. “But I want to go on record as saying that I really don’t like it and if he finds out, I will throw both of you under the bus.”

“Fair enough.” Itachi nodded and turned to Naruto. “Is there anything that can prove you lied?”

“I shredded the paper that said Izuna was his father. I also took it one step further and relabeled the DNA of Izuna and Fugaku. The fix can be easily discovered by someone competent, but it could be chalked up to a filing error. I doubt Sasuke will look into it further. He trusts me,” Naruto said sadly.

“You’re a good friend, Naruto. Sometimes the truth is not always the best recourse.”

Naruto offered a small smile, still tinged with sorrow.

“He lied to you about something that hurt you,” Deidara said. “You’re lying to help him. Tit for tat.”

“Keeping a secret like that from him will eat at me.”

“Think of it as revenge for two timing you. I wish you’d just forget the Baby Uchiha and focus on ‘Tachi. I expect you to help me for now on; we need to make sure ‘Tachi feels loved. And I think we now have to satisfy a voyeur fetish.”

“I’m right here,” Itachi complained.

Deidara kissed Itachi’s lips. “Don’t remind me unless you want to be fucked.”

Itachi’s breath came a little heavier. Naruto’s eyes widened; he got the impression Itachi was the top. Naruto’s cock woke up at the new possibilities presented by this strange new relationship.

\-----

Thursday, November 26th

Sasuke prepared drinks in the kitchen while Kakashi sat on the sofa. It was nice to be home.

“Do you like this house? I think we should get another one, a bigger one. One without white carpets so you can adopt some of those dogs at the shelter.”

“You’ll let me have dogs?”

“Of course. They’re your second love. Or your first.” Sasuke smiled at him. “I know how much you love them. Itachi and I want to rebuild our family home. We haven’t talked about who will live there. Maybe we all can. We had three families living in it before. Separate wings or even two houses, attached or not. Unless we go nuts with the architecture there’s plenty of land. You can have a pack of dogs. Hell, you can get enough to become a breeder. Whatever you want.”

Sasuke was still walking on air. The full extent to which Sasuke was happy with Kakashi’s proposal hadn’t shown itself until about an hour afterward when the shock had worn off and he couldn’t stop smiling. Two weeks later and he was still happy, not resuming his normal dour mood. Having his brother back probably helped. Everything in his life seemed to be looking up.

“This house is too modern for me,” Kakashi said. “Too much black and white. Your bedroom is far more comfortable. I think you should rebuild. I do want to save some of those dogs. And I’ll live there with you, even with your brother and his annoying boyfriend.”

Sasuke came over with their drinks and sat next to him. “I can’t help but love you. I can’t wait to be yours and yours alone for as long as we live.”

Kakashi’s eyes darted over Sasuke’s face. “You already are.” He truly loved him, but he remembered what Naruto had told him.

“Were you really planning to kill Itachi before you knew the truth?”

Sasuke froze. “Who told you that…never mind, Naruto did, didn’t he?” His expression darkened. “I’ll kill him!”

“So, it’s true,” Kakashi said. He sighed heavily, hoping that Naruto had been wrong. He set his glass on the coffee table.

“I told him that in confidence. Anyway, it’s the past; it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“You seriously contemplated murder, Sasuke.”

“I thought he took everything from me, betrayed me. Wouldn’t you if you were in my position?”

“This isn’t about me, it’s about you. How did you pass your Psych Eval?”

“I lied,” Sasuke said. “It wasn’t hard to fool them; I just told them what they wanted to hear.”

Kakashi sighed again. “This isn’t normal behavior, Sasuke.”

“Like hell it isn’t.”

“Maybe not when it comes to someone who murdered your family, but he was still your brother, a brother I know you loved.”

“You can’t understand how betrayed I felt. The extent I loved and adored Itachi was the extent I hated him for betraying me. _You_ can’t judge me. No one can judge me for that.”

Sasuke was right; Kakashi may be an orphan, but he didn’t know what it felt like to be betrayed like that by a family member. Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke’s indignation at Naruto returned. “I can’t believe he told you. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him!”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sasuke reached for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asked.

“What does it look like? I’m deleting Naruto’s number and taking him off my speed dial. I’ve been meaning to change you to first anyway, I just never got around-” Kakashi laid his hand over top Sasuke’s, stalling him.

“Don’t delete his number,” Kakashi said quietly.

“Why not? He betrayed my trust! This was revenge for cheating and dumping him.”

“He may have betrayed your trust, but he only ever thought about your best interests, no? He’s your friend, your best friend. I would never deny or interfere with that. He did everything he could for you from the start, even lied about Itachi, knowing I would kick the shit out of him if I found out. But he did it because he thought your life was in danger. I told Naruto we were engaged. He was hurt, but then he told me that he followed you to the FBI because he wanted to be there when you found Itachi, to stop you from killing him. Think about it from his prospective: he can’t be by your side anymore so he told me so I can take over for him, so I can be the one to look after you.” Kakashi stroked Sasuke’s cheek. “That secret doesn’t bind you anymore. I should know what you’re capable of anyway.”

“Why should it matter? It’s not like I’m homicidal otherwise.”

“Maybe. I love you and that fact doesn’t change how much I love you. I admire Naruto for telling me.”

“I love you,” Sasuke said. “I am changing my speed dial at least. You’re my ‘In Case of Emergency’ for now on too. It was him before.” Sasuke’s face slacked. “Itachi’ll be the second then that dobe. Guess that bubblehead Deidara will have to be after him. Neji probably won’t ever talk to me again, so—”

Kakashi grabbed his chin. “Will you shut up? Your phone doesn’t matter. You kids these days.” He kissed him. Sasuke dropped the offending device.

Kakashi grabbed one of Sasuke’s wrists and guided it to the bulge in his pants. Sasuke rubbed Kakashi’s erection through his pants as Kakashi moved both his hands to Sasuke’s chest to rub his nipples through his shirt, causing the younger man to groan.

Sasuke grew frustrated with only his lips and nipples getting any pleasure so he took his hand away and rubbed his own clothed erection against Kakashi’s groin. They dry humped each other as they continued to kiss.

Sasuke broke first, not able to breathe anymore. He pulled away and gulped in air. “Fuck, Kakashi, fuck me, fuck me hard. Punish me for cheating on you. Fuck.”

Kakashi growled and attacked Sasuke’s bared throat, kissing, licking, and biting the flawless skin. Sasuke continued to buck his hips into Kakashi’s body.

“I love you too much to hurt you,” Kakashi breathed against Sasuke’s skin, making his skin pucker. “Even out of revenge for keeping quiet about Naruto.”

“Hmmm, just go rough on me today,” Sasuke whispered. “Don’t worry about hurting me today, I deserve it.”

“You do deserve it, bastard.” He groped Sasuke’s ass hard and leaned back, pulling his lover on top of him. Sasuke looked down at him. “I trusted you,” Kakashi whispered.

“I know and I’m so sorry. I have so little, I can’t let go of anything. Even if it means hurting one I love. He was the only one, I swear. You’ll be the only one from now on, I promise. On my family’s name, only you.”

“Marriage makes it harder on the conscience,” Kakashi said, but his voice and face were gentle, taking the sting from his words. “Promise me two things and I’ll forgive you.”

“Anything. And I mean that. I know you would never ask of me anything I wouldn’t willing do for you.”

“Don’t have sex with anyone else and never contemplate murder again.”

“I promise both as long as you live.”

“Granted, I can’t expect you to live a monk’s life if I die.”

“And if you die—if you’re killed—you can’t expect me not to contemplate revenge.”

“Granted. If you were taken from me, I would think about murder.” Kakashi caressed Sasuke’s cheek.

“I should hope so. Just don’t suspect Itachi or Naruto. But if I die in an explosion: it was Deidara.”

Kakashi chuckled. “No matter what, he’s the first I’ll interrogate, and brow beat him as much as possible, just out of spite. He irritates the hell out of me.”

“Me too.” Sasuke smiled. “We’ll muzzle him when he’s in the house.”

Kakashi groaned. “I forgot what living with your brother would include. Maybe we do need two houses.”

“You know, you started this make out session and now you’re delaying it.”

Kakashi pressed Sasuke’s hips down so he was sitting on his lap rather than straddling him. He pulled Sasuke’s head down to his shoulder and put his arms around him.

“I don’t just want to get off with you, I like just being able to hold you and be with you.”

Sasuke tilted his head against Kakashi’s. “Yeah.” He put his arms around Kakashi’s neck. “If it wasn’t for this bloody erection, I could do this forever.”

Kakashi hummed with amusement. “You made up drinks. Let’s drink our drinks and we can take care of that thing.”

Sasuke leaned back and grabbed Kakashi’s drink, handed it to him, leaned back again to grab his, and he stayed on Kakashi’s lap and took more than a sip of his sake. Kakashi smiled and did the same.

“You are more limber when you’re drunk,” Kakashi said.

Sasuke poured the rest of his glass down his throat. He winced and took Kakashi’s glass and poured that down his throat as well. “I’d give it about five minutes and I’ll be drunker than . . . a Shōjō.”

Kakashi had no idea what that meant.

“It’s a drunk monkey . . . thing.”

“I’d say since you haven’t had lunch and most of your blood is not in your brain, you’re pretty much there.”

Sasuke leaned his forehead on Kakashi’s, his eyes closed, his hands resting on Kakashi’s neck. They stayed like that for a minute.

“I’m feeling extra limber now,” Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi surprised Sasuke by picking him up as he stood. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Kakashi laid him out on Sasuke’s bed and straightened up to take off his black t-shirt. Sasuke raised a hand to take his clothes off, but Kakashi motioned to stall him.

As he stripped, Kakashi stared at Sasuke. Sasuke wore a white button down with nothing under it and black dress pants; Sasuke was sexy in anything and nothing. Kakashi wondered if he owned any other kind of pants. Then he remembered two pairs of jeans in his dresser covering the guns there.

Once stripped, Kakashi got on the bed and unbuttoned and unzipped those black pants and pulled them down. They were tight on his hips, so without a gun to carry, he didn’t need a belt. He pealed them off Sasuke’s legs. No underwear today. Kakashi smiled. He didn’t go commando very often. He unbuttoned Sasuke’s shirt and uncovered his chest and stomach. Sasuke’s breathing became labored.

Kakashi licked Sasuke’s throat and moved down his chest and stomach, tasting him. Next was Sasuke’s hip as he lifted his left leg and licked at junction of his groin and thigh then up the inside of his thigh, the side of his knee, and back down to his hard cock.

Sasuke showed how drunk he was by his legs going completely limp at an extreme angle that freaked Kakashi out the first time he saw it. Sasuke’s body was so pliable like this. He wondered if Sasuke’s could put his ankles behind his head. Another day.

Kakashi opened his mouth wide and took his entire cock, closed his lips around him, and pulled his tight lips down his length.

Sasuke sighed and groaned.

Kakashi was overwhelmed with the need to own him. Kakashi took him in again and just sucked hard. He swirled his tongue around the head and then sucked again. It wasn’t about pleasure right now, his or Sasuke’s; he just needed him. To taste him and feel him. They hadn’t had sex since he came back. He had lost him, came so close to losing him forever to those hit men, to a man he failed to catch months ago.

It did hurt that Sasuke had slept with Naruto while they were together, but he wasn’t angry anymore; he understood, he understood Sasuke better than Sasuke probably knew. He understood the fear of loss Sasuke was struggling with. That fear of loss had scarred them both. Sasuke had used Naruto to cope while Kakashi had shut everyone out. Sasuke couldn’t let go of anything and Kakashi had always feared having anything he could lose. And the one time he had something worth protecting, he was snatched away and nearly killed. They were two orphans who desperately needed each other. He was glad Sasuke had Naruto and his brother. Kakashi just had this one dark eyed young man. He would ensure that Sasuke would never fear being abandoned again. He had no doubt Sasuke loved him and between his proposal and today, they hadn’t talked about Sasuke’s infidelity. They didn’t need to. That only reaffirmed how much they were in love, how they were meant for each other.

His sad thoughts killed his erection, but he sucked Sasuke off to a sighing orgasm. He savored his flavor and came up to look at Sasuke’s relaxed face.

Sasuke opened his eyes and put a hand on Kakashi’s hip and then his cock, surprised to find him soft.

“You are all I have,” Kakashi said. “I love you. I’m so relieved to have you back.” He laid on his side next Sasuke and caressed his stomach. “I’ll fuck you silly later.”

“I’ll never hurt you again. It’s just as well as you don’t want to continue; I’m about to pass out.”

“I’ll nurse your hangover. Go ahead and sleep.”

“I really am sorry.”

“I know. Trust me, I understand why you did it. I wouldn’t ask you to marry me if I didn’t.”

“Just be here when I wake up.”

“I will be.”

Sasuke turned to face Kakashi and tucked his head under Kakashi’s chin and draped an arm over Kakashi’s waist.

Sasuke drifted off. It wasn’t even sunset yet.

\-----

Wednesday, December 2nd

Haku looked through the peep hole and hesitated before he opened the door.

“So, they found you.”

“More like I turned up,” Sasuke said. “That’s part of the reason I’m here. I want to apologize for them taking you in for questioning. The other reason I’m here is to apologize for Zabuza. I didn’t push for a long sentence; I actually argued for a lighter sentence because I saw the love and affection between you and it made me reassess my own relationship. I owe you both. So, I’m sorry for arresting him and what it did to you.”

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. “I also wanted to give you this.” Sasuke handed Haku a manila folder. “It’s a recommendation letter. I want to offer you the opportunity for a better job and life while Zabuza’s in prison. I co-own Sharingan and that letter will get you a foot in the door there. Please accept it; it’s not charity, it’s penance.

“And tell Zabuza I will speak for him at his parole hearing as long as he’s a good boy. Being on his best behavior is the best way to show his love for you right now. The better behaved he is, the shorter his sentence will be.”

“I’ll accept this on two conditions: You give Zabuza the same opportunity when he gets out.”

“Then I’d suggest he take some business classes while the state’s paying for it.”

“And you allow me to bitch slap you right now.”

Sasuke nodded and shut his eyes, bracing for the slap. Haku slapped him hard, causing Sasuke to lose his balance, but he caught himself with a hand on the wall.

“I’ll put together a resume,” Haku said with a smile.

“Thank you. Sorry again.”

“Apology accepted.”

\-----

Friday, December 4th

All Sasuke’s colleagues who helped in trying to find him and arresting Hiashi wanted to attend Fugaku’s internment at the Uchiha family mausoleum. Sasuke turned them all down, being unusually frank that he didn’t want any of them to see him cry.

Mausoleum wasn’t quite descriptive enough. It was a segregated area hemmed in by natural stone pillars in shaded corner of the cemetery. Those stone pillars were covered in verdant moss. The inside held smooth tombstones that sat on top of where the ashes were interred. There were places to hold flowers and incense in front of the obelisk-like stones with names written vertically in Japanese and adorned with the Uchiha fan crest.

Kakashi, Deidara, and Naruto all went with Sasuke and Itachi to the cemetery, but they stayed back next to the cars. The brothers and a Buddhist priest entered the private graveyard alone.

Neither surviving Uchiha were overly religious but they were raised to respect Buddhism and Shinto religions; it was little more than superstition to them, but they weren’t about to have karma bite them on the ass. They invited the priest specifically to say sutras to appease their father’s spirit due to the length of time since he died and their harsh thoughts toward him during that time.

Sasuke’s eyes were extremely red and swollen when the brothers returned to their lovers, but he was otherwise stone faced. Naruto and Kakashi saw even more grief in him than his red eyes suggested. Naruto was sorely tempted to go to him and embrace him, but he remembered himself and only leaned forward. Kakashi stepped up and pulled Sasuke into a supportive hug. Sasuke started crying again.

Itachi was looking far worse for wear than his younger brother. His face was flushed, his eyes red and bright with gleaming tears. Deidara just grabbed Itachi’s arm to offer support. Itachi’s eyes were unfocused, but when they did focus, he was looking at his brother.

Naruto felt like he shouldn’t even be here. He was afraid to approach Sasuke especially in front of Kakashi and Itachi didn’t look like he wanted him or Deidara to touch him. It was awkward.

Sasuke leaned back away from Kakashi and Kakashi let him go. Naruto lowered his eyes since Sasuke made a big deal about Naruto seeing him cry when they were teens. So, he was surprised when Sasuke grabbed him and cried into his shoulder. Sasuke had never embraced him so hard before. One hand grabbing at his back and his other arm around Naruto’s head. It wasn’t romantic in the slightest. Sasuke was sobbing and nearing collapse against him. It wasn’t just grief; it was relief too. His family’s murderers had been arrested, his father’s body found, his brother back in his life, and the stress of having two lovers was over. Sasuke was relieved. Naruto had been with him at the beginning of all this and he was here for the end.

“Thank you,” Sasuke whispered in a broken voice. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” A few weeks ago, he would have added that he loved him and that was why he did everything for him. Sasuke didn’t say it either.

Once free of Naruto’s arms, Sasuke rubbed his face. “First, water. Then food. Then copious amounts of alcohol.”

They all snorted in amusement. Itachi hugged him this time.

“I have water in the car,” Kakashi said. “I think a Mexican restaurant would tolerate the five of us getting drunk.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke said. “That sounds good. But no tequila; I know enough about all five of us to know that’s a bad idea.”

\-----

Thursday, December 10th

Luckily, Sasuke puked up most of the whiskey, beer, and other liquors he drank that day, else he might have been hospitalized for alcohol poisoning. The result was he ended up eating far more enchiladas, tamales, and tacos than were healthy for any human being beside Naruto. Of course, it didn’t stay in his stomach. Itachi was happy to pay and tip generously due to the two loud blonds and his gluttonous little brother. He and Kakashi didn’t get nearly as drunk as the others.

It was good they had three days to recover.

Kakashi and Sasuke arrived at the courthouse ten minutes before their appointment, Kakashi in a black suit that accentuated his height and thin frame and Sasuke in black, formal kimono. Waiting inside was an old man also wearing a kimono. Kakashi went up to him and bowed. The old man pulled him into a hug.

“I’ve very happy for you, Kakashi-kun.”

“Thank you. Thank you for coming.”

“Anything for my favorite student. I am honored you invited me.”

“You are the closest thing I have to family, the best to be my witness.”

Kakashi turned so he could introduce Sasuke. “This is Uchiha Sasuke,” Kakashi said in the Japanese fashion. “And this is my _shisho_ , Sanro Mifune.”

Sasuke and Mifune bowed to each other.

“It’s nice to finally meet my student’s student. I hope you will start coming with Kakashi-kun to lessons now.”

“Now I know who to blame for the bruises. I would like to start training under you as well.”

“I look forward to it.”

Itachi arrived with two blonds in tow.

“Oh, god,” Sasuke sighed.

Kakashi raised a disapproving eyebrow at the long-haired blond.

“I only asked for you,” Sasuke whispered to his brother as Itachi hugged him. “We only need one witness each.”

“We’re all family, I thought we should all be here.”

“Honestly,” Naruto said, “I didn’t think I should come, but I wanted to be and Itachi dragged me along.”

“I had to see Baby Uchiha get married,” Deidara cooed.

Kakashi checked his watch. “Come on, it’s almost time.”

They went through security and waited for the judge. They were summoned to his office and they were surprised to see it was old man Saratobi.

“I had to be the one to preside over my old rookie’s marriage. I also wanted to apologize to both of you,” he said to Sasuke and Itachi. “I’m sorry we were looking in the wrong direction. Our mistakes led to many hard years for you both.”

“It was hard case, I don’t blame you,” Sasuke said.

“I got it wrong too,” Itachi said. “Not your fault.”

“I’m glad it’s all been resolved.”

Saratobi straightened up and everyone else did the same.

“We are gathered here together in the presence of these witnesses to join Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha in the honorable estate of matrimony which is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and discreetly. If anyone can show cause why these men should not be lawfully joined, let them speak now or hereafter remain silent.”

He paused, but no one said anything.

“Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, I charge you both that if either of you know any reason why you may not lawfully be joined together in matrimony, you do now confess.”

Neither man said anything.

“Do you have your own vows?”

“We do,” Kakashi said.

Saratobi gestured for them to proceed.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and took his hand in both of his. Sasuke put his other hand over Kakashi’s.

Kakashi looked down for a moment then looked Sasuke in the eye. “I never would have called myself an unhappy man, but you have made me happy for the first time in years; perhaps in my life. You’ve also managed to piss me off more than ever in my life and caused me quite a bit of misery. That in just the last two months. The fact you have that power over me means that you have so penetrated my heart that I can never live without you again. We’re both orphans and we both have our issues and I believe that helping you through them is not my burden but my privilege. I will be your strength as you will be mine. I will love only you as long as I live.”

Sasuke was a little surprised by his words, but then was greatly touched. He swallowed his tears.

“I’ve often been accused of being a heartless bastard. And I think that was true until I fell in love with you. I promise to love you and care for you for the rest of my life and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love and your forgiveness. I will never disappoint you again. And I will promise again, in the presence of these witnesses, that I will not have sex with anyone but you and not contemplate murder again as long as you live. And I won’t take your car to shoot outs out of spite.”

Kakashi smiled. Naruto and Itachi both shifted uncomfortably when Sasuke mentioned contemplating murder.

Saratobi didn’t have all the facts, but the way the two grooms reacted to each other’s vows said there was strange history between them and he smiled. The last bit about damaged cars at shoot outs particularly amused the former FBI chief.

“Now, by the authority vested in me by the State of Fire and the city of Konoha, I pronounce you to be husband and” Saratobi smirked “husband and extend to you my very best wishes for a successful and happily married life together for the rest of your lives.

“Gentlemen, may I present the newly wedded couple.”

Kakashi pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. Deidara cheered and clapped. After the kiss, they continued to ignore Deidara and looked into each other’s smiling eyes for a long moment.

Kakashi turned to Saratobi. “If your schedule allows it, would you join us for the celebration?”

“No, I’ve got to get back to a trial. Congratulations.” He shook both men’s hands.

“Thank you, sir,” Sasuke said.

\-----

Thursday, March 17th, 2016

It was four months later that the trial of Hiashi Hyuuga ended with his conviction of the murder of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Kakazu was convicted of the other four murders. Hidan was convicted on unrelated charges since there was no evidence he took part in the Uchiha killings. Itachi was immensely relieved. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn’t react, the trial had been clear cut that Hiashi was guilty and Sasuke didn’t have a doubt that would be the verdict.

Sasuke went over to talk to Neji, show his support and assure him that he didn’t hold anything against him for what his uncle did. Naruto didn’t want to go near Neji and stayed with Deidara and Itachi.

“So, are we celebrating after this?” Deidara asked.

“No,” Itachi said. “Sasuke said he does want to visit a shrine. He’s not religious, but he asked me to go with him.”

“Are you religious?” Naruto asked.

“Not really. I haven’t seen much evidence of the divines in my life. But rituals keep us tied to our family and culture.”

“Sasuke has two shrines in his house. I think he prays every night.”

“I haven’t seen his house yet.”

“You’re not missing much. Pretty sterile.”

“Hopefully, Kakashi will help bring more life into his home.”

“You don’t know Kakashi-sensei, do you?”

“Well, it’s my brother’s fault for missing out on bringing someone like you into his life to brighten it up.”

Naruto blushed.

“We haven’t sorted out our long-term living arraignments,” Itachi said. “Deidara’s apartment isn’t big enough and the cottage is a little out of the way. Even if Sasuke has the room, he’s just married.”

“Geez, Itachi,” Deidara sighed. “Just ask him if he wants to live together.”

Naruto realized that Sasuke was glaring at them.

“Live together?” Sasuke said. “If you weren’t right about stopping my stupid affair, I’d think you were just trying to steal my boyfriend.” He glared at Deidara. “You’re okay with this?”

“I’m more evolved than the rest of you.”

“More perverted, you mean.” But Sasuke was smiling. “As long as you’re happy. Want to ride with us, Itachi?”

“We won’t be long, will we? Deidara can drive me so you don’t have to take me home afterward.”

“I just want to pray.”

“I thought you weren’t religious,” Deidara said.

Sasuke just glared at him. Itachi put a hand on Deidara’s arm; this wasn’t the time to prod him.

“ _You_ can stay in the car,” Sasuke said. “Meet us there.”

They headed for the parking lot. Sasuke and Kakashi headed for their car while the other three headed toward theirs a little further away.

“Don’t tease him about our culture,” Itachi said. “Our religion and culture tie us to our family and that’s important to us.”

“I’ll apologize.”

They pulled up to the shrine where Sasuke and Kakashi waited. Itachi was the only one to join them.

Sasuke led his husband and brother onto the grounds, bowing at the torii gate on their way.

Kakashi easily mimicked the brothers going through the purification rituals. Sasuke had primed Kakashi on dropping an offering into the offertory box.

There was a large cherry tree on the grounds in full bloom. The branches drooped with their load of blossoms making them look like a fountain of petals caught in a moment in time.

“They blossom for only a short time, but are considered the height of natural beauty,” Sasuke said. “They represent our lives: they are short so we should live in the moment and appreciate the beauty around us and cherish the people in our lives because life is ephemeral.”

They approached the shrine proper. Kakashi stood next to Sasuke and mimicked the way the brothers bowed deeply twice, clapped twice, then stood with their hands together and head down.

Sasuke started to say something in Japanese in a low, but clear voice. Kakashi assumed it was a prayer; it was delivered slowly, with reverence, his voice resonant and calming. Itachi sniffed causing Kakashi to look over at him. Itachi was silently weeping. Sasuke’s voice wavered as he spoke but soldiered on.

Not understanding Sasuke’s words, Kakashi offered his own prayer that they would be happy and happily married for the rest of their lives.

When he finished, Sasuke bowed and the others did the same. The brothers were suppressing tears as they walked away.

Sasuke explained, “I gave marriage vows to the kami and my family. I also prayed to and for our family. I told them we brought the killers to justice and I asked for forgiveness for the dishonor I brought on them. I also asked them to forgive me that you and Itachi are my family now. I can’t carry the weight of their deaths every day. Not anymore.”

Kakashi embraced Sasuke and he melted into his arms.

“Since none of us has been struck by lightning, I guess they accepted it,” Sasuke said.

When Kakashi let his brother go, Itachi pulled Sasuke close to kiss his hair.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a work in progress for many years and the genesis of our friendship, so it is a special story. I hope you have all enjoyed. We have thrown around ideas for sequels. If you're interested, let us know in the comments. Nothing motivates a writer more than feedback (and praise ^_^).


End file.
